Traición en Nerima
by Madame de la Fere-du Vallon
Summary: "Los años que habían pasado no consiguieron borrar los recuerdos. Amargos y tristes recuerdos de un pasado que todos aborrecían. La juventud te hacia cometer muchos errores, pero eso no justificaba el gran error que ellos, todos ellos habían cometido…"
1. Fantasmas del pasado

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**- Espero que los fanáticos de esta serie como de sus personajes me disculpen por las libertades que puedo tomarme de aquí en adelante para la creación de esta historia. Tratándose de una historia nacida de mi imaginación, es muy probable que los personajes no se comporten de acuerdo a los cánones preestablecidos por su creadora original.**

**- Agradezco con antelación a todos los que se arriesgarán a leer y acompañarme en el desarrollo de esta historia. Por su tiempo y paciencia, muchas gracias.**

**

* * *

**

**Traición en Nerima**

*** * ***

**A modo de prólogo...**

"_Hace unos cuantos años, la vida era mucho más fácil. Eran apenas unos jovencitos que estaban recién tomando el rumbo de sus vidas. No sabían muy bien lo que les deparaba el futuro, aunque creían que sería algo grande... pero de pronto se dieron cuenta que su mundo ideal se venía abajo, abruptamente se quitaron la venda de los ojos, maduraron rápido y no tuvieron tiempo suficiente para pensar, sólo actuaron por impulso y egoísmo. _

_Los años que habían pasado no consiguieron borrar los recuerdos. Amargos y tristes recuerdos de un pasado que todos aborrecían._

_La juventud te hacía cometer muchos errores, pero eso no justificaba el gran error que ellos, todos ellos habían cometido arruinando la vida de personas inocentes, todo por conseguir sus egoístas objetivos._

_Sí, habían sido egoístas y cobardes, porque cuando habían podido enmendar su error, ellos habían huido, ocultándose para no salir perjudicados y con eso habían sentenciado sus destinos._

_Ahora, siete años después, los fantasmas aún rondaban a su alrededor y a pesar de que todos habían seguido como si nada hubiera pasado con sus respectivas vidas, siempre había algo que les recordaba lo que habían hecho, y cada vez se convencían más de que ese error del pasado les impedía llevar una vida feliz. _

_Era una espina clavada profundamente en sus corazones, era el precio que debían pagar por su cobardía, era la cruz que debían cargar por haber abandonado a su suerte a aquella persona, por no prestarle ayuda cuando lo necesitaba con desesperación y por tratar de olvidar su recuerdo... a pesar de que sabían muy bien que no lo lograrían... nunca... _

_Fue así como habían destruido su propio mundo...fue así como todo comenzó..."_

Capítulo I

"**Fantasmas del pasado"**

_**Nerima, lunes, 10:30 hrs.**_

En un conocido restaurante del barrio, una joven mujer de larga cabellera llegaba del mercado cargada de bolsas, junto a su pequeño hijo.

En el interior del recinto, su esposo anotaba cifras en una libreta, comparaba facturas y efectuaba sumas y restas en una calculadora. Se sacó sus anteojos para frotar sus ojos y así recuperar la nitidez de su cansada vista; concentrado como estaba, no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de su esposa.

-¿Ni siquiera puedes ayudarme con esto? –le regañó ella desde la puerta del local.

-No te escuché llegar, lo siento.

-Aunque lo hubieras hecho, estoy segura que de todas formas no me ayudarías, para ti no soy importante.

-Te complace discutir todo el tiempo conmigo ¿verdad? –contestó él, levantándose de la silla en que se encontraba sentado para arrebatarle las bolsas a su mujer.

-¡Eres un desatento!, antes corrías a prestarme ayuda y ahora... ¡no sé cómo me pude casar contigo!.

-¡Créeme que yo tampoco logro entenderlo!.

-¡Claro, tú hubieras preferido nunca haberme conocido!, ¡estoy segura de que eso es!.

-¡No soy el único, tú hubieras preferido a otro!, aunque pasaron los años, ¡nunca le has olvidado!.

El llanto angustiado del pequeño de cuatro años interrumpió la discusión. Lo cierto era que ese tipo de escenas se estaban haciendo cada vez más comunes entre el matrimonio y era el niño el que siempre pagaba las consecuencias.

-Ya mi amor, no llores –dijo la mujer acercándose a su hijo para tomarlo en sus brazos y acunarlo en ellos-. Papá y mamá no querían asustarte.

-Entonces, ¿por qué peleaban?.

-No estábamos peleando, sólo... cambiábamos opiniones –contestó el hombre acercándose a su esposa y a su pequeño hijo.

-¿Ya no quieres a mamá? –preguntó el niño sorbiendo sus propias lágrimas.

-Por supuesto que quiero a tu mamá –contestó su padre, su mirada se cruzó con la de su esposa y una sombra de pesar se instauró en los ojos de ambos-. Siempre la he querido mucho.

-Llevaré las compras atrás –dijo la mujer bajando a su hijo, para cambiar rápidamente el tono de la conversación.

-Tendremos que hacer algo pronto, la situación se ve muy complicada –continuó él hablándole mientras la seguía, cargando con la mayoría de las bolsas que había traído la mujer consigo-. Si no hacemos algo, perderemos el restaurante.

-¿Es tan grave?.

-Más de lo que creíamos.

En ese momento ingresó un señor de unos cincuenta años y elegantemente vestido al local.

-¡Buenos días! –saludó con cortesía.

-Señor, no hemos abierto al público aún.

-No se preocupe joven, mi intención no es consumir, lo que puedo intuir, sería un delicioso platillo. Más bien quisiera hablar con el dueño del local.

El matrimonio intercambió una mirada y luego se acercaron al señor que había ingresado, éste sonrió amablemente y se acercó a los jóvenes esposos.

-Mi nombre es Kenji, Takabe Kenji, me gustaría hablar de negocios.

* * *

_**Nerima, martes, 22:30 hrs.**_

La joven mujer se sentía exhausta. Con ropa de trabajo, rostro cansado y su larga cabellera cayendo en desorden por su espalda, se encontraba en pleno proceso de cerrar su local. Había sido un día de trabajo arduo en el restaurante, sin contar con que había tenido que lidiar con el fastidioso hombrecito que iba todos los meses a saber cuándo le pagaría la cantidad del dinero adeudado que había solicitado en préstamo cuando había remodelado su local comercial. Ese día también había recibido la visita de uno de sus más antiguos proveedores, quien le había dicho que ese sería el último despacho que le entregaría si no pagaba la abultada deuda que mantenía con él.

Dinero, todo se resumía a esa simple pero poderosa palabra y ella se encontraba al borde de la desesperación. El negocio no andaba bien, apenas le alcanzaba para solventar los gastos que ella y su pequeña hija generaban. Las deudas se acumulaban por montones, ni qué decir del aviso que había enviado el Banco, amenazando con el remate de la propiedad si no se ponía al día con la deuda que mantenía con ellos. Ella se sentía incapaz de encontrar una salida.

Si tan sólo hubiese hecho las cosas bien en su adolescencia, si él se hubiera quedado a su lado después de conocer la verdad, tal vez entre los dos hubieran salido adelante, incluso habrían podido emigrar a otra ciudad o inclusive del país y buscar una solución lejos de allí. Ella le habría ayudado a encontrar una cura para la maldición y él le habría dado seguridad, lejos de los fantasmas que siempre la atormentaban.

-¡Mami!.

-Ve a acostarte amor, ya es tarde –dijo levantando la última silla para ponerla sobre una de las mesas del local-. Yo estoy terminando, enseguida estaré a tu lado.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?.

-Porque eres muy pequeña.

-Pero mami...

-¡Ve a dormir! –gritó la mujer con energía. La pequeña la observaba asustada. Su madre, aunque estricta, nunca había sido violenta con ella. La niña aguantó los deseos de llorar y le dio la espalda a su joven madre.

-Está bien mamá.

La mujer observó como su hija se perdía en dirección a su habitación y suspiró cansada, escurrió el líquido sobrante del trapero que usaba para limpiar y comenzó a pasarlo por el piso del local.

La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió lentamente, ella paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo y volvió su vista hacia ese sector. De pie en el umbral vio a un señor de unos cincuenta años y elegantemente vestido que le sonreía amablemente.

-Lo siento señor, el restaurante se encuentra cerrado.

-Lo sé señorita, pero venía por otra cosa, ¿usted es la dueña?.

-Sí, ¿por qué?.

-Me llamo Kenji, Takabe Kenji, me gustaría proponerle un negocio.

* * *

_**Nerima, jueves, 16:00 hrs.**_

La joven mujer de cortos cabellos se encontraba de pie, en silencio, apoyada en el umbral de la amplia puerta observando como el joven de oscura cabellera pulía la duela del Dojo. A pesar de que habían pasado los años, aún no se podía explicar cómo había terminado casada con él.

Él no la quería, lo sabía, le había quedado muy claro desde el día en que tontamente habían firmado el contrato matrimonial. Todo el cariño que por ella había sentido alguna vez ese apuesto joven había sido abruptamente enterrado cuando él se había enterado de parte de lo que ella había hecho, cuando se había enterado de su participación en el episodio más oscuro en la vida de todos ellos, los jóvenes y locos "amigos" del barrio de Nerima.

Años atrás, ella habría estado segura de poder contar con algo de su aprecio, inclusive con su respeto, a fin de cuentas eran amigos, pero cuando ella le había revelado parte de su verdad, él jamás volvió a mirarla de la misma forma, sus ojos, esos que antes la miraban expresando sólo buenos sentimientos se habían endurecido, incluso podía asegurar que la despreciaba, que le era repulsiva y ella sabía que tenía toda la razón en sentir esa repulsión hacia su persona.

Suspiró profundamente y llamó su atención.

-Necesito hablarte –dijo calmadamente, él ni se inmutó, continuó puliendo la duela del Dojo-. Es importante.

-Te escucho –contestó con desgana.

-¿Siguen disminuyendo los alumnos? –él la miró de soslayo y luego de unos segundos que a la joven le parecieron eternos, contestó fríamente.

-Sí, ¿acaso ahora te interesa lo que pueda suceder con el Dojo?.

-Es el Dojo de mi familia, por supuesto que me interesa.

-¿A qué viniste?.

-Ayer me visitó un señor, extrañamente estaba enterado de lo que sucede con nuestro Dojo y...

-¿Nuestro Dojo? –dijo él poniéndose de pie. Arrojó violentamente el trapo que conservaba en la mano al piso y se cruzó de brazos-. Dijiste, ¿nuestro Dojo?.

-Estoy preocupada por lo que pueda suceder contigo y con mi padre, él no esta bien y yo...

-¡La hija modelo ha vuelto para preocuparse de su padre y de su esposo!.

-¡Te guste o no estamos casados y el Dojo y la casa también me pertenecen!.

-No estamos casados porque yo lo quiera –dijo él de una forma tan desprovista de sentimientos, tan dura y tan gélida, que a ella le pareció congelarse con sus palabras.

-Cuando sucedió todo, cuando nos obligaron a casarnos, pensé que al menos eras mi amigo... yo pensé que...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le interrumpió con fastidio.

-Hay una forma de salvar el Dojo, una forma de que el Banco no haga efectiva la hipoteca, pero tendrás que acompañarme la próxima semana a una reunión, junto con papá.

-¿Dónde?.

-Toma, aquí se encuentra anotada la dirección –dijo extendiéndole una sobria tarjeta de visitas-. El próximo jueves, a las 17:00 hrs.

-Takabe Kenji, ¿quién es él?.

-Un señor que se contactó conmigo, nos tiene una propuesta.

-Bien.

-¿Lograrás perdonarme algún día? –preguntó ella de improviso, con un hilo de voz y mirándolo de forma suplicante. Él la observó fijamente por unos instantes.

-Lo siento –contestó, sus palabras exentas de cualquier tipo de sentimiento-. De verdad lo siento, pero creo que nunca conseguiré hacer algo semejante.

El joven tomó nuevamente el trapo y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo cuando la mujer lo interrumpió. Ella lo observó tristemente, se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

* * *

_**Algún lugar de Kyoto, viernes, 23:45 hrs.**_

Siete años. No era mucho tiempo si lo pensabas bien, pero durante ese intervalo, su vida había cambiado drásticamente.

Esa fecha en particular se había marcado a fuego en su memoria. Cada año era igual, sentía la misma rabia, la misma tristeza, la misma angustia que había sentido siete años atrás.

Olvidar, las pocas personas que aún le demostraban su aprecio le decían que debía olvidar, y era tan fácil para ellas decirlo, se escuchaba tan sencillo poner en práctica aquel sabio consejo, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que había vivido, el olvido no era una opción.

No, no olvidaría.

No olvidaría porque todo lo bueno que alguna vez había tenido se lo habían arrebatado hacía exactos siete años.

No olvidaría porque ellos le habían enseñado que la maldad, la verdadera maldad existía en el mundo.

No olvidaría porque ellos no merecían vivir una vida tranquila y feliz, después de haber destrozado su mundo.

No olvidaría porque la victima del truculento plan que ellos habían ejecutado merecía ser recordada. El mundo se enteraría quién había ideado esa estratagema que había hundido a personas inocentes en el fondo del abismo.

No olvidaría porque le faltaba muy poco para conocer toda la verdad y para eso había trabajado durante años y ahora estaba a punto de cumplir con su objetivo, sólo faltaba un poco más y se reencontraría con todos ellos.

No olvidaría porque debía hacerles recordar uno a uno todo el daño que habían hecho, y sólo después de cumplir con todo aquello, sería capaz de dormir bien por una noche, dormir en paz, sin que las pesadillas concurrieran y perturbaran su descanso como lo habían hecho día tras día durante esos siete años.

Apagó su cigarrillo en el elegante cenicero que tenía en frente y enfocó su mirada en la pálida luna que se divisaba a través de la ventana.

Siete años desde que encontrara el cuerpo inerte de esa persona a los pies de esa escalera, siete años desde que había conocido la cárcel por una causa injusta, siete años desde que había dejado de ser la persona que había sido, siete años desde que todo lo que podía albergar en su corazón por aquel pasado reciente era un profundo odio.

Su vida había sido difícil, tortuosa y triste. Durante todo ese tiempo, sólo una cosa le daba cierto grado de alegría y tranquilidad, pero sabía que si no conseguía su anhelada revancha, no sería capaz de disfrutarla.

Ya faltaba poco, muy poco.

El tiempo que había sufrido en la cárcel le había enseñado a ser paciente. Al principio había gritado y clamado por su inocencia, pero en un lugar como ese, nadie le prestaba atención, después de todo, las personas privadas de libertad se declaraban inocentes aunque no lo fueran y allí, todos estaban acostumbrados a convivir con el sufrimiento de sus semejantes.

Luego vinieron los meses de profunda tristeza y dolor, sin ninguna compañía, sufriendo la hostilidad de las demás personas recluidas, tratando de sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía para soportar las pruebas que le deparaba ese extraño mundo el cual no conocía.

Sólo tres personas del exterior le habían dado su apoyo incondicional, cada una de ellas se habían transformado en una especie de ángel guardián y por eso les agradecía infinitamente, de lo contrario no lo habría soportado.

Después vino el alivio de recuperar la libertad, pero para ese entonces tenía otros problemas y ya había atentado contra su vida en unas cuantas ocasiones, una más no le parecía una mala idea, por lo que lo hizo nuevamente, pero sólo consiguió una larga estadía en el Hospital y después de eso, o más bien, a raíz de aquello, conoció a la persona que sin querer, le ayudaría a concretar sus planes.

Desde ese momento, la vida pareció sonreírle, pero con tanto dolor a cuestas, se sentía incapaz de devolver esa sonrisa, por lo que se dedicó a elaborar una estrategia para conseguir sus objetivos.

Lentamente y con el pasar de los meses, añadía un nuevo dato a sus averiguaciones, agregaba un nuevo nombre a la lista, pensaba en una mejor forma de enfrentarse a ellos, a su pasado y ahora, por fin, después de siete largos años de espera, había llegado el momento. Estaba todo listo, sólo faltaban unos cuantos días más.

Tenía todas las herramientas, había adquirido toda la experiencia, ellos mismos habían sido sus maestros en el arte del engaño, la mentira y la maldad. No había tenido que hacer nada más que investigar un poco para tener indicios de lo que habían hecho y de cómo lo habían hecho y aunque había personas que no habían participado de esa treta, o que ni siquiera se habían enterado de ella, no les perdonaba que se hubiesen dejado influenciar por otros y que no le hubieran prestado su apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba.

No, todos debían conocer lo que había tenido que padecer por culpa de otros. Al menos, aquellas personas que no habían sido partícipes, sabrían el desengaño del que había sido victima.

Sí, los que tenían que pagar, lo harían de una buena vez.

Se giró con parsimonia en el cómodo y elegante sillón de cuero, posesión que había heredado del anterior dueño de la casa en la que hacía tanto tiempo habitaba y miró directo hacia la puerta de salida del espacioso despacho privado.

Recibió de lleno la luz eléctrica de los pequeños y llamativos foquitos adosados a la parte superior de ambas paredes del pasillo.

Su fiel sirviente hizo el intento por encender las luces en el interior del despacho, pero con voz calmada se lo impidió.

-Deja la luz apagada Kwai-Yu, por favor.

-Como guste.

-¿Maya?.

-En su habitación.

-Bien.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber?.

-No, gracias Kwai-Yu. Mañana tendremos un día muy agitado. Quiero que te dediques a empacar.

-¿Piensa viajar a algún lado?.

-Sí, regresaré a Nerima y necesito que me acompañes.

-¿Y Maya?.

-Vendrá con nosotros. Los arreglos de la casa han concluido, ya podemos habitarla.

-Entonces... finalmente va a comenzar.

-Finalmente. Todos ellos volverán a recordar, tal como yo recuerdo día a día lo que me hicieron hace siete años atrás –dijo tamborileando sobre el escritorio con la punta de sus dedos-. Hoy recibí la confirmación de que ya está todo listo.

-¿El señuelo funcionó?.

-A la perfección. Algunos se encuentran tan desesperados que no pusieron ninguna objeción al ofrecimiento... confirmaron su presencia de inmediato.

-¿Disfruta de su venganza?.

-Sabes que más que una venganza se trata de limpiar mi nombre y descubrir la verdad. Quiero saber a causa de quién pagué por un crimen que no cometí, quiero que esos desalmados me digan quién me arruinó la vida, quiero volver a ver la cara de la persona que atentó contra la vida de una excelente persona, una persona a quien yo quería mucho... sólo quiero saber quién es para volver a dormir en paz Kwai-Yu.

-Y yo le ayudaré en todo lo que esté a mi alcance. Sabe que puede contar conmigo.

-Lo sé. Pero por ahora, sólo necesito que te dediques a cuidarla. Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?.

-Sí.

-Cuando lleguemos a Nerima, nadie debe saber que existe, por lo menos por un tiempo. Habrá muchos interesados. No podemos descuidarnos, es una de mis cartas de triunfo.

-Pierda cuidado. Estará segura conmigo.

-Bien Kwai-Yu, mañana, a esta hora estaremos en Nerima y ya nada ni nadie podrá detenerme hasta conocer la verdad.

-Entonces, será mejor que vaya a descansar.

-Sí, tienes razón –dijo levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose junto a su sirviente hacia la puerta de salida-. Extrañaré este lugar.

-Es suyo, puede volver cuando quiera.

-Si consigo lo que quiero, es probable que no vuelva nunca más.

-¿Sigue con la idea de renunciar a sus posesiones?.

-Sí, aunque veremos qué sucede más adelante. Sabes que eres más que un simple sirviente ¿no Kwai-Yu? Eres mi amigo y te agradezco mucho tu lealtad.

-Gracias por confiar en mí.

-Eres el único en quien puedo confiar. Hasta mañana.

-Que descanse.

-¿Descansar Kwai-Yu?, no, yo no podré descansar hasta no conocer toda la verdad, hasta no saber quién destruyó mi vida.

La puerta se cerró suavemente dejando la habitación a oscuras. Sobre el antiguo y elegante escritorio de madera enchapada descansaba una libreta encuadernada en cuero rojo, debajo de ella, tres boletos de avión en primera clase con destino a Tokio.

Ya faltaba muy poco para el tan esperado encuentro.

* * *

Notas Finales:

1.- ¡Hola!... no me aguanté y reaparecí para darles la lata con este nuevo proyecto. Es el tercero que ve la luz en corto tiempo (una semana de diferencia con los otros, je, je), y que espero irá de la mano con las otras dos historias que he ido publicando (para quien esté siguiendo mis otras historias, no se inquieten, a pesar de que me encuentro escasa de tiempo, prometo no dejar de actualizar cada semana... ahora, me iré turnando con mis "bebés", así es que pretendo ir alternando sus avances. Como confieso ser muy impaciente, tampoco me gusta hacerme esperar), así es que ya tienen dónde elegir. Del fic en general, no puedo revelar muchos detalles, lo único que puedo decir hasta el momento es que en los próximos capítulos sabrán un poco más de lo que sucedió en Nerima tiempo atrás (creo que esto de dejar que pase algo de tiempo en la vida de los personajes se ha convertido en obsesión, pero todo tiene su razón de ser) y que marcó la vida de todos para siempre. La verdad, no sé de dónde salió ésta idea… puede ser que esté leyendo demasiadas novelas policiales, o a la influencia de maese Dumas, o quizá la música un tanto oscura que estoy escuchando hoy en día, qué sé yo, lo cierto es que sentí la necesidad de publicarlo.

También advertirles que en este escrito los personajes vivirán emociones fuertes y no tiene nada que ver con el dolor al que los expuse en "Corazones en conflicto". El rencor, la intriga y el drama le dan vida a esta historia y por ende, los personajes sufrirán cambios. Hicieron cosas de las que están arrepentidos, pero a veces el arrepentimiento no basta. También tendrá algo de romance (obvio, pero espero no se torne tan dulce como otras cosas que he escrito). Es un escrito bastante lúgubre, por calificarlo de alguna forma, oscuro en todo aspecto, así es que, el que se arriesgue a tirarse conmigo de éste avión (sin paracaídas, porque realmente ¡no sé dónde me llevará esta loca idea!), ¡bienvenido sea!.

2.- Sin nada más que decir, espero que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura. Gracias de antemano a los que se tomen la molestia de leer y de verdad, me gustaría saber que piensan de mi nuevo bebé (lo bueno y lo malo, toda opinión es bien recibida, lo saben... o al menos eso espero).

Hasta pronto, cuídense mucho y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère-Du Vallon.


	2. Los conjurados

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

"**Traición en Nerima"**

*** * * **

Capítulo II

**Los Conjurados.**

La enorme mansión tradicional japonesa se encontraba en silencio a esa hora de la tarde. Había sido restaurada y acondicionada para ser habitada nuevamente, ya que había permanecido abandonada por alrededor de cinco años. En su interior, la escasa servidumbre se encontraba preparada para ejecutar las órdenes que habían recibido.

La puerta de una habitación alejada en el piso superior se abrió despacio y por ella ingresó un hombre de unos cuarenta años, vestido a la usanza tradicional china, cabello negro salpicado por las hebras plateadas producto del paso de los años y pequeños anteojos; su cuerpo atlético y elevada estatura hacia pensar que no era un hombre cualquiera.

-¿Se encuentra todo listo Kwai-Yu? –preguntó apenas sintió que la puerta se abría a sus espaldas y escuchó a su fiel sirviente ingresar en la habitación.

-Sí –contestó el aludido cerrando la puerta.

-Ellos están por llegar, no quiero que nada salga mal.

-No se preocupe, todo está listo, ninguno de sus invitados se verán entre ellos.

-¿Maya? –preguntó sin quitar la vista del cuidado jardín principal, el cual se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor desde el ventanal de la habitación.

-Volverá cerca de las 10:00 p.m.

-Bien. ¡Vaya! –exclamó posando su mano en el vidrio-. Ya empiezan a llegar, acércate Kwai-Yu, son los primeros.

-¿Quiere que me haga cargo? –preguntó el sirviente observando el ingreso de una joven pareja que se dirigía a paso lento en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

-Sí por favor, sabes que sólo en ti confío.

-Iré a ocupar mi puesto.

-Recuerda hacerlos pasar de acuerdo a la lista que te entregué.

-Sí.

-Ah, y dile a Takabe que no quiero errores, tiene que lograr que todos firmen antes de que yo me presente ante ellos.

-Se lo diré.

-Confío en ti.

El sirviente se retiró sin hacer ruido.

Los invitados fueron llegando uno tras otro. Kwai-Yu había hecho muy bien su trabajo y no había dejado que nadie se topara entre sí, haciéndoles ingresar en la gran casona, para luego hacerles esperar en las distintas habitaciones que se habían preparado para la ocasión. La servidumbre se encargó de servirles refrigerios a los invitados para hacerles la espera más grata. Cuando el último invitado se presentó en la casa, Kwai-Yu comenzó a conducirlos por las dependencias, hasta hacerlos ingresar a una amplia y elegante habitación en el piso superior de la casa, siempre siguiendo una estricta lista que se aseguraba del orden en que debían ser atendidos los convocados.

En la habitación y tras un enorme escritorio estilo occidental, se encontraba el señor Takabe sonriendo amablemente.

Los primeros en ingresar fueron una pareja de jóvenes esposos, saludaron cortésmente a su anfitrión y luego de que él les ofreciera asiento y algo de beber, la puerta se cerró tras la salida de Kwai-Yu.

-¡Que bueno volverlos a ver! –dijo el hombre de forma cordial-. Me alegra mucho el que hayan aceptado mi invitación.

-Nos dijo que ahondaríamos en el tema del negocio que nos propuso –comentó el joven.

-Sí, eso dije la última vez que nos vimos.

-Señor Takabe –dijo la mujer con preocupación apenas disimulada-. ¿Por qué quiere ayudarnos?

-Voy a ser franco con ustedes. Yo no soy la persona que quiere ayudarles.

-¿No?

-No, yo soy sólo un empleado de esa persona.

-Pero entonces... –comenzó a decir la mujer.

-Sucede que esa persona siente un cariño especial por el barrio que conoció hace años –le interrumpió Takabe-. Ustedes deben saber mejor que nadie que con la crisis financiera mundial, muchos pequeños y medianos empresarios han ido a la quiebra. Bien, ésta persona no quiere que los Bancos u otras instituciones se adueñen del barrio que conoció hace tanto tiempo, porque eso seguramente llevaría a la demolición de varios locales y casas y por ende, al fin del barrio tal y como ustedes lo conocen, por lo tanto, me encargó la tarea de averiguar quienes eran los más afectados y proponerles un trato que considera justo.

-Un trato justo –repitió ella.

-La vez que los visite en su local les hablé muy por encima de lo que pretendemos hacer. El asunto es el siguiente, ustedes y mi representado firmarán un documento, absolutamente legal, cediéndole ustedes su casa y local a mi representado en calidad de fideicomiso. Con esto, mi representado se convierte en administrador de su local, absorbiendo todas las deudas que ello conlleva.

-Quiere decir que trabajaremos para él –se apresuró a decir el hombre.

-No del todo, ustedes seguirán trabajando para ustedes, porque el total y absoluto beneficiario de todo será su pequeño hijo, mi representado sólo pide un pequeño porcentaje de las ganancias que genere el local.

-¿Y ese porcentaje es?

-Cinco por ciento.

-¡Cinco por ciento! –dijeron ambos.

-¿Les parece elevado?

-Al contrario, parece ser un sueño.

-Mi representado es una persona generosa. Ha tenido una vida difícil y estas pequeñas obras de ayuda que realiza son totalmente desinteresadas.

-¿Y por qué no ayuda a una Institución de mayor envergadura?

-Usted lo acaba de decir señora, ese tipo de Instituciones son de mayor envergadura, por lo tanto reciben más ayuda que las simples personas comunes y corrientes. Ahora, ¿qué dicen?, ¿firmamos los documentos?

El matrimonio se observó dubitativo, pero luego de un momento, ambos asintieron.

-Bien, estos documentos son una replica exacta de aquellos que les dejé la semana pasada. Supongo que los leyeron detenidamente, pero si quieren compararlos o revisarlos nuevamente...

-No, confiamos en usted, ¿dónde firmamos?

Takabe indicó un espacio al final del legajo de documentos que el matrimonio se apresuró en firmar, él los observaba y una sonrisa enigmática se pudo percibir en su rostro. El primer paso estaba ejecutado y ahora seguía la segunda parte del plan.

-¿Usted no firmará los documentos?

-No, los firmará mi representado –dijo poniéndose de pie-. Le llevaré los documentos y le diré que se presente aquí, así ustedes podrán conocerle también. No tardo, quedan en su casa –continuó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta por donde había hecho ingreso el matrimonio.

Ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de observar detenidamente el lugar en el que se encontraban. El despacho era amplio y elegante, decorado al estilo occidental, mezclando también las tradiciones japonesas. El gran escritorio de madera se imponía en todo el lugar, los sillones de cuero hacían juego. Las paredes estaban revestidas con hermosos grabados japoneses de aspecto antiguo, una colección que debía costar una fortuna. La alfombra que pisaban era de una textura en la que sus pies llegaban a hundirse. Había tres plantas de interior, dispuestas para formar una especie de triangulo entre ellas. A un costado del sillón del escritorio se dejaba ver un mueble bajo, a juego con el escritorio en el que seguramente se guardaban papeles de importancia, ya que sus dos puertas tenían cerradura. Sobre el escritorio, una lámpara como único adorno y varios artículos de papelería desperdigados sin un orden aparente.

-Debe ser alguien muy rico el que vive en esta casa –comentó el joven a su esposa.

-Sí –contestó ella.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y por ella ingresó una única persona. Los jóvenes esposos se quedaron absortos al reconocerla.

-Finalmente nos volvemos a encontrar –dijo sin demostrar emoción alguna en la voz-. Después de siete largos años.

La mujer sentada al lado de su esposo dio un grito y su marido no pudo articular palabra alguna. Ambos parecían estar petrificados.

Allí, de pie frente a ellos permanecía el fantasma que durante todos esos años les había atormentado. La persona que había resultado más dañada durante el episodio más oscuro de sus vidas compartidas se encontraba de pie frente a ellos, con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada llena de rencor.

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que los primeros convocados habían salido espantados del interior del despacho. La misma escena se había repetido una vez más con posterioridad y ahora, las tres personas que se encontraban en el interior del elegante despacho esperaban expectantes el regreso de aquel señor tan amable que les había prestado ayuda, al parecer, desinteresadamente.

La puerta se abrió y las reacciones de los tres fueron muy diversas al observar a la persona que se encontraba frente a ellos. Era como si estuvieran en presencia de una aparición, un fantasma del pasado que nunca habían imaginado podrían volver a ver, pero que sin embargo les observaba seriamente y de forma amenazante.

El hombre mayor le observaba con una mezcla de rencor y dolor, su rostro había perdido todo el color. A su derecha, su hija menor estuvo a punto de desmayarse y una sombra de temor apareció en su semblante y a su izquierda, su hija mayor no había podido contener las lágrimas y una sonrisa espontánea iluminó su afligido rostro.

-Qué bueno que nos volvemos a encontrar ¿no les parece? –dijo observando fijamente a las tres personas sentadas en frente-. Me alegro mucho de poder verlos nuevamente.

El grito ahogado de Nabiki y su posterior desmayo le causaron una grata satisfacción, Kasumi lloraba y Soun Tendo simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Es tiempo de que hablemos –continuó sin demostrar ningún sentimiento en su voz.

Kasumi se puso de pie, aún entre sollozos y caminó lentamente hacia el escritorio, extendió uno de sus brazos temblorosos y acarició el rostro adusto que la observaba sin hablarle.

-Creí... creí que habías... muerto... –dijo con voz entrecortada y temblorosa.

-Estuve a punto de conseguirlo, pero me lo impidieron.

-Hermanita –dijo finalmente lanzándose a los brazos de su hermana menor.

Akane Tendo, la chica a quien habían arruinado se encontraba de pie frente a ellos. Apartó suavemente a su hermana mayor y por breves segundos apareció en su rostro un imperceptible y tenue amago de sonrisa al encontrar los ojos de Kasumi.

-Akane, ¿por qué no me llamaste?, ¿por qué no volviste a casa cuando...?

-Luego hablaremos de eso Kasumi –le interrumpió-. Ahora necesito que tengas un poco de paciencia.

-Me da tanto gusto volver a verte, estás tan linda.

-Tú también. Ahora, quiero pedirte que tomes asiento y cuides de mi sobrinito ¿si?, no es conveniente que en tu estado te agites demasiado.

Kasumi asintió volviendo a sentarse en la silla que había ocupado con anterioridad. Su hermana pequeña observó a su padre y a su otra hermana, quien ya se había recuperado de su desvanecimiento y se dispuso a hablar con calma.

-Sé que se están preguntando por qué estoy frente a ustedes hoy. Son muchas las razones que tengo. La primera es presentarme...

-¡A qué estás jugando Akane! –le interrumpió bruscamente Soun-, ¡¿eres tú la que esta detrás de nuestro Dojo?!, ¡¿eres tú quien quiere comprarlo?!

-No se trata de una compra, es un fideicomiso, algo un tanto diferente ya que yo no me beneficiaré en forma directa de las ganancias que genere el Dojo, además...

-¿Y de dónde piensas sacar el dinero para absorber las deudas?, ¿de tus actos poco lícitos?

-¡Padre! –exclamó Kasumi escandalizada.

-Déjalo Kasumi –dijo Akane con desdén-. Una de las razones por las que quise volver y enfrentarme a mi pasado, es para que tú y este señor conozcan la verdad.

-No tengo nada que conocer, nos vamos de aquí –dijo Soun poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la puerta de salida, pero en ese momento ingresaba Kwai-Yu y obstruyó el paso bloqueando la salida con su cuerpo en una actitud imperturbable, como si se hubiera transformado en una estatua.

-Señor Tendo, la reunión terminará cuando yo lo quiera, le pido por favor que tome asiento –dijo Akane con seguridad.

El hombre gruño un par de palabras y se sentó malhumorado. Nabiki había permanecido todo ese tiempo en silencio y mirando obstinadamente en dirección al suelo.

-Antes que nada quiero que sepan que ustedes no son los únicos que tienen problemas económicos en Nerima. Hace unos momentos pasaron por esta misma situación algunas personas que les son conocidas –Nabiki levantó inmediatamente su vista para escrutar la mirada seria de su hermana menor. Se encontró con un rostro que era muy distinto al que ella recordaba de la dulce e ingenua chica de cortos cabellos y pudo observar todo el desprecio y rencor que demostraban esos ojos que años atrás habían estado libres de todo mal sentimiento-. Sí Nabiki, los conjurados estuvieron aquí y por ellos he sabido cosas muy interesantes.

-¿Qué conjurados? ¿Quiénes son? –preguntó Kasumi inquieta. No entendía nada de lo que su pequeña hermana estaba diciendo.

-El matrimonio compuesto por Ryoga y Ukyo, además de Shampoo estuvieron en este mismo despacho, momentos antes. Kodachi no pudo venir, creo que todos sabemos que no la dejan salir de la Institución siquiátrica en la que fue internada después de intentar incendiar el Dojo, es una lástima no contar con su versión. Y ahora, tu también te encuentras aquí Nabiki, el circulo esta completo.

-Akane... –titubeó la aludida.

-¿Creíste que no sería capaz de averiguar lo que hiciste? ¿Creíste que no sabría nunca que me habías vendido?

-Akane, no entiendo nada –decía cada vez más confundida Kasumi-, por favor...

-Se los dices tú o se los digo yo, "hermana" –dijo Akane remarcando su última palabra con furia apenas contenida.

Nabiki sólo la observaba con culpa, sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas y su rostro contrito perdiendo todo el color.

-Bien, se los diré yo –prosiguió la chica de cortos cabellos-. Primero, quisiera pedirle a Nabiki que si hay algo que agregar a la historia o quitarle a ésta, se sintiera con la total libertad de detener mi relato. Según mis averiguaciones lo que planearon se les fue de las manos y por eso, yo pagué un alto precio –ella hizo una pausa y les dio la espalda para mirar por el ventanal, luego continuó hablando con calma-. Veamos si logro contarlo con precisión. Hace siete años atrás, Nabiki Tendo, mi hermana, descubrió un secreto que me costó muy caro. Ella se enteró que yo y mi entonces prometido manteníamos una relación a escondidas, no podíamos hacerlo de otra forma, de lo contrario todos los que se oponían a ello se habrían interpuesto y seguramente nuestros padres habrían querido casarnos de inmediato provocando una batalla campal.

Ustedes saben que en un principio ninguno de los dos quiso aceptar lo que sentía el uno por el otro, o al menos deberían saberlo, pero esa situación cambió con el tiempo y para cuando contábamos con dieciocho años habían quedado atrás los temores e inseguridades, en definitiva, ambos nos atrevimos a reconocer que nos queríamos... –la chica hizo una pausa como si estuviera recordando esa época pasada- o eso pensaba yo... –completó en tono ausente, luego pareció salir de sus recuerdos y continuó con su relato -. Bien, Nabiki no encontró nada más lucrativo que vender aquella información, espero que por lo menos hayas conseguido una buena suma de dinero por hacerlo –dijo observando de soslayo por sobre su hombro a su hermana, su voz se escuchaba apesadumbrada e incluso se hacia doloroso el escucharla-. Un fin de semana, en que yo y mi prometido nos juntamos como lo habíamos hecho algunas veces, en la casa desocupada que mi buena amiga Sayuri nos prestaba para nuestras citas a escondidas, ellos decidieron poner en práctica un plan con la intención de separarnos. Cuando digo "ellos" me refiero a los conjurados, Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo, Kodachi y Nabiki. Ellos me confirmaron que ese plan también había sido idea de mi hermana, que ellos sólo lo llevaron a cabo. Hasta ahí iba todo de maravilla, esperaron a que mi prometido saliera de la casa y puedo suponer que una de las tres ingresó furtivamente, no se si fue Shampoo, Ukyo o Kodachi, eso realmente no importa, lo cierto es que quien haya sido utilizó algún tipo de droga para dormirme y luego convencieron al que consideraba mi amigo de que se introdujera en la cama conmigo, ambos desnudos, una excelente idea, debo reconocerlo.

Cuando mi prometido volvió a la casa y "nos sorprendió"en una situación poco adecuada para un par de "amigos", se puso furioso. Luego de descargar su rabia contra P-chan, también me enteré de aquello –dijo haciendo la acotación-, y tratarme de la peor manera en que pude haber sido tratada por alguien que se suponía, me amaba, él escapó dejándome atrás. El plan había dado un resultado perfecto. Cuando pude salir tras él, luego de vestirme torpemente a causa del emborrachamiento y la debilidad que sentía, me encontré con mi amiga en la planta baja de la casa, quería comunicarme que sus padres le habían dicho que irían con unas personas a ver la casa porque tenían intenciones de venderla, yo le dije que me esperara, que había surgido un problema con mi prometido y que no tardaba en volver para ayudarle a ordenar.

Cuando regresé, después de realizar una búsqueda infructuosa de mi prometido, encontré el cuerpo sin vida de mi mejor amiga a los pies de la escalera. Me acerqué a ella y me arrodillé sin poder creer lo que veía, comprobé si se encontraba sin vida y aún con la certeza que me dio esa acción, me negaba a creer lo que veía, no era posible, no Sayuri y sin embargo, aún conservo esa imagen grabada en mi memoria, nunca me ha abandonado... tenía una daga ensangrentada clavada en su estómago, como si hubiese querido quitarse la vida, de su vientre había brotado abundante sangre formando un charco en el piso en donde se encontraba, pero además, se notaba que había caído por las escaleras, sus ojos... abiertos y faltos de vida... su rostro con un gesto de tanto dolor y... –ella hizo una nueva pausa-. Los que estaban allí, los que habían planeado esa trampa eran Ukyo, Shampoo, Ryoga, Nabiki y Kodachi, uno o varios de ustedes tienen que haber borrado evidencia, porque luego del confuso incidente en el cual me vi envuelta, la policía insistió en que yo era la única sospechosa, se empecinaron en culparme, en decir que no tenía coartada, que yo, por celos o por algún otro motivo que desconocían, había asesinado a mi amiga, arrojándola por la escalera, para posteriormente, clavar esa daga en su vientre... luego de un año y al no encontrar las pruebas suficientes, ellos cerraron el caso y me dejaron en libertad.

Después, comencé a hacer averiguaciones y me enteré que yo y mi prometido no habíamos estado solos aquel día en ese lugar, pero el caso ya se encontraba cerrado y yo había permanecido sola y privada de libertad durante un año injustamente. Ahora quiero saber la verdad, a Kodachi no le puedo preguntar nada, ya lo intenté y no dio resultado, los médicos dicen que su enfermedad mental se agrava a medida que pasan los años, pero ustedes tienen la opción de decirme la verdad, es lo único que pido, quiero saber quién hizo que permaneciera un año en la cárcel hasta que la justicia encontró que no tenía pruebas suficientes para seguir culpándome, quiero saber por quién fui capaz de hacer esto –dijo dándose media vuelta de forma imprevista, levantando las mangas del elegante kimono negro que estaba usando y exhibiendo ambos brazos llenos de profundas y numerosas cicatrices-, quiero saber quién cometió el error de atentar contra la vida de una persona inocente.

Nabiki no cesaba de llorar amargamente al igual que Kasumi. Soun paseaba su mirada incrédulo de la mujer que se encontraba de pie frente a él a la que se encontraba desecha a su lado.

-Ukyo y Shampoo firmaron con el señor Takabe un contrato de fideicomiso por sus respectivos restaurantes. Nabiki, tu acabas de firmar uno por el Dojo e hiciste que Kuno firmara otro. El señor Takabe no es más que mi empleado, en estos momentos soy yo la que comenzaré a administrar sus bienes. Ahora bien, te ofrezco a ti, como les ofrecí a los demás lo siguiente: si ustedes me dicen quién atentó contra Sayuri, si me dicen quién destruyó mi vida, yo les devolveré sus respectivas posesiones sin ninguna deuda, tengo los medios para hacerlo, sólo les pido saber quién fue.

-¡Fue un accidente!, ¡ninguno de nosotros sabe que fue lo que sucedió! –gritó Nabiki.

-Un accidente –repitió Akane amargamente.

-Hermana, debes creerme…

-¡No soy tu hermana! –exclamó con furia la chica de cortos cabellos azulados-. ¡Una hermana no sería capaz de hacerle un daño tan grande a otra y ni siquiera acercarse a pedir una disculpa!

-Akane –dijo Soun, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer-. ¿Todo esto que dices... es verdad...?

-La misma pregunta me hice yo al escuchar de los labios de los conjurados toda la historia completa. Me pregunté ¿por qué mi hermana habría hecho algo semejante?, ¿por qué se involucró en un episodio tan... horrible?, ¿por qué nadie quiso decirle a la policía que había sido un "accidente", si todos coinciden en esa teoría?, ¿por qué dejaron que sufriera un año en un lugar tan inhóspito?.

-Nosotros no lo sabíamos... ellos sólo querían separarlos, no sé lo que sucedió –susurró Nabiki-, yo no sabía que pasaría algo semejante, fue un accidente. Ella, cayó por accidente enterrándose esa daga, eso fue lo que concluyó la investigación, nadie vio lo que pasó, yo salí corriendo momentos después de que tú te fueras en busca de Ranma y...

-Dime –le interrumpió Akane-, si dicen que fue un accidente, si todos ustedes afirman que fue un accidente, ¿por qué no se lo dijeron a la policía en ese momento?, ¿por qué dejaron que ellos llegaran a esa conclusión después de un año?, ¿por qué dejaron que permaneciera recluida durante esa misma cantidad de tiempo?

-Yo... tuve miedo Akane, todos tuvimos miedo.

-¡Miedo! –contestó la aludida con ira en la voz-. ¡Miedo es el que sentí yo durante ese año Nabiki!. Quizá para ustedes no sea gran cosa, total, un año no es mucho tiempo ¿verdad?, pero te aseguro que lo que yo viví durante ese tiempo, todas las pesadillas que he tenido que soportar después, todo el sufrimiento que he tenido que aguantar, eso si que te asusta Nabiki. El no poder cerrar los ojos porque no sabes que puede suceder si lo haces, el no poder encontrar el descanso durante el sueño porque siempre despiertas sobresaltada con alguna pesadilla que te recuerda por todo lo que tuviste que pasa, ¡eso es miedo!.

-Pe... Perdóname Akane... por favor –rogó Nabiki con voz entrecortada por el llanto apenas contenido.

-El perdón se consigue expiando tus culpas. Sí tu me dices quién fue el responsable de mi desgracia...

-¡Pero yo no puedo hacerlo, no sé nada más de lo tu averiguaste! –dijo Nabiki-. La policía cerró la investigación y concluyó que...

-¡Esa no es la verdad!, ¡Sayuri no era capaz de cometer suicidio y mucho menos creo en la teoría de la caída "accidental"!

-¡Y qué quieres que yo te diga!, ¡yo no sé nada más!

El silencio envolvió la habitación durante unos momentos, la tensión era evidente. El llanto silencioso de Kasumi, el estupor implantado en el rostro de Soun, la desesperación y arrepentimiento en la cara de Nabiki y la actitud dura y decepcionada de Akane daban un cuadro perfecto del quiebre que se había producido en esa familia, otrora tan unida, cuadro que tenía como único espectador a un silencioso e impasible sirviente custodiando la puerta de salida.

-Bueno, si es así, no tienen nada más que hacer aquí –dijo Akane de improviso-. Pronto me comunicaré con todos ustedes. Kwai-Yu, acompaña al señor Tendo y a sus hijas hasta la puerta por favor.

-Por supuesto –dijo el sirviente.

-¿Nada más que hacer aquí? –dijo Soun Tendo al tiempo que se ponía de pie-. ¿Cómo puedes hacernos una revelación semejante y seguir así, tan tranquila?, quiero saber qué sucedió contigo durante todos estos años. ¡Eres mi hija Akane!.

-¿Le debo refrescar la memoria señor Tendo? –contestó Akane con un tono de voz tan gélido que hizo estremecer al hombre-. Hace siete años atrás, usted me dijo que me olvidara de que alguna vez había sido su hija, que lo avergonzaba con mi comportamiento pecaminoso y que en su casa jamás admitiría a una prostituta asesina. Yo cumplo con mis promesas señor, por lo tanto, olvidé que tuve un padre llamado Soun Tendo, el apellido lo conservo sólo porque no pude lograr cambiarlo.

El señor Tendo pareció envejecer diez años en un minuto. Sí, recordaba esas crueles palabras, se las había dicho la única vez que había ido a visitarla al centro de reclusión femenino; a ella, a su pequeña niña y se había arrepentido miles de veces con posterioridad, pero la mujer que se encontraba enfrentándolo en ese momento distaba mucho de aquella noble e ingenua jovencita asustada, aquella a quien tan injustamente le había quitado su apoyo.

-Kwai-Yu, por favor.

-Akane –dijo Kasumi tímidamente, secándose las lágrimas-. Yo quisiera hablar contigo... ¿puedo quedarme?

-Por supuesto que sí, Kasumi –contestó Akane, sus facciones se suavizaron y su voz se escuchó un poco más dulce y serena-. De toda la gente que compartió mi pasado, tu eres una de las pocas personas que aún cuentan con mi confianza y amistad. Por supuesto que puedes quedarte si lo deseas.

Kasumi se acercó a Akane, mientras los demás miembros de su familia se retiraban cabizbajos, acompañados por un serio Kwai-Yu.

-Akane, sufriste tanto y tan injustamente –dijo Kasumi abrazando a su hermana cuando la puerta se cerró-. Pero dime, ¿en dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?, cuando te cambiaron de prisión y luego supimos que te habían dejado libre, creímos que regresarías a casa.

-No tenía nada por lo que regresar Kasumi, todo lo importante que tenía lo había perdido y a ti sólo te hubiera causado problemas.

-Pero ¿por qué no dejaste que te siguiéramos visitando?, Tofú me obligó a obedecerte y dejarte sola, me sentí tan mal por eso.

-Tofú sabía lo que hacía Kasumi, yo le pedí que lo hiciera, le estoy muy agradecida por todo, igual que a ti y a Yuca. Son las tres únicas personas que se merecen mi cariño y respeto.

-Pero no me dejaste seguir viéndote.

-Tenía mis motivos Kasumi, algún día pretendo contarte toda la verdad, pero no todavía, tendrás que disculparme.

-Estás llena de secretos y misterios y... tu rostro, adquirió una tristeza y melancolía que no me gusta.

-Nunca podré volver a ser la misma de antes Kasumi, ellos destruyeron a la Akane que tú recordabas... para lograr reconciliarme conmigo misma y obtener un poco de paz, necesito saber quién asesinó a Sayuri.

-¿Es la única razón Akane?, ¿no pretendes vengarte de ellos?

-Si hubiera querido vengarme, lo hubiese hecho hace mucho tiempo y en silencio o habría esperado a que las cosas empeoraran y luego les habría quitado todas sus posesiones. No Kasumi, la venganza no es para mí, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, de todo lo que me hicieron cambiar sus acciones, me es imposible pensar en hacerles daño. Tan sólo quiero volver a dormir tranquila nuevamente.

-Pero Nabiki dijo que…

-Ellos lo saben Kasumi, estoy segura de que lo saben, ya verás que descubriré la verdad. Después de un tiempo de haber salido de prisión, me dediqué a hacer averiguaciones, hubo algunas personas que me ayudaron y pude tener acceso a las indagaciones que realizó la policía... me di cuenta de que habían cosas que no coincidían con mis recuerdos, por eso sé que quien estuvo allí ese día se cuido muy bien de borrar las evidencias, su objetivo fue el hacer creer a la policía que yo era la asesina y hasta cierto punto lo consiguió. Sé que hay un culpable, tal vez más de uno, sólo quiero saber quién es.

-Entonces, piensas seguir haciendo averiguaciones.

-Sí, quiero lograr cerrar mis ojos y no encontrarme con mis fantasmas y mis pesadillas. Además, el caso esta cerrado y archivado, no se puede hacer nada por reabrirlo, ellos no deben temer por eso, pero siento que tengo que descubrir la verdad, se lo debo a Sayuri, no merece que su muerte pase por un simple accidente, mucho menos por un suicidio.

-Te entiendo –dijo Kasumi observándola detenidamente-. Me da tanto gusto verte hermanita.

-Podrás venir las veces que quieras de ahora en adelante.

-¿Esta casa es tuya?

-Sí, y pronto me tendrás visitando el Dojo, después de todo, seré la administradora.

Kasumi no contestó, se limitó a sonreír y abrasarse fuertemente a su hermana, llorando nuevamente. Akane no soltó ni una sola lágrima, a pesar de la emoción que sentía en ese momento por estrechar a su querida hermana en sus brazos, las lágrimas simplemente no aparecieron en sus ojos, tal vez a causa de haberlas derramado demasiadas veces en el pasado.

* * *

Cuando el señor Tendo junto a su hija llegaron a la planta baja acompañados por Kwai-Yu, se encontraron de frente con Ranma Saotome, a quien el fiel sirviente de la dueña de ese caserón había impedido que acompañara a la familia Tendo a reunirse con la persona que les ayudaría a recuperar el Dojo y la casa. El joven, sobresaltado al ver que ambos lloraban en silencio, se precipitó en formular preguntas.

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿qué fue lo que firmaron?

-Le hicimos tanto daño Ranma, jamás me perdonará –dijo Soun mirándolo con pesar.

-¿A quién?

-Me arrepiento tanto y tú Nabiki, ¡cómo pudiste hacer algo así!

-Yo no quería...

-¡Pero lo hiciste!

-¿De qué están hablando? –quiso saber Ranma quien ya se estaba desesperando al no recibir respuestas-. ¿Qué les dijo ese señor Takabe?

-Los papeles están firmados, ya no podemos hacer nada –contestó Nabiki con un hilo de voz.

-¿Y Kasumi? –preguntó más inquieto aún.

-Está arriba.

-Voy a buscarla, algo me huele mal.

-¡Señor Saotome, espere, no puede subir! –dijo Kwai-Yu, pero Ranma ya casi llegaba al piso superior-. ¡Demonios, ella me matará! –exclamó, para luego salir detrás del joven.

Ranma comenzó a abrir las pocas puertas que cedían a sus requerimientos en el largo pasillo. Al llegar a la más alejada, los sollozos ahogados que escuchó lo alarmaron. Kwai- Yu estaba a punto de alcanzarle, así es que él abrió violentamente la puerta.

-¡Kasumi! –gritó al entrar.

Se quedó petrificado viendo la escena. Kasumi se había dado media vuelta para ver quién irrumpía tan abruptamente.

-Ranma, ella volvió. Mi hermanita esta viva y volvió.

De pie frente a él, la mujer con la que tantas veces había soñado lo observaba imperturbable, enfundada en un sobrio y elegante kimono de seda negra con flores rojas, pero su rostro, aquel que él recordaba siempre apacible, alegre y bondadoso, se le presentaba con rasgos duros y dolor acumulado durante años.

-Señora, lo siento, no pude detenerlo –dijo avergonzado Kwai-Yu desde el umbral de la puerta.

-No te preocupes Kwai-Yu –contestó fríamente-, al igual que yo, tú sabías que tarde o temprano se produciría este encuentro.

Los ojos de Ranma se encontraron con los de Akane. La mirada de ella desafiante, la de él incrédula e interrogante. Los escasos segundos transcurridos parecían horas. Tanto tiempo, tantas dudas, tantas recriminaciones, tanto dolor y ellos, sin poder moverse, sin poder dejar de mirarse, simplemente sopesando las consecuencias de ese inesperado reencuentro.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.-¡Perdón a todos los que se les pueda hacer difícil ver actuar a los personajes (queridos personajes) de una manera tan cruel!. Aunque advertí en el capítulo anterior que ellos habían cometido un grave error y que la historia sería lúgubre y oscura, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de culpa al escribir algo así (sobre todo con respecto a Nabiki, un personaje que me gusta mucho), pero todas sus acciones tienen una explicación que se verá durante el transcurso de la historia.

Parto de la base que no se puede juzgar y catalogar a un personaje como malo o bueno, sólo podemos entender o reprochar sus acciones, así es que, en esta historia, la gran mayoría de los que se vieron envueltos en la intriga que afectó la vida de todos, tienen un motivo por el cual hicieron lo que hicieron.

Ahora bien, este fic es totalmente distinto a los que he escrito (y me encuentro escribiendo de forma paralela), incluso he llegado a pensar que tendría que haberlo publicado como un universo alterno, pero... ya está hecho, así es que sólo puedo decir que se ha convertido en un verdadero desafío para mí escribir una historia así. Me declaro una principiante en un género del que me gusta mucho leer (suspenso o policial si quieren clasificarlo de alguna forma), pero del cual no había escrito nada todavía, así es que pido paciencia y ojalá les guste este nuevo y diferente escrito.

2.-Bueno, ¿muy enredada esta madeja?, paciencia, ya daré más detalles, no desesperen. Al menos ya saben quién es la enigmática víctima. ¿Cómo irán evolucionando las cosas?, ¿qué otros secretos permanecen ocultos?. Todo a su tiempo.

La verdad, no estoy segura de la edad en que las personas adquieren la mayoría de edad en Japón (creo que es a los 21 pero no estoy segura, si alguien lo sabe con certeza, me lo dice por favor), yo me basé en el sistema penal de mi país (18 años). Lo otro, el tiempo de permanencia en la cárcel de Akane también me lo inventé; sé que es posible mantener a un sospechoso recluido mientras sigue la investigación (sobre todo si es encontrado "con las manos en la masa") pero los plazos...hummm...

Dos libertades de autora que me tomé para darle consistencia a la historia, pido comprensión.

3.-A los que leyeron hasta aquí, les agradezco un montón, a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios por el primer capítulo _Nia06, sele-thebest, Fern25, milk goku, Jade Saotome_,_ y Vero_ (no Vero, no soy escritora, ¡qué más quisiera yo, je,je!, sólo soy una lectora compulsiva que se atrevió a escribir fic sobre un animé que adora y que trata de cuidar su ortografía lo que más puede. Espero haber aclarado varias de tus dudas en éste capítulo)¡muchísimas gracias, de todo corazón!. Y a los que puedan seguir interesados en leer los siguientes capítulos, sólo les digo que me gustaría saber que piensan de este nuevo desafío, así es que si se animan a opinar, sus valiosos comentarios serán muy bien recibidos.

Es todo por ahora, cuídense mucho y buena suerte!.

Madame De La Fère-Du Vallon.


	3. Odi et amo

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

***** _Este capítulo está dedicado con mucho cariño a una persona que estuvo de cumpleaños hace algunos días atrás… Para ti sele-thebest, con cariño… ojala te guste. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! (con algunos días de retraso, pero igual vale ¿no?)_ *****

"**Traición en Nerima"**

Capítulo III

**Odi et amo**(1)**.**

Cuando pudo reaccionar, sintió que todas sus fuerzas disminuían, el temblor en sus piernas estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer de bruces al suelo y el nudo que se formó en su garganta hizo que su voz se escuchara de forma gutural al momento de decir la única palabra que pudo articular.

-A... Akane.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Ranma Saotome –contestó ella fríamente -. Puedes dejarnos solos Kwai-Yu.

-¿Está segura? –preguntó el hombre inquieto.

-Sí Kwai-Yu, no te preocupes.

-Bien.

El sirviente observó con cautela a Ranma y luego de hacer una reverencia apresurada, salió de la habitación. Kasumi se acercó a Ranma, sonriendo alegremente cunado vio que la puerta se cerraba tras la salida de Kwai-Yu.

-Todos mis temores eran infundados Ranma, Akane esta aquí y la podremos ver con frecuencia.

-Así veo –dijo él mirando fijamente a la hermana menor de Kasumi.

-La verdad no tenía pensado encontrarme con él Kasumi –dijo Akane despectivamente, y sin dejar de observar a su ex–prometido directamente los ojos-. Puedo intuir que te encuentras preocupado por el Dojo y por eso viniste, pero debo decirte que nada malo va a suceder con el recinto, seguirá todo como hasta ahora, yo sólo administraré el lugar y tú podrás...

-¡A qué viene todo esto! –dijo él interrumpiéndola-. ¡Acaso piensas que el Dojo es lo único que me importa!

-¿Y no es así?

-¡No!

-Akane, creo que ustedes deben hablar –interrumpió Kasumi, totalmente consciente que las emociones de las dos personas que la acompañaban en ese cuarto, podrían desbordarse en cualquier momento-. Tienen que aclarar varias cosas, por eso es mejor que los deje solos. Esperaré abajo.

-No Kasumi... –empezó a decir Akane.

-Te lo agradecería Kasumi –la interrumpió él.

Kasumi sonrió y salió velozmente de la habitación. Akane, quien seguía de pie, se acercó al escritorio y tomó asiento. Con un ademán, instó a Ranma para que ocupara una de las sillas frente a ella.

-Así que, no es lo único que te importa –dijo con un tono neutro, tratando de ocultar toda emoción que pudieran adquirir sus palabras.

-No, de hecho es lo que menos me importa ahora –contestó él, sus azules ojos brillando intensamente, enfocados única y exclusivamente en ese rostro que había deseado volver a ver por tanto tiempo-. ¿Me podrías explicar que está pasando?

-Por supuesto, es muy simple, el Uchan`s, el Neko Hanten y el Dojo Tendo me fueron cedidos en calidad de fideicomiso, yo me haré cargo de ellos y ustedes serán los beneficiarios, así...

-¡Eso me da lo mismo Akane! –dijo con un tono de voz más duro del que hubiera querido utilizar, luego observó el despacho como si durante todo el tiempo que había permanecido allí no se hubiera percatado de los detalles-.¿Esta casa es tuya?

-Sí.

-Entonces debes tener dinero.

-Lo suficiente como para ayudar a quienes me destruyeron la vida –ironizó, él ignoró deliberadamente sus palabras.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-¿Te sorprende que una ex–convicta pueda tener una suma abundante de dinero?

-No, pero me gustaría saber si...

-No te preocupes –le interrumpió-, el dinero que utilizaré para pagar las deudas de todos ustedes no es mal avenido. No asesiné a nadie y tampoco lo conseguí ejerciendo la profesión milenaria de la que me acusaste hace años atrás –terminó de decir con desdén.

-Yo no sabía lo que habían hecho –contestó él cerrando uno de sus puños, demostrándole así que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener sus emociones-. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

-Y aun así, me culpaste sin escucharme –dijo mirándolo con tristeza.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?, te encontré en esa cama... junto a... él –contestó sin poder decir el nombre de aquel que había provocado la ruptura entre ambos-. ¡Fue como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón!

-¡Había estado contigo un par de horas antes! –espetó ella, perdiendo todo el control que había conseguido conservar hasta ese momento-. ¿Acaso no sospechaste nada extraño? ¿Cómo no pudiste razonar? ¿Cómo no pudiste darte cuenta que era una trampa?

-Las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido, y yo era muy orgulloso e inmaduro.

-¡Teníamos dieciocho años! ¡Ya no éramos unos niños!

-Cuando volví, cuando me atreví a volver y me enteré de todo...

-Era demasiado tarde ¿no? ¿Sabes lo que tuve que sufrir durante ese año? ¿Sabes cómo es la vida en la cárcel? ¿Sabes cuántas veces me desperté llorando para que alguien me diera una explicación de lo que había pasado? En cuestión de horas perdí todo lo bueno que tenía, perdí a mi familia, perdí mi libertad, perdí mi dignidad y perdí a la persona en quien más confiaba, a la persona que más me importaba en esta vida, la persona que amaba con locura.

-Yo también...

-¡No lo digas! –le interrumpió dando un golpe en el escritorio-. No te atrevas a decir que sentías algo por mí.

-¡Eres injusta!

-¡Yo soy injusta!, por favor Ranma. ¿Quieres que te diga que es injusticia? Lo que hicieron todos ellos por orgullo y conveniencia, ¡eso es injusticia!

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes? –contestó ella enarcando una ceja.

-Sí, tú hermana me confesó lo que había hecho y…

-Ella no es mi hermana –dijo amargamente.

-Akane, lo siento –dijo con expresión de culpa-. Siento mucho lo que tuviste que sufrir, yo debí apoyarte…

-Pero no lo hiciste –le interrumpió ella de forma acusatoria-. Mientras tú escapabas, yo regresé ese día y me encontré con el cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida de Sayuri, tuve que enfrentar la furia de sus padres desesperados porque pensaban que se encontraban frente a la asesina de su única hija, tuve que enfrentar a la policía que no paraba de culparme y tratar de incriminarme, tuve que enfrentar el rigor de un juicio, tuve que enfrentarme a los horrores de la cárcel, mis únicas amigas fueron la soledad y la desesperanza. Dime, ¿crees que eso es justo?

-No, por supuesto que no –reconoció él en un susurro.

-Ninguno de ustedes puede imaginarse lo que se siente el descubrir que fuiste traicionado de una manera tan cruel –continuó ella haciendo una breve pausa-. Yo confiaba en ustedes, en todos ustedes. Es cierto que las chicas no eran mis amigas, pero nunca imaginé que serían capaces de hacerme algo así sólo por quedarse contigo –dijo con tristeza en la voz-. ¡Lo irónico fue que ninguna de ellas lo consiguió! ¡Finalmente, Nabiki Tendo les arrebató el premio de las manos!

-No digas tonterías.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te casaste con ella?

-¡Sí, lo hice, pero me obligaron a hacerlo!, de otra forma jamás hubiera hecho algo semejante, ¡lo sabes!

-Esta conversación se ha extendido demasiado –dijo ella desviando la vista y levantándose del cómodo sillón que ocupaba-. No quisiera ser descortés, pero tengo cosas que hacer –prosiguió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, él se levantó a su vez y la siguió.

-Si hubieses vuelto cuando te dieron la libertad, ten por seguro que estaríamos…

-No habría pasado absolutamente nada –le interrumpió nuevamente-. Tu suegro no me habría recibido y para ese entonces, yo ya no guardaba ningún buen sentimiento, por nadie –completó mirándolo con dureza.

-Pero aún así, yo nunca te he podido olvidar –ella rió sarcásticamente.

-No me hagas reír –dijo todavía con una sonrisa irónica en los labios-. Es lo más gracioso que te he escuchado decir, ahora por favor…

Ella se sorprendió cuando él la tomó con fuerza de ambos brazos, estrellándola bruscamente contra la pared y de forma violenta le robó un beso. La chica trataba de soltarse de su agarre, pero él estaba ejerciendo mayor fuerza de la que ella hubiera esperado. Frunció el entrecejo y levantó una de sus rodillas con fuerza, dándole de lleno un golpe bajo que él no esperaba y que le obligó a soltarla.

-¡Estás demente! –dijo ella, apenas controlando su agitada respiración, él la observaba irritado-. ¡Eres un hombre casado y por si fuera poco, tu esposa es la que se dice mi hermana!

-¡Es un matrimonio de papel! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Deberías saber que Nabiki nunca ha significado nada para mí, siempre has sido la única…!

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡Estás casado y yo también! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Él la observó desconcertado. ¿Casada?, ¿ella estaba casada?, ¿cuándo?, ¿con quién? Los celos, la rabia e incertidumbre lo agobiaban. De pronto era conciente de que ya no conocía a la mujer que estaba de pie frente a él, que ya no sabía nada sobre ella. La última frase dicha por ella repitiéndose en su cerebro, ¡casada!. Soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración. ¿Cómo reclamarle por eso, si él mismo había cometido el error de casarse con Nabiki?

-Entiendo –dijo dándose media vuelta para salir de la habitación con desgana.

En el pasillo, Kwai-Yu permanecía de pie, imperturbable, la puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella salió la pareja de ex-prometidos.

-Dile a mi hermana que pronto la visitaré Kwai-Yu, que no se preocupe, pero que no podré ir a despedirme de ella –dijo Akane observando como su ex-prometido se alejaba del lugar.

-Por supuesto señora.

Acto seguido, ella cerró la puerta y se dirigió rápidamente a ocupar el sillón tras el escritorio, apoyo ambos codos en la superficie de madera y llevó sus manos a su rostro, ocultándose tras ellas.

Había sido una tarde llena de descubrimientos, confirmaciones de una trampa de la cual ella ya tenía sospechas, constataciones de una verdad que no quería aceptar y al final de todo aquello, ella se había dado cuenta que se encontraba parada justo sobre la delgada línea que separaba dos sentimientos aparentemente opuestos.

Las lágrimas que no había podido provocar el reencuentro con Kasumi, ahora se liberaban tras la escena vivida con su ex-prometido. Bajó sus manos y las apoyó en la cubierta de madera, cerró los ojos y luego de dar un gruñido de frustración, arrojó con fuerza y de un sólo movimiento los papeles y artículos de oficina que se encontraban a su alrededor. Una lluvia de documentos cayó a un costado, la lámpara se hizo trizas al contacto con el suelo, mientras ella lloraba con desesperación.

Ranma Saotome, el causante de que su corazón se encontrara dividido entre el odio y el amor. Ranma Saotome, el causante de que ella sufriera en carne propia la sentencia que habían ejecutado otros tan sólo por haberse enamorado ciegamente de él.

Limpió furiosamente las lágrimas que habían rodado de sus ojos y se obligó a serenarse, luego, posó sus dedos temblorosos sobre sus labios acariciándolos de izquierda a derecha. Una mueca de disgusto apareció inmediatamente en su rostro y azotó con fuerza su puño cerrado sobre el escritorio.

-Te odio –dijo susurrando sus palabras- ¡No puedo sentir más que odio por ti Ranma Saotome! –gritó en completo descontrol, luego respiró hondo un par de veces-. No debo… sentir más que odio por ti…-completó con un hilo de voz y cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse.

Momentos después y con una calma que estaba lejos de sentir, se puso de pie para salir de la habitación, en el pasillo se encontró con su fiel sirviente.

-La señora Kasumi se retiró, junto al señor Saotome –informó Kwai-Yu.

-Bien –contestó ella.

-Ella dijo que si usted no iba a visitarla pronto, ella vendría para acá.

-Está bien Kwai-Yu –dijo avanzando por el pasillo.

-¿Salió todo como esperaba?

-No del todo –hizo una pausa y Kwai-Yu pudo observar como el semblante de la mujer a su lado adquiría una sombra de preocupación. Él la conocía hacía años y lograba saber en qué estado de ánimo se encontraba con tan sólo observarla por unos momentos-. Al menos lo fundamental resultó como yo quería. ¿Maya?

-Debe estar por llegar, me tomé la libertad de llamarla para decirle que podía regresar antes.

-Cuando llegue, dile que me encontrará en mi habitación.

-Sí señora.

-Kwai-Yu, envía a alguien para que ordene mi despacho, sufrí un pequeño inconveniente y esparcí unos documentos.

-Bien, se hará como usted diga.

-Es todo, puedes retirarte.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –inquirió con cautela. Ella lo observó por unos segundos y luego se obligó a sonreír.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Akane se introdujo en su habitación, se dirigió directo a la gran cama estilo occidental que reinaba en el centro de su espacioso cuarto y se arrojó tal y como estaba al centro de la cama.

Maya llegaría en poco tiempo más y de seguro querría verla y darle noticias. Si Kwai-Yu había logrado detectar que algo no andaba bien, Maya lo haría con mayor razón, por lo que unos cuantos minutos de descanso le harían bien para tratar de calmarse del todo y volver a ser la mujer que Maya conocía. No quería que ella notara nada fuera de lo común, no sabría como explicarle la situación que estaba viviendo y seguramente, ella haría preguntas indiscretas que no estaba dispuesta a contestar.

* * *

Las calles de Nerima se encontraban solitarias a esa hora de la tarde, o tal vez sólo para el joven de la trenza era así. Ensimismado y taciturno, no había prestado mayor atención a la joven mujer que avanzaba a su lado ni a los transeúntes que caminaban sin mayores preocupaciones hacia sus destinos. Ella se había negado a tomar algún medio de transporte y le había obligado a seguirla caminando. En un principio, él se preocupó, no sabía si era adecuado que una mujer en su séptimo, casi octavo mes de embarazo hiciera el esfuerzo físico de caminar la distancia que separaba la gran mansión de la que habían salido hasta el Dojo Tendo, pero Kasumi lo había tranquilizado diciéndole que le haría bien caminar y que además no era una distancia tan larga. Así, habían salido a la calle y se habían dedicado a caminar en silencio, uno al lado del otro.

Lo cierto era que Kasumi tenía la intención de hablar con Ranma a solas y esa excusa le había parecido perfecta para abordarlo, pero al verlo tan preocupado no sabía muy bien cómo exponer sus ideas respecto al reencuentro con su pequeña hermana.

La mayor de las Tendo se podía imaginar lo incómodo que podía haber resultado ese encuentro, por algo su hermana se había excusado de despedirse de ella y Ranma no le había dirigido la palabra desde que salieran de la gran mansión.

-Ella está un poco cambiada.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó él, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Akane, está un poco cambiada.

-Sí –contestó él.

-Lo que le hicieron fue muy grave, yo nunca supe la verdad hasta hoy y ella debe haber sufrido tanto.

-Pero al parecer ahora se encuentra bien.

-Está dolida, puedo asegurarlo.

-¿A qué volvió?, estoy seguro que quiere vengarse.

-Me aseguró que no, ella sólo quiere saber quién asesinó a su amiga y yo la entiendo. Ella pagó muy caro por un crimen que no cometió.

-Yo debí haber vuelto ese día Kasumi, debí apoyarla –dijo con amargura-. O cuando tu hermana me confesó lo que había hecho, debí haberla buscado. Ella jamás me perdonará no haberla ayudado, como yo jamás podré perdonar el que me hayan alejado de la mujer que amaba.

-¿Nabiki te había dicho lo que había ocurrido? –preguntó Kasumi sorprendida.

-Me dijo que ella nos había delatado y que les había vendido un plan para separarnos.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada Ranma?

-No quise darte ese disgusto Kasumi.

-Y de paso dejaste que mi padre siguiera pensando lo peor de su hija y Nabiki también lo hizo y los demás...

-Todos cometimos errores. Yo cometí el más grave, me dejé convencer para casarme con tu hermana en vez de buscarla y eso es algo que Akane jamás me perdonará.

-Tú la amas ¿no es verdad?.

-Jamás he dejado de hacerlo.

-Pero todavía estás a tiempo, puedes anular tu matrimonio con Nabiki, ustedes jamás han convivido juntos, ese matrimonio existe sólo en el papel. Fue sólo una forma de asegurar el futuro del Dojo.

-¿Y después qué?

-Reconquístala, ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad.

-Kasumi, ella está casada –dijo con rencor en su voz.

-¡Casada!, ¿estás seguro?.

-Me lo acaba de decir.

-Eso... no lo sabía.

-Qué más da. Ella está casada y nunca podrá perdonarme. Yo estoy casado y con mi cobardía contribuí a arruinar su vida, es justo que yo jamás logre aspirar a obtener su perdón.

-Ranma...

-Déjalo como está Kasumi.

Kasumi no contestó y siguió caminado junto a su cuñado. Sí, todos habían cometido errores muy graves, pero ella se sentía capaz de intentar enmendar esos errores y curar las profundas heridas que habían dejado. En silencio llegaron a las puertas del Dojo Tendo.

-Kasumi, no me esperen a cenar.

-¿Dónde vas Ranma?

-Tengo que ir a ver a alguien –contestó él, sin dar mayores explicaciones.

-Bien –dijo con serenidad la mujer de larga cabellera castaña, para luego ver como su cuñado desaparecía calle abajo.

Kasumi dejó escapar un profundo suspiro e ingresó a su hogar, sabía que seguramente encontraría a su padre muy afectado y tenía que prepararse para enfrentarse a él... y a su hermana, si es que ella tenía la delicadeza de ofrecerle una explicación por su comportamiento del pasado.

* * *

El matrimonio había llegado al restaurante en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos quería iniciar una conversación que prometía ser devastadora y de la cual no creían poder salir bien.

Ambos se dirigieron en un obstinado silencio a la habitación que compartían en el restaurante, sin siquiera mirarse. Ella se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó la ropa que había dejado con anterioridad allí. Con tranquilidad, comenzó a cambiarse. Él la observaba inquieto, no había dicho una palabra respecto a su encuentro con su verdadera benefactora, pero sentía que debía hacerlo, era bueno poner en palabras sus pensamientos.

Apenas había visto a Akane Tendo de pie frente a ellos, miles de sentimientos y pensamientos se hicieron presentes en un santiamén. El creía, al igual que la mayoría, que la menor de las Tendo había muerto, o por lo menos había abandonado el país.

Sin tener noticias de ella durante siete años, era lo más lógico pensar que algo así había sucedido. Después de enterarse que ella había salido en libertad por falta de pruebas, él había tratado de informarse de su paradero, pero fue inútil. Para ese entonces, ya se había casado con Ukyo y seguía lamentando el no tener el coraje y valor suficientes para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a buscar al que había sido su verdadero amor.

Ahora, viendo la fría reacción de la que se había convertido en su benefactora, tenía la certeza de que ella jamás iba a perdonarlo. Habían sido muchos errores, había participado de una treta la cual le había hecho demasiado daño, aún podía escuchar las gélidas palabras que les dirigió, a él y su esposa.

_-"Me complace el tenerles en mi casa, pero seré muy breve con lo que quiero decirles. Takabe ya les hizo una oferta la cual ustedes no rechazaron. Se habrán dado cuenta de que soy yo la persona que firmará el contrato de fideicomiso. Ahora bien, quiero que me digan todo lo que saben sobre lo que pasó hace siete años atrás en casa de Sayuri, quiero que me confirmen mis propias averiguaciones y quiero que me digan quién atentó contra la vida de mi amiga, porque si lo hacen, tengan la certeza de que el contrato quedará anulado y recuperarán el restaurante libre de toda deuda. Así es que, qué deciden hacer, mi querida Ukyo y mi adorable P-chan..."_

El resto había sido el reconocer la participación de ambos en los hechos y completar los datos que al parecer, Akane no había averiguado, pero ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de decirle quién había atentado contra la vida de Sayuri. No lo sabían, había sido un accidente según lo que había concluido la investigación policial y ese día, ellos habían escapado.

Pero ahora, con más tranquilidad, él comenzó a dudar, porque él no sabía nada, pero ¿su esposa?, ¿estaba en condiciones de afirmar lo mismo?. Aquel funesto día, él había estado de acuerdo en unirse al plan para separar a la pareja de enamorados, sabía que una de las chicas había dormido a Akane con una poción que Shampoo le había robado a su abuela, luego la habían desvestido y a él lo obligaron a hacer lo mismo y meterse en la misma cama que la jovencita de cortos cabellos azulados. ¡Oh sí!, recordaba lo increíblemente nervioso que se encontraba, pero también lo bien que se sentía el suave roce del cuerpo desnudo de su amor imposible en el suyo, en ese momento creyó desfallecer, era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación semejante y aunque sabía que nada de eso era verdad, el sólo sentirla así, dormida y abrazada a él había valido la golpiza que se había ganado de un enfurecido Ranma cuando les había "descubierto". Después de aquello, él no podía recordar nada con claridad, su rival lo había dejado inconsciente en pocos minutos y luego había despertado en medio del bosque, adolorido, amoratado, con varios huesos rotos y con muchas heridas en el cuerpo; alguien lo había sacado de la casa y para cuando él había despertado, ya había oscurecido. Entonces, él no estaba en condiciones de asegurar que su esposa era inocente.

-Ella nos odia –comentó su esposa de pronto.

-No es para menos, lo que le hicimos no tiene perdón.

-Tú estuviste de acuerdo.

-Pero me arrepiento –dijo con convicción-. Además, ella está buscando al culpable, yo trataré de ayudarle a encontrarlo, aunque eso signifique remover toda esa mierda de nuevo.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –dijo ella con la voz en grito.

-¿Por qué no?, ¿tienes algo que ocultar?

-¡Qué!, ¡tú crees que yo...!

-Yo no creo nada –le interrumpió-. Ese día yo estuve inconsciente hasta entrada la noche, no puedo asegurar nada de nadie, no puedo defender a nadie.

-¡Soy tu esposa! –gritó desesperada, dándose media vuelta para encararle.

-Sí, pero también estuviste allí Ukyo. Tú eras una de las interesadas en separarlos, tú eras una de las que amaba a Ranma... lo sigues haciendo.

-No puedes recriminarme, tú también la amas, me di cuenta hoy. ¡No podías creer que estuvieras en presencia de ella!.

-Estamos a mano –dijo él por toda respuesta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A buscar a Soichiro, ya es hora.

-¡Ryoga, vuelve acá! ¡No hemos terminado! –él cerró la puerta tras de sí, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos histéricos de su esposa. Ella arrojó con fuerza un portarretratos que se encontraba en su mesita de noche hacia la puerta, los vidrios cayeron en picada arremolinándose en el piso-. ¡Maldito seas cerdo despreciable! ¡Te odio! –gritó llorando con rabia. Luego se abrazó a la almohada y se abandonó a un llanto desesperado.

-_¿Por qué volviste? –_se decía para sí-. D_eberías haber desaparecido de este mundo, tú deberías haber muerto ese día. Ranma nunca te olvidó y Ryoga tampoco... y ahora yo... Maldita Akane Tendo, te odio tanto._

* * *

Cuando llegó de regreso al restaurante después de recoger a su hija, se encontraba tan confundida por todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde que apenas contestaba con monosílabos a las preguntas de la inquieta niña que iba a su lado.

El encontrarse con Akane Tendo y el descubrir que ella era la persona que le ofrecía aquel acuerdo que ella había encontrado tan conveniente aún la tenía consternada. Su otrora rival le había exigido que ella le dijera quién había atentado contra la vida de su amiga para devolverle el Neko Hanten sin deuda alguna, una oferta tentadora pero fuera de su alcance.

Llorando angustiada, ella había reconocido su participación en el horrible episodio en donde había muerto una persona inocente y Akane había resultado inculpada en algo que había estado fuera de todo pronostico, pero hasta ahí era lo que ella sabía, lo demás se transformaba en una difusa nebulosa. Pero ahora, al rememorar todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día, ella se encontraba dudando de todo y de todos.

Sí, porque ella recordaba perfectamente el momento exacto en que se había encontrado con Ukyo, ambas citadas por una ambiciosa Nabiki, quien les había vendido a un alto precio la preciosa información de que su querido airen mantenía una relación en secreto con la fastidiosa y torpe prometida que le habían asignado sus padres. Eso había bastado para que ella montara en cólera, el sólo imaginarse a ambos revolcándose en un lugar secreto hacía que su sangre hirviera. Ella debía ser la única dueña del formidable guerrero, era su cuerpo el que él debía acariciar y no el de una perra aprovechada como la Tendo.

No tuvo ningún miramiento al robarle a su abuela el dinero que le solicitaba Nabiki para venderles un plan que les aseguraba la separación definitiva de la parejita, tampoco se complicó más de la cuenta al sacar a escondidas esa poción que haría dormir a su rival, una vez que conoció el famoso plan.

Llevarlo a cabo fue pan comido, contó con la ayuda de Ukyo, Ryoga y a última hora, la incorporación de Kodachi. Nabiki también se encontraba presente, "sólo por si las cosas no salen bien", recordó que había dicho esa vez. El plan funcionó a la perfección, pero luego... la rabia que sentía hacia Akane Tendo la había cegado, y como no podía controlarse, había tomado un poco de un medicamento que había escuchado decir a su abuela, servía para calmar los estados demasiado alterados en una persona. Después de eso… nada. No recordaba cómo había terminado en el bosque cercano, a la mañana siguiente, casi congelada y con sus manos y ropas... manchadas de sangre. Luego y al explicarle todo o casi todo a su abuela, la vieja le había dicho que el medicamento inofensivo que creía haber tomado, era capaz de producir alucinaciones o provocar que se sintiera con la confianza de hacer cualquier cosa, por horrible que fuera, pero que borraba automáticamente todo recuerdo de su mente. Ella no le contó que había encontrado sus manos y parte de su ropa manchada de sangre y ahora...

¿Y si había sido ella?, ¿y si ella sin querer había matado a la amiga de Akane?. Era una posibilidad, pero ella no podía recordar nada de nada, y aunque pudiera hacerlo, ¿sería capaz de reconocerlo ante Akane?, ¿sería capaz de reconocer algo así frente a esa mujer que parecía odiarles?.

Ella la había odiado por arrebatarle a su airen, había deseado su muerte y su desgracia, pero sabía que Akane Tendo tenía motivos mucho más poderosos para odiarla a ella, motivos que iban mucho más allá de una riña amorosa. Y ahora, ella tenía miedo, no por su vida, sino por la de su pequeña hija. Sentía que si no contribuía a esclarecer los acontecimientos del pasado, su hija podría estar en peligro.

Si tan sólo él estuviera junto a ellas, si no se hubiera alejado al momento de conocer la verdad, lo que ella por orgullo y egoísmo le había hecho a la chica Tendo...

-¿Mami? –la pequeña Xiaoyan, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Dime amor.

-¿No abrirás el restaurante? –preguntó la niña.

-No, hoy cenaremos algo rico y nos acostaremos temprano a ver una buena película –sonrió su madre-. Tú puedes elegirla.

-¡Sí! –contestó la pequeña con entusiasmo

-Ahora ve a la puerta de entrada y da vuelta el letrero para que los clientes sepan que está cerrado, yo iré enseguida a cerrar la puerta.

-¡Voy!.

La pequeña se fue saltando alegremente a hacer lo que le había encomendado su madre, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, la puerta se abrió y un joven hombre de negros cabellos, vestido a la usanza china apareció en el umbral.

Shampoo salió rápidamente de la trastienda decidida a impedirle la entrada a cualquier posible cliente. Quería descansar y no estaba dispuesta a tranzar.

Paró en seco su avance cuando vio de quien se trataba y escuchó el alegre grito de su pequeña hija.

-¡Papi!, ¡viniste a verme!.

El corazón de la amazona comenzó a latir con fuerza y una imperceptible sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios. Él estaba allí, de pie en la entrada del restaurante. Tal vez si hablaba exponiéndole sus temores... Sí, tal vez no era demasiado tarde para comenzar a enmendar errores.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Hola, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿todavía está enredada la madeja? Bueno, ya tenemos a dos sospechosas, problemas maritales y un amor oculto tras la máscara del odio.

¿Quién es Maya?, paciencia, todo a su tiempo.

(1) La frase del título, significa simplemente "odio y amo" en latín. Me gusta como se escucha.

2.- Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia, especialmente a quienes me dejan sus comentarios, contestaré aquí a quienes no pude hacerlo personalmente porque la página no me dio la opción: _**yOmIsMa**_ (sí, creo que sé a qué novela te refieres aunque no la he visto, pero creo que hace muchos años la emitieron en mi país, sólo espero que este escrito no se le parezca), _**milk Goku**_, _**Vero**_ (lo siento por eso de atinar a los personajes, pero esa era la idea, sacar conclusiones y comprobar aciertos, jeje), _**Yram **_(gracias por tu apoyo y sí, siempre pensé en Akane. He leído muchas novelas en donde un hombre es traicionado. A este escrito quise darle un toque distinto), _**lerinne, Nia06, sele-thebest **_y _**orochi**_ (bueno, no sé si Akane se vengará finalmente, pero me pareció el personaje adecuado para ser traicionado). Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y dejarme sus reviews por el segundo capítulo, me hacen muy feliz. Será hasta un próximo capítulo.

Hasta pronto, cuídense mucho y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.

* * *


	4. Secretos

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

"**Traición en Nerima"**

*** * * **

Capítulo IV

"**Secretos"**

Ella se movía inquieta de un lado a otro en la enorme habitación que ocupaba. Nunca se imaginó que aquel reencuentro iba a trastocar de tal forma sus nervios.

Era cierto, ella había cometido errores, terribles errores, pero otros también lo habían hecho. De pronto se encontró reflexionando sobre los hechos que había presenciado y en los cuales también había participado siete años atrás. Recordó que en su afán por conseguir una buena suma de dinero, no tuvo remordimientos al vender una preciosa información y un truculento plan a los amigos/enemigos de su hermana menor y su entonces, cuñado. Debía reconocer que eso había estado muy mal, pero es que si ella no se hubiera encontrado tan desesperada en ese momento, no lo hubiera hecho.

La angustia por salir de la situación extrema en la que se encontraba había logrado que olvidara todos sus escrúpulos al punto de llegar a vender a su hermana pequeña, pero en realidad, ella jamás había llegado siquiera a imaginar que una información tan simple y un plan que encontraba tonto, provocarían tanto daño.

Lo cierto era que a la edad de diecinueve años y durante sus primeros años de Universidad, se había engañado por completo al creer que el seguir con sus inocentes artimañas para conseguir dinero mediante pequeños chantajes, nunca le traerían graves problemas. Lentamente se fue inmiscuyendo con extraños personajes quienes dándole la confianza necesaria para que ella creyera que tenía todo bajo control, como siempre, la fueron enredando en una telaraña de intrigas, mentiras y corrupción y para cuando ella se había dado cuenta, estaba involucrada hasta el cuello en un asunto tan escabroso como la compra y venta de drogas. Al final, la siempre astuta Nabiki Tendo había sido burlada por alguien más astuto que ella y para salir libre y sin daño alguno de ese mundo en donde el pez gordo siempre terminaba devorándose al más pequeño, ella debió pagar una muy elevada suma de dinero y vivir por mucho tiempo con temor a alguna represalia por parte de esos sujetos retorcidos que habían fingido ser sus amigos.

Fin de la historia, Shampoo, Ukyo y a última hora Kodachi le habían proporcionado la cantidad suficiente para completar la cuota de dinero que debía cancelar para salvar su alma, su vida, su casa y la vida de su familia.

El romance de su hermana debía ser sacrificado. Era un precio muy bajo que pagar para salvar todo lo que estaba en juego, pero ella no contaba con todo lo que sucedería después y le mortificaba el haber sacrificado algo más que un simple amor adolescente, había sacrificado a su hermana condenándola a sufrir injustamente.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba y aquel reencuentro con su hermana pequeña, la persona a quien ella sin querer, más había herido en su vida, había logrado revivir en su memoria recuerdos que ella quería olvidar para siempre. Sí, había hecho algo cruel y despiadado.

Recordaba que aquel día había sido el peor de sus cortos diecinueve años de edad, sí, porque había presenciado sin oponer ningún reclamo la ejecución de su propio plan, había presenciado la escena de la supuesta infidelidad de su hermana, escondida en la habitación contigua a la que había servido de escenario para la representación, había podido escuchar los furiosos golpes e insultos que dijera su entonces cuñado, lo había visto salir desesperado, maldiciendo y llorando como nunca en su vida había podido imaginar que un hombre como el rudo artista marcial de la trenza lo haría, había visto correr a su hermana angustiada y desconcertada minutos después detrás de él, había escuchado las voces de su hermana y su amiga en la planta baja y luego... sí, ella había sentido miedo de ser descubierta por la amiga de su hermana y había salido arrancando de esa habitación contigua y al momento de correr hacia la escalera, no se había fijado muy bien en nada y había chocado contra un cuerpo, no sabía si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer, lo cierto era que recordaba haber rodado por la escalera y luego… nada, despertó horas después en un Templo cercano, siendo atendida por un anciano moje budista.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Quién la había llevado? Y la persona que había caído junto con ella por la escalera de esa casa, ¿quién era?... preguntas, sólo preguntas que nunca habían obtenido respuestas, porque ella no podía recordar absolutamente nada.

Pero entonces, ¿si ella sin querer había estado implicada en la muerte de la amiga de su hermana menor? ¿Y si aquella persona que cayó junto a ella había sido Sayuri?... ¿Y si… y si ella era la asesina?

Se sobresaltó al verse sorprendida por unos brazos que rodearon su cintura y la capturaron en un abrazo apretado.

-¿Cómo te fue en la reunión?

-No tan bien como esperaba –contestó apenas susurrando sus palabras.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tuviste algún problema? –preguntó la voz masculina mientras aspiraba el perfume que emanaba de los castaños cabellos de la mujer.

-Ella regresó –contestó ella fríamente.

-¿Ella?

-Mi hermana, regresó y es la verdadera benefactora que nos prestará ayuda…

El hombre que se encontraba tras ella la soltó de inmediato, tratando de digerir las palabras que había escuchado decir a su pareja, su amante.

-A… Akane –titubeó, y a pesar de que quiso formular una pregunta diciendo aquel nombre, parecía como si en realidad estuviera tratando de convencerse de que al decirlo, el espectro de esa persona no se aparecería delante de ellos.

-Sí, Akane volvió y quiere saber quién asesinó a Sayuri. Sólo así podremos recuperar tus bienes, el Dojo y la casa de mi padre.

-Pero nadie sabe lo que sucedió ese día…

-¡Es que ahora no estoy segura! –gritó ella llevándose las manos al rostro para ocultar las lágrimas de desesperación que en cualquier momento harían su aparición-. Yo estuve allí, pero luego, al tratar de escapar, tropecé con alguien. ¿Y si fui yo? ¿Y si yo maté a Sayuri?

-Tranquila –contestó él acercándose a ella para abrazarla-. No creo que hayas sido tú.

-¿Cómo… cómo podrías saberlo? –preguntó entre sollozos.

-Porque fui yo quien te sacó de aquel lugar y te llevó al Templo en donde despertaste –ella se separó violentamente de él, su rostro reflejaba una mezcla de sorpresa y temor.

-Sí –prosiguió él con voz calmada-, yo también me enteré del plan que todos ustedes habían tramado para separarlos. Decidí que debía cerciorarme de la veracidad de tus palabras. No creía que Akane… no quería creer que ella se hubiera entregado a ese… -se interrumpió para tratar de controlar su disgustado timbre de voz. El recordar esos acontecimientos siempre tenía el mismo efecto de furia incontrolable sobre él. La humillación sufrida por el desprecio de su amor imposible se reavivaba y el coraje que había sentido en esa época volvía a envenenar su corazón-. Como sea, fui hasta allá, cuando llegué encontré la puerta principal abierta, ingresé y allí estabas tú, inconciente en el piso a los pies de la escalera. La amiga de tu hermana se encontraba a tu lado, pero permanecía con vida, eso puedo asegurarlo. Como no encontré rastro de los demás, decidí que era mejor sacarte de allí. Te cargué hasta el Templo, le dije al monje que cuidara de ti, le di una buena cantidad de dinero a modo de ofrenda para asegurarme de que lo haría y luego me retiré, no había nada más que hacer allí.

Nabiki no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Durante todos esos años, ella había tratado de recordar lo que había sucedido sin éxito, y ahora él, su amante, aquel a quien se había entregado sin prejuicios y con quien había convivido durante todos esos años le decía como si nada lo que había pasado ese día.

Lo observó seriamente. ¿Quién era realmente Tatewaki Kuno? ¿Podía confiar en que lo que le había dicho era verdad? ¿Y si por el contrario, él estaba ocultando algo? ¿Si él o su loca hermana estaban implicados en aquel asesinato? ¿O si él, por protegerla a ella y también a él mismo, había inventado todo aquello? ¿Y si Sayuri se encontraba muerta al momento en que él la encontró y él mentía? Miles de preguntas, miles de hipótesis agolpándose en su cerebro a una velocidad tan inusitada que no la dejaban reaccionar y procesar la información que él acababa de entregarle.

-¿No me crees? –preguntó él.

-¿Por qué me dices esto después de siete años? –contestó ella con otra pregunta.

-No creí necesario hacerlo antes –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Tu hermana desapareció, tú te casaste con Saotome, la investigación por el crimen del 808 Kiku (1) prescribió, luego volvimos a encontrarnos y hemos permanecido juntos desde entonces. ¿Crees que habría estado dispuesto a arriesgar lo que he construido junto a ti revolviendo el pasado? No querida, estamos muy bien como estamos, no me interesa desenterrar el pasado. Para mí, tú eres inocente, yo soy inocente y mi hermana… bueno, podríamos decir que ella también lo es. Eso es lo verdaderamente importante, ¿no lo crees?

-Sí –dijo ella poco convencida aún. Él se acercó y la besó brevemente en los labios, luego se separó un poco de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Dices que ella es la responsable del contrato de fideicomiso, pues bien, trataremos de encontrar una solución, algún punto débil que nos permita recuperar todo de las garras de tu hermana. Todo estará muy bien, confía en mí –dijo abrazándola nuevamente.

Confiar en él ya no le resultaba tan fácil, porque si ella tenía dudas respecto a su propio actuar durante ese día, ¿quién le podía asegurar que Tatewaki Kuno era totalmente inocente?

No, ya no podría confiar nunca más en su amante. No después de que se había dado cuenta de que él la había mantenido engañada durante siete largos años.

* * *

La joven mujer de largos cabellos color violeta permaneció de pie sin atreverse a decir una palabra. Frente a ella, el hombre de quien ella se había enamorado años atrás se encontraba cargando a la pequeña hija de ambos y riendo alegremente mientras la pequeña se abrazaba a él con fuerza.

-¡Viniste papi!, ¡viniste al fin!

-Sí Xiaoyan, vine a verte.

-¡Te extrañé papi!

-Yo también pequeña –dijo él bajando a su hija y escrutando aquel local que tan buenos y malos recuerdos le traía a la memoria. Al girar un poco su cabeza fue cuando la vio, de pie, inmóvil y mirándolo fijamente con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios-. Hola, ¿puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto –contestó Shampoo, apenas controlando la emoción en su voz.

-¿Por qué no habías venido? –preguntó inocentemente la pequeña Xiaoyan dirigiéndose al interior del local tomada de la mano de su padre.

-Me fue imposible venir antes, pero ya estoy aquí.

Shampoo se acercó vacilante, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su visitante y se detuvo frente a él.

-¿Quieres algo de beber Mousse?

-No, no te preocupes, sólo vine a ver a Xiaoyan. Acabo de llegar, pero no podía esperar más para verla –dijo sentándose en una de las sillas del local-. ¿Cómo han estado?

-Bien –contestó la mujer sonriendo internamente al ver como su hija trepaba ágilmente por las piernas de su padre y se abrazaba firmemente a su cuello.

Shampoo tomó asiento frente a ellos y se quedó observando la escena mientras su inquieta niña le narraba todas las aventuras infantiles que había vivido durante el tiempo que su padre no la había visitado.

Mousse, el chico pato, aquel muchacho que había estado enamorado desde siempre de ella y al que ella tontamente había despreciado por tantos años. Ahora se encontraba allí, frente a ella, con su pequeña hija en sus brazos y a ella le dolía tanto el verlo, el darse cuenta que por no saber aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentaban, había perdido el inmenso cariño que ese hombre había estado dispuesto a darle, ese hombre, el único que la había amado y ella, de una forma tan ilusa había arruinado ese amor.

Sí, cinco años habían pasado desde entonces, desde que al enterarse de que Ranma Saotome, aquel artista marcial con el cual se había obsesionado se casaría finalmente con la hermana mayor de Akane Tendo, la chica a quien ella había ayudado a destruir, después de todo lo que había hecho, de todo lo que había luchado por ganar el corazón del artista marcial, lo perdería de todas formas. Fue entonces cuando ella había aceptado el amor del hombre que se encontraba riendo junto a su hija en esos momentos. Sí, lo había aceptado por despecho, porque nunca antes se había sentido tan humillada y sí, se había aprovechado del chico pato haciéndole participar de todas sus intrigas, de todos sus planes para vengarse de Ranma y entonces, cuando Xiaoyan había nacido, cuando ella ya no sentía nada por el chico de la trenza, cuando por fin se daba cuenta de que la persona que había conquistado su corazón era Mousse, él se había enterado de todo el truculento plan del que ella había sido partícipe, se había enterado de las intrigas que había ideado ella después para vengarse de Ranma Saotome y se había dado cuenta de que ella lo había estado utilizando. Fue entonces cuando ella lo perdió y también fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que lo amaba con locura, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella misma había destruido el amor puro que su chico pato sentía por ella y ahora, sólo esa pequeña niña era el nexo que los unía, porque a pesar de todo, Mousse jamás dejaría que algo malo le sucediera a su hija, porque esa pequeña niña era la única razón que lo mantenía luchando aún y tragándose su orgullo herido yendo a verla a ese restaurante, encontrándose siempre con su doloroso pasado.

-Xiaoyan, creo que es hora de que vayas a la cama –dijo Shampoo saliendo de sus recuerdos.

-Mami, no tengo sueño.

-Tu madre tiene razón Xiaoyan, debes ir a descansar –aportó Mousse.

-¿Te quedarás aquí con nosotras? –preguntó la pequeña, provocando un sobresalto en sus padres.

-No creo…

-Puedes quedarte en la habitación de Xiaoyan, Mousse, ella dormirá conmigo –dijo Shampoo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, él le sostuvo la mirada y luego contestó.

-Gracias, pero yo…

-Por favor papá, quédate con nosotras –intervino su hija observándolo con ternura.

Él suspiró audiblemente, aceptando que esas dos mujeres podrían conseguir lo que quisieran de él si sabían cómo solicitarlo. Él nunca podría negarse a una mirada tan dulce.

-Está bien, me quedaré aquí ésta noche.

La niña rió alegremente, mientras bajaba de las piernas de su padre y se dirigía en a su habitación.

-¿Irás a darme un beso de buenas noches papi?

-Por supuesto, ve a acostarte, yo iré en seguida –contestó él, observando a su hija desaparecer por el pasillo. Luego, la seriedad volvió a su rostro y miró a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él profundamente-. ¿Tú estás bien? –hubiera querido que su voz sonara despreocupada, pero no podía fingir muy bien. Él estaba preocupado, se había enterado de los problemas económicos por los que la joven mujer estaba pasando. Ella pudo notar la preocupación en su voz y sonrió amablemente.

-Sí, el temporal está pasando.

-Me he enterado que las cosas no pintan bien.

-He tenido algunos problemas en mantener el negocio a flote, pero ya está todo solucionado.

-¿No me estás mintiendo?, sabes que para mí es muy importante que a Xiaoyan...

-No Mousse –le interrumpió ella-. Los problemas económicos que tuve serán solucionados en muy corto plazo.

-¿Cómo?

-Ella volvió –dijo desviando la mirada a un costado y hablando casi en un susurro-. Yo... firmé un contrato por el cuál me prestará ayuda y Xiaoyan será la única beneficiaria.

-No te entiendo, ¿quién volvió?

-Akane Tendo –dijo la amazona mirando directamente a Mousse quien no pareció sorprenderse en lo absoluto-. Absorberá todas las deudas del Neko Hanten y sólo se quedará con el cinco por ciento de las ganancias, el resto pasará directamente a Xiaoyan. Si yo pretendo recuperar el restaurante, debo decirle quien asesinó a esa chica ese día, su amiga, pero tu sabes que yo no lo sé y que incluso pude...

-Pero no estás segura –le interrumpió.

-No, no lo estoy –contestó jugando nerviosamente con los dedos de sus manos sobre la mesa-. Tengo miedo Mousse, ella está muy cambiada. Pude darme cuenta del rencor que guarda en su interior y sus ojos... Tengo mucho miedo por nuestra hija –finalizó observando acongojada los ojos verdes del joven que tenía en frente.

-Ella tiene muchos motivos para odiarles, pero no creo que sea capaz de vengarse por medio de Xiaoyan, inclusive me cuesta imaginar que quiera vengarse realmente de alguno de ustedes.

-¡Ella cambió Mousse!, ya no es la chica ingenua que solía ser, su expresión, desprovista de toda emoción y esa mirada... tan fría que te da escalofríos encontrarte con sus ojos.

-No es para menos. Lo que le hicieron debió lastimarla tanto que entiendo que ella haya eliminado todo buen sentimiento de su corazón.

-Yo debí haber dicho lo que sabía en esa época, pero...

-Fuiste orgullosa y además tuviste miedo. El amor y el deseo que sientes por Saotome no te dejaron tomar las decisiones adecuadas.

-¡No! Es cierto que quería que Ranma fuera mi esposo... pero eso cambió, cuando descubrí que te amaba. Yo aún...

-Tu bisabuela tenía razón cuando dijo que aquella obsesión sería tu ruina –le interrumpió Mousse, no prestando atención a sus palabras. Luego se puso de pie y se dispuso a ir a ver a su hija, pero antes de retirarse, observó a Shampoo por sobre su hombro-. En todo caso, yo averiguaré lo que Akane Tendo tiene en mente. Me citó para mañana temprano.

-¿Te citó?

-Sí, es en parte por lo que me encuentro aquí. Su carta me llegó la semana pasada, imagino que debe tener alguna propuesta que hacerme, algo relacionado con ese tormentoso episodio.

-Y tú piensas ir.

-Al menos sabremos a qué estamos jugando –dijo avanzando hacia el pasillo-. Iré a ver a Xiaoyan y luego me quedaré en la habitación que me indicaste. Espero que no te moleste.

-No, claro que no, estás... estás en tu casa –dijo ella titubeando.

-Hace muchos años que éste lugar dejó de ser mi casa, lo sabes.

Él desapareció por el pasillo y ella observó con desconsuelo el lugar que Mousse había ocupado en frente.

Sí, había cometido un error al obsesionarse con Ranma Saotome, había cometido un error al participar en la trampa que le habían tendido a Akane Tendo, pero el error más grande lo había cometido al creer que Mousse la seguiría amando a pesar de todo, y ahora, ella estaba sufriendo por ese amor no correspondido, ahora, que era ella la que se encontraba profundamente enamorada del chico pato. ¿Lograría perdonarla él algún día y volver a compartir ese sentimiento?. Por ella y por su pequeña hija, rogaba todas las noches porque así fuera.

* * *

Se le había hecho muy difícil el dar con la casa correcta. No recordaba muy bien la dirección, había estado allí en un par de oportunidades hacía mucho tiempo atrás, por lo que no sabía a ciencia cierta si la persona a quien quería encontrar seguía viviendo en aquella dirección.

Se detuvo frente a una casa de un suave color amarillo, con un bonito jardín y una reja alta de metal. En la puerta observó un pequeño dispositivo, se trataba de un citófono. Respiró profundamente y apretó el interruptor. Por la bocina se escuchó una voz femenina que preguntaba quién era y qué necesitaba. Él observó dubitativo el aparato y luego de unos segundos se aclaró la garganta y contestó.

-Busco a una persona que hace años vivía en esta dirección. La verdad, no sé si siga viviendo aquí pero, necesito encontrarla. Mi nombre es Saotome Ranma, durante unos años fuimos compañeros en la preparatoria y...

-_¿Ranma?_ –se escuchó del otro lado.

-Sí, necesito... quisiera saber si vive aquí alguien llamada Yuca.

Se escuchó cómo el auricular del citófono era colgado al interior de la casa y Ranma se sintió ofuscado. Estaba a punto de volver a llamar cuando observó la puerta de la casa abrirse y por ella salió una joven mujer.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Ranma Saotome –dijo apenas llegó a la reja para abrir la puerta e indicarle que podía ingresar-. Esperaba que vinieras a verme mucho tiempo atrás, pero nunca es tarde ¿no?

-Sé que es extraña mi presencia aquí pero...

-¿Extraña? –le interrumpió ella cuando llegaban a la puerta de la casa-. No, tu presencia no es extraña para nada. Supongo que vienes a verme porque Akane reapareció en tu vida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso ella te dijo algo?

-Hablaremos dentro con una taza de té, ¿te parece?

-Sí, está bien.

Yuca cerró la puerta tras de sí y le indicó a Ranma que la esperara en la sala mientras ella preparaba la taza de té que había ofrecido.

Ranma se sentía un tanto incómodo, aunque trató de no demostrarlo a su anfitriona. Yuca había vuelto casi de inmediato cargando una bandeja con dos tazas de humeante té, parecía que le hubiera estado esperando, se sentó al frente del joven de la trenza y le ofreció la taza, luego sonrió amablemente y tomó su propia taza llevándosela a los labios, Ranma la imitó.

-Así que finalmente volvió a aparecer ¿no es así? –comentó ella despreocupadamente.

-Sí, hoy la vi. Fue casualidad, creo que ella no esperaba verme –dijo él, sonriendo con desgana.

-No, eso puedo asegurártelo –sonrió ella a su vez-. ¡Pero al destino siempre le ha gustado jugar con ustedes dos!

-Yuca, supe que estuviste en contacto con Akane durante estos años –dijo Ranma mirándola expectante.

-Sí, es cierto. Fui la única a la que le permitió seguir compartiendo su vida.

-Entonces, tú sabes todo sobre su pasado reciente.

-No todo Ranma. Akane… ella ha sufrido mucho –dijo enfocando su vista en su taza, como si quisiera leer en el líquido que permanecía en el interior las palabras que iba a decir-. Sí, Akane ha sufrido demasiado e injustamente. Yo estuve con ella en todo momento, cuando la detuvieron por la muerte de Sayuri, cuando se enfrentó al juicio, cuando la encarcelaron… cuando salió en libertad. Yo estuve durante todo el proceso y puedo decirte con toda propiedad que la chica que tu conociste a los dieciséis años ya no existe. Todo ese dolor, toda esa decepción, toda esa angustia, todo el temor y desesperación que sufrió durante esos meses que permaneció privada de libertad acabaron con ella –la chica se interrumpió y suspiró audiblemente-. Ingresó siendo una jovencita de dieciocho años, con sueños y esperanzas, con sentimientos nobles y puros… pero cuando salió en libertad, era otra persona –Yuca levantó su rostro y se encontró con los ojos de Ranma que la observaban fijamente. Él pudo ver como la mujer que tenía en frente estaba haciendo enormes esfuerzos por contener el llanto-. Ellos le destrozaron la vida Ranma, arruinaron a la persona más bondadosa que he conocido y lograron transformarla en una mujer fría y atormentada –hizo una nueva pausa y luego continuó-. Lamentablemente, tú también contribuiste a ello. Lo siento mucho, pero es la verdad.

Él asintió en silencio y observó el interior de su taza de té. Momentos después, volvió hablar casi en un susurro.

-Entonces, ¿tú sabias lo que había sucedido?

-Yo le ayudé a investigar algunas cosas, teníamos sospechas y finalmente, me enteré de la verdad. Ella no quiso creerlo de inmediato, no podía aceptar que Nabiki estuviera involucrada, por eso planeó este encuentro, que supongo que se realizó hoy.

-Sí.

-No debe haber sido fácil –dijo Yuca suspirando. El silencio reinó por unos minutos hasta que Ranma lo rompió.

-Yuca, ¿es cierto que está casada? –preguntó, apenas controlando la ansiedad en su voz.

-¿Ella te dijo eso? –contestó la mujer con otra pregunta.

-Sí, yo traté… le di un beso –reconoció, su interlocutora sonrió-, fue entonces cuando me lo dijo.

-No sé si debería decírtelo.

-Sabes que no descansaré hasta averiguarlo, yo la sigo amando –dijo con convicción y sus ojos brillaron intensamente con una mezcla de muchos sentimientos, tantos que su anfitriona no fue capaz de descifrarlos.

Ella lo observó durante unos segundos con una expresión dubitativa en el rostro, estudiando lo que debía decir y lo que debía callar, luego sonrió.

-Tal vez eres el único que pueda devolverle algo de alegría a su vida –dijo como pensando en voz alta, él se sorprendió al escuchar aquella frase pero no dijo nada al respecto-. Sí, ella estuvo casada, pero su esposo falleció hace cinco años, quizá un poco más de cinco años.

-Pero, entonces…

-Se casó casi al salir de prisión, tenía sus motivos para hacerlo, su esposo ya estaba enfermo en ese entonces y al enviudar, ella recibió parte de una cuantiosa herencia.

-Que ahora está utilizando para salvar los negocios de Ukyo, Shampoo, Kuno y el Dojo.

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué dices que tenía sus motivos?

-Eso es algo que no puedo revelarte Ranma, pero sí puedo afirmarte que ella no se casó enamorada. Ella siempre te amó sólo a ti.

-Pero aún así…

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Tú huiste, la abandonaste a su suerte cuando ella más te necesitaba y para cuando ella salió de prisión tenía otras preocupaciones que tampoco puedo revelarte. Cuando la liberaron, ella atentó contra su vida, fue en el Hospital en dónde conoció al que sería su esposo, su matrimonio fue breve y casi un acuerdo entre ambos, para ese entonces, ella se había enterado de tu matrimonio con Nabiki, así que le fue muy fácil tomar la determinación de casarse cuando el que sería su esposo le propuso matrimonio. Él la necesitaba y ella estuvo dispuesta a ayudarle, ambos tenían una razón muy poderosa para hacer algo así. Quizá logres volver a contar con su confianza y algún día ella te cuente toda la verdad. Yo no puedo hacerlo, lo siento.

-Ella me mintió.

-Ranma –dijo Yuca riendo-. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que después de siete años en los cuales se enteró de que te habías casado con su hermana y que nunca la buscaste, corriera a tus brazos sólo porque le diste un beso? Mi querido Ranma –continuó ella con diversión en la voz y negando con su cabeza-, o eres muy ingenuo o te tienes demasiada confianza. Ella te quiere, es cierto, pero tendrás que trabajar mucho si quieres que ella vuelva a demostrártelo.

-¿Piensas que tengo alguna oportunidad?

-Tal vez, pero no le digas que te lo dije, porque tú y yo saldremos perjudicados.

-No lo haré –dijo Ranma con una incipiente sonrisa en sus labios-. Gracias Yuca, ahora debo irme.

-Sí –contestó ella poniéndose de pie y acompañando a su visitante hasta la puerta-. Recuerda, ni una palabra de esta conversación, a nadie.

-Pierde cuidado y muchísimas gracias. Adiós

-Adiós Ranma.

La mujer cerró la puerta, había sido una visita largamente esperada, porque ella sabía que cuando el reencuentro de Akane y Ranma se produjera, él correría a buscarla para enterarse del pasado de su amiga.

Yuca secretamente tenía la esperanza de que su amiga encontrara la felicidad que le habían arrebatado al lado del hombre que siempre había amado, era por eso que había querido ayudar a Ranma, aunque habían otros secretos sobre la vida de Akane que ella no podía revelar, aunque quisiera hacerlo. Esos secretos permanecerían ocultos por un tiempo más.

-"_Espero que no por mucho tiempo, Akane -_pensó Yuca apoyada en la puerta de su casa-._ Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no podrás ocultarlos por mucho tiempo… y ellos merecen saberlo"._

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Hum... dos sospechosos más, un reencuentro con el amor y algunos de los secretos de Akane que salen a la luz. ¿Se está desenredando la madeja o se enredó aún más?

2.- Kiku (1) la palabra significa simplemente Crisantemo. No sé si existe alguna calle con ese nombre en Japón, es una libertad que me tomé para darle un lugar físico al dramático episodio. Siendo el crisantemo la flor nacional de Japón y como al menos en mi país hay calles con nombres de flores o árboles, me pareció que no estaría tan mal utilizar el término. Ahora, a modo de anécdota les cuento el por qué lo hice, es bastante simple (o raro, la verdad), estuve haciendo averiguaciones y podrán creer que me enteré que las calles de Japón "no registran nombres". Yo me sorprendí mucho. No es que no tengan nombres, es sólo que los nombres no se encuentran registrados ni en señales (los típicos letreros que vemos en las esquinas de una calle), ni en mapas o algo parecido. ¡Increíble!, pero cierto. Claro que los habitantes del lugar conocen los nombres, pero no hay forma de averiguarlos por medio de mapas, simplemente no aparecen. He sabido que al solicitar una dirección, las personas te señalan lugares por los cuales te puedes "guiar" para encontrar tu destino final, algo así como: "Oh sí, es muy fácil. Tome el tren en la estación X, bájese en la estación X y encontrará un gran supermercado X, camine calle abajo y deténgase frente a un restaurante llamado X, luego doble a la izquiera y encontrara la escuela X, frente a esa escuela está la calle que busca". Uf!, con este sistema de indicaciones comprendo muy bien por qué Ryoga siempre está perdido... ¡A mí me pasaría lo mismo!

3.- Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia, especialmente a quienes amablemente me dejan sus reviews. A _**milk goku, Nia06, sele-thebest, orochi**_ (Gracias por seguir leyendo, más abajo encontrarás mi respuesta a tu comentario), _**Yram**_ (Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, no sé si logré aclarar tus dudas, pero espero que en los capítulos siguientes se descubran más secretos. Lo del beso, pues no me pude contener de escribir algo así), _**Vero**_ (Gracias por tanto halago, haces que me sonroje jejeje. Bueno, ya está claro quién es el papá de la hija de Shampoo), _**lerinne y Jade Saotome**_. Muchas gracias por demostrarme con sus comentarios por la tercera entrega de esta historia que les gusta lo que escribo, ya saben que son mi alimento creativo. Sin más que decir... será hasta un próximo capítulo.

Hasta pronto, cuídense mucho y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.

* * *

*******Ahora sí orochi, la respuesta a tu comentario.

Bueno, la verdad es que siempre trato de desafiarme a mi misma al momento de escribir una historia. Mi desafío en estos momentos es tratar de llevar tres historias totalmente distintas entre sí al mismo tiempo. Quise ver hasta qué punto podía desdoblarme por decirlo de alguna forma para escribir una historia lo más apegada posible a la creación de Rumiko sensei como "La flauta mágica" (es algo que me cuesta mucho hacer, lo reconozco), otra historia llena de intrigas y rencores como "Traición en Nerima" y una tercera cargada al romanticismo como "He tenido suficiente". Aclarado esto puedo decir que mi intención sigue siendo esa, que "Traición en Nerima" ojalá sea totalmente distinta a "He tenido suficiente".

En "He tenido suficiente" es cierto que durante los primeros capítulos Ranma tiene toda la intención de vengarse de Akane, pero como es una historia totalmente romántica, es necesario que los personajes cedan en sus comportamientos porque si no lo hacen, ¿dónde queda la miel y el azúcar? Desde el cuarto capítulo de esa historia, Ranma entrará en una fase de conquista para lograr el amor de su esposa/asistente, ya que ese es el objetivo de la historia... aunque mi querido chico de la trenza no la tendrá fácil.

En cambio "Traición en Nerima" se enfoca más en descubrir a él, la o los implicados en el episodio que envió a Akane a prisión, por lo que el romance pasa a un segundo plano. Mi intención no es que en esta historia Ranma quede como el malo y sufra la despiadada venganza de Akane, no, la trama central es llegar al culpable, descubrir los secretos de Akane y finalmente, ver que es lo que triunfa en el corazón de la protagonista: el rencor o el perdón por lo que le hicieron. Reconozco que hasta el momento he mostrado a una Akane fría, rencorosa y vengativa… pero eso puede cambiar, sobre todo con respecto al único hombre que ella ha amado ¿no?

Además, hay que tener en cuenta otro aspecto que diferencia ambas historias. Aquí, Ranma y Akane mantuvieron una relación amorosa, a escondidas, pero con todo lo que ello conlleva, por ende, la decepción es más grande aún. En mi otra historia, ellos ni siquiera saben de los sentimientos que guardaba el uno por el otro, así es que el daño no es "tan" grave y los rencores se olvidan con mayor facilidad (sobre todo si descubres que estás enamorado de la persona que "supuestamente" te hizo daño). En definitiva, creo que lo dije con anterioridad y es lo que aplico como regla general tanto al escribir como al leer una historia, no puedo juzgar a un personaje como bueno o malo, simplemente puedo entender o reprochar sus comportamientos, así es que para mí, ni Ranma es más malo que Akane, así como Akane no es más víctima que Ranma. En esta historia, ambos son víctimas de las circunstancias y deberán demostrar si el amor realmente puede perdonar, sanar y sobrevivir a tanto odio y tristeza. Bueno, después de esta larga respuesta (deberás perdonarme por eso, quienes reciben mis contestaciones podrán confirmar que por lo general escribo muuucho, es algo que simplemente no puedo controlar jeje), espero haber dejado claro lo que quiero entregar con ambos escritos y la diferencia fundamental entre ellos. Si no es así, te pido que me lo hagas saber mediante un nuevo review o puedes dejarme tu dirección de correo, de hecho, quien quiera puede hacerlo, una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer cuando publico algún capítulo es contestar a los comentarios, así es que si me dejan su dirección, recibirán mi respuesta dentro de uno o dos días después, dependiendo del tiempo que tenga.

Es todo por ahora, nos encontramos pronto. Cuídate mucho orochi y que tengas un excelente fin de semana!


	5. Maya

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

"**Traición en Nerima"**

*** * *  
**

Capítulo V

"**Maya"**

La pequeña y fría habitación se encontraba en penumbras, sólo alumbrada tenuemente por la luz mortecina que se filtraba por una diminuta ventana a los pies de la cama en donde la mujer se encontraba recostada.

Había sido un día difícil y ella ya no daba más del cansancio, el desconsuelo y la melancolía que invadía su cuerpo y su corazón.

De pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, comenzó a sentirse mal, eran dolores intensos que le decían que algo no andaba bien en su interior. Despertó asustada y comenzó a gritar desesperada clamando por ayuda, pero nadie venía, hasta que una de sus compañeras de la habitación contigua le preguntó que sucedía, ella se acercó a la puerta y le dijo lo que ocurría.

Se fueron pasando la voz y comenzaron a gritar unas tras otras, llamando la atención de las encargadas con sus escandalosos gritos y golpes en las rejas metálicas hasta que finalmente, dos vigilantes se acercaron a prestarle ayuda a una casi inconsciente chica de cabellos azulados.

-_¡__Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería!_

_-No, ha perdido demasiada sangre. Debemos traer al médico hasta acá, él sabrá que hacer. Quédate con ella, yo volveré con él._

_-¿Y mientras tanto?_

_-Trata de hacerla reaccionar, tendrá que ayudar si quiere ver a la criatura con vida._

El resto de las reclusas comenzaron a pedir información de la chica, estaban preocupadas, sobre todo conociendo el porqué del posible adelanto en el parto de la chiquilla.

Habían sido crueles con ella, obligándola a realizar trabajos pesados desde que salía el sol hasta el anochecer y el resultado estaba a la vista, la chica no había aguantado.

Cuando la encargada volvió, pudo apreciar que su compañera había cargado a la menuda jovencita y la había depositado en su pequeño camastro. La chica había recuperado la conciencia y se aferraba a la mano de su carcelera mientras ésta le susurraba palabras de aliento.

El médico y la enfermera que habían llegado a asistirla se sorprendieron con el temple demostrado por la jovencita. Procedieron a efectuar lo que sería un parto difícil y después de mucho trabajo, el médico pudo sentirse orgulloso de sostener en sus brazos a una linda y fuerte niña.

_-¡Akane... Mira Akane!_ –decía la carcelera emocionada refiriéndose a la chica por su nombre, cosa que pocas veces ocurría- _Akane, ya eres madre... Es una niña preciosa._

La joven madre que hasta momentos antes había odiado con todas sus fuerzas a ese ser que crecía dentro de su vientre, sonrió con un gesto casi imperceptible y comenzó a llorar en forma desesperada.

_-¿Qué te sucede?... Es una niña preciosa Akane... Mírala..._

La enfermera, quien había limpiado a la pequeña la acercó a su madre envuelta en algunas mantas y se la mostró.

_-¿Lo ves?, es hermosa._

_-Sí_ –dijo la chica susurrando sus palabras_-. Lo es._

_-¿Ya pensaste en un nombre para ella?_ –preguntó la carcelera, mientras dejaba que la jovencita cargara a su hija recién nacida.

_-Maya_ –dijo la chica con emoción contenida-. _Su nombre es Maya_.

_-Es un bonito nombre_ –contestó la ruda mujer, observando emocionada ese maravilloso vínculo que se estaba creando entre madre e hija-. _Ahora debemos trasladarte a la enfermería para que te atiendan y atiendan a Maya. Deberás esperar un momento_.

La agotada chica asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, pero sin dejar de observar a ese pequeño ser que se había aferrado a la vida a pesar de las muchas veces que ella había deseado su muerte. No pudo evitar el volver a derramar abundantes lágrimas al darse cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado.

Fue entonces cuando le prometió secretamente a su hija que haría todo lo posible por brindarle el bienestar que ella se merecía, aún cuando ello le costara su vida.

_-"Serás feliz Maya, serás feliz lejos de aquí, lejos de mí y mi horrible realidad –_se dijo la joven, sin quitar sus ojos anegados en lágrimas del rostro apacible de su pequeña hija-_. No permitiré que sufras por mi culpa. Tú no mereces pagar por los errores que yo y tu... Tu padre cometimos. Eso te lo prometo"._

-No, no mereces pagar por mis errores –dijo Akane saliendo de sus recuerdos.

Se encontraba sentada en la silla del escritorio, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno por el gran ventanal de su despacho. Aquel día que había sido tan largamente esperado le había dejado una sensación extraña y desagradable, sumiéndola en una melancolía que hacía tiempo no sentía. Ella lo atribuía a los múltiples encuentros que se habían generado tan sólo unas horas atrás. Sobre todo el encuentro inesperado con su ex–prometido, el esposo de su hermana… el padre de su hija.

Exhaló un profundo suspiro y apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero con la intención de retirarse a su cuarto y por fin descansar de aquella ajetreada jornada, pero un agudo grito hizo que saltara del sillón que ocupaba y corriera rápidamente a la habitación de su hija.

-¡Mamá!... ¡Mamá!

-¡Maya! –exclamó Akane abriendo bruscamente la puerta que azotó la pared y prácticamente arrojándose a la cama que ocupaba la pequeña-. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes amor?

La pequeña se acurrucó en los brazos protectores de su joven madre y se abandonó al llanto.

-Tengo miedo… Esta casa no me gusta…-pudo decir entre sollozos.

-¿De qué tienes miedo Maya? –preguntó su madre.

-De todo… En la otra ciudad, los chicos me contaron cosas malas que sucedían en las casas antiguas… Yo no quiero que nos pase nada malo mami –dijo la pequeña sorbiendo sus propias lágrimas-. No quiero que te pase nada malo a ti mamá.

-Maya, todo lo que te contaron tus amiguitos son sólo historias, cuentos que seguramente escucharon por allí y que repitieron para asustarte, pero tú eres una niña fuerte y valiente, lo llevas en la sangre y lo sabes. No debes temer de simples cuentos.

La niña pareció tranquilizarse con las palabras y las caricias de su madre y se quedó en silencio, abrazada fuertemente a Akane, disfrutando de las caricias que ella le prodigaba, luego de un momento, volvió a hablar en un susurro.

-Me gustaría tener un papá como los otros niños, así él podría protegernos.

Akane cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente.

-Sabes que tienes un papá Maya.

-Pero nunca le he visto. ¿Él no me quiere mamá?

Akane pasó su mano por los cabellos de su hija hasta llegar a su mentón, luego la hizo levantar su rostro para mirarla a los ojos. Su hija la observaba expectante, su piel blanca como la nieve, su largo cabello negro enmarcando su rostro asustado y sus grandes ojos de un color indefinido, entre gris y azul que la miraban asustados.

¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo revelarle que su padre se encontraba a tan sólo unas cuadras de distancia? ¿Qué hacer para seguir ocultando la existencia de esa niña, fruto de un amor adolescente que la había llevado al fondo del abismo?

-Se lo preguntarás tú misma cuando llegue el momento –contestó finalmente.

-Siempre dices lo mismo y ese día nunca llega –le recriminó la pequeña.

-Debes ser paciente Maya.

-A veces sueño con él ¿sabes? No puedo ver su cara pero llega, me abraza y luego se queda con nosotras… Para siempre…

-Intenta dormir Maya, es tarde –dijo Akane tratando de escapar de aquel complicado tema que a medida que pasaban los años, su hija con mayor frecuencia sacaba a colación.

-¿Te quedas conmigo?

-Claro.

La joven madre abrazó a su hija y ambas se acomodaron para dormir. La niña se quedó inmediatamente dormida, su madre en cambio, no dejaba de pensar en cómo evitar por un tiempo más el encuentro de ambos. No podía ocultar a Maya por siempre y Yuka, al igual que Tofú y su difunto esposo, le habían aconsejado que no privara a su hija del contacto con su padre, pero ¿cómo hacer aquello sin terminar involucrada?

Después del encuentro de esa tarde, no estaba tan segura de que seguir aquel consejo fuera lo más adecuado para su futuro, no quería caer nuevamente en la trampa y arrastrar a su hija a un mundo de intrigas y rencores que no habían sido olvidados, porque quién le podía asegurar que la persona que había asesinado a su amiga no intentaría hacerle daño a Maya si se llegaba a enterar que era hija de ella y Ranma.

No, por el momento, Maya seguiría siendo su hija adoptiva, aquella que supuestamente había nacido del primer matrimonio de su difunto esposo, una absurda mentira, pero a veces una mentira resultaba menos dañina que la verdad.

_-"Tú eres mi única luz Maya, eres mi motivo y mi fortaleza para seguir con vida _–se dijo Akane, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hija dormida a su lado-. _No soportaría que te sucediera algo malo a causa de rencores pasados. Primero, he de asegurarme de saber quienes son los culpables. Ranma tendrá que esperar y tú, mi querida niña, también tendrás que hacerlo"_.

En la habitación de su hija, Akane apagó la luz de la lámpara que permanecía encendida y se dispuso a dormir. Al día siguiente tendría una nueva cita con el pasado, cuando se produjese el encuentro con Mousse, por lo cual, debía descansar.

* * *

El joven de larga y negra cabellera ajustó sus anteojos y siguió al hombre que lo recibiera en la puerta de la mansión, al interior de la casa.

Observó detenidamente a su guía. Por sus rasgos y vestimenta podía deducir que se trataba de un compatriota llegado de China y por sus gestos y caminar, también podía intuir que el hombre debía conocer de artes marciales.

El hombre se detuvo en una de las últimas puertas y luego de golpear, procedió a abrirla para hacer ingresar al joven que lo seguía en silencio.

-Señora, su invitado acaba de llegar.

-Gracias Kwai –Yu, puedes dejarnos solos.

-Sí señora.

El sirviente, luego de hacer una reverencia, se retiró de la habitación y el joven hombre que había ingresado se quedó mirando fijamente a la mujer que se encontraba tras el escritorio. Ella llevaba un precioso kimono azul con flores rosadas, su cabello corto, tal como él recordaba, pero sus ojos lo observaban con frialdad. Shampoo tenía razón, Akane Tendo había cambiado, convirtiéndose en una persona totalmente desconocida.

-Me da gusto que hayas podido venir Mousse –dijo Akane, con una media sonrisa en los labios que a él le pareció totalmente falsa-. Toma asiento, por favor.

-Gracias –contestó él haciendo lo que su anfitriona le solicitaba.

-Te preguntarás por qué quise verte y qué hago de vuelta en Nerima.

-Sí, aunque puedo imaginarme la respuesta.

-No, no puedes del todo Mousse. Sé que piensas, más bien, todos ustedes piensan que quiero vengarme.

-Yo no pienso eso, pero me llama la atención tu repentina aparición después de todos estos años.

-Eso es porque hasta ahora me enteré de la verdad, de todo lo que habían ideado mis 'amigos' para separarme de Saotome. Quise comprobar si era verdad, pero para asegurarme de que no trataran de engañarme, tenía que ofrecerles algo a cambio. El desastre en las finanzas que provocó la crisis financiera mundial fue una excelente ayuda para mis propósitos.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? Si averiguaste la verdad, debes saber que yo no tuve ninguna participación en ese episodio.

-Lo sé, pero tu querida Shampoo sí tuvo que ver. Sé que tu eres el padre de su hija –dijo Akane mirándolo seriamente.

Mousse se sintió atemorizado. ¿Y si las sospechas de Shampoo eran verdaderas? ¿Y si Akane Tendo quería vengarse de ellos por intermedio de su hija? Ella pareció entender su desconcierto.

-¡Oh, no Mousse! –rió suavemente-. Yo no sería capaz de tomar represalias por medio de tu hija, ¿cómo se llama?

-Xiaoyan.

-Xiaoyan –repitió Akane-. No, en eso me diferencio a tu querida Shampoo y sus aliados, yo jamás le haría daño a personas inocentes, mucho menos si esa persona es una linda niña.

-Akane, ¿qué quieres de mi? –preguntó él sin poder contener más su incertidumbre.

-Escucha Mousse, Shampoo me confesó que ella no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido ese día, yo no le creo…

-Lo que te dijo es verdad –le interrumpió Mousse.

-Como sea, quiero que me ayudes a descubrir la verdad, quiero que trates de averiguar con la linda amazona o con cualquiera de sus aliados quién asesinó a Sayuri. Sé que ellos lo saben, sólo guardan el secreto para defenderse de una posible venganza, pero te aseguro que no les haré nada, a ninguno, puedes confiar en mí.

Él la observó por unos segundos, ¿era sólo eso lo que aquella mujer buscaba? ¿Podía confiar en ella? Por el momento, él le seguiría el juego, luego trataría de averiguar algo más respecto a las verdaderas intenciones de Akane Tendo.

-¿Qué gano yo si te ayudo? –preguntó, desafiándola con la mirada.

-¿Qué dirías si te doy lo que por tanto tiempo has deseado Mousse? –contestó ella con otra pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Akane sonrió de forma enigmática, giró el sillón en el cual se encontraba sentada y sacó una llave que había permanecido escondida bajo su kimono, la cual llevaba colgada al cuello por una fina cadena dorada, luego se puso de pie y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta un pequeño mueble con cerradura, abrió una de sus puertas y sacó un pequeño frasquito, de no más de cuatro centímetros.

-En este pequeño frasco se conserva la solución a tu problema Mousse –dijo Akane volviendo a sentarse frente a su invitado, para luego mover el frasquito ante sus ojos mientras continuaba hablando-, es la llave para conseguir tu libertad. Si tomas el líquido que se conserva dentro de este frasco, dejarás de transformarte... Para siempre.

-¿Es agua de naniichuan?

-Algo así, tiene el poder de curar esa famosa maldición que ustedes llevan a cuestas hace tantos años –dijo Akane con serenidad, disfrutando de la mirada incrédula y codiciosa que reflejaban los ojos de Mousse al contemplar el pequeño recipiente de vidrio que ella conservaba en su mano izquierda-. Si tú me ayudas Mousse, te ofrezco ésta recompensa, y no tan sólo a ti, sino también a Shampoo.

-¿Cómo sé que lo que dices es verdad?

-Tengo pruebas, personas que sufrieron la maldición y que ahora se encuentran libres de ella, pero... Por el momento deberás confiar en mí. Una vez que logres averiguar lo que te pedí, volverás a buscarme, sólo entonces podrás obtener tu cura y yo la información que quiero.

-¿Qué sucede si no lo consigo?

-Nada, este precioso contenido se perderá para siempre y desperdiciarás una valiosa oportunidad de volver a ser normal.

-Quiero una prueba de que lo que dices es verdad –dijo desafiante, ella sonrió.

-Sabía que pondrías en duda mis palabras, pero para eso...

Akane volvió a sacar un segundo frasquito del interior del mueble y se lo ofreció a Mousse.

-Este líquido es prácticamente igual al que sostengo en mis manos, salvo la duración del efecto que es por un tiempo limitado. Puedes beberlo con total tranquilidad, no estoy envenenadote ni nada por el estilo.

Mousse la observó dubitativo, luego miró hacia el frasco que permanecía en la cubierta del escritorio. Con resolución, tomó el recipiente y lo abrió, un leve olor a plantas inundó la habitación. Entonces, Mousse se llevó el frasco a los labios y bebió su contenido de un sólo sorbo.

Akane sonrió y luego aplaudió tres veces, la puerta se abrió y Kwai-Yu apareció en el umbral.

-¿Puedes traernos un poco de agua fría Kwai-Yu?

-Sí señora.

El sirviente se retiró, pero no pasó un minuto cuando volvió a hacer ingreso en la habitación, cargando una bandeja con una jarra trasparente hasta la mitad de agua y un vaso que depositó en el escritorio.

-Por favor Mousse –dijo Akane, instando al joven con un gesto de su mano a proceder con la prueba.

-¿Así nada más? –preguntó el joven incrédulo todavía.

-Sólo tienes una manera de comprobarlo.

Mousse tomó el vaso y lo llenó de agua, posteriormente y luego de mirarlo por algunos segundos, lo vació sobre su cabeza. La transformación no se había efectuado, él seguía siendo humano.

-¡Cómo lo hiciste! ¡Cómo conseguiste la cura!

-Eso es un secreto –susurró Akane-. ¿Me ayudarás?

-Trataré de hacerlo pero...

-Con eso me basta –le interrumpió-. Dos cosas más Mousse. Primero, el 'antídoto' que acabas de tomar te garantiza conservar tu cuerpo por una semana, luego volverás a depender del agua caliente; y segundo, puedes decirle a Shampoo, Hibiki y Saotome lo que te he ofrecido, quizá ellos te ayuden a encontrar a la persona que busco –la mujer hizo una pausa y le enseñó nuevamente el frasquito que conservaba en sus manos-. Si es que esa persona no resulta ser uno de ellos.

-Akane, yo... Siento mucho lo que te hicieron sufrir. Yo no lo sabía y...

-Sí, sí, sí –dijo ella con desdén-. Todos sienten mucho lo que tuve que pasar, pero nadie me ayudó cuando debían hacerlo. En fin, es todo cuanto quería decirte. Búscame cuando tengas alguna información. Kwai-Yu –continuó dirigiéndose a su sirviente-, puedes acompañar al señor a la puerta.

-Por supuesto señora.

Akane se dio vuelta en el sillón, sin siquiera despedirse de su visitante, para observar por el ventanal a sus espaldas. Mousse observó el respaldo del sillón y suspiró sutilmente. Ella había cambiado, transformándose en una mujer fría y atormentada. Se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta.

Minutos después, Kwai-Yu volvió a ingresar al despacho.

-¿Estará bien que ellos se enteren de que usted posee la cura para las maldiciones de Jusenkyo?

-Es mucho mejor que lo sepan. Ayudarán a Mousse y estoy segura que uno de ellos dirá la verdad. Después de todo, sus 'maldiciones' son lo único que les ha preocupado desde que les conozco... –dijo la mujer sin voltearse a ver a su sirviente- Sobre todo a Saotome –finalizó con una mirada de profundo rencor.

* * *

Cinco días después de la reaparición de Akane en Nerima, Kasumi quiso visitar nuevamente a su hermana, debido a que ella no se había acercado al Dojo.

Quería tratar de convertirse en la intermediaria entre su hermana menor y su padre para que ambos dejaran sus diferencias atrás.

Pero para aquello, era fundamental que Akane accediera a visitar con mayor frecuencia el Dojo Tendo. Con ese firme propósito, Kasumi le había pedido a su amable esposo que la acompañara a hacerle una visita a su hermana. Así es que en esos momentos, el matrimonio se encontraba sentado, uno al lado del otro en la sala de la gran casona, esperando por Akane.

Cuando vieron aparecer a chica, el matrimonio no pudo evitar sonreír. Se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a darle un efusivo saludo a su querida hermana.

-Disculpa el atrevimiento Akane, pero tenía tantas ganas de verte nuevamente y...

-No tienes que pedir disculpas para venir a verme Kasumi –dijo Akane abrazando a su hermana, luego se separó y miró a su cuñado con una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento-. Tofú.

-Akane, qué alegría volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo Tofú.

Las tres personas tomaron asiento y luego de que una de las personas que atendían la casa les trajera un refrigerio, comenzaron a conversar sobre temas generales hasta que Kasumi se atrevió a abordar a su hermana y preguntarle por su pasado reciente.

-Akane, Ranma me dijo... Bueno –dijo observando que su hermana endurecía su mirada con sólo escuchar el nombre de su ex-prometido-. Me comentó que estabas casada, ¿es cierto?

Akane miró a Tofú quien conservaba un rostro serio y sólo observaba la taza de té que sostenía en sus manos.

-Lo estuve –afirmó la joven-. Por un tiempo estuve casada.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Mi esposo falleció, apenas llevábamos tres meses de matrimonio –ella pudo observar como Tofú negaba con la cabeza y demostraba sentirse bastante incómodo ante aquella conversación-. Él estaba enfermo Kasumi, yo llegué a su vida para ayudarlo con...

Un estridente golpe se dejó escuchar y las tres personas se volvieron para tratar de descubrir cuál era la causa de la abrupta interrupción.

Una de las puertas había azotado con fuerza la pared, de allí provenía el violento golpe, pero quién lo había provocado era una linda niña de seis años, cabello negro como la noche, largo hasta los hombros, risueña, de piel blanca como la nieve y grandes y vivaces ojos de un color indefinido.

-¡Lo siento mami!... Creí que estabas sola.

-¿Mami? –preguntó Kasumi incrédula, mientras paseaba su mirada de su hermana a la pequeña que permanecía en el umbral de la puerta observando a las dos personas desconocidas con curiosidad.

Akane se puso de pie en el acto y se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta donde se encontraba su hija, mientras llamaba a los gritos a su sirviente.

-¡Kwai-Yu! ¡Kwai-Yu!

-No te enojes con él mamita, yo me escapé y...

En ese momento, llegaba el hombre de anteojos, corriendo por uno de los pasillos.

-Señora, por favor disculpe mi descuido. Maya dijo que tenía que ir al baño, yo no pude oponerme y...

-Es cierto mamá –interrumpió la niña-, yo lo engañe.

-Hablaremos luego del asunto –dijo mirando a su sirviente-. Kwai-Yu, llévate a Maya.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –preguntó la niña sonriéndole a Kasumi, quien a su vez le devolvía la sonrisa y le hacía un saludo con su mano.

-Pronto lo sabrás. Ahora, sigue a Kwai-Yu y no vuelvas a desobedecerle o engañarle, Maya.

-Sí mamá.

Akane cerró la puerta, cerró sus ojos y suspiró audiblemente antes de darse vuelta para encarar a sus familiares. La irrupción de Maya complicaba enormemente las cosas.

-Akane, ¿ella es hija tuya? –preguntó Kasumi al momento en que Akane volvía a tomar asiento.

Su hermana la observó por unos segundos y luego sonrió con resignación.

-Sí, Maya es mi hija adoptiva –dijo esquivando la mirada atónita e indignada que le regalaba su cuñado en ese momento-. Es hija de mi esposo, quedó huérfana de madre a los dos meses de vida y luego, cuando él...

-¡Deja de mentir Akane! –le interrumpió Tofú, desafiándola con la mirada-. Es tu hermana y te quiere mucho más de lo que crees. Merece que le digas la verdad.

-Tofú, por favor –suplicó Akane.

-Akane, llevo siete años ocultándole a la mujer que amo el secreto que me confiaste. Ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo. Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, ella suplicante, él reprochándole su actitud.

-¿Qué verdad? ¿A qué verdad te refieres amor?

-Sabes que pondría en riesgo la vida de Maya y también la de Kasumi.

-Tarde o temprano se enterarán. Todos lo harán, inclusive el padre de tu hija.

-¿El padre de...?

Akane cerró los ojos y asintió en silencio, había llegado el momento de revelarle a su hermana su mayor secreto.

-Está bien.

-Desde el principio Akane -dijo Tofú. Ella volvió a asentir y luego de suspirar profundamente, comenzó con su relato.

Le contó a su hermana cómo luego de pasar los primeros dos meses en prisión se había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada. El médico de la prisión le había confirmado que tenía un embarazo de tres meses, ella no podía creerlo, eso no era posible, pero el médico lo había confirmado. Era tanta la angustia y desesperación que había sentido, que comenzó a odiar a ese pequeño ser en gestación, todos los días pedía su muerte, rogaba para que no naciera, porque, ¿para qué traer al mundo a un niño sin padre y con una madre condenada a vivir en la cárcel? El pequeño sólo sufriría del abandono, la burla y la vergüenza. Por eso había aceptado todos los malos tratos de sus compañeras de reclusión, para intentar de aquella manera perder a ese hijo no deseado.

Luego, cuando ya no pudo seguir ocultando su embarazo, había solicitado el cambio de prisión y también había concertado una visita a escondidas con Tofú y Yuka. Les había hecho prometer a ambos que no dirían nada acerca de su estado y se había asegurado de que Tofú convenciera a su hermana de dejar de verla.

Cuando su hija nació, a los ocho meses de gestación, había conseguido la autorización para que saliera de la prisión y se quedara a cargo de su amiga Yuka. Y luego, al pasar los meses y conseguir su libertad, ella había creído que lo mejor que podría pasarle a su hija era librarse de su madre, así es que había decidido acabar con su vida. Su hija jamás la conocería y no tendría motivos para avergonzarse de ella. Pero no lo había conseguido y en su estadía en el Hospital, había conocido a un médico. Un hombre de treinta y cuatro años con quien había simpatizado.

Para ese entonces, Yuka la había convencido de que su hija la necesitaba y que de una u otra forma saldrían adelante. Tofú la visitaba esporádicamente, siempre a escondidas para no despertar sospechas y en una de esas visitas, fue cuando le comunicó el nuevo giro que tomaría su vida.

-...Así fue como Tofú y Yuka se convirtieron en los testigos de mi boda. Natsuo, mi esposo, estaba enfermo Kasumi. Fue lo primero que me confesó cuando me propuso ese trato. Digo trato, porque eso es lo que fue, un trato. Él sabía que iba a morir en unos meses, no tenía padres y tampoco hijos, pero tenía una pareja. Sus familiares más directos eran unos tíos y para conseguir que la herencia que le habían dejado sus padres pasara a manos de su pareja, debía casarse con alguien convincente. Entonces me conoció y me propuso ese acuerdo. Me casé con él y a los pocos meses, falleció. Yo heredé la mitad de sus bienes, la otra mitad se la entregué a Satoru.

-¿Satoru? –preguntó Kasumi intrigada.

-Mi esposo era homosexual Kasumi. Nadie lo sabia, excepto unos pocos amigos de él y yo. Él me dijo que sus familiares, debido a su respeto por las antiguas tradiciones, jamás hubieran aceptado su relación, así es que por el bien de ambos, la mantuvo en secreto. La única forma de dejarle un buen pasar a Satoru era casándose con una mujer, que luego le daría lo que a él le correspondía. Yo acepté los términos, pensando en el bienestar de Maya. No tenía nada que perder, así es que me casé sin chistar.

Heredé una buena suma de dinero, una casa en Kyoto y la tranquilidad de contar con los medios para criar a mi hija.

La idea de pasarla por hija adoptiva vino después, cuando Yuca me ayudó a averiguar lo que había sucedido hace siete años –Akane hizo una pausa y observó a Kasumi de forma suplicante-. Kasumi, si ellos se enteran que Maya es fruto de mi relación con tu cuñado, si ellos logran saber que es hija de Ranma, puedes estar segura que el culpable de la muerte de Sayuri volverá a atacar.

Yo no puedo dejar que eso suceda Kasumi. Maya se ha convertido en lo único importante en mi vida, por ella vivo y por ella sería capaz de morir una y mil veces. Es la única persona que logra hacerme olvidar todo el dolor que he tenido que soportar durante estos años. ¿Entiendes por qué nadie puede saber que Maya es hija de Ranma?

-¿Ni siquiera él? –preguntó Kasumi, intuyendo la respuesta.

-Ni siquiera él Kasumi, al menos mientras no sepamos la verdad. No soportaría que Maya se encontrara en peligro por mis errores.

Su hermana no contestó, se quedó pensativa por unos momentos. Tofú respiró tranquilo, por fin se había liberado de aquel peso que oprimía su corazón, ahora sólo faltaba convencer a su cuñada de que lo mejor sería contarle la verdad de una vez al padre de Maya, pero para eso contaría con la poderosa ayuda de su esposa, ahora que ella también era parte del secreto de Akane.

* * *

El lugar era agradable, la abundante vegetación que rodeaba la acogedora casita daba una sensación de tranquilidad y paz. El trino de los pájaros era una constante melodía que llenaba de regocijo los corazones de las personas que tenían la intención de recrear la vista en ese lugar.

-Tiempo sin verte –comentó saliendo de sus propios pensamientos al ver que se acercaba a su lado y se sentaba en el césped.

-Sí –contestó-. Es un bonito lugar.

-Hum –fue su respuesta-. Supongo que me buscas por algún motivo ¿no?

-Sí. Estamos en problemas.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué?, de un momento a otro pueden descubrir que…

-No temas –le interrumpió-. Akane volvió, es cierto, pero eso no asegura que pueda descubrir algo.

-¡Pero ella está decidida!

-Yo también –contestó-. Me ayudaste una vez, ¿qué te impide hacerlo de nuevo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella ha vuelto para vengarse… ¿Qué tal si nos vengamos primero? –dijo sonriendo malévolamente-. Sólo hay que terminar lo que empezamos.

-Pero…

-Ella tiene un punto débil –dijo susurrando sus palabras-. ¿Acaso pensaste que sólo ella había hecho averiguaciones?

-¿Qué sabes? –preguntó expectante.

-Es un secreto que sólo algunos saben –dijo enfocando su mirada en las hojas del árbol que les regalaba su sombra-. Tuvo una hija –continuó mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la brisa meciera su cabello-, la hija de Ranma.

-¡Qué! –exclamó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba-. No puede ser.

-Sí, lo mismo pensé yo, pero es verdad. Y ese es su punto débil –contestó tomando una piedrecilla del césped-. Si no podemos atacarla directamente… Bien podemos utilizar a su niña.

-¡No, olvídalo!. Jamás podría hacerle daño a una niña.

-¿Quién habló de hacerle daño? Yo sólo quiero utilizarla. Digamos que será el anzuelo.

-El anzuelo –repitió.

-Sí –dijo abriendo sus ojos para observar a un gato que paseaba delicadamente por el tejado de la casa-. Si atrapamos al cachorro, la leona vendrá a buscarlo.

-Pero si Ranma se entera…

-Él no sabe que es su hija y ella no se lo dirá. ¿Me ayudarás nuevamente?

-Tengo… Tengo que pensarlo.

-No demores –dijo poniéndose de pie para arrojar con fuerza y precisión la piedrecilla en dirección al tejado de la casa. Segundos después se escuchó un alarido del felino y éste cayó a tierra luego de perder el equilibrio-. Un paso en falso y tú también puedes caer.

Se retiró con parsimonia hacia el interior de la casa, dejando atrás a su cómplice en aquel lamentable episodio ocurrido hacía siete años atrás.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- ¡Hola! Ya extrañaba esta historia. Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. He revelado más secretos de los que pensaba revelar.

Finalmente saben quién es Maya, pero… su madre hará todo lo posible para que nadie más lo sepa.

2.- El capítulo esta inspirado en una canción, ha decir verdad, la relación entre madre e hija se encuentra inspirada en aquella melodía. Me gusta mucho la música y por lo general, hay canciones que me sirven como fuente de inspiración. Esta vez, la canción es bastante antigua, pero de un grupo conocido. Se trata de "Little fifteen", del grupo Depeche Mode. Siempre me gustó esa canción y ahora se adapta bastante al capítulo. Si alguien no la conoce y siente curiosidad por saber de qué demonios hablo, sólo tiene que dirigirse a mi perfil, hacer click en Homepage y ver una de las entradas en un nuevo proyecto que ideé justamente para compartir algunas de mis fuentes de inspiración con quienes quieran saber un poquito más de estas historias que se me ocurre escribir. Allí encontrarán el video de ésta canción y la traducción de la misma.

3.- Agradezco muchísimo a todas las lindas personas que me dejan sus opiniones por lo que escribo y también a los que leen de forma pasiva esta historia. Para quienes dejaron sus reviews por la cuarta entrega de esta historia _**Nia06, milk goku, BABY SONY**_ (Gracias por el apoyo y te pido que leas un poco más abajo mi contestación), _**blandy **_(Oh, trato de hacer lo que puedo, pero a veces el tiempo no alcanza para actualizar como quisiera. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo. Trataré de ir más rápido), _**orochi**_ (No tienes nada que agradecer, me encanta contestar a los reviews, tanto como escribir las historias que publico. Muchísimas gracias por seguir mis historias), _**Yram**_ (Bueno, aquí tenemos otros cuantos secretos desvelados. Respecto a Kuno… quién sabe… _**Yram**_, ningún comentario es tonto, para mí, **TODOS** son muy importantes y los valoro muchísimo. Gracias por dejarme el tuyo), _**Sele-Thebest, Janna**_ (Hola, gracias por tus palabras. Al parecer, sí sirves para detective jajaja. Gracias por leer mis locas ideas. Lo de las direcciones me pareció curioso, digamos que fue la trivia del día. Gracias por leer), _**Akemyanngel, Ariadne Sofia, Vero**_ (Gracias por el apoyo, no sé si ayudé a aclarar tus dudas sobre el asesino con este capítulo, ojalá que sí. Gracias por tu aliento), _**lerinne**_ y _**tokiro-goi**_, muchísimas gracias por las palabras de todos quienes se toman el tiempo de escribirlas, es muy importante para mí, de verdad y no me cansaré de agradecerles.

4.- Es todo por ahora, nos encontramos en un próximo capítulo.

Que estén muy bien y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère - Du Vallon.

* * *

Ahora sí BABY SONY

Sonia, hola:

¡Mucho gusto en conocerte!

La verdad, quise contestarte personalmente a través de la mensajería privada de la página, pero me fue imposible hacerlo a pesar de que lo intenté varias veces. El sistema me denegaba el acceso, pero da igual, lo hago ahora.

Qué alegría me da el saber que te gusta esta historia.

La verdad, ha significado un verdadero desafío para mí el escribir algo así, pero me gustan mucho los desafíos, así es que estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por sacarlo adelante.

La historia en sí puede parecer bastante extraña, un poco retorcida, lúgubre y cruel, pero ese es justamente el desafío, conseguir que los personajes nos muestren hasta dónde son capaces de llegar para conseguir sus objetivos.

Concuerdo plenamente contigo en que Akane tiene motivos más que suficientes para tratar de hacer justicia por su propia mano, aunque mi idea principal es darle las herramientas para que descubra quién fue la persona o las personas que la inculparon. No sé si lo que busca nuestra protagonista es la venganza realmente.

La separación de la pareja, pues tenía que ser así de dramática, de lo contrario no creo que Ranma se hubiera alejado tan fácilmente de su verdadero amor ¿no? Y Nabiki… bueno, simplemente estaba desesperada y el plan (que fue muy cruel, lo reconozco), sencillamente no resultó como ella esperaba, acarreándole un problema mayúsculo a su inocente hermana.

Y también estoy de acuerdo en que Kuno es el complemento perfecto de Nabiki y si lo tienes de sospechoso, pues no me queda más que decirte que deberás esperar para comprobar tu teoría jejeje.

Mi querida amiga, no me queda más que agradecerte por tu comentario, pero mucho más por leer esta historia, eso para mí es inmensamente importante y te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Que estés muy bien y nos encontramos pronto.

Besos.

Madame…


	6. Examen de conciencia

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

"**Traición en Nerima"**

*** * * **

Capítulo VI

**Examen de conciencia**

Se encontraba sentado en posición de meditación, al centro del Dojo en donde hacía algunos años impartía clases.

Sus manos descansaban sobre sus piernas cruzadas, sus ojos cerrados y su semblante serio hacían presumir que se encontraba tranquilamente meditando, y así debía ser, de no ser porque en ese preciso instante, su mente estaba lejos de encontrar aquella paz interior que requería su espíritu.

Ella había vuelto a su vida, así, de improviso, sin anunciarse y él se encontraba dichoso de sentirla cerca, porque habían sido años de sufrimiento al no conocer su paradero, habían sido años de recriminaciones por no haberla ayudado y años de amarla en silencio.

Ahora, de repente la tenía tan cerca, pero sabía que a pesar de la cercanía física en la que se encontraban, ella se encontraba muy lejos, como nunca, inalcanzable.

Las circunstancias de un pasado compartido habían construido una barrera invisible pero a la vez inexpugnable entre ellos dos. Lo sabía y lo lamentaba profundamente.

"_Ellos le destrozaron la vida Ranma, arruinaron a la persona más bondadosa que he conocido y lograron transformarla en una mujer fría y atormentada. Lamentablemente, tú también contribuiste a ello. Lo siento mucho, pero es la verdad"_.

Un ligero fruncimiento de ceño apareció en su rostro impasible al recordar aquella frase. Sí, él también había contribuido a hacerle un daño casi irreparable a su amor verdadero. Con su cobardía y orgullo herido, había destrozado el corazón de su dulce prometida.

¡Su prometida!, una sonrisa apareció en su mente. Para él no era su prometida, no, ella era su mujer, la única mujer a quien había amado, la única a quien seguía amando, la única a quien seguiría amando por toda la eternidad. Todo lo que había hecho, había contribuido para alejarla de su lado.

Había huido con el corazón destrozado y con un rencor en el alma que jamás había sentido antes, por nadie. Quiso matar a ese cerdo despreciable cuando lo vio junto a ella, su mujer. El cerdo había tenido suerte aquella vez, pero jamás le perdonaría lo que había hecho, ni a él ni a nadie de los que se habían dicho sus amigos.

Él le había hecho daño y le había causado un dolor muy grande a su mujer, un daño que él estaba conciente, sería muy difícil de perdonar. Pero esos otros, todos los que les habían tendido aquella trampa, habían conseguido arruinar su existencia.

"_Tal vez eres el único que pueda devolverle algo de alegría a su vida"_

¿Sería cierto? ¿Podía él, después de haberla decepcionado tanto devolverle la alegría? ¿Sentiría ella todavía algo de cariño por su persona? ¿Estaría dispuesta ella a perdonarle todas y cada una de las estupideces que había cometido?

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Quería creer que los dioses, cualquiera de ellos, le estaban otorgando una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz y para reparar el daño que había causado, pero era tan difícil pensar en que ella pudiera perdonarle y mucho más difícil era mantener la esperanza de que ella le amara, así como él la amaba.

"_Eso es algo que no puedo revelarte Ranma, pero sí puedo afirmarte que ella no se casó enamorada. Ella siempre te amó sólo a ti"_.

Ella lo había amado sólo a él, eso es lo que había dicho Yuka, 'amado', tiempo pasado. Sonrió de medio lado. Era irónico, pensar que durante esos dos años que él había estado vagabundeando por todo el país y parte de Asia, supuestamente buscando una cura para su maldición, en realidad había estado tratando de arrancársela de adentro, pero lo único que había conseguido hacer había sido amarla con mayor intensidad. Y cuando quiso recuperarla, volviendo al lugar en donde todo había empezado, ella había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

"_Ella siempre te amó sólo a ti"_.

¿Qué sacaba ahora con saberlo?, si al parecer, ya nunca podría recuperarla.

Un idiota, un completo y absurdo idiota, eso es lo que él había sido, eso es lo que él seguiría siendo y ella se había dado cuenta de aquello... a tiempo.

Se había casado y había rehecho su vida al lado de un hombre que no era él. Yuka podía decirle que no se había casado enamorada, pero quién podía saber algo como eso si no era la propia persona interesada. El solo pensar en que ella había sido de otro, que ella había compartido su vida, aunque fuera por corto tiempo con otro, le hacía enfurecer.

Cerró ambos puños y comenzó a ejercer presión. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y comenzó a sentir el dolor, pero aquel dolor físico no se comparaba en nada al que sentía su corazón.

-Idiota.

Esa única palabra escapó de su boca mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

"_¡Había estado contigo un par de horas antes!. ¿Acaso no sospechaste nada extraño? ¿Cómo no pudiste razonar? ¿Cómo no pudiste darte cuenta que era una trampa?" _

Oh, sí que había razonado, sí que había sospechado, pero mucho tiempo después, cuando ya todo había vuelto a una aparente normalidad, cuando ella había pagado por un delito que estaba seguro, no había cometido, cuando ya no había nada que hacer porque ella no había dejado rastro de su paradero.

Sí, había vuelto demasiado tarde, la investigación se había cerrado y ella había pagado privada de libertad por una trampa que le habían tendido a ambos, los que se decían, sus amigos.

¡Gustoso él hubiera ocupado el lugar de ella! De haber conocido la verdad desde un principio, se hubiera inculpado inmediatamente. Pero no, él había decidido huir de aquel lugar, sin enterarse hasta que se había atrevido a regresar de todo el infierno por el que ella había tenido que pasar.

Y luego, en vez de arreglar todo aquel entuerto, había matado toda esperanza que aún pudiera conservar al cometer el más grave error de su vida.

"_¡Estás demente!. ¡Eres un hombre casado y por si fuera poco, tu esposa es la que se dice mi hermana!"_

Su hermana.

¡Cómo había dejado que aquello sucediera! ¡Cómo les había dejado que lo convencieran de hacer algo semejante! ¡Cómo había terminado casado con Nabiki!

-Porque eres un idiota –dijo en un susurro, contestando él mismo a aquellas interrogantes-. Y un cobarde... el peor de todos.

Recordaba perfectamente el día de su boda, solo la novia y los padres de ambos acompañándolo en el peor momento de su vida y luego, cuando ese mismo día, Nabiki, su esposa, le había revelado la estratagema que habían ideado para separarlo de su hermana, creyó que moriría o que mataría a la que se había convertido en su esposa.

La furia que había sentido en aquel momento por la mujer que permanecía asustada de pie frente a él había sido tan grande, que tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para contenerse y no convertirse en el asesino de su esposa; desde aquel momento, sus días ya no se clasificaban en 'buenos' o 'malos', no, a partir de ese instante pasaban a ser de 'horribles' a 'apenas soportables'.

La culpa, la angustia y la añoranza por su joven prometida se le hacían sentimientos insoportables. Él sufría, pero sabía que ella había sufrido mucho más.

¿Qué hacer para enmendar aquel grave error? ¿Qué hacer para convencer a Akane de que él haría lo que fuera por recuperar su amor? ¿Qué hacer para expiar sus culpas y conseguir el anhelado perdón de la mujer que amaba? ¿Cómo acercarse a ella para hacer que volviera a confiar en él? ¿Cómo recuperar a su mujer después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ambos?

Preguntas, sólo preguntas sin respuesta y en su interior, ese profundo amor que le quemaba y desbordaba tan solo al recordar sus labios, aquellos labios que tanto había deseado volver a probar y que había conseguido, robándole aquel brusco beso.

-Idiota –volvió a decir-. Idiota... Idiota... ¡Idiota! –terminó abriendo los ojos y gritando con todas sus fuerzas en completo descontrol.

Luego de unos momentos y una vez recuperada la compostura, respiró un par de veces y se puso de pie.

-Recuperaré ese amor que me tuviste y que yo mismo me encargué de destruir, Akane Tendo - dijo con decisión-. Volverás a estar conmigo porque nunca debimos separarnos. Aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida, tú volverás a quererme.

Minutos después y con aquella sentencia dicha con toda convicción, salió del lugar, cerrando la gran puerta tras de sí.

Ella había vuelto a su vida y él estaba dispuesto a luchar contra todo y contra todos para volver a tenerla a su lado.

Yuka había dicho que al destino siempre le había gustado jugar con ellos dos, pues bien, él jugaría aquel juego y se aseguraría de ganarlo esta vez.

* * *

La tarde de aquel día resultaba ser muy agradable y apacible. El verdor de los árboles, la suave brisa y el resplandor naranja del sol escondiéndose paulatinamente hacían que el espectáculo fuera relajante.

Pero eso no podía serle más indiferente al hombre que se encontraba sentado en la veranda, observando el jardín de su casa.

Su semblante era sereno, pero su espíritu se encontraba inquieto.

¿Por qué había sido tan iluso al no darse cuenta de que ella jamás hubiera podido llegar a cometer una atrocidad como aquella de la que la habían acusado? ¿Cómo se había dejado engañar tan tontamente? ¿Qué lo había hecho desconfiar de las acciones de aquella niña a quien él tanto amaba?

Su hija había vuelto y con ella, había vuelto todo el rencor y resentimiento que él había guardado por ella durante todos esos años, pero de pronto, se encontraba con una realidad totalmente distinta a la que él conocía, una realidad que lo había golpeado y derrotado como si se tratase del más fuerte oponente.

Todos los que habían participado en ese oscuro episodio habían cometido un error y en parte, era entendible que lo hubieran hecho; ellos eran jóvenes, inexpertos ante la vida e ilusionados con la misma, pero él era un adulto, sabía lo dura e injusta que muchas veces podía llegar a ser esa vida que a los jóvenes les encandilaba y sin embargo, también había cometido aquel grave e imperdonable error al despreciar y abandonar a su hija.

Era su hija pequeña, aquella a quien se había aferrado con uñas y dientes desde que su amada esposa había muerto, la niña que le había ayudado a salir adelante con el dolor que significaba aquella perdida, la pequeña que le había devuelto la sonrisa y las ganas de vivir. ¿Cómo le había pagado él a su ángel salvador?, con todo el rencor e incomprensión que ella no se merecía.

Había sido el hombre más cruel que pisaba la tierra y se merecía el que su pequeña nunca más confiara en él, ni le perdonase lo que había hecho.

Había faltado a todo código de honor al despreciar a su hija sin siquiera tratar de averiguar los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido. Merecía sufrir por todo aquello, merecía las peores penas del infierno por hacer algo semejante.

"_¿Le debo refrescar la memoria señor Tendo? Hace siete años atrás, usted me dijo que me olvidara de que alguna vez había sido su hija, que lo avergonzaba con mi comportamiento pecaminoso y que en su casa jamás admitiría a una prostituta asesina. Yo cumplo con mis promesas señor, por lo tanto, olvidé que tuve un padre llamado Soun Tendo, el apellido lo conservo sólo porque no pude lograr cambiarlo"._

Prostituta asesina. ¿Tan ciego había estado para no darse cuenta de la verdad? ¿Tan ciego para no saber que ella jamás hubiera asesinado a su amiga y que mucho menos se hubiera prestado para engañar a su prometido, la persona a quien amaba?

Debió haberla escuchado, debió haberle creído a su hija.

El señor Tendo se llevó una mano al rostro y trató de enjugar las lágrimas antes de que éstas cayeran.

Se sobresaltó al sentir el tacto de una mano en su hombro, pero no levantó el rostro.

-Tendo.

-¿Lo sabes? –preguntó el hombre amargamente.

-Sí, Kasumi se lo contó a Nodoka.

-Le hice mucho daño Saotome, ella... Mi niña no se lo merecía –dijo llorando con angustia.

-Tranquilo Tendo, nadie podía saber qué era lo que había sucedido –trató de consolarlo su amigo de toda la vida.

-Pero yo soy su padre, debí saberlo, debí sentirlo.

-Tendo –contestó Genma Saotome, palmeándole la espalda a su viejo amigo-, ella volvió, es una oportunidad para que se recuperen el uno al otro, estoy seguro de que Akane terminará por perdonar todo y...

-¡No! –gritó el hombre de largos cabellos, zafándose del casi abrazo que su amigo le regalaba y mirándolo con furia-. No Saotome, ella nunca me perdonará y yo no merezco que lo haga.

-No digas tonterías, claro que Akane perdonará...

-Estoy pensando en practicar el seppuku (1) –le interrumpió.

Luego de limpiarse las lágrimas que había derramado, miró fijamente a su amigo quien lo observaba incrédulo, para luego continuar.

-¿Me ayudarías?, necesito de un kaishaku (2), tú eres mi amigo, mi único amigo.

-Tendo, piensa en lo que dices, piensa en lo que me estás pidiendo, las chicas aún te necesitan, no puedes jugar con algo así.

-No estoy jugando Saotome, un padre como yo no merece vivir. Cometí una falta imperdonable, será mi justo castigo y si tú no me ayudas, entonces yo...

-Dame tiempo para pensarlo –contestó Genma-, sabes que es una decisión importante asistir en un seppuku y...

-Dos días –le interrumpió Soun.

-Es poco tiempo –susurró Genma, ajustándose sus anteojos.

-Es justo lo que necesito para arreglar algunas cosas pendientes, al tercero, lo haré, con tu asistencia o sin ella.

Su amigo no contestó, solo se quedó observando al piso en forma seria, con sus brazos cruzados al pecho, en una actitud meditabunda, tratando de pensar en qué podía hacer para evitar aquella drástica decisión.

Ninguno de los dos amigos se percataron de la silueta que los observaba en forma silenciosa a escasos metros, con una bandeja en sus manos y el rostro anegado en lágrimas.

Kasumi Tendo había escuchado sin querer aquella conversación y le había partido el alma el enterarse de la decisión tomada por su padre. En silencio se dirigió a la cocina para dejar la bandeja y luego encaminó sus pasos a su cuarto para poder llorar con libertad y pensar en una forma de convencer a su padre de que el seppuku no era la mejor opción.

Dos días, solo contaba con dos días para arreglar la relación de su padre con su hermana.

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo aparente por las estrechas calles de Nerima, mientras la tarde caía dando paso al anochecer.

Los días que siguieron a la reaparición de ese fantasma que creía olvidado habían estado marcados de recuerdos de un pasado que no le gustaba para nada recordar.

Sus actos durante aquel lamentable incidente en el que había participado casi sin querer hacía siete años atrás le demostraban que a veces, el ser humano podía cometer las mas aberrantes acciones sin detenerse a pensar en el daño que éstas podían causar.

Ahora y con la reaparición de Akane Tendo, su mente trataba de encontrar una salida a la encrucijada en que se encontraba, porque aquella aparición en su vida y en la vida de muchos otros cambiaba drásticamente las cosas.

Su cómplice le había propuesto un trato, acabar de una vez lo que habían iniciado tiempo atrás, pero ahora, con la madurez que daba el paso del tiempo no le era fácil tomar una decisión así, tan a la ligera, porque ahora sabía que todo lo que hiciera estaría siendo vigilado.

Todos se habían convertido en sospechosos de un crimen que aunque estuviera prescrito, en sus conciencias permanecía intacto.

Todos se habían auto convencido que la chica había caído por accidente por esa escalera, que se había enterrado aquella daga por error y que había muerto sin causa aparente. Pero en ese momento y al recordar los acontecimientos del pasado, su conciencia le impedía seguir con aquella mentira.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer para seguir ocultando su decisiva participación en aquel crimen? ¿Qué hacer para que nadie pusiera en duda nunca su inocencia? ¿Qué hacer para que Akane Tendo dejara de investigar?

Detuvo abruptamente sus pasos y apoyó su espalda en uno de los muros de las casas vecinas.

"_Es un secreto que sólo algunos saben. Tuvo una hija, la hija de Ranma"_.

La hija de Ranma, si era cierto aquello, la niña debía contar con seis años, sería muy fácil para alguien experimentado el secuestrarla pero, luego qué.

Su cómplice no le había dado mayores detalles de sus planes. ¿Y si ayudaba a capturar a la niña y luego su cómplice decidía que la pequeña no era útil?

Había matado una vez, ¿quién podía asegurarle que no lo hiciera de nuevo? ¿Podría cargar la culpa de saberse testigo de un acto tan horrible nuevamente? ¿Podría volver a ocultar algo así solo para volver a salvar su pellejo? ¿Tendría las agallas de inventar nuevamente una historia creíble para que nadie sospechara de su participación?

"_No demores. Un paso en falso y tú también puedes caer"_.

¿Caer? ¿Se podía caer más bajo de lo que había caído con anterioridad? ¿Valía la pena ayudarle esta vez? ¿Para qué? ¿Para conseguir silenciar a alguien que tenía todo el derecho de reclamar justicia?

"_No demores. Un paso en falso y tú también puedes caer"_.

Había sido una amenaza, una sutil advertencia de que si no hacía la elección correcta, pagaría las consecuencias.

Pero ahora no era tan simple, no sentía la adrenalina del momento, ni el temor, ni el coraje que solo daba el encontrarse en una situación límite, en donde no se podía pensar con claridad, solamente se podía actuar, rápido y casi por instinto.

No, esta vez no podía tomar una decisión tan a la ligera, porque si se equivocaba, podía pagar un alto precio y ya no eran unos jovencitos con una vida por delante, todos habían madurado rápidamente y tenían sus vidas resueltas.

Podía rechazar esa oferta y olvidarse de una vez y para siempre de todo ese oscuro episodio, pero si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que su cómplice delatara su participación y con ello, destrozara su aparentemente, tranquila vida.

Agitando su cabeza con fuerza quiso alejar esos pensamientos de su mente para seguir su camino. Miró hacia el cielo, éste se había encapotado y las nubes habían ocultado la aparición de las primeras estrellas.

-Lloverá –se dijo casi en un susurro-. De un momento a otro lloverá.

Sí, había aprendido a detectar las señales del clima. Tantos años conviviendo con las maldiciones de Jusenkyo le habían hecho fijarse en esos pequeños detalles, dándole la experiencia necesaria para anticiparse a un hecho tan cotidiano como una simple lluvia. Abrió el paraguas que llevaba consigo y esperó a que las primeras gotas de agua cayeran a su alrededor, éstas no tardaron en hacerlo. Exhalando un suspiro, reanudó su camino, pero al llegar a la esquina de la calle, se detuvo de improviso, expectante y con el asombro de haber observado un milagro.

Por la acera de enfrente, al parecer sin darse cuenta de su presencia allí, caminaba despreocupadamente aquel viejo conocido, manos en los bolsillos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios y jugando como un niño a saltar en los pocos charcos de agua que se habían logrado formar hasta entonces.

-"_No puede ser..._ –pensó- _¿Mousse... ya no se transforma?"_

Eran muchas las ganas que tenía de encarar al chico pato y preguntarle por aquel asombroso cambio, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, no quería agregar más problemas a su ya atormentada vida, no había necesidad de hacerlo, tarde o temprano, se enteraría de aquel extraño acontecimiento. Tenía tiempo para averiguarlo y sabía que Mousse no se negaría a contárselo.

Esperó a que el joven de largos cabellos estuviera bien lejos del lugar en donde se encontraba y luego prosiguió su camino. Se hacia tarde y debía volver a casa.

* * *

La lluvia había comenzado a caer copiosamente y ella no llegaba. Cierto era que había salido acompañada, pero aún así, era angustiante no tenerla a su lado.

Suspiró profundamente y se acercó a la ventana que daba al jardín, desde allí le sería muy fácil saber el momento exacto en que ella haría su aparición. Cerró sus ojos un momento y se dejó transportar hacia un lejano lugar, a un pasado que había sido mucho más feliz. En sus recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de su adolescencia, frases dichas con tanta convicción por él, palabras de amor que se escuchaban tan dulces salidas de su boca y de pronto, pareció volver a la realidad.

"_Las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido, y yo era muy orgulloso e inmaduro"_.

Abrió inmediatamente los ojos al recordar la frase. Sí, las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido y ambos eran orgullosos e inmaduros en aquel entonces.

Akane acercó su mano al vidrio frío de la ventana y se apoyó en él, mientras seguía observando la lluvia caer y esperando por su hija.

"_¡Sí, lo hice, pero me obligaron a hacerlo!, de otra forma jamás hubiera hecho algo semejante, ¡lo sabes!"_

No, ella no podía estar lo suficientemente segura de que lo habían obligado a casarse con su hermana, porque si los padres de ambos habían ideado estratagemas para unirlos en matrimonio a ellos dos mucho antes de todo aquello y nunca con éxito, ¿quién podía asegurarle a ella que habían obligado a su prometido a casarse con su hermana?, ¿quién podía decirle que el matrimonio Saotome-Tendo no se había efectuado con el consentimiento de ambos?

No, Ranma Saotome ya no contaba con su confianza, la había traicionado, igual que todos los demás.

"_Pero aún así, yo nunca te he podido olvidar"_.

Lo más cercano a un "todavía te amo" que le había dejado decir en esa ocasión, esa frase y el beso robado que le siguió. Inconscientemente, llevó sus dedos a sus labios para acariciarlos suavemente. Una ingenua e imperceptible sonrisa apareció en aquellos labios al recordar aquel rudo e inesperado beso.

Debía reconocer que todavía sentía algo muy fuerte por el que había sido su prometido, por el padre de su hija... por el esposo de su hermana.

Frunció el ceño y apartó sus dedos de sus labios. No caería en la trampa nuevamente, el amor había pasado a un tercer plano para ella. Primero se encontraba su hija, luego el conocer la verdad y el amor por ese hombre...

-Ese amor permanecerá oculto y enterrado, nunca más saldrá a la luz, no lo permitiré –se dijo con un convencimiento que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

"_Me gustaría tener un papá como los otros niños, así él podría protegernos"._

Pero, ¿cómo seguir negándole aquel derecho a su hija? Maya era lo más importante en su vida y ya estaba entrando en una edad en la que sabía lo que quería. Ella le pedía conocer a su padre. Mediante sutiles conversaciones, le dejaba ver que en su mente infantil y en su pequeño corazoncito, anhelaba la presencia de su padre.

"_Pero nunca le he visto. ¿Él no me quiere mamá?"_

Él no me quiere, sonrió melancólicamente. ¿Cómo decirle a su niña que su padre, aquel a quien ella había amado tanto, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia?

Y si le dijera. Y si Ranma se enterase de Maya, ¿cómo reaccionaría?, ¿la querría tanto como ella la quería o la rechazaría de inmediato?

"_A veces sueño con él ¿sabes? No puedo ver su cara pero llega, me abraza y luego se queda con nosotras… Para siempre…"_

Sí, ella también soñaba con él, la mayoría del tiempo soñaba con él, pero se había obligado a descartar aquellos sueños, se había obligado a congelar los sentimientos que su ex-prometido despertaba en ella, porque estaba convencida de que si le perdonaba, él volvería a fallarle, tal y como lo había hecho en el pasado.

No podía seguir engañando a su conciencia, seguía enamorada de ese hombre, pero eso no significaba que volviera a caer en sus garras. Había aprendido a endurecer su corazón y a congelar sus sentimientos.

Una sonrisa espontánea apareció en su semblante en ese momento, al ver como la pequeña ingresaba corriendo por el jardín hacia la puerta de entrada a la gran casona, seguida de cerca por su fiel Kwai-Yu.

Maya conocería a su padre, pero no era prudente que lo hiciera todavía.

Akane exhaló un profundo suspiro y se apresuró en salir de su despacho para dirigirse a la planta baja de la casona y darle la bienvenida a su querida hija. Dejaría por un momento a sus fantasmas descansar.

* * *

Se encontraba descansando en la comodidad de su cama, disfrutando de un rato de ocio, escuchando el relajante y constante sonido del golpeteo emitido por la lluvia al caer.

Cualquiera que hubiera ingresado en ese momento en aquella habitación, hubiera pensado que la persona que permanecía en la cama se encontraba dormida, pero lo cierto era que aquella persona se había negado a dormir, en vez de eso, su mente trabajaba aceleradamente en decidir los pasos a seguir.

Luego de la conversación mantenida con su cómplice, cada vez se convencía más de que por fin, lo que no había logrado concretar hacía siete años atrás, estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

Akane Tendo había vuelto, con su hija y eso era una gran ventaja. Podía asegurar que esta vez las cosas saldrían a la perfección, lo sentía en su interior, podía olerlo en el aire que respiraba, solo tenía que esperar.

Dos meses le bastarían para poner todo el plan que había maquinado en funcionamiento, había hecho los contactos adecuados y había hablado con las personas que le ayudarían.

Faltaba convencer a su cómplice una vez más, pero eso era algo que sabía, conseguiría muy pronto, solo tenía que apretar un poco más los engranajes y contaría con aquella valiosa ayuda una vez más.

No era que sin su cómplice no pudiera lograr su objetivo, todo lo contrario. El preocuparse por el actuar de otra persona podía perjudicar sus planes, pero necesitaba contar con un "chivo expiatorio" en caso de que algo resultara mal.

Su cómplice cumplía con todas las condiciones y en el peor de los casos, bien podía amenazarle con contar toda la verdad ¿no?

Una sonrisa apareció en aquel rostro de expresión fría. Abrió sus ojos y se puso de pie para acercarse a la ventana de la habitación.

La lluvia seguía cayendo afuera. No se sorprendió en absoluto al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse tras de sí. Sin mover su cuerpo, ni girarse a observar quién había ingresado a su habitación, habló con seguridad.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Sí –contestó la persona que había ingresado.

-Bien, puedes retirarte. No quiero que ella te vea aquí, pondrías en riesgo todos mis planes.

-Sí.

Dicho esto, escuchó que su visitante se retiraba y volvió a sonreír.

-_"Falta muy poco para conseguir romper el hechizo _–pensó, y una mirada llena de odio y rencor se instauró en su rostro-. _Oh sí, disfruten mientras puedan hacerlo. Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome jamás volverán a reírse de mí"_.

* * *

Habían sido horas angustiantes las que había pasado en la soledad de su habitación, tratando de encontrar una salida, pensando en una solución a ese problema que se le presentaba. Porque era su problema, lo había asumido como propio al enterarse de tan drástica decisión por parte de su padre.

Sentía que era responsable de encontrar una solución.

Con Nabiki no podía contar. Después de la reunión que mantuvieran con Akane, ella había desaparecido, en parte por la vergüenza que se imaginaba, debía estar sintiendo y en parte por las duras palabras que la mediana de las Tendo se había ganado de boca de su padre y de ella misma.

Kasumi no podía entender ni aceptar el comportamiento que había mantenido su hermana menor para con su otra hermana, siete años atrás. Sencillamente no entendía cómo una persona que llevaba su misma sangre había podido actuar así, de una manera tan fría, destruyéndole la vida a su propia hermana, aceptando casarse con el hombre a quien aquella hermana amaba con locura y cargando con un secreto tan escabroso por tantos años sin siquiera parar a dar una explicación o pedir una disculpa.

Y su padre, él había quedado destrozado y había endosado toda la culpa en su hija del medio, ya que por el mutismo de ella hacía siete años atrás, él había cometido un acto imperdonable que lo había alejado de su pequeña niña.

Aunque Nabiki les había revelado sus razones, poderosas razones debía reconocer, aquello no justificaba todo el daño que había causado. No, esta vez Nabiki no le sería de ayuda.

Una vez recuperada en algo la calma y serenidad que siempre le caracterizaban, Kasumi había salido de su habitación y se había dirigido a su templo inmaculado, la fortaleza que había heredado y de la cual se había apropiado hacía tantos años atrás. La cocina de aquella gran casona era su refugio y allí, preparando algún delicioso platillo, seguramente encontraría una respuesta a aquella difícil situación.

-Llueve –se dijo para sí al momento que empezaba a sacar algunos utensilios y unos cuantos alimentos.

No habían pasado quince minutos, cuando una conocida y reconfortante voz masculina se anunció desde la puerta de entrada a la casa.

Una sonrisa apareció inmediatamente en el rostro de la joven mujer y luego pudo escuchar los pasos característicos de su esposo acercándose al lugar en donde ella se encontraba.

-Parece que las nubes tienen exceso de agua, llueve demasiado para no encontrarnos en invierno –comentó el joven doctor a su esposa, mientras la abrazaba y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla-. ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?

-Bien –contestó ella.

-¿Y nuestro campeón? –quiso saber, haciendo que su esposa se girara para poder verla de frente. Inmediatamente, Tofú se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con su querida esposa-. Estuviste llorando –afirmó mirándola a los ojos.

-No, es que...

-No me mientas Kasumi, esos ojos no pueden engañarme. ¿Qué sucedió?

Ella trató de esquivar la mirada inquisidora de su esposo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a tranzar.

-Dime qué sucedió –insistió Tofú.

-Es papá –reconoció finalmente Kasumi después de un largo silencio, con un hilo de voz-. Él quiere... quiere practicar el sepukku.

-¿Sepukku?

-Sí, estuvo hablando con tío Genma, yo los escuché.

-Pero...

-Esta mañana me encontré con tía Nodoka en el mercado, le conté todo lo que había pasado en estos días, el reencuentro con Akane, lo que nos enteramos en esa visita.

-No le dijiste nada sobre Maya ¿no?

-No, no te preocupes –respondió, negando con un movimiento de cabeza-. Ellos no sabían nada, Ranma no les había dicho nada. Seguramente, tío Genma se enteró hace poco y vino a ver a papá, fue entonces cuando les escuché.

-No debe estar hablando en serio –trató de confortarla su esposo.

-Lo conozco, sé que cuando lo dijo estaba hablando absolutamente en serio.

-El señor Saotome qué dijo.

-Le pidió tiempo para pensar si lo asistiría. Papá le dio dos días.

-¡Dos días!

Silencio, el matrimonio se tomó un momento para tratar de analizar la situación, luego, Kasumi siguió con la conversación.

-¿Crees... crees que si hablo con Akane, ella pueda hacer algo?

-No lo sé. Akane tiene mucho dolor y rencor acumulado en su corazón, no sé si sea una buena idea el pedirle que intervenga.

-A pesar de todo, es nuestro padre –dijo Kasumi cada vez con más angustia en el timbre de su voz-. Tal vez pueda convencerla, quizá no de perdonarle, pero estoy segura de que si ella le presenta a Maya, papá tendrá un nuevo motivo para permanecer con vida y se olvidará del sepukku.

-No creo que sea buena idea el revelarle aquel secreto a tu padre, amor.

-Pero es su nieta ¿no?

-¿Su nieta?, Kasumi, ¿Akane tuvo una hija?

El matrimonio se quedó petrificado al reconocer la desconcertada voz que escucharon a sus espaldas.

La joven mujer cerró los ojos, mientras trataba de calmar los latidos de su agitado corazón. Tofú se dio media vuelta lentamente y ajustó sus anteojos para observar a un joven de negros cabellos trenzados, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, quien era la personificación de la duda e incertidumbre, mezcladas con el temor, el desconcierto y la tristeza.

Ranma Saotome se había enterado sin querer del mayor secreto que ocultaba su ex–prometida.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- ¡Hola! Finalmente y después de una larga ausencia, esta historia volvió a ver una actualización.

Pido mil disculpas a todas (os) quienes han seguido este escrito y que ya lo extrañaban (yo también lo extrañaba), no tengo excusa, solo prometo que trataré de hacer mis mayores esfuerzos para que no vuelva a ocurrir algo así. Me perdonan ¿si?

2.- Dos palabras que pudieran resultar algo desconocidas, aunque no creo que mucho. De todas formas, les dejo una breve explicación:

(1) El sepukku o hara-kiri es el nombre japonés que se le da al suicidio ritual por desmembramiento. Utilizado comúnmente por los samuráis, antes de ver su vida deshonrada, preferían darse muerte de una forma honrosa y gloriosa. El ritual mismo es muy interesante, pero no me extenderé aquí porque no es la idea.

(2) El kaishaku, es la persona que asistía al samurái en la práctica del sepukku. Su labor era permanecer de pie, cerca de la persona que practicaba el rito (más bien, al lado) y decapitarlo en el momento indicado, esto para evitarle un sufrimiento de horas al practicante.

3.- Espero sinceramente que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado, aunque creo que este capítulo no ayudó mucho a aclarar dudas.

Muchísimas gracias por leer este escrito, sé que me regalan parte de su valioso tiempo y por eso les agradezco un montón.

A quienes me dejaron sus reviews por el capítulo anterior, **orochi** (Gracias por seguir este escrito y dejarme conocer tu opinión, cuídate mucho y muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a mia historias, de verdad), **Nia06, milk goku, karen chan** (Gracias por el apoyo al proyecto y por tus palabras para esta historia, ya aclararé más dudas, paciencia, todo a su tiempo jeje), **johy** (Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Bueno, ya sabemos que no todo lo que dicen los involucrados es lo que realmente pasó, hay cosas que ocultan o 'inventan'. El amor entre Ranma y Akane se encuentra lejos de estar muerto, quedó claro en este capítulo, pero veremos qué sucede más adelante), **akemyanngel, Marina, yumita, Sele, ChibiAdri o ShanaChan** (sabes que ambos nick me gustan), **Sofi, Yram** (Bueno Yram, la continuación llegó tarde... pero llegó, jeje. Lo siento por eso. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que le das a mis historias), **ranmamaniaca, Jade Saotome** y **Mya23**.

Muchísimas gracias por todas y cada una de sus palabras, de todo corazón, gracias.

4.-Será hasta una nueva entrega, esta vez, espero que no muy tardía.

Que estén muy bien y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère - Du Vallon.


	7. Padre e hija

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

"**Traición en Nerima"**

*** * * **

Capítulo VII

"**Padre e hija"**

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente. Allí se encontraban las tres personas intentando reaccionar ante la sorpresa de un importante secreto desvelado.

Ranma fue el primero en salir del letargo en el cual parecía haber caído. Avanzó hacia el interior de la cocina de la casa Tendo de forma decidida y con ambos puños apretados, tratando de contener sus emociones dentro de su agitado corazón.

-Kasumi –dijo con un tono de voz duro y temeroso a la vez-. Por favor contéstame. Dime si lo que escuché es cierto, ¿ella tuvo una hija?

-Ranma, es mejor que…

La frase que había comenzado a decir Tofú fue interrumpida por la dulce voz de su esposa.

-No Ranma –dijo Kasumi controlando al máximo su nerviosismo-. La pequeña que vive con Akane es su hija adoptiva –mintió Kasumi.

Recordando la advertencia de su hermana menor, era mejor decirle a Ranma la mentira que había inventado ésta, ya que si Akane se enteraba que su mayor secreto había sido descubierto por el padre de su hija, jamás la perdonaría y lo que era aun peor, tal vez verdaderamente pondría en peligro la existencia de su sobrina.

La joven mujer suspiró profundamente y siguió con su relato, ante la atenta mirada de su cuñado y la incredulidad que reflejaba el semblante de su esposo.

-Es la hija de su difunto esposo. Cuando él falleció, la pequeña tenía sólo meses y Akane se ha hecho cargo de ella hasta el día de hoy. Sabes que Akane es una buena persona y no tuvo inconvenientes en encariñarse con la niña y convencerla de que era su verdadera madre.

El joven la observaba no del todo convencido con aquella extraña historia. ¿Sería cierto aquello? Por otro lado, Kasumi no se caracterizaba por ser una persona mentirosa, mucho menos estaría inventando una absurda historia como aquella. Esa era una característica más propia de Nabiki.

-Hum –fue la escueta respuesta del chico-. ¿Y su verdadera madre?

-Murió al momento de dar a luz –contestó Kasumi.

-Eso ya no es muy común –comentó el joven de la trenza con suspicacia.

-No, ya no lo es –intervino Tofú, tratando de ayudar a su esposa en tamaña mentira-, pero un mal procedimiento en un nacimiento o una descompensación cardíaca de la madre al momento del parto, y los médicos tienen que optar.

Luego de un momento de silencio en el cual los tres se estudiaban con detenimiento, Kasumi continúo hablando.

-Verás Ranma, papá se encuentra muy deprimido y pienso que si logro que Akane le presente a su nieta, él se recuperará. Conocer a la niña le servirá de terapia.

-¿Y piensas que ella aceptará, después de todo lo que el señor Tendo le hizo? –dijo Ranma con dureza.

-¡Ranma!

-Todos le hicimos daño Kasumi, es justo que paguemos –dijo el joven.

-¡Y por eso debo dejar que mi padre muera! No me parece justo ni con él, ni con Akane, ni conmigo. Sería mucho mejor que él se dedique a demostrarle que se encuentra arrepentido y que necesita su perdón.

-¡Y crees que tu hermana está dispuesta a perdonar! –estalló el chico.

-¿Hiciste el intento, Ranma? –preguntó Tofú-. ¿Le preguntaste a tu prometida si tenía intención de perdonarte?

-No fue necesario, lo vi en sus ojos. Ella no tiene la más mínima intención de perdonarme. Ni a mí, ni a nadie.

-Ten cuidado Ranma, puedes estar equivocado y...

-No, te aseguro que no estoy equivocado Tofú, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no intente luchar por conseguir su perdón y también su amor.

-Ranma, eso quiere decir que tú...

-Yo lucharé por recuperarla Kasumi, tu hermana fue lo único importante que he tenido en mi vida y lo seguirá siendo, aunque para ella yo no sea más que una basura -dijo dándose media vuelta para salir de la cocina-. Me voy a casa.

-Hasta mañana Ranma.

-Hasta mañana.

Cuando la pareja quedó finalmente sola, guardaron un momento de silencio. Kasumi suspiró audiblemente y su esposo la rodeo con uno de sus brazos.

-¿Crees que él creyó lo que le dijimos? –preguntó Kasumi casi en un susurro.

-No lo sé. Ranma no es tonto y si se siente inquieto, comenzará a averiguar por sus propios medios.

-Espero que Akane no se enfade con mi imprudencia –dijo Kasumi con angustia.

-Y yo espero que decida decirle la verdad a Ranma pronto. El tener a Maya en secreto y ocultársela a su padre no es justo ni con la niña, ni con Ranma.

Y el buen doctor Tofú tenía toda la razón, Ranma sospechaba que Kasumi no le había dicho toda la verdad respecto a la hija de Akane. Muy en el fondo de su corazón, presentía que algo no andaba bien y quería averiguar qué era aquello, pero esperaría el momento justo. Si realmente quería recuperar a su prometida, debía hacer las cosas bien y no apresurarse.

Con esa firme decisión, se dirigió a su casa. Trataría de conversar con su padre para averiguar las verdaderas intenciones del señor Tendo y entonces, tal vez, intentaría ayudar en algo.

Pero lo que no imaginaba siquiera era que al llegar a su casa, su madre le iba a entregar un sobre sin remitente que alguien había deslizado por debajo de la puerta, el cual contenía una escueta carta en donde lo citaban para que al día siguiente se presentara en el parque cercano a medio día.

Entonces, el joven artista marcial se convenció de que con la vuelta de Akane, las viejas heridas que él creía olvidadas se abrirían nuevamente.

* * *

-¡Qué! –fue la para nada tranquila exclamación que brotó desde el fondo de su ser cuando se enteró de lo que había sucedido-. No puede ser… ¡Cómo pudieron! –les culpó, regalándoles una fría y enfurecida mirada.

-No quisimos hacerlo, él nos escuchó por casualidad, Akane.

-¡Kasumi! ¡Les dije que tuvieran cuidado! ¡Les dije que nadie debía saber la verdad sobre mi hija, mucho menos tu cuñado!

La joven de cortos cabellos azulados se paseaba de un lado a otro, tratando de controlar sus emociones.

Su hermana y el esposo de ésta, habían concurrido a su casa muy temprano a comunicarle un par de problemas que habían surgido el día anterior en la casa Tendo.

Akane se había preocupado un poco con el relato que su hermana mayor le había hecho del supuesto sepukku que quería realizar su padre, pero nunca se imaginó que su secreto, aquel que ella había confiado con tanta reticencia a su hermana mayor, hubiera sido descubierto por la persona menos indicada.

Eso no podía estar sucediendo, Ranma no podía enterarse de la existencia de Maya, no todavía.

Kasumi la observaba desconcertada, jamás en su vida había visto actuar a su pequeña hermana de aquella manera tan agresiva.

-Kasumi no quiso revelar aquel secreto Akane, fue un accidente que él llegara justo en el momento en que hablábamos de Maya y…

-¡Tofú! –le interrumpió ella-. ¡Conoces a Ranma!, ¿crees que se quedará tranquilo con lo que ustedes le dijeron?

-Bueno, es lo que tu misma pensabas decirle ¿no?

-Sí, pero a mí me hubiese creído de inmediato.

-¿Y por qué piensas que a nosotros no? –preguntó su hermana con inocencia. Akane les observó con sarcasmo.

_-"Porque simplemente ustedes no saben mentir y nadie les creería una mentira así"-_pensó, luego exhaló un profundo suspiro.

-Bueno, ya no podemos hacer nada. Será mejor que me prepare para enfrentarme con él.

-¿Piensas seguir con la mentira? –preguntó Tofú.

-Hasta donde pueda hacerlo, sí –contestó Akane-. Me parece la mejor opción y seguiré sosteniéndolo.

Kasumi la observó reprochando sus palabras.

-No me parece la mejor opción Akane. Dices que Maya puede correr peligro, bueno si es así, creo que Ranma sería su mejor defensor, siempre y cuando supiera que es su hija.

-Ya basta Kasumi, él no conocerá la verdad, al menos no todavía y se acabó.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Kasumi. Iré a ver al señor Tendo esta tarde y… llevaré a Maya conmigo. Pero si no logro convencerlo para que no cometa una estupidez, ya no será mi problema.

-¡Irás con la niña! –exclamó su hermana con evidente entusiasmo.

-Sí, es hora de que conozca a su familia.

-¡Oh, Akane, eso es maravilloso! –dijo Kasumi, acercándose para abrazar a su hermana.

-Sí –contestó la joven de cortos cabellos con poco entusiasmo.

Ambas hermanas se observaron por un instante. No tenían mucho más que hacer por ahora, sólo esperar y rogar para que todo resultara bien.

* * *

El parque se encontraba en calma cuando él llegó. Buscó con la mirada por los alrededores hasta que descubrió la silueta conocida de aquel joven que hacía tanto tiempo, no veía.

Se acercó con paso decidido e impaciente por conocer las intenciones que aquel viejo conocido había tenido para citarlo en aquel lugar.

Cuando estuvo a escasos dos metros de distancia, el joven que permanecía sentado en uno de los bancos del parque, levantó la mirada y sonrió con desgana.

-Llegas puntual.

-¿Qué quieres Mousse?

-Tranquilo Saotome, no eres el único que debe escuchar lo que tengo que decir –contestó el chico pato, escrutando con la mirada el resto del parque.

-¿Escuchar qué? –preguntó Ranma con impaciencia.

Mousse le dedicó una mirada inquieta a su interlocutor. Allí, en frente suyo permanecía Ranma Saotome, con un semblante de disgusto, brazos cruzados al pecho y aquella mirada de arrogancia que él tan bien recordaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se habían reunido? ¿Cuánto habían cambiado sus vidas desde que habían hecho aquel acuerdo tácito de alejarse lo más posible unos de otros? ¿Cuántas veces había pensado en qué sucedería si volvieran a reunirse ellos, los locos amigos de Nerima?

-Contesta Mousse –el chico de la trenza, aquel arrogante y vanidoso artista marcial interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Comienzan a llegar –dijo por toda respuesta, con un tono de voz muy serio.

Ranma siguió con sus ojos la mirada de Mousse, en su semblante apareció una mueca de disgusto al reconocer a una exuberante mujer de larga cabellera púrpura.

-Escucha Mousse –dijo Ranma frunciendo el ceño-. Si me citaste aquí para conversar sobre el pasado de ustedes dos pierdes tu tiempo, yo no tengo nada que ver, ni tuve nunca nada que ver con ella.

-El egocéntrico artista marcial de la trenza –contestó Mousse con ironía-. ¿Sigues pensando que el mundo gira en torno tuyo?

Ranma gruñó un par de palabras incomprensibles para su anfitrión. En tanto, Shampoo ya estaba muy cerca del lugar en donde los jóvenes se encontraban.

-Hola –saludó la amazona con poco entusiasmo.

Se sentía incómoda, podía notar que para ninguno de los tres aquella reunión resultaba agradable. Allí frente a ella se encontraba el que había sido su amor de adolescente y el que era su amor verdadero. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? ¿Cuándo se había formado aquella barrera invisible pero tan sólida entre ellos?

-Mousse, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que si lo que me tienes que decir es importante...

-Saotome, paciencia -le interrumpió el joven chino-. Solo falta que... Ah, ya llegan.

Ranma y Shampoo voltearon sus cabezas para observar en la dirección en la que Mousse miraba y descubrieron que quienes se acercaban pausadamente tomados de la mano eran Ryoga y Ukyo.

El primero se sorprendió de verlos a todos reunidos y esperando pacientemente. La segunda, tensó su cuerpo y un ligero tinte rosa tiño sus mejillas. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para una mirada tan sagaz como la de la amazona.

_-"Todavía le quiere"_ –pensó nada más observar la reacción de su ex–rival- _"Ilusa, él jamás volverá a sentir cariño por ninguna de nosotras, a excepción de Akane, claro"_.

-Bien, ahora ya estamos todos reunidos –dijo Mousse, saludando con un gesto a los recién llegados.

-Yo me largo –dijo Ranma con un tono de voz frío y duro.

-Ranma, espera. Lo que tengo que decirles es importante.

-¿Y era necesario citarnos a todos? ¿Era necesario volver a ver a este imbécil y estas pe...?

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir Ranma! –interrumpió Ryoga con la voz en grito, mientras se acercaba al chico de la trenza.

-¿Qué, vas a defender lo indefendible?

-Ranma, Ryoga, si los cité aquí fue para comunicarles algo importante, no para pelear por viejas rencillas.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos instantes. Nadie se sentía totalmente a gusto en presencia del otro y la tensión era evidente.

-Akane habló conmigo –dijo de pronto Mousse, los demás lo observaron con atención-. No sé cómo lo hizo pero ella... Tiene la cura para las maldiciones de Jusenkyo.

-¡Qué! –exclamaron Shampoo y Ryoga al unísono.

Ranma permaneció en un obstinado silencio, apoyó su espalda en el tronco de un árbol cercano y cruzó sus brazos al frente. Ukyo también se quedó en silencio, sólo observando las reacciones de todos los allí reunidos.

-Es verdad. De alguna forma que desconozco, ella posee la solución a nuestros problemas.

-¿Cómo sabes que es verdad? –quiso saber Shampoo.

Mousse la observó con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios, luego sacó del interior de su túnica china una botella con lo que parecía ser agua, la abrió y vertió su contenido sobre su cabeza. Ante el estupor de todos los allí reunidos, la transformación no se realizó.

-El efecto del 'antídoto' que me obsequió dura una semana, el que ella guarda con celo dura toda la vida –dijo con seriedad-. Para obtenerlo, tengo que averiguar quién fue la persona que asesinó a su amiga hace siete años atrás.

-¡Otra vez con lo mismo! –exclamó Ukyo-. ¡Ninguno de nosotros sabe absolutamente nada Mousse!

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? –preguntó Ranma mirando hacia un punto no determinado en frente suyo-. ¿Puedes asegurar que ninguno de nosotros tuvo algo que ver?

-¿Me estas culpando Ranma? –dijo Ukyo apenas conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

-No, pero no puedes hablar por todos ¿no?

Silencio nuevamente, todos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propios recuerdos de un pasado que compartían y que odiaban.

-Yo me largo Mousse –dijo Ranma con aspereza.

-¿No te interesa conseguir la cura para tu maldición? –quiso saber el joven de larga cabellera.

-No, dejó de importarme el día en que me hicieron perder lo que realmente me hacía feliz y me daba paz.

Ranma iba a retirarse cuando pudo escuchar el ácido comentario de Ryoga.

-Cuenta conmigo Mousse –dijo el joven de la pañoleta-. Realmente no me importa la cura para mi maldición, lo que sí me importa es ayudar a Akane más que a nada en el mundo.

Ranma se detuvo en el acto y miró de forma despectiva a su ex–rival por sobre su hombro.

-Eso debiste pensarlo cuando participaste en esa mierda de plan P-chan.

-¿Acaso me culparás por toda la vida de tu cobardía al abandonarla a su suerte?

Ranma se dio media vuelta y enfrentó a Ryoga. El joven de la pañoleta sintió su sangre congelarse al ver la mirada de odio y desprecio que le regalaba el chico de la trenza.

-Todos ustedes saben por qué la abandoné, todos ustedes saben quiénes fueron los culpables de nuestra separación y todos ustedes saben que yo jamás la hubiera dejado sola de no ser por tu culpa Ryoga –dijo Ranma acercándose al joven de la pañoleta-. Tú, tu esposa, esta amazona, la loca gimnasta y la pérfida Nabiki arruinaron nuestras vidas, arruinaron nuestro futuro y lo que es peor, destruyeron a la Akane que conocíamos. Yo pude haber sido un cobarde Ryoga, pero tú y tus cómplices fueron y son una escoria de la peor clase.

-Por lo menos tengo la intención de ayudarla –rebatió Ryoga.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Ranma, arqueando una ceja mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su ex–rival.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿No puedes imaginarlo? –contestó Ryoga con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Fue todo lo que le bastó escuchar a Ranma para tomar a Ryoga del cuello de su camisa y estrellarlo contra el árbol que anteriormente le había servido de apoyo. Ukyo y Shampoo observaban la escena asustadas, sin atreverse a intervenir. Ranma parecía furioso y a punto de desatar aquella furia en contra de quien se cruzara en su camino. Mientras tanto, Mousse, quien se había puesto de pie, hacía todos sus esfuerzos por separar la mano de Ranma que en ese momento presionaba con intensidad el cuello de Ryoga, sin que éste hiciera nada por defenderse.

Ranma acercó su rostro al de Ryoga y con una calma y frialdad pocas veces antes vista en el chico de la trenza, comenzó a hablarle en un susurro.

-Ella es mía P-chan, lo fue y lo será. Eres un hombre casado y con un hijo, así que cuídate mucho de hacer alguna tontería porque esta vez no tendré piedad. Hace siete años atrás, pude acabar contigo, lo sabes. No me obligues a hacerlo ahora. Aléjate de ella y no pienses siquiera en volver a contar con su amistad, porque si te veo rondar cerca de ella... Te mato.

Ranma soltó a Ryoga y se apresuró en alejarse de aquel lugar, ante la atónita mirada de las tres personas que habían presenciado aquella escena.

-¿Estás bien? –se apresuró en preguntar Ukyo, mientras se acercaba a su esposo rápidamente.

-Sí –logró articular él con dificultad.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –preguntó su esposa con preocupación.

-Nada importante –contestó Ryoga, tocándose el cuello.

Mousse se ajustó los anteojos y continuó hablando.

-Bien, creo que Ranma no está interesado. ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?

-Mousse, tú sabes que yo no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió aquel día y...

-Cuenta conmigo Mousse –interrumpió Ryoga a la amazona, observando la lejana silueta de Ranma alejarse del lugar-. Yo descubriré qué fue lo que sucedió ese día.

Los cuatro se observaron en silencio y luego, se alejaron del lugar. Cada uno tomando una dirección diferente.

No era fácil un encuentro semejante, sobre todo por la culpa y la sospecha que constantemente pendía sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y avanzó con paso decidido por el camino de piedra. A su lado, una inquieta niña se aferraba a su mano mientras observaba todo su entorno con creciente curiosidad.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, golpeó con fuerza. La puerta se abrió con suavidad, dejando ver tras de ella el semblante siempre sereno y cándido de su hermana mayor.

-Akane –dijo la mujer de larga cabellera castaña.

-Hola Kasumi –contestó su hermana con una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios-. Hermana, quiero presentarte a Maya.

Kasumi bajó la mirada y pudo observar a la niña que permanecía tomada de la mano de su madre. No pudo contener la emoción y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Hola Maya, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien –contestó la pequeña con una espléndida sonrisa en los labios.

Kasumi se encontraba cautivada por aquella niña. Era una niña menuda, delgada, de cabellos negros y largos hasta los hombros, su piel era blanca y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Viéndola detenidamente, no se parecía mucho a ninguno de sus dos padres, más bien era una perfecta mezcla de ambos, pero sus ojos, definitivamente eran iguales a los de su progenitor. El color era el mismo y la expresión que adquirían con cada gesto también. Allí, al verla sonreír con alegría, Kasumi pudo comprobar que la sonrisa de la niña también era una copia exacta a la de su pequeña hermana.

La mujer sonrió con alegría e hizo un esfuerzo por agacharse y ponerse a la altura de la niña.

-Kasumi, no es necesario que...

-Oh, Akane. Déjame darle un abrazo a mi sobrina –le interrumpió Kasumi, extendiendo ambos brazos al frente.

Maya observó dubitativa a la mujer que tenía en frente y luego a su madre, Akane asintió y la pequeña se acercó a su tía, quien la abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole el cabello.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte Maya –dijo Kasumi con dificultad, tratando de contener su emoción.

-Yo también quería conocerte tía –contestó la niña-. Desde que mamá me dijo que conocería a mi familia, he estado contando las horas.

-Yo también mi niña –contestó Kasumi, alejándose de la pequeña, para luego ponerse de pie con dificultad-. Pasen por favor.

-Gracias Kasumi.

Akane, quien había guardado silencio ante la escena que se había desarrollado ante sus ojos, no pudo evitar la emoción que embargaba su corazón en aquellos momentos.

Primero estaba el hecho de presentar a su hija con su familia, luego el ingresar después de siete amargos años a la que había sido su casa.

Observó todo con curiosidad, nada había cambiado en aquel lugar, todo seguía igual y ella sintió como una ola de recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente y corazón.

-Supongo que vienes a hablar con papá –dijo Kasumi, sacando a Akane de sus cavilaciones.

-Sí, ¿dónde se encuentra?

-En su habitación, no ha querido salir de allí desde ayer.

-Bien. Kasumi ¿te puedes encargar de Maya mientras voy a hablar con él?

-Por supuesto Akane.

-Yo iré a hablar con una persona Maya, quédate con tía Kasumi y pórtate bien ¿si? –su hija sonrió.

-¿Irás a hablar con el abuelo? –preguntó con inocencia, ambas mujeres se miraron por unos segundos, luego, la joven de cortos cabellos azulados asintió.

-Sí Maya, iré a conversar con él.

Akane suspiró y dirigió sus pasos rumbo a la habitación de Soun Tendo. Atrás quedó su hija y su hermana conversando como si siempre hubiesen estado juntas.

-¿Quieres un panecillo Maya?

-¿Pueden ser dos? –preguntó la niña traviesamente.

Kasumi y Maya soltaron una risotada al unísono, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro preocupado de Akane.

Cuando la última llegó al frente de la puerta de la habitación de su padre, un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios y luego golpeó la puerta.

-_Déjame solo Kasumi, no necesito nada por ahora_ –se escuchó la masculina voz del otro lado de la puerta.

Akane no hizo caso de la advertencia y abrió, ingresando a la habitación con cautela. Ésta se encontraba en penumbras y su padre estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta en una posición meditabunda.

-Kasumi, estoy ocupado y...

-No soy Kasumi –le interrumpió Akane, cerrando suavemente la puerta.

El hombre de largos cabellos abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió que su corazón se paralizaba al escuchar la voz de su hija menor. Lentamente y con temor, giró su rostro hasta descubrir la silueta de su hija de pie, atrás suyo.

-¿Akane? –preguntó con incredulidad.

-Sí, soy yo –dijo la chica mientras avanzaba por la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana para abrir las cortinas. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se giró y enfrentó a su padre.

La mirada de él reflejaba una mezcla de estupor y temor; la de ella, decisión y reproche.

-Vine porque Kasumi está desesperada, piensa que en cualquier momento puede cometer una locura y yo no quiero que me culpen de otra muerte –dijo con una frialdad que su padre jamás había creído posible en la dulce niña que era su hija menor-. Será mejor que deje la idea de cometer sepukku de una buena vez y para siempre.

-Es la única forma en que podré sentirme tranquilo, librándote a ti y a Kasumi de un padre tan desalmado –contestó Soun, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Akane se arrodilló en frente de su padre, sentándose sobre sus talones y lo observó con lástima.

-Si se quita la vida no conseguirá más que mi desprecio y será el culpable del dolor de Kasumi.

-Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo Akane, si pudiera borrar el pasado...

-Eso es algo que no se puede hacer –contestó ella, mientras giraba su rostro para mirar por la ventana-. Padre...

Aquella palabra resonó como un canto celestial en los oídos del señor Tendo, pero para Akane, el decirla se había transformado en lo más difícil que había dicho en su vida.

-Padre –repitió la chica-, yo he pasado por muchas dificultades. A mis veinticinco años he sufrido lo que muchas personas no sufren en toda una vida y todo por rencores, envidias y odios de terceras personas. Pero a pesar de todo lo que he tenido que soportar y vivir, mi corazón no puede sentir odio por quienes me hicieron daño. Me duele recordar las palabras con las que me dejó en aquélla prisión hace siete años, jamás pensé que mi propio padre me quitaría su apoyo y me haría tanto daño, pero a pesar de todo, yo pude sobreponerme, comprender y hasta perdonar. No haga que me arrepienta de aquello, no haga que mi corazón conozca el odio por su progenitor, porque si se quita la vida, pensaré que mi padre es un cobarde que teme enfrentarse a la vida que tiene por delante, que teme reconocer sus errores, que teme pedir perdón y que teme volver a intentar recuperar a la familia que una vez perdió.

Su padre la observaba derramando abundantes y silenciosas lágrimas. Su niña le estaba dando una oportunidad, le decía que debía intentar recuperar su cariño y que lo odiaría si no lo intentaba.

El hombre se derrumbó en las piernas de Akane, abrazándose a sus rodillas con desesperación. La chica lo observaba con compasión, titubeó un momento y luego posó su mano derecha en la cabeza de su padre. Soun comenzó a llorar con mayor angustia al sentir el tacto de su hija sobre sus cabellos.

-Perdóname... Perdóname Akane... Por favor...

-Ya le dije que yo ya perdoné lo que me hizo, pero aún me duele el recordar sus palabras y duele mucho. Es una espina que llevo clavada muy profundamente en mi corazón, si quiere que esa espina desaparezca, siga con vida y demuéstreme con hechos concretos que usted no merece mi olvido y mi desprecio.

-Lo haré –dijo Soun levantando su rostro-. Haré todo lo que me pides. ¿Puedo... abrazarte?

Ella dudo por unos segundos, luego asintió.

-Puede.

El señor Tendo se lanzó a los brazos de su hija. Ella, aunque un poco confundida, correspondió a aquel abrazo muy lentamente y dejando escapar un suave suspiro.

-Ahora debe dejar de llorar y reponerse, quiero presentarle a alguien –dijo separando a su padre de sí.

-¿A quién? –contestó Soun, secándose las lágrimas.

-Tengo una hija padre, es mi hija adoptiva, pero aun así es como si fuera propia. Quiere conocerlo y quizá convertirse en un nuevo motivo para que deje de lado esa idea de quitarse la vida.

-¿Una... una hija?

-Se encuentra con Kasumi. Le rogaría que tratara de componer su semblante y esperarme en la sala, yo iré por ella –dijo la chica poniéndose de pie ante la atenta e incrédula mirada de su padre-. Maya tiene muchos deseos de conocer a su abuelo –terminó de decir mientras salía de la habitación de su padre.

Atrás dejaba a un hombre confundido pero que indudablemente sentía renacer todas sus fuerzas luego de la conversación mantenida con su hija.

-Maya –dijo el hombre para luego sonreír ampliamente, mientras se ponía de pie con la intención de dirigirse al baño a asearse para conocer a su nieta.

Entretanto, Akane ya había llegado a la cocina en donde encontró a su hermana muy atareada con los preparativos para la cena. La joven de corta cabellera ingresó, escrutando con la mirada todo el lugar.

-Kasumi, ¿en dónde está Maya?

-Akane. ¿Hablaste con papá? –contestó su hermana con otra pregunta.

-Sí. ¿Dónde se encuentra Maya? –preguntó nuevamente la joven y aprensiva madre.

-Me dijo que quería conocer la casa y salió al patio. No hace más de diez minutos.

-Iré a buscarla, su abuelo quiere conocerla.

-¿Todo se arregló? –quiso saber Kasumi.

-Todo estará bien hermana, no debes preocuparte más por las tontas ideas de tu padre.

Akane salió al patio después de tranquilizar con sus palabras a su inquieta hermana. Al momento de encontrarse sola en medio del patio de aquella gran casona, los recuerdos volvieron a atacarla. ¿Cuántas veces había correteado por aquel jardín? ¿Cuántas veces había recorrido aquel corredor? ¿Cuánto tiempo sin ingresar al dojo, aquel lugar de entrenamiento que tantos recuerdos le traía?

Avanzó por el corredor buscando con la mirada a su pequeña hija, hasta que escuchó unos gritos y unas voces que provenían justamente del lugar que ella recordaba. Avanzó apresuradamente y vio que la puerta se encontraba abierta.

-Tienes que concentrarte más –escuchó que decía una voz masculina al interior del salón de entrenamiento.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, eres un experto –contestó la voz de su pequeña hija.

Akane sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, amenazando con dejarla caer al suelo, así que buscó apoyo en la pared. Llevó su mano derecha a su boca para reprimir un grito de asombro y cerró los ojos.

Debió haberlo previsto, era lógico que algo así podía suceder en una visita al dojo de su padre, pero ella no se sentía preparada todavía para enfrentar aquélla situación.

Pudo distinguir perfectamente las voces de su hija y de su ex–prometido al interior del dojo. La una, reclamándole al maestro por la dificultad de los ejercicios que éste le pedía que realizara. El otro, corrigiendo los errores que la pequeña cometía y burlándose de ella de vez en cuando.

-Yo a tu edad podía dominar esta kata a la perfección.

-Pues yo no puedo, es muy difícil.

-No hay nada difícil si realmente quieres mejorar. No, así no. De nuevo.

-¿Eres así de exigente con tus alumnos?

-A veces.

Akane reaccionó y se acercó a las puertas abiertas del dojo de su padre. Se sintió como una intrusa al observar al interior, pero lo cierto era que allí se encontraba su pequeña niña, siguiendo los movimientos e indicaciones que le daba Ranma.

De pronto se sintió mareada y los recuerdos la envolvieron. Cerró los ojos y se vio transportada a esa misma sala de entrenamientos, la misma luz del atardecer ingresando por las ventanas del dojo, dándole un aspecto acogedor, ella vestida con su raído gi y él con su típica y familiar indumentaria china.

-"_Algún día me gustaría entrenar a los niños aquí"_ –había comentado su entonces prometido, mientras la sorprendía con un golpe.

-"_Tendrás tu oportunidad de entrenarles"_ –había respondido ella esquivando aquel golpe con algo de dificultad y tratando de acertar un golpe en su rostro que él había bloqueado tomando su puño.

-"_Me refiero a nuestros niños, Akane"._

_-"¿Nuestros?"_ –había contestado ella totalmente sorprendida y olvidando por completo el entrenamiento.

-"_Sí, cuando nos casemos, quisiera tener hijos y entrenarlos yo mismo en las artes"_ –había contestado con convicción, acercándose a su prometida para acariciar su rostro sonrojado.

_-"¿Lo dices en serio?"._

-"_Absolutamente" _–había contestado él-. "_Sabes que te amo ¿no?"._

-"_A veces lo olvido"_ –había dicho ella hipnotizada por aquellos ojos azules, él sonrió.

-"_Imagina lo que debe ser entrenar con tus propios hijos, Akane, enseñarles todo lo que sabes y ver cómo día a día se vuelven más fuertes"_.

-"_Sería maravilloso"_ –había contestado ella.

Las palabras y aquella escena se encontraban tan frescas en su memoria, pero ya volviendo a la realidad, Akane abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas apenas contenidas. La emoción de ver a su hija junto a su verdadero padre la embargaba y acongojaba su corazón.

-"_Imagina lo que debe ser entrenar con tus propios hijos, Akane, enseñarles todo lo que sabes y ver cómo día a día se vuelven más fuertes"_.

Las palabras de Ranma repitiéndose una vez más en su cerebro y ella, siendo testigo silencioso de cómo él estaba cumpliendo aquel sueño sin siquiera imaginárselo.

En ese momento, la niña cayó al perder el equilibrio, él rió suavemente.

-¡No te rías! –gritó la pequeña furiosa mientras se ponía de pie.

-Eres torpe –contestó él.

-No es verdad, solo me desconcentré un poco y...

-Maya, debemos irnos –interrumpió su madre desde la puerta del dojo.

Ranma y la niña se quedaron observándola con seriedad.

-Hola –dijo Ranma sintiendo que su corazón parecía desbocarse con tan solo verla allí de pie, a contra luz, con aquel delicado vestido blanco y sus brazos cruzados al frente.

-Hola –contestó Akane.

-Mamá, ¿tú conoces al maestro del dojo? –preguntó la niña, corriendo hacia donde permanecía su madre.

-Sí, lo conozco –dijo la joven mujer con frialdad-. Él es tu tío Maya, Ranma es el esposo de mi hermana Nabiki.

Él, que había permanecido sonriente al centro del dojo, sintió como si le hubiera pasado un camión por encima. La frase había sido una advertencia de que nada había sido olvidado y que ella no le perdonaba su traición.

En tanto Maya, parecía totalmente desilusionada con la afirmación de su madre.

-Oh, ya veo. Entonces, ¿tengo que decirle tío Ranma?

-Sí...

-No Maya –interrumpió el joven con amargura-. Con que me digas Ranma está bien.

La niña lo observó sonriendo y él se sorprendió con la calidez que le trasmitía esa sonrisa. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero aquella niña le transmitía una extraña sensación de paz y sentía que sin conocerla, ya la quería demasiado.

-Maya, ve con tía Kasumi, debo presentarte a alguien más.

-¿El abuelo?

-Sí –contestó Akane.

La niña iba a salir del dojo, pero a último momento se detuvo y retrocedió sus pasos hasta llegar a la altura de Ranma.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Ranma, espero que puedas seguir enseñándome más cosas –dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Él sonrió, para luego agacharse y así quedar a la altura de la niña, tomó aquella mano y se sorprendió con el abrazo efusivo y el sincero beso en la mejilla que recibió de su sobrina.

-A mí también me gustaría seguir enseñándote algunas técnicas Maya –dijo Ranma observando fijamente a la madre de la niña.

Ésta permanecía impasible, aunque por dentro experimentaba una mezcla de sentimientos, aflicción, ternura, preocupación y temor a lo que pudiera descubrir Ranma.

La niña finalmente se separó y salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina de la casona. Akane iba a seguirla cuando escuchó la voz de Ranma a sus espaldas.

-Tu hija es muy linda.

-Gracias.

-Se parece un poco a ti, sobre todo en el carácter y...

-Escucha Ranma –le interrumpió ella, avanzando para encarar a su ex–prometido-. Maya no sabe que yo no soy su madre verdadera, por eso debo tener mucho cuidado con lo que le digo.

-Entonces es verdad, ella no es tu hija y la de ese misterioso esposo tuyo.

-Por supuesto que es verdad. Maya perdió a su madre siendo una bebé y luego perdió a su padre, pero yo ya me encontraba casada con él, así es que fue muy fácil para mí sentir por ella un cariño verdadero. Te pido por favor que midas todo comentario referente a nuestro pasado en común, basta con que ella sepa que eres el esposo de mi hermana y el maestro del dojo Tendo...

-¿Por qué tanto misterio Akane? –le interrumpió él- ¿A qué le temes tanto?

-Temo que ella se entere de cosas que yo prefiero olvidar.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas? ¿Qué estuviste enamorada de mí?

La mujer sonrió con sarcasmo, pero aquello no hizo más que acrecentar el sentimiento de revancha del artista marcial. Con un rápido movimiento, el joven de la trenza tomó a su presa de ambas muñecas y la acercó hacia él.

-Reconoce que eso es lo que temes Akane, temes que la niña se entere de que amaste a este artista marcial más que a su propio padre, temes que ella se entere que yo te amé con locura y que lo sigo haciendo hasta ahora.

-Suéltame Ranma –dijo ella con la voz temblorosa, muy a su pesar, reconocía que él lograba intimidarla-, suéltame o recibirás otro golpe como el que te di el otro día.

-No me importa si mi recompensa es la misma –dijo él soltando sus muñecas y acercándola a su rostro para robarle un nuevo beso.

Ella trató de soltarse y aplicar la misma técnica anterior, pero él había tomado la precaución de dejar su mano izquierda libre, deteniendo el golpe bajo que ella pretendía darle.

Pero el artista marcial no contaba con que su ex–prometida le engañaría haciéndole creer que correspondía a aquel beso para luego morder su labio inferior con fuerza hasta hacerle sangrar.

Él la soltó de inmediato, dando un grito.

-¡Estás loca! –exclamó Ranma, tocándose el labio ensangrentado.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así Ranma! –contestó ella con la voz en grito-. Tú estas casado con Nabiki. Deja de cometer errores y tonterías que pueden costarte caro.

-¡Crees que me importa tu hermana! ¡Por si no lo sabes, desde el mismo día en que nos casamos estamos separados y ella no encontró nada mejor que mantener una relación con tu antiguo pretendiente! ¡Tu querida hermana se revuelca hace años con Kuno!

Sí, ella lo sabía, pero no por ello le iba a perdonar a él así como así. Akane se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar, él la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Por supuesto que sé lo de Nabiki y Kuno, pero yo ya no guardo ningún sentimiento por ti.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Akane? Porque yo no te creo nada.

-Definitivamente no cambiaste nada, sigues siendo el engreído de siempre ¿no?

-Así me quieres –contestó él.

Ella no contestó y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida del dojo. Dentro del lugar de entrenamiento, Ranma seguía limpiando su labio ensangrentado, mientras se formaba una sonrisa irónica en su semblante y sus ojos adquirían un intenso brillo.

-_"Digas lo que digas, aún me quieres Akane y yo lucharé por recuperarte"_ –pensó el artista marcial-. "_Tú hija me ayudará a acercarme a ti. Además, hay algo muy extraño en todo ese asunto, algo que ocultas y que yo descubriré"._

El joven avanzó con decisión para cerrar las puertas del dojo y sentarse a meditar con posterioridad.

Una hora después y cuando ya anochecía en Nerima, Akane y su hija se despedían en las puertas del dojo Tendo de Kasumi, Soun y Tofú, para dirigirse a su casa, después de una tarde cargada de emociones.

Pero la escena familiar era observada atentamente por una cuarta persona que permanecía oculta tras el muro de una casa vecina.

_-"Así que... Finalmente conozco a su hija. Menuda como ella, pero aguerrida como él, a simple vista, una buena combinación"_ –se dijo para sí-_. "Ya fue presentada con su familia, sólo me pregunto si les dijo la verdad, aunque no lo creo. No es tan tonta"._

Suspiró cansadamente y pudo observar cómo la chica de cortos cabellos comenzaba a alejarse, avanzando por la calle tomada de la mano de su pequeña hija. La familia ya se había retirado al interior de la casa, por lo que consideró que también debía retirarse, pero sus pies no le permitieron avanzar al ver al joven artista marcial de la trenza salir del dojo Tendo.

_-"Ranma"_ –dijo en su interior.

Luego vio que la niña giraba su cabeza y sonreía a la vez que con su mano hacía un gesto de despedida al joven de la trenza, gesto que él no tardó en corresponder.

_-"No puede... Me dijo que él no lo sabía y..._ –se interrumpió y su semblante cambió del asombro experimentado en un principio a un profundo rencor_-. No, debe haber ocultado su existencia, tiene que haber ocultado que es hija de él. Ella no la expondría de una forma tan estúpida"._

Un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios, para luego retroceder rápidamente escondiéndose aún más. Ranma comenzaba a caminar en su dirección y no era prudente encontrarse con él, no después de lo que había sucedido en la reunión de aquella mañana, no después de lo que había observado, no después de encontrarse a punto de tomar la drástica decisión de ayudar una vez más a su cómplice, como lo había hecho hacía siete años atrás.

* * *

1.-Hola!... Lo sé, lo siento, dije que no iba a tardar tanto en actualizar. Lo cierto es que he estado con mucha pereza estas últimas semanas, en todo orden de cosas y bueno, las actualizaciones también sufren las consecuencias de mis ganas de no hacer nada. Pero ya estoy de vuelta y con energías renovadas, ja!

2.-Bueno, ya se dieron cuenta de que Akane seguirá tratando de engañar a Ranma, hasta cuándo podrá hacerlo... veremos.

3.-Agradezco enormemente a quienes me alientan a seguir con el proyecto, gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribirme su opinión.

A _**Nia06, Paola, Yram**_ (Bueno, Ranma no se enteró de la verdad... todavía. Quizá sea algo ingenuo el hacer que crea en una mentira tan básica, pero, el chico tiene sospechas, así que no se quedará tranquilo. Los cómplices, paciencia, pronto espero revelar la identidad de al menos uno de los implicados. Y es cierto, llevar tres proyectos tan distintos en paralelo es un poco complicado, pero ese era justamente mi desafío y creo que lo estoy logrando. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!), _**Orochi **_(Como siempre, gracias por tus palabras, espero que te siga gustando esta historia. Bueno, poco a poco se va aclarando el panorama o complicando, depende de cómo se mire ¿no? Ya sabemos que Soun no cometerá el sepukku y es que quise darle la oportunidad de recuperar a su hija, ahora, que ella realmente lo perdone... En fin, gracias por seguir leyendo lo que escribo), _**Mya23, katsensei, Sele, Ranmamaniaca, Sofi, Nahia, lerinne, IramAkane**_ y _**KohanaSaotome**_, muchísimas gracias de todo corazón.

4.-Nos encontramos pronto, que estén muy bien.

Es todo por ahora, cuídense mucho y buena suerte!

Madame De La Ferè - Du Vallon.


	8. Equivocado todo está equivocado

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, algo así como "extras"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

"**Traición en Nerima"**

*** * ***

Capítulo VIII

"**Equivocado... todo está equivocado"**

Aunque quería, no podía calmar sus emociones. El recordar la escena una y otra vez era una tortura autoinflingida, pero no podía hacer nada para olvidar el momento justo de aquel desafortunado encuentro.

El recuerdo venía a su mente y le parecía injusto.

Había accedido a visitar a su padre, había llegado junto a su hija a su antigua casa para convencer a su progenitor de que era mejor olvidar el suicidio ritual que éste pensaba realizar, pero no contaba con que el tan temido encuentro entre su ex–prometido y su pequeña hija se iba a producir de aquella manera inesperada.

Hacía tres horas que había regresado con su hija desde el dojo Tendo e inmediatamente había querido irse a su habitación para tratar de reflexionar en lo que debía hacer con ese mar de emociones que había vivido aquella tarde, no sin antes excusarse con su hija y dejarla al cuidado de su fiel sirviente.

Ahora se encontraba recostada en la cama, totalmente a oscuras y con una sensación de angustia que la invadía a cada momento.

Los recuerdos del pasado se fusionaban con el presente, dándole esa sensación de encontrarse dentro de un extraño y desordenado sueño.

Allí, en la tranquilidad de su habitación era capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos. Pensaba que todo había estado equivocado en su vida desde el momento exacto en el que había conocido a la pelirroja.

Sí, desde que él había aparecido en su vida aquella tarde de lluvia convertido en mujer, su existencia había estado marcada de equivocaciones, porque sino, cómo explicar los constantes enfrentamientos que había tenido que sortear durante aquellos años que parecían tan lejanos, pero que sin embargo estaban tan frescos en su memoria. Cómo explicar la lucha constante que se había generado a causa de su, en esa época, prometido; Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi y alguna que otra más, habían aparecido de la nada reclamando su legitimo derecho sobre él y con eso, ella se había ganado a más de una peligrosa enemiga. Cómo explicar las incontables veces que había estado a punto de salir gravemente lastimada por enfrentarse a peligros que antes de conocerlo, jamás hubiera creído posibles.

Todo, absolutamente todo había estado equivocado desde un comienzo, porque si ella hubiese permanecido estoica en sus convicciones, sin prestar atención a esos insulsos sentimientos que había despertado en ella su ex-prometido, nada de lo que había tenido que sufrir con posterioridad hubiera sucedido.

Aquella relación había estado errada desde el comienzo, cuando los padres de ambos les habían obligado a comprometerse por un absurdo acuerdo y ella lo había sabido de inmediato, sólo que no contaba con enamorarse tontamente del engreído artista marcial que le designara su padre como prometido. Tampoco había contado con que él sintiera algo de cariño por alguien como ella, alguien a quien él siempre insultaba y menospreciaba.

Él había dicho que la amaba, lo había dicho en tantas ocasiones y ella le había creído ciegamente; ahora le parecían tan absurdas esas sencillas palabras de amor, con tan poca solidez y de tan poco valor. Él la había decepcionado, la había abandonado y la había humillado. No podía sentir más que un profundo rencor por su ex-prometido y sin embargo, sabía que se estaba mintiendo a sí misma.

_-"Reconoce que eso es lo que temes Akane, temes que la niña se entere de que amaste a este artista marcial más que a su propio padre, temes que ella se entere que yo te amé con locura y que lo sigo haciendo hasta ahora_".

Las palabras volvían a su mente una y otra vez. Suspiró profundamente y se tapó los ojos con uno de sus brazos.

"Lo sigo haciendo hasta ahora", esa sola frase la confundía más que ninguna otra que hubiera escuchado en su vida, pero, cómo creer en la veracidad de sus palabras, cómo olvidar el pasado, cómo perdonarle y por sobre todo, cómo reconocer públicamente que ella también seguía enamorada.

Imposible. No podía porque su principal misión era descubrir al asesino de su amiga, no podía porque eso significaba exponerse una vez más a la odiosidad de todos aquellos egoístas personajes que les rodeaban y no podía porque ahora tenía una hija a quien proteger, una hija que había nacido fruto de ese amor equivocado que ella se negaba a reavivar, una hija que merecía conocer a su verdadero padre y que sin embargo, tendría que pagar injustamente por las equivocaciones de sus progenitores.

Hacía pocas semanas, su vida era tranquila. Ella no podía decir que hubiese sido cien por ciento feliz, pero al menos estaba tranquila y se sentía segura, lejos de todos sus fantasmas del pasado.

Ahora, sentía que su interior era un completo caos. Los sentimientos que ella creía dormidos se habían reactivado con fuerza, pero era tan difícil distinguir entre el amor y el dolor, entre el rencor y el perdón, entre la pasión y el desprecio, entre la venganza y la piedad.

Sí, ella no podía seguir engañándose, todo en su vida había estado equivocado y ahora comprendía que el volver a Nerima había sido otro error en la seguidilla de malas decisiones que había tomado durante toda su vida.

Los pasos a la carrera y la apertura brusca de la puerta de su habitación la sacaron abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

La niña ingresó corriendo a la habitación y se arrojó con fuerza sobre la cama, riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Mami! –dijo apenas conteniendo la emoción en su infantil tono de voz-. Kwai-Yu me enseñó una técnica nueva. Dice que es milenaria y muy difícil de dominar. ¿Te encuentras bien, mamá?

-Sí, estoy bien Maya –contestó Akane, incorporándose en la cama para encender la luz de la pequeña lámpara que tenía en su mesita de noche-. ¿Una técnica nueva?

-Sí. ¿Cuándo volveremos a casa del abuelo? –inquirió la niña.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –contestó su madre, presintiendo que nada bueno resultaría de aquello. Al menos, nada que ayudara a calmar sus dudas y recriminaciones.

-Quiero mostrarle la nueva técnica que aprendí a Ranma. Él se burló de mí y yo quiero demostrarle que no soy torpe y que puedo aprender.

Era eso, debió suponerlo desde el mismo momento en que se había producido aquel encuentro. Cómo esperar que la niña no se entusiasmara con la perspectiva de contar con un maestro de las artes marciales tan cerca para poder perfeccionar sus conocimientos.

Ranma Saotome, otra vez él sería el causante de una disputa, pero en este caso, la disputa sería más comprometedora, porque tendría que enfrentarse a su pequeña, la hija de ambos.

-Maya, no creo que sea una buena idea el que vayas a visitar a… tu tío al dojo -titubeó.

-¿Por qué no? –quiso saber la pequeña con genuina curiosidad.

-Porque él está muy ocupado dando clases y no tiene tiempo para jugar contigo.

-Pero mamá, yo no quiero jugar con él, quiero que me entrene y quiero demostrarle que también soy una artista marcial.

-Maya…

-Mamá, por favor –suplicó la niña.

Su madre jamás podía negarle algo y la pequeña lo sabía, pero lo que pedía la inocente criatura esta vez era algo que la comprometía seriamente. Demasiado riesgo, demasiada preocupación y demasiado caro podía costarle una decisión así.

-Por favor –insistió la pequeña.

Akane sabía que su hija era tan terca como ella misma y no descansaría hasta conseguir lo que quería, que su padre la entrenara. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

-Lo pensaré.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sí?

-No, eso significa que hablaré con Ranma primero y luego veré si puedes entrenar en el dojo.

-¡Seguro dirá que sí!

-Ahora, ve a dormir Maya. Ha sido un día muy agotador.

-Sí. Hasta mañana mamá, te quiero mucho –dijo la niña dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-Hasta mañana Maya, que descanses.

La niña salió de la habitación, feliz de saber que su madre no se había negado del todo a su solicitud y confiando en que Ranma la aceptaría como su alumna.

Dentro del cuarto, Akane se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana. La luna cubría con su pálida luz el exterior de la casa, dándole una apariencia de serenidad al bello jardín.

Las interrogantes seguían agolpándose en su mente, cómo evitar ese encuentro, cómo convencer a Ranma para que no aceptara a su hija, cómo evitar que ese lazo invisible que parecía haberse generado entre Ranma y Maya la condujera a enfrentarse a la situación que más temía enfrentar, cómo evitar que ambos descubrieran la verdad que ella había tratado de ocultar por tanto tiempo.

Equivocado, todo seguía estando equivocado y ella lo sabía.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado desde el confuso encuentro en el parque de Nerima. Tres días desde que se había dado cuenta de que su única salida era ayudarle a él a descubrir a un asesino para poder vivir con tranquilidad para siempre.

Los errores que formaban parte de su existencia se borrarían sólo una vez que ella lograra desenmascarar a quien había arruinado la vida de su otrora rival y de paso, la de todos ellos.

Todo había sido una gran equivocación y ella ahora se percataba de aquello.

Ahora bien, estaba decidida a ayudar a Mousse, no tan sólo porque la maldición desaparecería y podrían llevar una vida normal, sino porque él le había dicho que si Akane se conformaba con descubrir al culpable, seguramente devolvería el restaurante y no tendría que seguir humillándose ante la generosidad de su ex-rival.

Debía hacer todo lo posible por recordar, ayudar a Mousse a encontrar al culpable y librarse de sus fantasmas para siempre, pero, cómo hacerlo, por dónde empezar.

Estaba claro que el culpable era alguien que conocía a Akane, que la odiaba y que había querido su destrucción. Por lo tanto, el círculo se estrechaba. El asesino debía ser alguien cercano y conocido, no cabía duda.

Los que habían participado en la trampa que le habían tendido a Akane y Ranma eran los principales sospechosos, ella incluida, pero no podían descartar a otras personas de su entorno cercano.

El estúpido chico de la espada de madera podía tratarse de un sospechoso, él y su sirviente. Recordaba que por esos años y a los pocos días de que se supiera que Akane había sido apresada, ella se había enterado que el joven millonario había salido del país con rumbo desconocido. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿No declaraba a los cuatro vientos que estaba absolutamente enamorado de Akane Tendo? Entonces, debería haber intercedido por ella en vez de huir, debería haberle prestado ayuda en vez de escapar.

Sí, ese hombre también era sospechoso ahora que examinaba sus actos con detenimiento.

Siguió caminando en silencio con su pequeña tomada de la mano. La niña la observaba de soslayo, pero no se atrevía a hablarle ya que conocía muy bien a su madre y cuando caía en esos estados de meditación, era mejor no molestarla ni siquiera con una pregunta.

Lo cierto era que la amazona se encontraba desconcertada y temerosa de sus propios recuerdos y pensamientos, ya que había caído en la cuenta, que ni siquiera él se salvaba de las sospechas.

No, ahora recordaba bien el día después del incidente en aquella casa, el día en que ella llegó al Neko Hanten con miedo e incertidumbre buscando ayuda y respuestas por parte de su bisabuela.

En ese momento estaba tan asustada que no había reparado en el extraño comportamiento de Mousse, mucho menos en sus actos y ahora que lo recordaba…

Sí, el joven de lentes se había comportado de forma nerviosa y un tanto paranoica ese día. Recordaba perfectamente la forma esquiva que había adoptado respecto a ella, las miradas suspicaces y los dos hechos que ella había pasado por alto y que ahora recordaba con total claridad; la forma desesperada en que lo había encontrado lavando una de sus túnicas en la trastienda.

La túnica blanca se encontraba manchada de… sangre. Sí, él se había excusado diciendo que su indumentaria se había manchado al cargar la carne para llevarla al interior del restaurante, pero la mancha era muy grande y luego, esa pregunta de la cual ella no había desconfiado pero que sin embargo ahora…

_-"¿La trampa resultó como ustedes pensaban Shampoo, Saotome se alejará de Akane?" _

Ésa había sido exactamente su pregunta y ella tontamente había contestado, pero ¿no se suponía que él no sabía nada de lo que habían tramado antes de que ella les confesara la verdad a su bisabuela y a él mismo, días después? ¿Cómo se explicaba que él hubiera hecho aquella pregunta al día siguiente de los incidentes, sin conocerlos previamente? Y la ropa manchada de abundante sangre, ¿era efectivamente de la carne que utilizaban para preparar los platillos en el restaurante? Nunca antes Mousse había manchado sus ropas de esa manera, ¿por qué justo aquel día iba a hacerlo?

Se detuvo de improviso y miró a su pequeña hija de forma perturbada y con temor. Miles de ideas agrupándose en su mente, miles de interrogantes y miles de sospechas.

-¿Qué sucede mamá?

-Na… nada –titubeó la amazona-. ¿Quieres un helado Xiaoyan?

-Bueno –contestó la pequeña con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Shampoo devolvió la sonrisa con incomodidad e ingresó a un pequeño local con su hija.

Todo había sido una equivocación, todo seguía tan equivocado y ahora, las dudas de la culpabilidad del padre de su hija, el hombre al que ella amaba, la sorprendían de la peor forma. Entonces pensó que desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento, ella había estado equivocada y ahora, el temor a cometer otro error la agobiaba.

* * *

-Pensé que tardarías más en venir a verme –dijo sin levantar la vista de los papeles que examinaba en ese momento.

-Es algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo atrás –contestó él.

La joven mujer sonrió con ironía y mediante un gesto con su brazo, le indicó al hombre que permanecía de pie frente al elegante escritorio que ella ocupaba en el despacho de la gran casona, que podía tomar asiento.

Él rechazó el ofrecimiento de manera altiva y arrojó un legajo de documentos sobre el escritorio.

-Necesito que firmes esos documentos –dijo con un tono gélido.

-Acta de divorcio –leyó Nabiki Tendo con una enigmática sonrisa en sus labios-. Ella acaba de aparecer y tú ya quieres correr a sus brazos, ¿no es así, esposo mío?

-Es lo que debimos hacer desde un principio Nabiki, desde el mismo instante que firmamos esos documentos, sabíamos que cometíamos una equivocación.

-Tú estuviste de acuerdo en ese entonces Ranma –dijo dejando los papeles a un lado y observándole con suspicacia.

-No tenía otra opción –reconoció amargamente.

-¡No me digas esas tonterías ahora! –dijo riendo burlonamente-. Sabes perfectamente bien que podías haber investigado más acerca del asunto. Podías haber seguido la pista de Akane y haberla encontrado. Si la amabas como decías, nada, absolutamente nada te hubiera impedido seguirla, encontrarla y recuperarla. En cambio qué hiciste, aceptaste casarte conmigo para obtener el dojo.

-¡Sabes que no es así! ¡Sabes que amo a tu hermana!

-¡Amas a mi hermana! ¡Qué ironía que ella no sienta lo mismo por ti! –se burló.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Porque la conozco –sentenció-. ¿Crees que olvidará todo lo que le hiciste? ¿Crees que si yo firmo estos documentos, ella saltará a tus brazos? Te equivocas, esposo mío.

-Ya deja de nombrarme de esa forma, nuestro matrimonio existe sólo en el papel. Respecto a tu hermana, por lo menos, debo intentar recuperarla. Firma ya esos documentos Nabiki, no me obligues a…

-¿Qué harás si no los firmo? –le interrumpió desafiante-. ¿Me golpearás?

-No digas tonterías.

Ella lo observó en silencio por unos momentos, luego se puso de pie y guardó los documentos en un cajón con llave del escritorio.

-Si decido firmarlos te lo haré saber.

-¿Qué te lo impide Nabiki? Nosotros nunca hemos estado verdaderamente casados. ¿De qué te sirve mantener un vínculo conmigo?

-Bromeas –ironizó ella- ¿Un vínculo contigo? No Ranma, debo pensar en mi futuro. Si yo me separo legalmente de ti, perderé gran parte de mis derechos sobre el dojo y si hipotéticamente, Akane llega a perdonarte, ¿quién crees que resultará mayormente perjudicada?

El joven no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿A eso se resumía todo, a un simple acuerdo monetario? ¿Por eso ella nunca había hecho nada por intentar divorciarse de él a pesar de llevar una vida con otro hombre?

-Entonces…

-Entonces, lo pensaré –le volvió a interrumpir-. Me comunicaré contigo cuando tenga una respuesta. Ahora, debo seguir trabajando, así es que por favor…

-Sí, ya me voy –dijo dándose media vuelta para salir de allí.

El joven volvió a recriminarse. ¿Por qué no había acabado con esa arpía cuando había tenido la ocasión? Salió ofuscado y deprimido de aquel lugar tan poco agradable para él.

Mientras tanto, Nabiki volvió a tomar asiento frente al escritorio, pero ya no para trabajar en los documentos que había dejado de lado al momento en que ingresara su esposo al cuarto.

Apoyó ambos codos sobre la lisa superficie del escritorio de madera y descansó su rostro sobre sus manos.

Aquélla visita la había esperado por mucho tiempo, años quizá. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano, Ranma le pediría el divorcio para formar una nueva relación. Aquello no le importaba demasiado, pero secretamente, ella gozaba al saber que la felicidad de su hermana menor dependía única y exclusivamente de ella.

Su vida había estado equivocada, desde el principio. Se había convertido en una mujer fría y desalmada, pero ella sentía que la culpa de que ella fuese así la habían tenido otros. Había nacido en la casa equivocada, con la familia equivocada y en el momento equivocado.

No sabía por qué, pero desde su adolescencia había guardado ese secreto rencor y envidia por su hermana menor. Cómo sino se explicaba el actuar de aquella forma tan vil con ella.

Sí, la envidiaba y hasta el día de hoy, a pesar de los años, a pesar de saber que Akane había sufrido lo inimaginable en su corta vida, ella no se conformaba. ¿Por qué no destrozar los sueños de los tortolitos una vez más al negarse a firmar esos documentos?

Lo pensaría detenidamente.

Si toda su vida había estado equivocada, un error más y a sabiendas, no importaba demasiado.

* * *

La casa se encontraba silente cuando abrió la puerta con una cautela digna del más desconfiado felino e ingresó cuidándose mucho de no emitir el menor sonido. El recinto permanecía en penumbras y parpadeó varias veces antes de que sus ojos pudieran acostumbrarse a la limitada iluminación, avanzó tres pasos y la puerta comenzó a volver lentamente a su lugar, cerrándose suavemente con un ligero golpe que sobresaltó al visitante, haciéndole dar un leve respingo. La oscuridad en el interior de la casa se intensificó y tuvo que avanzar hacia una de las ventanas para arrancar una de las tablas que la clausuraban y así poder ver algo mejor.

Le sorprendió que la casa abandonada no hubiera sido habitada por mendigos o reclamada por alguna institución gubernamental y permaneciera tal y como la había visto por última vez, aquél nefasto día que había decidido embarcarse en ese plan equivocado.

Enfocó su vista hacia el punto exacto en donde debían haber encontrado el cadáver de la chica, la amiga de Akane, el principio de la larga escalera de madera. Todavía quedaban restos de la cinta amarilla con la que la policía solía acordonar los lugares de investigación, desperdigados por el suelo.

Se acercó a la escalera y posó su mano en el barandal de la misma, se encontraba sucio, cubierto por muchas capas de polvo acumulado durante años. No le sorprendió escuchar el rápido correteo de diminutas patas de algún animal pequeño, probablemente ratas.

Observó hacia la planta alta, totalmente oscura ya que seguramente, las ventanas de aquella parte de la casa también se encontraban clausuradas. Suspiró pesadamente y se descubrió imaginando la escena.

Habían encontrado el cuerpo de Sayuri con una daga en su estómago, sin vida, con abundante sangre alrededor. Pero para enterrarse esa daga al momento de caer, debía haber caído boca abajo, no hacia arriba como la habían encontrado. Además, la altura era considerable, por lo que obligatoriamente debían haber encontrado magulladuras, moretones, algún hueso roto, sin embargo, había averiguado que nada de aquello había sido confirmado por el forense.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y con decisión arrancó el resto de las tablas que clausuraban las ventanas, una serie de alimañas rastreras corrieron a ocultarse de la luz de la tarde que ingresó a raudales, luz que hacía años no iluminaba el lugar.

Entonces pudo observar con detenimiento el lugar de los hechos. Las marcas que había hecho la policía del cuerpo de la chica casi habían desaparecido, pero si se esforzaba, aún podía distinguir algo. También vio la gran marca oscura que había dejado la sangre en la madera gastada y sucia.

Se acercó nuevamente al principio de la escalera y examinó a conciencia tanto la pared, los escalones y el barandal. Nada, no había ninguna señal de un golpe, todo se encontraba intacto, sucio, pero intacto.

Suspiró y subió lentamente la escalera. En el piso superior reinaba la oscuridad absoluta, vio brillar unos pequeños ojos rojos a medida que avanzaba tentando la pared en busca de alguna puerta o ventana, frunció el ceño, un par de ratas no le detendrían.

Con perseverancia, encontró la primera puerta y la abrió, ésta emitió un quejido inquietante, digno de la más afamada película de terror. No le importó, ingresó a la habitación y procedió a realizar el mismo procedimiento que hiciera en el primer piso.

Cuando arrancó la última tabla, la luz del sol ingresó a raudales, se giró para observar a su alrededor y el corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer la habitación, la misma en donde se había desencadenado todo, la misma en donde se había comprobado aquello de encontrarse en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado. Si tan sólo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, volver al día anterior a esa fecha fatal, cuando había tomado la decisión errada, aquella que le había conducido a llevar una vida totalmente equivocada, una existencia miserable, llena de errores y culpas.

Contempló la cama, meticulosamente ordenada, la habitación también, sólo se encontraba sucia, llena de polvo y telarañas, aunque muy ordenada.

_-"Demasiado ordenada"_-pensó.

Pero si la casa había permanecido abandonada y clausurada desde aquel día, no se suponía que la cama tendría que encontrarse desecha, los muebles tirados y la habitación con rastros de sangre.

Después de todo, los conjurados habían escapado al darse cuenta de que el plan se les había ido de las manos. En la habitación, Ranma había estado a punto de acabar con todo y habían quedado rastros de una violenta pelea, sangre incluida.

Sacudió sus cabellos y cerró los ojos. Tenía razón, alguien, no sabía quién había borrado toda la evidencia de la estúpida trampa y de la participación de todos en ella. El mismo alguien que quizá, al verse descubierto por Sayuri, la había empujado escaleras abajo provocando así su deceso, o tal vez…

Abrió mucho los ojos y un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta de lo que eso implicaba, porque tal vez, ese alguien lo había predispuesto todo, tal vez ese alguien había matado sin remordimientos a la chica y había creado una escena ficticia para que todos pensaran que había sido un accidente y luego había borrado la evidencia para incriminarla y…

Negó bruscamente con la cabeza, demasiado horroroso para seguir imaginándolo, demasiado escalofriante para que uno de ellos lo hubiera planeado así, demasiado…

Sus angustiantes cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando escuchó la puerta de la planta baja cerrase. Alguien había ingresado a la casa, se obligó a serenarse para enfrentar al intruso, salió rápidamente al pasillo que daba a la escalera y escuchó pasos. Por la delicadeza supo enseguida que se trataba de una mujer. Le pareció que la sangre se le congelaba en el cuerpo cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de ella. Su voz gélida se escuchó fuerte y serena.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –exigió saber.

-Quiero descubrir qué sucedió ese día.

-Pensé que lo sabías, eras uno de ellos P-chan –contestó, las hirientes palabras no le afectaron, sabía que merecía ese trato por parte de ella.

-Quiero ayudarte Akane –contestó, mientras comenzaba a bajar la escalera-. Quiero saber quién asesinó a tu amiga.

-¿Y ese cambio de opinión? –contestó ella con desdén-. Hace unos días, insistías en que había sido un accidente.

-No lo fue, ahora me doy cuenta de ello. A Sayuri la mataron, lo sabes y yo acabo de darme cuenta.

-¿Acabas de darte cuenta o lo sabes desde hace siete años?

Ryoga llegó a la planta baja y observó a la chica detenidamente. La tarde ya caía en la ciudad y los tonos rojizos del sol al esconderse le daban un bonito marco de fondo a la figura de la mujer.

_-"Tan bella como siempre_ –pensó-. _Mucho más que antes… e inalcanzable, ahora más que nunca"_

-Responde Ryoga, ¿acabas de…

-Ella no cayó por las escaleras –le interrumpió-. No hay ninguna marca que así lo indique.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

-No fui yo, si a eso te refieres.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura?

-Porque Ranma me dejó inconciente por horas, casi me mata Akane, deberías recordarlo.

Ella no contestó, se limitó a mirar hacia el piso superior con rencor.

-De verdad quiero ayudarte a descubrir la verdad, Akane. Confía en mí.

-Yo ya no confío en nadie Ryoga, ustedes me enseñaron a desconfiar.

La joven mujer se dio media vuelta para abandonar el lugar, con Ryoga presente, no podía concentrarse en hacer su propia investigación, ni mucho menos dejarse embargar por los amargos y tristes recuerdos que le despertaba el encontrarse en ese lugar. Él se quedó observándola y se sorprendió al escucharla dirigirle la palabra nuevamente.

-No es bueno que te vean rondar por aquí.

-Ya… ya me iba –titubeó, el nerviosismo por tenerla cerca volvía a presentarse.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-¿Qué?

-Tengo un taxi esperándome afuera, ¿quieres que te lleve?

-Yo…

-Escucha, si vas a ayudarme, creo que será bueno que me mantengas informada de todo lo que descubres. Comenzarás por contarme tu teoría luego de visitar esta casa durante el trayecto al barrio.

-Está bien –terminó por aceptar, sorprendido por el ofrecimiento y agradecido por poder permanecer aunque fuera unos minutos en su compañía una vez más.

Salieron sin decir una palabra y abordaron el vehículo, emprendiendo así el camino hacia el sector poblado de la ciudad.

* * *

Caminando lentamente y sin rumbo fijo por las calles del barrio que tantas veces había recorrido, había regresado sin prisa de la gran mansión Kuno. ¿Había hecho lo correcto al llevarle esos documentos a su esposa o había sido otra equivocación más?

Lo cierto era que se sentía angustiado luego de tener aquella conversación con Nabiki. Ella no le había dado una respuesta y él tenía el presentimiento de que ella no haría nada por darle el anhelado divorcio.

La mujer había argumentado con el asunto del dojo en el que él daba clases, pero ¿era sólo ése su motivo o había una razón más misteriosa y egoísta que ella no había querido revelarle?

Él pensaba que ella tenía tantos deseos como él de anular ese maldito matrimonio que los ataba al uno con el otro, pero se había llevado una sorpresa mayor al descubrir que no era así y que a ella no parecía afectarle aquella situación de 'adulterio' a la que estaba expuesta hacía tantos años.

¿Pero él?... Estaba seguro que en el caso de que Akane volviera a demostrarle su cariño, de que él la recuperase como estaba decidido a hacer, ella no querría prestarse para algo semejante a lo que hacia sin pudores, su hermana mayor.

Estaba atrapado en las redes de Nabiki Tendo, una vez más y no sabía qué hacer para escapar de ella, para convencerla de firmar aquellos papeles que le otorgarían su libertad de acción.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuándo ni cómo había llegado hasta una calle por la cual evitaba transitar, siempre que podía.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba casi en frente del restaurante de Ukyo y su asombro fue aún mayor al momento de ver cómo una pareja bajaba de un taxi.

El maldito cerdo y… ¿ella? No, eso no podía estar sucediendo, no de nuevo.

El asombro quedó rezagado por un sentimiento mucho más potente que se adueñó rápidamente de todo su ser. Los celos, la furia y el sentido exacerbado de pertenencia competían por dominar sus acciones. La mezcla fue fatal y perdió todo el autocontrol que había adquirido durante años y años de duro entrenamiento. Avanzó a grandes zancadas, apretando puños y dientes y con un imperioso, potente y gutural tono de voz, llamó a la que pensaba, le pertenecía aún.

-¡Akane!

Ella lo observó acercarse, pudo ver su semblante demudado en una mueca de furia apenas contenida, sus ojos opacos fijos en ambos y la tensión en cada uno de sus movimientos. Debió haber dejado a Ryoga en las puertas de su casa y seguir su camino en el taxi hasta el dojo de su padre. Ahora era demasiado tarde, frente a ella se encontraba un furibundo Ranma, un Ranma que muy a su pesar, lograba inspirarle un inmenso temor.

Trató de calmarse, trató de sonreír con ironía y buscó una frase inteligente para enfrentarlo, pero no lo consiguió. A su lado, Ryoga tensó su cuerpo y frunció el ceño al ver la actitud de su otrora, rival.

-¡Te lo advertí cerdo inmundo! –dijo el joven de la trenza tronando los dedos de su mano derecha, preparándose para lo que vendría-. ¡Te dije que no te acercaras!

-¡No puedes impedirme que…

El joven de la pañoleta no pudo terminar la frase, ya que un potente golpe a una velocidad inusitada impactó su rostro arrojándolo al suelo a dos metros de distancia, frente a la atónita mirada de la chica de cortos cabellos azulados.

-¡Ranma! ¡Qué crees que estás haciendo! –grito confundida.

-¡Te lo advertí cerdo!

El artista marcial de la trenza hizo caso omiso a los gritos angustiados que expresaba su ex-prometida y se lanzó en picada a atacar a su enemigo.

Ryoga se puso de pie y se preparó para lo que sería un decisivo combate callejero, tal y como en los viejos tiempos.

Akane había vuelto y con ella, las viejas rencillas y diferencias del pasado, sólo que esta vez, ambos rivales eran el doble de experimentados, el doble de fuertes y sentían un rencor acumulado por años y que había crecido a niveles insospechados con el tiempo.

Una nueva batalla entre Ranma Saotome y Ryoga Hibiki estaba a punto de comenzar y la causante se encontraba a escasos metros sin poder hacer nada por impedirlo.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.-¡Hola!

Perdón, perdón, perdón. Es una vergüenza el que haya abandonado esta historia por tanto tiempo, lo sé y asumo toda la responsabilidad.

Tengo dos excusas, espero que sean válidas: primero, mi trabajo consume mis energías y tiempo exageradamente y segundo, sufrí un pequeño bloqueo creativo con esta historia que por suerte llegó a su fin y pude terminar este cap.

2.-No tengo mucho que acotar sobre el capítulo, sólo agradecer como siempre a quienes hacen posible que siga adelante tanto con éste como con otros proyectos, es decir, quienes los leen. Por sobre todo, agradecer muy especialmente a quienes dejaron sus reviews por el capítulo anterior, a _**Wendee, Alfreduke, Ayumi9, Sele, Nia06, Marina, ranmamaniaca, katsensei, Sofi, Yram**_ (Bueno, tu teoría era correcta, Ryoga ya ha tratado de acercarse a Akane. Ahora, cómo saldrá de ésta, no lo sé. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y por tus palabras. Espero de todo corazón que estés mejor y que el mal momento ya esté superado ^^), _**Mya23, lerinne**_ y _**Paola**_. Muchísimas gracias por comentar el cap anterior.

Espero que les siga gustando la historia y que el retraso en publicar me sea perdonado T-T

Es todo por ahora, hasta un próximo capítulo.

Cuídense mucho, que estén muy bien y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	9. Decisión

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

"**Traición en Nerima"**

*** * * **

Capítulo IX

"**Decisión"**

La tarde ya se estaba transformando en noche. Las primeras estrellas se observaban en el firmamento y ella se encontraba allí de pie, con una mano sobre su pecho y la otra cerrada en un puño, siendo mudo testigo del combate que estaba a punto de producirse en plena calle como improvisada duela.

Dio un paso adelante para tratar de detener el avance de su ex-prometido, pero éste le regaló una mirada turbia y amenazadora.

-No le defiendas –dijo con un duro tono de voz-. Él sabe que no se puede acercar a ti.

-Fui yo quien me encontré con él –se apresuró a decir Akane, con el poco valor que consiguió reunir.

Su ex-prometido le dedicó una media sonrisa para hacerle ver que no le creía lo que ella le decía y enfocando la mirada en su oponente, se dispuso a atacar.

Ryoga lo esperaba en posición, bloqueando de forma impecable el golpe que Ranma le había tratado de asestar.

A continuación, una seguidilla de golpes y bloqueos por parte de ambos contrincantes hicieron que Akane se sintiera transportada a una época pasada y de pronto, cayó en la cuenta de las palabras que había dicho Ranma.

Entonces, ¿ellos ya habían tenido un encuentro anterior?

En ese momento Ryoga había vuelto a caer al piso, con un hilillo de sangre corriendo por la comisura de su labio y una mirada llena de rencor. Ranma en cambio permanecía en pie, sin haber recibido ni un sólo golpe y con la mirada nublada e inyectada en sangre.

Para Akane era evidente la furia que el artista marcial de la trenza estaba sintiendo y entonces supo que debía hacer algo para detener la lucha, de lo contrario, era probable que Ryoga resultara gravemente herido.

-¡Ranma por favor! –se atrevió a decir, mientras hacia un nuevo intento por avanzar.

-¡No te acerques! –gritó Ranma-. ¡Este cerdo debe entender que tú eres mi mujer!

Las palabras desconcertaron a la chica, quien parpadeó un par de veces observando atónita al artista marcial de la trenza.

-¡Tú eres y serás mi mujer Akane, y él tendrá que entenderlo a golpes! –dijo tratando de asestar un nuevo golpe que el chico de la pañoleta logró esquivar-. ¡Debí acabar contigo hace siete años!

-¡Y hace siete años debiste comprender que ella no te pertenece! –le desafió Ryoga, probando una nueva estrategia-. ¡Nunca lo hará porque no la mereces Ranma, eres un traidor tan indigno como yo, pero además, eres un cobarde!

Ranma estaba tan fuera de sí, que Ryoga quería tornar ese factor a su favor. Era un plan arriesgado, pero podía funcionar si sabía cómo llevarlo a buen término. Sólo debía asegurarse de que Ranma siguiera descontrolándose para así, lograr que cometiera el mayor número de errores y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo, ya que por cada tres golpes que Ranma le propinaba, dos no llegaban a destino o él podía bloquearlos. No obstante, sus propios golpes no estaban resultando ser de la efectividad que se requería para vencer a su contrincante.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada y no tienes derecho a criticarme después de lo que hiciste!

-¡Admítelo Ranma! ¡Reconoce que es duro ser despreciado por la mujer de tus sueños! ¡Y mucho más cuando es por una razón justa!

Akane observaba atónita y desesperada la situación ante sus ojos. Ellos estaban peleando en serio y no tan sólo a golpes, sino también verbalmente, algo que jamás pensó, llegaría a ocurrir por su culpa.

-¡Ranma, Ryoga, ya déjense de niñerías! –las palabras se perdieron en el viento y ella se preocupó el doble cuando fue consiente de la intensidad de los golpes asestados y recibidos por ambos chicos.

De pronto, ambos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo y se dedicaron a estudiar detenidamente a su contrincante, sosteniéndose la mirada durante un rato.

-Te casaste con Ukyo para lavar tus culpas, tuviste un hijo con una mujer a quien no amabas, ¿y ahora vienes a acusarme a mí de cobardía?

-Por lo menos no huí durante dos años.

-Es cierto, yo huí, pero lo hice para olvidar y el precio que pagué fue demasiado alto. Todavía lo estoy pagando.

-¿De qué te sirve ahora lamentarte?

-No Ryoga, yo no me lamento, estoy decidido a luchar por ella y tú no serás un impedimento.

Ryoga chasqueó la lengua de forma despectiva y con la rapidez de un rayo, se arrojó al ataque pensando en que si se adelantaba a los movimientos de Ranma, le pillaría desprevenido, pero tarde comprendió su error, ya que Ranma saltó hacia un lado, anticipando el movimiento de su oponente.

Entonces Ryoga volvió a atacar, quedando a un lado de Ranma, en una inmejorable posición. Con un veloz movimiento, se puso atrás del chico de la trenza y lo capturó por el cuello.

Pero Ranma era tan hábil como su adversario, así que no tuvo problemas para librarse del abrazo de Ryoga, girando a toda velocidad, para luego propinarle una fuerte y violenta patada en la espalda que hizo que Ryoga gruñera de dolor y cayera de rodillas al piso.

Fue ahí, cuando gracias al grito ahogado de Akane, Ranma se dio cuenta de su error.

Su rival había estado urdiendo su plan y desde el suelo, en la posición que se encontraba, un destello comenzó a gestarse.

Fueron sólo segundos, preciosos segundos en los que Akane vio el destello avanzar a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Ranma y golpearlo en el brazo derecho.

Era lo acertado y lo único que el chico de la trenza podía haber hecho dadas las circunstancias, la escasa distancia y el reducido espacio que había entre él y su oponente.

Ryoga se mantenía en pie con dificultad, mientras Ranma permanecía en el piso aparentemente sin heridas de gravedad, pero sujetándose la mano derecha con la izquierda. El chico de la pañoleta cayó pesadamente al suelo, agotado y adolorido.

Akane se acercó despacio, conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Quién estaba más herido? ¿A cuál de los dos debía acercarse para ayudarle?

Si se dirigía a ayudar a Ryoga, quien parecía haber sacado la peor parte, probablemente Ranma volvería a atacarle.

Si por el contrario, se quedaba junto a Ranma, éste podía sacar conclusiones equivocadas. Aunque ella bien sabía que ésas conclusiones realmente eran las acertadas.

Su cabeza le decía que no debía tomar partido por ninguno de los dos bandos, pero era innegable que su corazón se sentía acongojado por conocer el estado real de las heridas de su ex-prometido, como siempre.

Dio dos pasos de forma insegura y se llevó una de sus manos al rostro.

-¿Qué han hecho? –susurró con un hilo de voz-. ¿Por qué?

-¿No lo sabes? –contestó Ranma desde el piso con otra pregunta-. Yo sigo amándote Akane Tendo… Y no me importa si tengo que morir para demostrártelo, te defenderé porque quiérelo o no, tú sigues siendo mi mujer, la única que tuve y la única que tendré.

Ella lo observó en silencio, su corazón parecía haberse derretido cual mantequilla dentro de su pecho y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar cuando su cerebro procesó la declaración que acababa de hacer su ex-prometido.

Pero la lógica volvió a imponerse, casi para exigirle que le pusiera un punto final a las esperanzas de Ranma y se cobrara su cruel venganza.

-Yo no te pertenezco Ranma –dijo con total frialdad-. Deja de hacer tonterías o terminarás mal. Yo no volví aquí a buscar el amor de nadie, menos del esposo de la que se dice mi hermana.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, con una mezcla de emociones que a cualquiera hubiese confundido, menos a quien sabía cómo interpretarlas. Fue entonces cuando se dejó escuchar el sonido de una puerta y el grito de una mujer se pudo sentir con claridad.

-¡Ryoga! –Ukyo salió desesperada para asistir a su esposo, no sin antes reparar en Ranma y Akane quienes se encontraban a escasos metros de distancia-. Ryoga, qué sucedió.

-Nada –contestó él palpándose las costillas.

-¡Fuiste tú! –acusó la cocinera a la mujer que permanecía impávida a un costado-. ¡Por tu culpa casi se matan!

-Ukyo… -trató de intervenir Ryoga, pero su esposa le interrumpió.

-Llegaste a traernos sólo desgracias. ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz? ¿Por qué volviste a importunarnos?

-Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto –dijo Akane.

-¿No? Siempre fue así, siempre te gustó que ellos se pelearan por ti, siempre supiste que llegaría el momento en que uno de los dos terminaría muerto por tu culpa y eso te complace.

-Te equivocas yo…

-¡Mami, papi! –la voz angustiada del pequeño interrumpió la discusión.

Akane observó al pequeño hijo de Ukyo y Ryoga, un poco menor que su propia hija y sintió lástima. ¿Sería cierto que Ryoga se había casado con Ukyo, sin querer hacerlo?

Suspiró profundamente y observó a los Hibiki avanzar lentamente hacia donde se encontraba su pequeño hijo, pero no le pasó desapercibida la mirada rencorosa que le dedicó Ukyo al pasar.

Cuando el matrimonio desapareció tras la puerta, ella fue conciente de que Ranma se ponía de pie con dificultad.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó, sin poder evitarlo. El joven de la trenza sólo asintió, examinándose la mano derecha. Una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro-. Déjame ver.

-No es nada –dijo Ranma, retirando la mano, pero ella hizo un esfuerzo y le capturó.

-¿Duele? –preguntó tocando con sus dedos, los de él.

-No –contestó Ranma.

Ella levantó su rostro, decidida a encarar al mentiroso y sin embargo, se quedó paralizada al observar aquella intensa mirada azul grisácea que le regalaba su ex-prometido.

-Mientes –dijo en un susurro.

-Igual tú –contestó él con decisión-. Pero tus ojos te delatan. No volviste aquí a buscar el amor, es cierto, pero ahora no estás tan segura.

-Eres un arrogante –se defendió.

-Y tú una mentirosa –contestó él, retirando su mano para luego darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar en dirección a su casa-. Recuérdalo Akane Tendo, yo te sigo amando y tengo mucha paciencia. Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que necesitas el amor que sólo yo puedo ofrecerte.

La joven de cortos cabellos se quedó en el mismo lugar por unos momentos, sin atreverse a moverse, viendo cómo la silueta de su ex-prometido se alejaba de allí y siendo plenamente conciente de que las palabras que él le había dedicado, encerraban la más completa y absoluta verdad.

Sí, el arrogante artista marcial tenía razón, necesitaba su amor, pero no podía darse el lujo de aceptarlo.

* * *

Dentro del restaurante, el ambiente se encontraba demasiado enrarecido.

Ella podía entender las ganas locas que parecía tener su esposo en querer ayudar a Akane, podía entender que lo hiciera para tratar de calmar sus culpas, pero de ahí a entender que terminara a los golpes con su eterno rival por el amor de esa mujer.

No, eso no podía aceptarlo.

Ella sabía que él jamás había dejado de pensar en la chica de cortos cabellos, pero sinceramente pensaba que el efecto casi embriagador que su otrora rival generaba en hombres como Ryoga y Ranma, había quedado olvidado.

Ahora se daba cuenta de la triste realidad, esa mujer se había vuelto a imponer y ahora se encontraba curando las heridas de su esposo, heridas que habían sido provocadas durante una riña callejera y a causa de otra mujer.

-¿En qué estabas pensando, Ryoga? –dijo recriminándole- Bien sabes que Ranma pudo matarte.

-Yo no hice nada, él me desafió –contestó él de forma cortante.

-¿Por qué? No creo que fuera para 'entrenar'

Su esposo no contestó, se limitó a desviar la mirada y ponerse de pie.

-¡No he terminado! –le dijo furibunda, al momento que le obligaba de forma brusca a tomar asiento nuevamente-. Fue por ella ¿no es así?, fue por Akane.

-Ya deja de interrogarme –contestó inquieto.

-¡Fue por Akane y no quieres reconocerlo!

-¡Sí, fue por Akane! –gritó Ryoga perdiendo el control- ¡El idiota cree que yo estoy interesado en ella!

-¿Y no es así? –preguntó su esposa con rencor.

-Ukyo…

-¡Contesta maldita sea! –exigió la mujer, golpeando con fuerza la mesa frente a ella.

-No, no es así –se defendió su esposo-. ¡Cómo crees que voy a hacer algo así! ¡Estoy casado contigo, tenemos un hijo!

-Pero no me amas –complementó ella acusándole-. Nunca lo hiciste y has permanecido a mi lado sólo por Soichiro.

-Ukyo, te equivocas, yo… sí te quiero…

-No como la quieres a ella, no como todo el mundo parece quererla a ella –dijo tragándose las lágrimas al momento que se daba media vuelta.

-Ukyo –dijo Ryoga poniéndose en pie y posando su mano en el hombro a su esposa. Ella lo rechazó de inmediato.

-Déjame –dijo con amargura, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuida de Soichiroun momento, por favor –dijo girando el pomo de la puerta-. Por lo menos… a él si le quieres un poco ¿no?

La puerta se cerró tras la mujer, dejando en el interior de la casa a un confundido Ryoga.

Era cierto que él nunca había llegado a amar a Ukyo con la misma intensidad con la que había amado a Akane, pero también era cierto que él quería a su esposa, y mucho.

El problema era que con los años y con las inseguridades de ambos, la relación se había ido enfriando paulatinamente, llegando al extremo de convertirse en dos amigos que cuidan de un pequeño.

Y durante las últimas semanas, luego de la reaparición de Akane y de los cada vez más frecuentes encuentros con Ranma, la tensión había llegado a un límite peligroso.

Él sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Akane, entonces, ¿por qué era tan difícil hacer que su esposa lo entendiera?

Suspiró de forma cansina, llevándose una mano a las costillas y se dispuso a ir a la habitación de su pequeño hijo.

Tal vez el niño lograría calmarle y hacerle pensar en otra cosa, porque había sólo algo en lo que Ukyo no se equivocaba, él adoraba a su hijo y haría lo que fuera por verle feliz, incluso soportar la cada vez más difícil convivencia con su esposa.

* * *

Ella se encontraba concentrada revisando una importante documentación, sentada tras el escritorio que durante tantos años había ocupado, por lo que no escuchó la apertura de la puerta y tampoco se dio cuenta del sigiloso avance de la persona que ingresó a la habitación, hasta que él llamó su atención.

-Supe que vino Saotome –dijo despreocupadamente.

-¡Diablos! –exclamó la joven, llevándose una mano al pecho y observando con sorpresa a su interlocutor-. Me asustaste.

-¿Vino o me informaron mal? –continuó él, sin prestar atención a las recriminaciones de la joven.

-Sí, vino esta tarde –contestó finalmente.

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué quería?

-Hablarme del divorcio.

Kuno la observó con los brazos cruzados, de forma interrogante.

-¿Él… quiere separarse legalmente?

-Ajá –contestó Nabiki, volviendo a enfocar la vista en los documentos-. Dice que es algo que hace mucho tiempo quiere hacer y vino a traerme los papeles que debo firmar.

-¿Lo harás?

-No lo sé.

Un momento de silencio se produjo en la habitación, momento que él aprovechó para acercarse al ventanal y contemplar el cielo nocturno.

-¿Por qué ahora?

-¿No puedes imaginarlo? –contestó ella con otra pregunta. Al no recibir respuesta, suspiró de forma cansina y volvió a hablar-. Mi hermana ha vuelto, él piensa que puede acercarse a ella y recuperarla, pero sabe que probablemente, Akane no le acepte si sigue casado conmigo.

-¿Es todo? –preguntó con una cínica sonrisa en el rostro que ella no pudo observar por encontrarse de espaldas a él.

-Supongo que sí.

-Y tú, querida, ¿piensas firmar esos documentos?

-¿Qué ganaría al hacerlo?

-Tienes razón –afirmó sin dejar de sonreír-. No ganaría nada con hacer algo semejante. Después de todo, estamos bastante bien así como estamos ¿no?

-Sí, estamos bastante bien –reconoció ella-. Quizá me decida a firmarlos en un tiempo más, no me gustaría cargar con la culpa eternamente.

-Querida, cargas con tanta culpa que una acción insignificante no borrará lo que hiciste en el pasado –comentó Kuno observándola acusadoramente.

Nabiki lo observó sorprendida y le vio sonreír con sarcasmo.

-Suerte que no somos cristianos –comentó él con sorna-, o las penas del infierno caerían sobre nosotros, pero mucho más sobre ti.

-¿Es necesario hacer esos comentarios tan hirientes?

-Sólo he dicho la verdad –contestó acercándose a la mujer para acariciarle el rostro.

-A veces pienso que me odias.

-Nabiki, cómo puedes decir eso –dijo dándole un breve beso en los labios-. Todo lo contrario, yo te amo.

Kuno se irguió rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, Nabiki lo detuvo justo en el momento en que pretendía abandonar la habitación.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Sí –contestó con un tono intrigante-. Recordé que tengo algo que hacer. No me esperes despierta, es probable que vuelva bastante tarde.

-¿Dónde vas?

El joven la observó por sobre su hombro y se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio.

-Es un secreto –contestó. Acto seguido, abandonó el cuarto.

Para Nabiki fue evidente que él le escondía algo y estaba comenzando a preocuparse en serio por las extrañas y sospechosas acciones que había estado realizando Tatewaki.

Bien, terminaría con esos odiosos papeles y se dedicaría a trazar un plan de investigación, nadie iba a engañar a Nabiki Tendo, mucho menos si ese alguien era un Kuno.

* * *

Había estado toda la tarde dándole vueltas al asunto, de hecho, desde que recordara lo sucedido con Mousse aquel día hacía siete años atrás, no había dejado de pensar en la posible culpabilidad del padre de su hija.

Cierto era que tenía dos indicios que de resultar correctos, inculparían directamente a Mousse en el asunto. El mayor problema era que había pasado demasiado tiempo y lo que podría haber resultado ser una prueba, había desaparecido. Sólo le quedaban sus recuerdos. Eso y lo que el chico pato pudiera confirmar o desmentir.

Cómo preguntarle por algo tan escabroso de buenas a primeras. Cómo decirle, Mousse, creo que tú eres sospechoso en el asesinato de la amiga de Akane porque recuerdo que ése día tú lavabas una túnica manchada con sangre y sabías de nuestros planes para separarles, sencillamente no podía hacer algo así, le resultaba imposible.

Quizá en otros tiempos y bajo otras circunstancias, pero ahora que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada del chico pato y que veía la posibilidad cierta de recuperar ese amor, le era imposible arriesgarse a tanto.

Además, estaba el hecho de que eran sólo sospechas, y sospechas basadas en recuerdos poco claros de un día que ella se había obligado a olvidar.

¿Quién le podía asegurar que esos recuerdos no fueran imprecisos?

La respuesta era nadie, aparte de ella misma, y ella no confiaba ciegamente en sus propios recuerdos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando él ingresó a la trastienda, sonriente y relajado.

-Se quedó dormida –le dijo, ella sonrió con incomodidad-. Venía tan cansada después del paseo de esta tarde, que no me extraña que haya puesto la cabeza en la almohada y se haya dormido de inmediato.

-Sí, estaba muy contenta de salir contigo hoy. Durante todos estos días no hizo nada más que hablarme de su salida de hoy –confesó la amazona con nostalgia-. Te extraña Mousse.

-Y yo a ella –reconoció él con tono ausente-. Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

-Pueden ser diferentes… Si tú lo quisieras –contestó Shampoo.

Él la observó de soslayo y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya nada podrá ser como antes, Shampoo. No te engañes.

-Lo sé.

-Debo irme ya –dijo Mousse.

-Espera, Mousse –le detuvo la amazona-. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, más bien, quisiera comentarte para que me ayudes a recordar.

-¿Recordar? –inquirió él con genuina curiosidad.

-Sí, verás, yo recordé que… el día siguiente en que todo ocurrió, tú estabas en este mismo lugar, esforzándote por… quitarle una enorme mancha de sangre a una de tus túnica blancas y luego dijiste… preguntaste si había resultado nuestro plan –él la observaba desconcertado, ella siguió hablando-. Tú no sabías lo que habíamos acordado, no te comentamos nada, entonces ¿cómo te enteraste?, ¿cómo pudiste saber algo así? –quiso saber al borde de la desesperación.

-No puedo creerlo –contestó Mousse, después de un prolongado silencio-. ¿Piensas que yo…?

-¡No! –se apresuró a decir Shampoo-. No, yo sólo recordé esos dos fragmentos y ya no estoy segura de nada de lo que pasó en esos días… y yo… tengo mucho miedo Mousse. Miedo de lo que pueda suceder, miedo de lo que pueda llegar a recordar, miedo de…

-Escucha –le interrumpió él tomándola de ambos brazos para tranquilizarla y así, lograr que lo mirara a los ojos-. Ese día, yo dije la verdad. El viejo idiota que nos repartía la carne volcó un recipiente lleno de sangre de animal sobre mí, al momento de entregarme el pedido que había hecho tu abuela. Sobre lo de saber o no lo que habían hecho, eso es fácil, me encontré con el estúpido kendoista aquella mañana y él me contó todo, puedes preguntarle.

-Pero… él tampoco estaba.

-Su hermana sí y Nabiki Tendo, además, me confesó que había ayudado a ambas a salir de esa casa.

-Entonces tú no…

-No Shampoo, piensa, ¿qué interés podía tener yo en incriminar a Akane?, en esa época, lo que más me interesaba a mí era que ellos dos permanecieran juntos… lástima que nada resultó como yo esperaba.

-Discúlpame, yo sólo estaba recordando y…

-No te disculpes, supongo que debe ser difícil volver a revivir algo tan horrible.

-Lo es –contestó Shampoo.

-Ahora debo irme –dijo Mousse, pero en el momento mismo en que él soltaba a la amazona de su agarre, ella se irguió para darle un beso en los labios que él no se esperaba.

-Gracias, Mousse.

-No… tienes nada que agradecer –titubeó-. Nos vemos… pronto.

-Nos vemos –contestó ella, viendo cómo el joven salía de la trastienda y luego sentía la puerta de salida cerrarse.

La conversación había logrado tranquilizar sus temores y ella volvía a confiar en él. Además, tal vez no estaba todo perdido respecto a los sentimientos que él le profesaba.

Con una sonrisa, Shampoo apagó la luz y encaminó sus pasos a la habitación de su hija.

* * *

Llegó al lugar señalado rogando para que nadie se percatara de su presencia allí, de lo contrario todo se iría abajo y su cómplice no le perdonaría.

La decisión estaba tomada y debía comunicarla, ya no tenía dudas. Después de mucho meditar, había decidido ayudarle una vez más.

Ingresó con cautela a la gran casona, cuidándose de no delatar su presencia en el lugar, ya que el emisario que había enviado su cómplice tres días atrás, le había hecho la advertencia de que la llave que le entregaría le ayudaría a abrir todas y cada una de las puertas de la casa, pero que nadie, absolutamente nadie debía enterarse de su presencia en el lugar, porque si lo hacían, todos los planes se irían al tacho y su cómplice se molestaría tanto, que seguramente le haría pagar con su vida.

Así, se internó en la casa en el más completo sigilo. Algo le decía que su cómplice permanecía en el piso superior, así que allí se dirigió, rememorando todos y cada uno de los hechos que le habían ayudado a tomar la decisión de ser participe en la caída de Akane Tendo. Sí, le ayudaría y ya nadie se volvería a reír en su cara nuevamente.

Avanzó por el largo pasillo y se detuvo en una de las últimas puertas, probó la llave y ésta abrió sin dificultades.

La tenue luz de una lámpara sobre una mesita de noche era la única iluminación de la austera habitación.

-¿Por qué tan tarde? –preguntó la persona que permanecía de pie observando por el ventanal hacia el jardín.

-No pude venir antes.

-¿Ya te decidiste?

-Sí, yo… participaré contigo nuevamente.

-Bien –dijo luego de un breve silencio-. Debes saber que ésta vez iremos con todo y no cometeremos errores.

-Lo sé. Después de lo que he visto, no quiero que ella se vuelva a burlar de mí.

-Por lo que dices puedo intuir que los dos idiotas siguen amándola ¿no?

-Es humillante –contestó, apenas conteniendo el rencor en la voz.

-No te preocupes, la venganza tarda pero llega.

-¿No es 'la justicia' tarda?

-¿Qué tiene de malo modificar las cosas para nuestra conveniencia?

-Ahora, ¿me dirás qué tengo que hacer?

-No mucho por ahora, sólo prepararte para cuando te vuelva a llamar. Además y quizá lo que te cause más placer –dijo interrumpiéndose para hacer una dramática pausa-. Deberás volver a acercarte a Ranma.

-No puedo, él no quiere volver a verme…

-¡Vamos!, pensé que te resultaría agradable.

-Pero él no me dejará y…

-Una mujer siempre sabe cómo acercarse al hombre que le interesa ¿no es así?

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga?

-Deberás hacerle sospechar.

-¿Sospechar?

-Sobre su hija. Deberás sembrar la sospecha en su corazón.

-¡Qué! No entiendo, ¿con qué objeto?

Se dio media vuelta para encararle y sonrió de forma enigmática.

-Divide y vencerás –dijo por toda respuesta-. Presté atención a mis clases de historia.

-Divide y vencerás –repitió.

-¿Acaso crees que él la perdonará después de enterarse que le engañó haciendo pasar a su hija por una niña adoptada? ¿Crees que el orgullosos artista marcial se conforme al saber que ella le ocultó la existencia de esa hija durante siete años y que después de volver, tampoco pensaba revelarle la verdad?... Divide y vencerás… Ukyo.

-Ya veo –dijo la chica de largos cabellos castaños con una media sonrisa en los labios-. Cuenta con ello entonces.

-Ahora debes irte, ella puede ingresar en cualquier momento a la habitación y no podemos dejarnos ver, pondríamos en riesgo el plan.

-¿Cuándo podré saber el siguiente paso?

-Te avisaré Ukyo. Ahora vete y prepárate, esto recién comienza.

-Hasta pronto entonces –dijo la chica saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

-Hasta pronto –susurró volteando su cuerpo para observar el jardín por el ventanal-. Hasta muy pronto, Ukyo.

Sonrió misteriosamente mientras observaba a su cómplice alejarse del lugar. El pacto estaba sellado y ya faltaba muy poco para poner en práctica el plan que arruinaría la vida de Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo. Sólo un poco más y su siniestra ambición se concretaría, ahora que contaba con la valiosa ayuda de su aliada.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- ¡Hola! Después de una ausencia prolongada, un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Sé que no resultó tan largo como otros, pero sí bastante revelador.

Bueno, hay varias que me comunicaron su sospecha referente a Ukyo y estaban en lo cierto, ahora les queda comprobar quién es su cómplice. Para eso deberán esperar un poco más ¿si?

2.-No tengo mucho más que decir, aparte de agradecer como siempre a quienes me acompañan regalandome su tiempo leyendo esta historia y a quienes amablemente comentan los capítulos que voy subiendo. Sinceramente a **orochi** (Gracias una vez más por comentar. Ya vimos qué sucedió en la pelea de Ranma y Ryoga, ya trajo algunas consecuencias y creo que vendrán más. Gracias por el apoyo ^^), **Nia06, Yuna Lockeart, ranmamaniaca, Paola, Yram** (Gracias por el apoyo a la historia, qué bueno saber lo de tus sobrinos, los niños siempre dan alegría a la vida. Muchísimas gracias por el review ^^), **milk goku, Sele, Sofi, katia** (Gracias por el review, por supuesto que no me ofende tu opinión, de eso se tratan los reviews, para una como autora son fundamentales para conocer lo que realmente piensan las personas de lo que escribimos, al menos yo lo veo así. Ahora, sobre el escarmiento de Nabiki, en esta historia todo puede pasar y el que no se arrepienta por ahora tiene un motivo que no puedo revelar, pero que si sigues leyendo, más adelante entenderás porqué no puedo reivindicar al personaje todavía. Gracias por el apoyo ^^) y **Arashi Ayukawa**, muchísimas gracias por las palabras que me dejan en cada capítulo, ya lo he dicho, los reviews son algo impagable y que me ayudan a mejorar, así que gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de dejármelos ^^

3.-Bueno, es todo por ahora, será hasta una nueva entrega. Espero que hayan disfrutado la Navidad y que tengan un muy feliz año nuevo.

Que estén muy bien, disfruten y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère - Du Vallon.


	10. Dame una razón

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

"**Traición en Nerima"**

*** * * **

Capítulo X

"**Dame una razón"**

Después de aquella brutal pelea callejera de la que Ranma y Ryoga habían sido protagonistas, todo había vuelto a una aparente calma en los alrededores de Nerima.

No era que nadie se acordara de aquella batalla campal, pero los involucrados habían acordado tácitamente dejar pasar los días y guardarse para ellos mismos lo sucedido.

Ukyo no le había seguido recriminado en nada a su esposo por la efusividad de sus acciones; para ella quedaba bastante claro que lo que había sucedido frente a las puertas de su casa había sido una declaración de amor, aunque él no lo reconociera.

Akane Tendo nuevamente recibiría las atenciones de los únicos dos hombres que ella había querido.

Hasta cuándo, sólo su cómplice podría llegar a saberlo, así que ella, decidida como estaba a ayudarle, encontraba que no era conveniente hacer mayores comentarios que pudieran poner en alerta a su esposo. Después de todo, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de su cómplice, así que no era prudente atraer las miradas hacia su persona.

Ryoga por su parte agradecía secretamente el que su esposa aparentemente hubiera olvidado el imprevisto incidente callejero, aunque él por el contrario, lo tenía muy presente. Cómo olvidarlo si cada vez que hacia algún esfuerzo físico, por pequeño que fuera, una dolorosa punzada se instauraba en sus costillas y le recordaba la golpiza recibida y propinada, todo por una mujer, la misma de siempre, Akane.

Ryoga se recriminaba el hecho de haber actuado de tal manera y sin pensar, tal vez si hubiese evitado a Ranma, si lo hubiese ignorado, pero, ¿cómo ignorar a alguien que está decidido a acabar con uno por haber cometido el error de encontrarse con la persona equivocada, en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado?

Él sabía que había estado mal, no debía haber cedido a las amenazas de Ranma, sobre todo por el respeto, lealtad y cariño que sentía por su esposa. Ukyo no se merecía un desaire y una humillación pública tan grande, porque a pesar de no haberlo manifestado a viva voz, en su interior sabía que había participado de esa pelea por un único motivo, todavía sentía algo muy profundo por ella. Qué demonios podía hacer, no había podido olvidarla nunca y ahora...

Ahora, su amor de adolescente había vuelto y con ella, sus problemas de siempre.

Sí, él se encontraba dividido entre el amor que alguna vez había sentido hacia Akane Tendo y el cariño que le profesaba a su esposa; siempre había sido así y su esposa lo sabía, así como él sabía que ella se encontraba enamorada de Ranma Saotome, siempre lo había sabido y no le había importado, incluso lo había aceptado así, la pregunta era, ¿Ukyo pensaría de igual forma? Él no lo sabía y eso le inquietaba, porque no sabía verdaderamente de lo que sería capaz de hacer su esposa... De lo que había sido capaz de hacer durante su adolescencia y ése era el punto en donde volvían las dudas, ¿sería su esposa totalmente inocente del episodio que había marcado sus vidas para siempre?

Por el momento, debía quedar todo envuelto en el manto de la incertidumbre hasta que él pudiera sacar a relucir la verdad, porque si había algo de lo que estaba plenamente convencido era de su capacidad para llegar hasta el final con la investigación que debía haberse hecho hacía siete años atrás, para de una vez por todas, descubrir al verdadero culpable de los hechos pasados.

Mientras la vida del matrimonio seguía en una aparente calma, a la misma hora y en las puertas del Dojo Tendo, a media tarde de aquel día, la causante de toda aquella riña se debatía entre seguir fingiendo que nada había sucedido o enfrentar a su ex-prometido y pedirle una explicación por la escena que había protagonizado en plena calle junto a su otrora, buen amigo.

Sabía que si ingresaba a esa casa para entregarle los documentos que sostenía en las manos a su hermana Kasumi, era muy probable que se encontrara con él y a pesar de que había dejado pasar tres días, sentía que no se encontraba preparada para enfrentarlo.

Después de todo, Ranma y Ryoga se habían peleado a muerte por su causa y ambos habían resultado lesionados.

No eran grandes lesiones pero ella era la culpable de sus magulladuras.

La joven mujer suspiró profundamente y se dispuso a abrir el gran portón de la antigua casona familiar.

_-"¿No lo sabes? Yo sigo amándote Akane Tendo… Y no me importa si tengo que morir para demostrártelo, te defenderé porque quiérelo o no, tú sigues siendo mi mujer, la única que tuve y la única que tendré"..._

Esa frase, esa simple frase se había repetido en su cerebro tantas veces desde aquel día y a ella aún le parecía una frase incompleta, una frase circunstancial, provocada por el rencor y el orgullo de ambos.

Le costaba tanto volver a creer en él, en sus palabras, en sus acciones y sin embargo...

_-"Y tú una mentirosa. Recuérdalo Akane Tendo, yo te sigo amando y tengo mucha paciencia. Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que necesitas el amor que sólo yo puedo ofrecerte"..._

Se esforzó en no mirar hacia donde sabía, podía encontrarse su ex–prometido, el dojo.

-El amor –musitó con una sonrisa irónica-. El amor se acabó para mí hace mucho tiempo.

Con decisión, se dispuso a avanzar por el camino de piedras de la casa de su padre, en busca de su hermana mayor, rogando para que las clases que impartía el joven maestro Saotome en el lugar hubieran acabado y él se encontrase en otro lugar.

Al momento que se anunciaba en la puerta de entrada, notó cómo ésta se encontraba cerrada con llave. Era extraño aquello, pero no le dio mucha importancia, así que se decidió por verificar si la puerta trasera se encontraba abierta. Tampoco tuvo suerte con aquel intento.

El que encontrase la casa cerrada no hubiese sido preocupante para nada, pero sabía que Kasumi no se había sentido muy bien últimamente y el recuerdo latente de su propio parto anticipado le asustaba. ¿Y si Kasumi se encontraba encerrada en aquella casona y necesitaba ayuda en esos momentos?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a la puerta principal, específicamente a un pequeño rinconcito que quedaba entre la puerta y la pared.

_-"Ojalá siga aquí" _–pensó al recordar que Kasumi siempre le había hablado de una llave de repuesto que ella siempre mantenía en aquel escondite, en caso de emergencia.

Sonrió ampliamente al momento en que sus dedos hacían contacto con un pequeño y frío trozo de metal.

Una vez que sacó aquella llave, abrió inmediatamente la puerta e ingresó al interior de la casa, dando un portazo tras de sí a la vez que llamaba a su hermana mayor a los gritos.

-¡Kasumi! ¡Kasumi en dónde estás! –avanzó a gran velocidad por el interior de la propiedad, mientras llamaba a su hermana-. ¡Padre!

Buscó por la planta baja y no encontró a nadie, subió la escalera corriendo y abriendo cada una de las puertas que encontraba a su paso, hasta que tras una de ellas, sus ojos se encontraron con una silueta y sus oídos escucharon una voz masculina que le hablaba calmadamente.

-No hagas tanto escándalo, Kasumi no está.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó ella algo desconcertada al encontrarle en esa habitación. Sabía que cabía la posibilidad de encontrárselo en el dojo, pero nunca imaginó que él estaría en el interior de la casa, en la que había sido la habitación que por años ocupara como huésped de la familia Tendo.

-Cuido la casa –dijo por toda respuesta con una naturalidad que a ella le exasperó mientras secaba con dificultad sus cabellos, utilizando solo su mano izquierda.

Ella ingresó a la habitación con algo de reticencia, él no la observaba, por lo que ella pudo apreciar a aquel hombre con detenimiento.

Se encontraba de pie, frente al armario, con su típica indumentaria que ella tan bien recordaba, pantalón negro y camisa china roja a medio abotonar. Descalzo y con su cabello húmedo y suelto. Seguramente se había dado un baño hacía muy poco. Entonces pudo notar el por qué de estar secando sus cabellos tan solo con una de sus manos, dos dedos de su mano derecha permanecían vendados.

-_"Fractura o luxación_ –pensó la chica-_. Por lo menos un mes de recuperación"_.

En ese momento, Ranma comenzó a separar sus cabellos para intentar trenzarlos, una mueca de dolor apareció en aquel varonil rostro al momento en que trataba de ayudarse con su mano lesionada.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó, bajando de inmediato su mano derecha para observarla con desprecio.

-No deberías mojarte esa mano –puntualizó ella, atenta a la reacción de él ante el dolor-, y tampoco deberías esforzarte con ella –finalizó. Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un ligero encogimiento de hombros y un chasquido de lengua-. ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Se fue junto a Tofú a visitar a la madre de él. Falta poco para que nazca su hijo, así que decidieron que era una buena idea visitarla.

-¿Y mi padre?

-Se fue con el viejo a las montañas. El viejo quiso ayudarlo para que se distrajera un poco, no es fácil pasar por todo lo que ha pasado tu padre, sabes.

Ella no contestó, sabía a lo que él se refería. Su vuelta a Nerima no había hecho más que complicar la vida de todos quienes creían que su existencia era perfecta, incluso la de su propio padre.

Akane notó el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su ex–prometido por arreglar su trenza. Frunció el entrecejo y se acercó con cautela al joven.

-Siéntate –dijo con autoridad.

-¿Es una orden? –preguntó él con sorna al tiempo que le devolvía una insistente mirada.

-No, te ayudaré a arreglar tu cabello –respondió con decisión-. Después de todo, el que te encuentres lesionado es mi culpa ¿no?

-No, es mi culpa. Me descuidé con ese cerdo.

-¿Es muy grave? –preguntó indicando la mano de él con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Dos dedos luxados –dijo él sentándose en su futón.

Ella exhaló suavemente y se detuvo detrás de él, luego se arrodillo a su espalda y comenzó a pasar sus finos y delicados dedos por los sedosos cabellos de él.

La sensación para ambos era tan agradable y de tanta complicidad que parecía que se hubieran transportado a un pasado que ambos recordaban, había sido mucho mejor que el presente que estaban viviendo.

Ranma cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar de aquella oculta caricia que la chica le regalaba. Ella por su parte, se sentía nerviosa y asustada. Se había propuesto alejar cualquier tipo de sentimiento por aquel hombre de su corazón, pero el tenerlo así, tan cerca y tan íntimamente le hacia dudar que aquella decisión fuera lo más acertado.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –dijo él de pronto, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Ella tomó la peineta que se encontraba cerca y comenzó a desenredar con suavidad aquel negro y largo cabello.

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó, más que nada para ganar tiempo y controlar sus emociones.

-Me estás ayudando y sin embargo, me odias ¿no?

Ella detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y reflexionó por unos instantes, luego comenzó a separar en tres partes iguales los cabellos de su ex–prometido.

-Yo no te odio –contestó finalmente, negando suavemente con su cabeza.

-No mientas, Akane, yo lo sé.

-No estoy mintiendo, yo no te odio, Ranma.

-Entonces por qué nunca has perdonado los errores que cometí en aquella época –dijo con seriedad.

-Nunca me has pedido perdón –contestó ella con simpleza, mientras comenzaba a trenzar con delicadeza los cabellos del joven a quien tanto había amado-. En todo caso, yo ya perdoné todas las estupideces que cometieron.

Ranma no contestó, pero si Akane hubiera estado de frente a él, hubiera podido observar el gesto de inconformidad y desencanto que se instauró en el rostro masculino. El silencio reinó por unos momentos en la habitación, solamente la tranquila respiración de ambos se podía escuchar.

-¿Por qué nos hicieron esto? –preguntó él, aunque más bien había sido un pensamiento puesto en palabras. Realmente no buscaba una respuesta.

-Lo que pasó hace siete años atrás debía suceder, Ranma –contestó fríamente y con una convicción que a él le sorprendió-. Ellos solo fueron el instrumento que utilizó el destino. Debíamos separarnos.

-No –negó él tajantemente-. No debíamos hacerlo. Tú lo sabes y yo también.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no es así? –respondió con otra pregunta.

Silencio nuevamente y dos corazones que latían aceleradamente por las emociones y sensaciones de saberse juntos nuevamente.

-Alcánzame esa amarra –dijo Akane pasando su brazo por sobre el hombro de Ranma.

Él tomó el implemento que ella le solicitaba y se lo pasó, pero cuando ella estaba a punto de tomarlo de los dedos de él, Ranma capturó la delicada mano de la chica con la suya y luego la condujo hacia su corazón.

-Estoy seguro que no debimos separarnos, Akane –dijo con voz muy suave y no exenta de emoción-. No debimos separarnos porque este corazón me recuerda día a día lo afortunado que fui un día al tenerte conmigo, lo feliz que fui en aquella época y lo desgraciado que soy ahora.

-Suéltame, Ranma –dijo ella un tanto asustada por su propia reacción y apenas conteniendo el temblor en su voz, a la vez que hacia un esfuerzo por liberar su mano-. Suéltame, por favor.

-¿Lo sientes Akane, sientes cómo late mi corazón? Eso solamente lo puedes provocar tú -contestó, negandose a soltar la mano de su ex-prometida.

Ella frunció el entrecejo y retiró su mano violentamente, luego se separó de él poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así, Ranma –demandó ella, había estado a punto de caer en el juego que él quería imponer y estaba decidida a no hacerlo

Él se había puesto de pie también y la observó con determinación. Akane retrocedió hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared que quedaba al lado de la puerta corredera. Con movimientos torpes, trató de encontrar la manija para abrir aquella puerta, pero no podía evitar mirar a su ex-prometido a los ojos.

Él avanzó con decisión hasta acortar la distancia que lo separaba de la chica, ella se sentía incómoda, aquellos ojos gris azulado la intimidaban y el gesto decidido en el rostro masculino le inspiraba algo de temor.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó con voz profunda, mientras se acercaba hasta quedar justo frente a ella.

-¿Qué? –contestó Akane con poca seguridad.

-¿Por qué no puedo volver a hacer algo así, Akane? –dijo él, tomando la mano de la chica y posándola nuevamente en su pecho- ¿Qué es lo que temes?

-Yo... No temo nada. Déjame ir –contestó ella con nerviosismo, mientras trataba de contener el avance del chico ayudándose de su otra mano.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado y la sorprendió con un beso agresivo que hizo que Akane sintiera que se desvanecía en el aire. Él separó sus labios de los de ella y acercó su boca al oído de su ex-prometida.

A ella le pareció que caía en una especie de trance, en una lucha interna por decidir si sería prudente escapar de la que consideraba una peligrosa situación o dejarse llevar por las emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando escuchó la voz del chico susurrar una frase y su aliento golpeó suavemente en su cuello, provocándole un escalofrió y muy en su interior, ese exquisito sentimiento de deseo.

-Nunca dejé de amarte Akane, lo sabes. Te amo, eres la única por quien he sentido este sentimiento tan grande...

-Ranma, no sigas con esto –le interrumpió con un hilo de voz-. Por favor...

-Entonces vete –contestó él, acariciando sus cortos cabellos hasta llegar a su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo-. Escapa ahora –prosiguió acercando sus labios a la boca de ella-, sal de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde y yo intente evitarlo.

La besó con vehemencia, esperando su reacción.

Aquella reacción no se hizo esperar demasiado.

Finalmente, Akane Tendo sucumbió a sus secretos deseos y correspondió con pasión a aquel beso.

Su ex–prometido se sentía el triunfador en esa lucha, sabía que ella todavía le amaba y lo estaba comprobando en ese preciso momento, pero de pronto, un giro inesperado volvió a desestabilizar su mundo.

Ella lo separó violentamente, utilizando sus manos como única arma y de un fuerte empujón lo hizo trastabillar.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer algo semejante, Ranma! –gritó de forma colérica, mientras dejaba escapar lágrimas de frustración y rabia.

-Akane –susurró Ranma.

-¡Déjame tranquila! ¡No hagas esto más difícil de lo que es!

-¡Eres tú la que lo ha hecho difícil! –gritó acercándose con decisión a la temblorosa chica de cortos cabellos.

-¡Aléjate de mí Ranma! –exigió ella.

-¡No!

El sonido característico de una fuerte bofetada se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación. Ella permaneció con su brazo extendido y en alto, en la misma posición que había quedado después de descargar el violento golpe en contra de su ex–prometido.

Él se quedó un momento con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el cosquilleo y el calor provocado por el golpe en su mejilla, apretó los puños y cuando abrió los ojos, enfocó su mirada justo en el rostro de ella.

-Puedes hacer o decir lo que quieras –dijo con una voz profunda y decidida que ella nunca le había escuchado-. Yo por mi parte seguiré esperando. Sé que más temprano que tarde te darás cuenta que quieres y debes permanecer a mi lado.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí –dijo ella por toda respuesta, casi gruñendo cada palabra, para girar sobre sus talones y salir rápidamente de la habitación.

-Volverás Akane –musitó Ranma llevándose la mano a la mejilla castigada-, de eso estoy seguro.

Entre tanto, la joven mujer bajó rápidamente las escaleras de la gran casona para luego emprender el camino a su casa casi corriendo.

No era justo, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué sentía ese molesto calor en el pecho al recordar la escena? ¿Por qué dudaba?

La respuesta la conocía, pero se había obligado a negársela y ahora…

Estaba tan confundida, le hacía tan mal ver a su ex–prometido, le hacía tan mal estar cerca de él y sin embargo, parecía que recuperaba una parte de su alma cada vez que se encontraban, cada vez que intercambiaban una frase y cada vez que él se acercaba más de la cuenta a ella.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de su casa, comprendió que lo que él decía era cierto, ella ansiaba estar a su lado, pero no podía aceptarlo.

Cerró sus ojos, respiró profundo un par de veces y secó los restos de lágrimas que aún permanecían humedeciendo sus mejillas, luego ingresó a su hogar.

-¡Mami! –gritó la pequeña Maya nada más ver a su madre ingresar por la puerta de entrada.

-Maya –dijo Akane más bien suspirando el nombre, para luego arrodillarse en el piso y abrazar a su hija fuertemente.

-Mami, ¿qué sucede? –dijo la niña notando el exagerado gesto de su madre para con ella.

-Nada Maya, es sólo que hoy te extrañé demasiado –la pequeña comenzó a reír alegremente.

-Pero mami, si sólo saliste durante la tarde.

-El tiempo que haya transcurrido realmente no importa, es la cercanía de las personas que se quiere lo que es importante.

-Ah –contestó su hija, no entendiendo muy bien las palabras de su madre.

-Ve a lavarte Maya, cenaremos temprano –dijo Akane separándose de su hija y poniéndose de pie.

-Sí.

La joven mujer se quedó mirando a su hija desaparecer al interior de la casa dando pequeños saltitos.

_-"La cercanía de quienes se quiere_ –pensó Akane llevándose una de sus manos a los ojos-. _No debo quererle, no puedo… quererle"_

Exhalando un suspiro, siguió a su hija tratando de dejar el incidente con su ex-prometido atrás.

* * *

La amazona de púrpura cabellera se encontraba dichosa.

Ciertamente, cuando había descubierto quién era su misteriosa benefactora y los motivos por los cuales Akane había decidido ayudarles, había entrado en pánico. Pero las semanas que habían pasado desde que su antigua rival había reaparecido en las vidas de todos ellos le estaban haciendo olvidar todas las aprensiones que había sentido en un primer momento.

En un principio, ella había creído que Akane había vuelto a vengarse, pero con el correr de los días y al no tener indicios de algo semejante, se estaba convenciendo de que la chica realmente quería conocer la verdad y con eso se conformaría.

También había vuelto a sonreír por el incremento en la afluencia de público que iba a degustar los platillos del Neko Hanten. Se preguntaba si su benefactora tenía algo que ver en ello también. Como fuera, ella no podía estar descontenta con ese vuelco. Las ganancias empezaban a recuperarse y aunque no dispusiera de ellas en su totalidad, se sentía feliz de que sirvieran para asegurarle un buen futuro a su adorada hijita.

Ahora, lo que la tenía sonriendo como una boba a cada instante, era la cercanía y proximidad de él.

Desde que Akane Tendo había vuelto, él pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ellas, ayudando en el restaurante, paseando con su hija o simplemente conversando largamente con ella y eso le hacia recobrar la esperanza de que quizá un día no muy lejano, podría reconstruir su vida y formar una verdadera familia con el padre de su hija, el hombre que ella amaba.

_-"Una familia"_ –se dijo para sí, mientras sonreía soñadoramente y guardaba el último tiesto en una de las alacenas de la cocina del restaurante.

-Shampoo, necesitas algo más –preguntó Mousse desde el umbral de la puerta-. Terminé de limpiar afuera y la niña ya se quedó dormida.

-¿Te vas tan tarde? –preguntó decepcionada. Ingenuamente había conservado la esperanza de que él se quedase otra noche.

-No es tan tarde -contestó él.

-Las 23:15, me parece que sí es un poco tarde. Podrías quedarte en mi habitación y yo dormiría con Xiaoyan.

-No quiero volver a molestar.

-No es molestia Mousse, sabes que esta también es tu casa –él la observó en silencio y con un enigmático gesto en el rostro, luego contestó.

-Tengo algo que hacer.

-¿A ésta hora?

-Sí –asintió-. Mañana volveré.

-¿En serio tienes que irte?

-Sí shampoo, tengo que irme. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

La joven exhaló un suave suspiro cuando lo vio desaparecer y luego escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse, pero casi al instante, su rostro volvió a iluminarse. Estaba decidida a recuperar a su chico pato y el siguiente día podía ser un buen comienzo.

* * *

Las sombras de los árboles en el parque de Nerima se reflejaban en el suelo gracias a la pálida luz de la luna que iluminaba la noche.

Dado lo avanzada de la fría noche de otoño, no había nadie rondando por los alrededores, lo que supuso un gran alivio para ella, ya que se sentía nerviosa y cualquier posible testigo no hubiera contribuido a calmar sus nervios.

Desde la pelea callejera que habían sostenido Ryoga y Ranma, y luego de la última reunión sostenida con su cómplice que había estado intentando comunicarse sin tener éxito, hasta que esa misma mañana había recibido una escueta nota garabateada en un trozo de papel de mala calidad en donde se le pedía que redactara sus inquietudes en una carta y se la hiciera llegar con la persona que se encontraría con ella en el parque de Nerima a las 23:30 hrs. ese mismo día.

El motivo de tanto misterio era simplemente el no levantar sospechas. Se habían encontrado más veces de las que era prudente y su cómplice no quería que absolutamente nada saliera mal, así que ella había estado obligada a obedecer.

Redactar la carta no había sido problema alguno, tenía muy claro todo lo que quería comunicarle; la pelea callejera había sido el detonante para su incorporación al plan de destruir a Akane Tendo, pero lo que le inquietaba y quería consultar era sobre su misión de acercarse a Ranma.

Secretamente pensaba que no era lo adecuado porque él no querría recibirla, no después de lo que había sucedido años atrás y si, además, ella comenzaba a sembrar la duda e incertidumbre respecto a la hija de Akane, sabía muy bien que él terminaría alejándose una vez más de ella y la esperanza de recuperarlo que había conservado por tantos años se haría trizas.

En definitiva, el problema era que se sentía insegura e incapaz de realizar con éxito la misión que le había encomendado su cómplice.

Levantó la mirada y se dirigió con paso vacilante hacia donde se encontraban los juegos infantiles, suspiró para calmar su alterado estado nervioso y se sentó en uno de los columpios. A los pocos segundos se sintió observada muy de cerca y cuando giró su rostro para ver quién era el intruso, se encontró de frente con el mensajero.

-¿La tienes? –preguntó extendiendo su mano al frente.

-Si pero…

-Sin preguntas -le interrumpió bruscamente-, esto debe hacerse rápido de lo contrario, alguien puede vernos.

Ukyo le observaba con suspicacia. ¿Podía confiar en él? Bueno, si su cómplice lo había mandado debía ser de confianza. Con algo de reticencia, le entregó el sobre sellado al discreto mensajero.

-¿Cuándo obtendré una respuesta? -preguntó.

-Nos comunicaremos –contestó guardándose la carta en el interior de sus ropas, para luego disponerse a alejarse del lugar.

-¿Cómo has estado tú? –preguntó la chica, negándose a terminar el encuentro con tanta prontitud.

-Podría estar mejor –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-, pero al final, nadie puede saber cómo terminará su vida por mucho que la planifique.

-No, nadie puede saberlo –susurró la chica.

-Sólo algo puedo decir –comentó volviendo el rostro para mirar con una expresión de lástima a la joven que permanecía sentada en el columpio-, es mejor que sigas hasta el final, ya estas metida hasta el cuello al igual que yo y lo que te dijo cierto día en uno de sus encuentros es verdad, un paso en falso y puedes caer. No me gustaría ver sufrir a una chica tan bella… –dijo dándose media vuelta para retirarse-. No de nuevo –musitó cerrando los ojos para emprender su camino.

Ukyo permaneció en silencio, meciéndose suavemente en el columpio que le había servido de asiento. Ya había firmado su sentencia y las palabras del mensajero lo confirmaban. Ya no había tiempo para arrepentirse, mucho menos para escapar.

Miró a la luna y suspiró con angustia. Sólo una pregunta vino a su atormentada mente.

_-"¿Por qué yo?" _–pensó con amargura.

Algo que durante siete largos años se había cuestionado sin jamás haber logrado una respuesta satisfactoria.

Por qué justo ella se había topado con la sangrienta y horrorosa escena que la había convertido en cómplice de un delito. Sencillamente, un amor no correspondido no valía todo el dolor y sufrimiento por el cual había pasado.

Se puso de pie y con parsimonia se dispuso a emprender el camino a su hogar. Era tarde y su familia de fantasía esperaba por ella.

* * *

Faltaban cinco minutos para las doce de la noche. La casa permanecía silente, todos se habían acostado y dormían a esas horas de la noche. Todos, menos ella y seguramente tampoco su empleado más fiel.

A su cabeza volvía una y otra vez el recuerdo de aquella tarde.

Las manos de su ex–prometido acariciando sus cabellos y rostro, sus labios presionados con los suyos, su respiración, pero por sobre todo, sus palabras.

Había intentado dormir, tratando de olvidar con el sueño lo ocurrido esa tarde, pero no lo había conseguido, aún peor, el silencio y tranquilidad de la noche le había hecho recordar y pensar detenidamente en las acciones de su ex–prometido y en las de ella misma.

Una furia que había olvidado, podía llegar a sentir, se adueñó de sus pensamientos y sentimientos. No pudo soportarlo más y se puso de pie, se vistió rápidamente y se encaminó a la habitación de su hija. Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y comprobó que la niña se encontraba plácidamente dormida, sonrió al verla allí. Pero luego, su semblante cambió al de una mujer decidida y ofuscada.

Bajó sigilosamente la escalera y fue hasta la cocina, allí le encontró como ya era habitual, sentado cómodamente en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, frente a una taza de té en una posición meditabunda.

-Kwai-Yu –llamó la atención de su fiel sirviente aunque sabía que él había detectado su presencia tras de sí, mucho antes de que ella le dirigiera la palabra-. Voy a salir, hazte cargo de Maya en la eventualidad de que despierte por favor.

-Como diga, señora –articuló el hombre, asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No creo que tarde tanto en volver, sólo… -se interrumpió. Qué podía decir, cómo explicarle a su amigo lo que pretendía hacer, si ni ella misma lo sabía con certeza.

-No se preocupe, yo me ocuparé de Maya –dijo Kwai-Yu con voz serena-. Usted sólo ocúpese de resolver su problema… de una vez por todas.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Sí lo sabe, Akane y créame que por el cariño que le tengo tanto a usted como a Maya, espero que tome la mejor decisión con respecto al señor Saotome.

-Kwai-Yu, yo no…

-Vaya tranquila, Akane –le interrumpió su amigo-. Yo me quedaré con Maya y la cuidaré con mi vida, como siempre.

-Gracias –contestó la mujer sin atreverse a decir nada más.

El hombre se acomodó en la silla que ocupaba cuando la escuchó salir de forma sigilosa. Sonrió para sí antes de llevarse la taza a los labios y negó con la cabeza.

El corazón de las personas enamoradas era tan fácil de descifrar para quienes presenciaban los hechos como meros espectadores, pero tan difícil para los propios involucrados.

Mientras tanto, la joven mujer de cortos cabellos azulados se encaminó con enérgicos pasos calle abajo.

Hacía algo de frío esa noche, por lo que ajustó su corta chaqueta a su cuerpo y apuró el paso, decidida a aclarar las cosas con su ex–prometido.

¿Cómo había tomado aquella resolución?, no lo sabía, sólo sabía que quería poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa y que él de una vez por todas entendiera que ella no podía seguir con ese juego.

Así, llegó una vez más a las puertas del dojo Tendo. Fue fácil ingresar por el portón, observó la casona totalmente a oscuras, excepto por la luz pálida que se dejaba ver en una de las ventanas del piso superior.

Suspiró para darse valor e ingresó furtivamente a la casa. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, subió los escalones con algo de dificultad debido a la escasa luz reinante al interior de la casa, hasta que finalmente llegó arriba.

Inspiró y exhaló profundamente y se decidió a avanzar, la puerta corredera se encontraba entre abierta y sentado en posición de meditación sobre el futón de espaldas a la puerta, permanecía él.

Fueron segundos, pero a ella le parecieron horas. Su corazón agitado, el escaso control que tenía de su respiración y el maldito temblor en sus piernas y manos no la dejaban reaccionar como hubiese querido. Entonces, lo escuchó hablarle con total propiedad.

-Te estaba esperando –ella se sorprendió e iba a contestar, pero él se adelantó-. Sabía que volverías.

-La arrogancia es tu bien más preciado –comentó ella con sorna.

-No, mi bien más preciado lo dejé escapar un día y aunque he hecho lo imposible por recuperarlo, ella se niega a volver.

-No empieces Ranma –se defendió ella ante las palabras que él le dedicaba.

-Si no me equivoco, eres tú la que vino a altas horas de la noche a hablar conmigo –contestó.

-Te equivocas –dijo ella con fingida seguridad-. No vine a hablar contigo precisamente, vine a… recoger los documentos que debía entregarle a Kasumi –terminó de decir, recordando los papeles que habían quedado esa tarde olvidados en la habitación.

-Ah, era eso –contestó él poniéndose de pie y tomando unos papeles de la mesa después. Se dio media vuelta y la encaró-. Aquí están –le dijo ofreciéndoselos con una de sus manos.

Ella avanzó fingiendo indiferencia y los tomó con brusquedad.

-Gracias.

-De nada –contestó dándose media vuelta-. Deja bien cerrado cuando salgas, por favor.

-¿Es todo? –dijo ella, poniendo en palabras sus pensamientos. Se maldijo a sí misma por su torpeza.

-Qué más podrías necesitar de mí, Akane. Después de todo, esta tarde me dejaste muy claro que no quieres que me acerque a ti.

-Sí, lo dije, pero además quiero que te olvides de que yo existo.

-No puedes pedirme algo así –dijo después de soltar una breve carcajada.

-¿Por qué no? –quiso saber. Él se dio media vuelta y la miró profundamente, ella sintió que esa mirada azul cobalto la atravesaba y su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

-Porque aunque me lo exijas, jamás podrás hacer que deje de pensar en ti Akane. Puedes estar segura de que si me lo pides, me alejaré de ti cuanto me sea posible hacerlo, pero nunca podrás exigir que te olvide, porque soy el único que puede controlar mi corazón y no quiero hacer que deje de latir única y exclusivamente por ti.

Un momento de silencio fue lo que siguió a esas frases intercambiadas, momento en el cual ellos no pudieron dejar de mirarse ni por un segundo. A ella no le parecía adecuado permanecer allí junto a él, ¿por qué había acudido?, no era sensato. Pero la sensatez y el amor nunca han ido de la mano.

-Me gustaría… creerte –musitó la joven saliendo lentamente del trance.

-¿Qué te lo impide? –contestó él.

-El pasado, el horrible pasado que me hicieron vivir.

-Si es por recordar el pasado, entonces también deberías recordar el amor que sentimos, el amor que aún siento y que estoy seguro, tú también.

-Es difícil –contestó ella cerrando los ojos sin poder seguir enfrentando la mirada de su ex-prometido. Las lágrimas escurrieron de inmediato, humedeciendo su pálido rostro.

-Lo sé –respondió él, acariciando con una de sus manos el rostro húmedo de ella.

-Sólo… sólo dame una razón, Ranma –dijo Akane, controlando apenas el llanto-. Dame una razón para olvidarlo todo, quiero una razón para perdonar, para volver a confiar y tratar de ser feliz.

El joven de la trenza la observó en silencio por unos segundos, se veía tan vulnerable, tan abatida y con tanto dolor a cuestas. Se acercó lentamente y rozó sus labios con los de ella en una leve caricia, luego se separó tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros.

-Te amo –dijo en un susurro-. Es mi única razón.

Ella suspiró profundamente y con ese suspiro, pareció liberarse de miles de amarras que la tenían prisionera. Abrió lentamente los ojos y con un hilo de voz, contestó.

-También yo.

Él sonrió dulcemente y la capturó en un apretado abrazo, que fue correspondido con fuerza y desesperación por la chica, mientras dejaba escapar el angustiante llanto, signo evidente de que por fin su corazón se sentía liberado de su prisión de hielo.

Finalmente, ella sentía su corazón en paz, al reconocer que jamás había dejado ni podría dejar de amar a Ranma Saotome, el padre de su hija.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- ¡Hola!

He vuelto, después de mucho tiempo... lo sé. Ya no voy a prometer tiempos de actualización porque cada vez que digo, ahora sí voy a actualizar más seguido, algo sucede y me lo impide, así que ya no me atrevo a decir nada respecto al tema.

Como podrán apreciar, este capítulo se centró un poco más en los sentimientos de la pareja protagonista. Quienes hayan visitado mi rincón sabían que así sería, allí les di un adelanto.

No creo que haya sido un 'capitulazo', pero sirvió para ir atando algunos cabos.

2.-Ahora y como siempre, me queda agradecer a quienes leen esta historia. Gracias por la paciencia que han tenido para seguir junto a mí, a pesar de las tardanzas.

Otra de las cosas que quiero agradecer aquí **muy especialmente** (y creo que lo haré en todos los fics que vaya actualizando) es la preocupación, el apoyo y el cariño que me han manifestado por distintas vías muchas/os de ustedes a raíz del terremoto que sufrió mi país hace poco. Soy una de las afortunadas que no tuvo que lamentar perdidas materiales ni personales, sólo un susto grande. Aún así, la sensación de haber conocido los lugares devastados y haber compartido con personas que quizá ahora no lo están pasando bien es muy triste. Pero hay que seguir adelante. Así que yo sigo escribiendo y compartiendo con ustedes mis historias ^^

Muchísimas gracias por los mensajes que me han dejado por distintos conductos, es para mí muy gratificante el saber que se preocupan por alguien que no hace nada más que poner en palabras las locas ideas que vienen a su mente. Cada palabra de apoyo, de preocupación y de ánimo la atesoro muy dentro de mi corazoncito y fue mi inyección de energía para seguir escribiendo, así que muchas, muchas gracias ^^

Ahora, a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior: **_sabrina, orochi_** (Gracias, gracias por tu comentario. Siempre me alegra el recibirlos y me ayuda a darle forma al siguiente capítulo. Saludos ^^), **_ranmamaniaca, Nia06, _** (Muchas gracias por el review. Bueno, mis excusas por las actualizaciones, espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez en subir el siguiente cap. Gracias, gracias por comentar ^^), **_Arashi Ayukawa, Sele, Marce, mjgsmf, nubhaze, Sofi_** y **_Ceci_**, gracias por las palabras para esta historia y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

3.-Es todo por ahora, espero actualizar pronto, aunque no prometo nada.

Un beso, que estén muy bien y nos encontramos en otro capítulo de esta historia. Buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	11. La calma que precede a la tormenta

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

"**Traición en Nerima"**

Capítulo XI

"**La calma que precede a la tormenta"**

La luz mortecina y tenue de la pequeña lámpara que permanecía encendida iluminaba escasamente la habitación, dándole un aspecto angelical al pálido rostro de la joven que permanecía dormida en el futón.

Sentado a su lado se encontraba su guardián, aquel que daría su vida una y mil veces si se lo pidieran por la de ella.

Soportar el frío de la madrugada otoñal utilizando para ello sólo su ya tradicional ropa china era un precio demasiado bajo por el privilegio de contemplarla dormida tranquilamente una vez más.

Unas cuantas horas atrás él jamás hubiera pensado en estar así de cerca de la mujer a quien había amado desde su adolescencia y sin embargo, el destino le demostraba una vez más lo impredecible que era todo.

Ella se removió en el futón, seguramente buscando una posición más cómoda y él rogó para que no despertara todavía; no, el tenerla así de cerca exclusivamente para él, le resultaba lo más maravilloso que le había sucedido en años, por tanto no deseaba que aquel momento llegara a su fin.

Sonrió al escuchar que ella murmuró en sueños y siguió durmiendo apaciblemente, fue entonces cuando él acercó su mano al rostro de ella y apartó un mechón de cabello para acomodarlo detrás del oído femenino; el suspiro que escapó de los labios de la chica le hizo comprender que además de sentir esa calidez en el pecho al saberse correspondido, también la deseaba con intensidad.

Se asustó de descubrirlo y admitirlo, por lo que alejó rápidamente su mano y con ambos brazos rodeó sus propias piernas, apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas, pero asegurándose de tener una visión completa del rostro de su ex–prometida.

Cerró los ojos por un par de segundos y suspiró con frustración.

_-"Demonios, Akane_ –pensó enfocando su vista nuevamente en el rostro de la joven_-, si supieras cuánto me cuesta controlar mis acciones. Fueron años esperando por una segunda oportunidad y ahora…"_

El joven artista marcial se dio cuenta en ese momento lo difícil que sería llevar esa relación, si es que ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Porque una cosa era reconocer que lo amaba, pero otra muy distinta era el que ella estuviese de acuerdo con recuperar su antigua relación amorosa.

Bien sabía él que ella todavía estaba dolida, y cómo no estarlo considerando todo lo que había sucedido años atrás.

El segundo inconveniente era la pequeña Maya. ¿Qué pensaría la niña al enterarse que su madre le quería a él?

Maya había sido muy agradable en su primer encuentro, pero lo había conocido como su tío, el esposo de la hermana de su madre, ¿cómo explicarle ahora que ese tío en realidad estaba enamorado de su madre y que pretendía quedarse a su lado? Eso era algo muy complicado de entender para una pequeña de tan corta edad. Pero si él se fuese ganando la confianza de la niña primero y luego… tal vez así pudiera sacar mejor partido de la situación.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pero pronto se vio desplazada por una mueca de preocupación. Había otro problema, uno mucho más grave y peligroso, el asesino o asesina de Sayuri.

A él no le cabía duda de que la amiga de Akane había sido asesinada, eso no estaba en discusión. Tampoco la inocencia de su ex-prometida, pero el asunto se complicaba por el hecho de que quien hubiese sido el autor de tan infame episodio, ciertamente lo había hecho para perjudicar a Akane, o incluso a ambos y si él o ella no había tenido escrúpulos hacía siete años atrás, seguramente no los tendría tampoco ahora.

El sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que Akane se encontrara en peligro nuevamente le hacía sentir una rabia que apenas podía controlar.

Si tan solo supiera quién había sido, quién había traicionado la confianza de Akane, quién había hecho tanto daño, le mataría sin compasión.

Apretó fuertemente los puños y comenzó a rememorar el momento exacto en el que su vida se había hecho pedazos frente a sus ojos, el momento en que la vio desnuda en la cama que había sido testigo de su amor, en brazos de otro hombre.

La imagen había permanecido vívida en su memoria… la rabia y el desconsuelo también.

Recordaba que luego de recuperarse de la primera impresión, se había dirigido casi sin pensar al lugar en donde permanecía el cerdo, lo había tomado del cuello levantándolo en vilo y lo había azotado contra una de las paredes de la casa, luego, todo había sido confuso.

La rabia y la humillación le habían cegado y no había tenido ningún reparo en golpear hasta el cansancio al maldito, mientras escuchaba los ruegos y súplicas de Akane tras él.

Luego, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas la había enfrentado. Ella se encontraba arrodillada, cubierta sólo por la blusa con la que la había visto aquella mañana, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos y con una expresión de total confusión en el rostro. Entonces su impotencia había sido tal, que las hirientes palabras que jamás pensó ser capaz de decirle a ninguna mujer, mucho menos a ella, habían salido a borbotones de su boca.

Cerró los ojos y apretó con más fuerza los puños recordando el rostro desencajado de la misma chica que ahora dormía confiada frente a él, el rostro de profundo dolor y sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras.

Había sido tan injusto con ella, tan cruel y tan estúpido. Ella tenía razón, cómo no había sospechado que algo no andaba bien, cómo había llegado a dudar de esa forma de la mujer que lo había dado todo por él. Simplemente porque el orgullo herido le había cegado, no dejándole reflexionar ni entender razones.

_-"Eres peor que una ramera, sucia y desalmada, maldigo el día en que te conocí… Te odio"_

Abrió los ojos y la contempló con culpa, su mirada se nubló y sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. La frase había sido la última que le había dedicado antes de salir corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

Ahora, velando el sueño de la misma chica era cuando reconocía que el destino no siempre le traía cosas malas, ya que si ella le había perdonado, si ella estaba dispuesta a darle una segunda oportunidad, él debía sentirse el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. Después de todo lo que había dicho y hecho, podía dar fe de que por lo menos había un dios de su parte y le estaría eternamente agradecido por su intervención.

Se pasó la mano por los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas contenidas llegaran a caer y suspiró audiblemente.

-Juro que si me das una segunda oportunidad, te haré olvidar todos los malos momentos que tuviste que pasar por mi culpa, Akane –murmuró para sí mismo-, y comenzaré mañana mismo. Te ayudaré a descubrir al culpable y le haré pagar por todo lo que nos hizo padecer. Lo juro.

No había hecho más que terminar de poner en palabras esa promesa, cuando todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta debido al grito desesperado que interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

-¡Maya! –gritó la joven con fuerza extendiendo la palabra, al mismo momento en que se sentaba de golpe en el futón, llevándose una mano al pecho-. ¡Maya! –volvió a repetir tratando de encontrar con la mirada a su pequeña hija.

Ranma se arrojó cual felino sobre su presa y la capturó en un apretado abrazo.

-Calma Akane, sólo fue un sueño… un mal sueño.

-Maya, ¿dónde esta Maya? –dijo ella tratando de controlar los angustiantes sollozos que había empezado a experimentar.

-Fue un sueño, Akane. Maya no está aquí.

La joven pareció comprender lo que Ranma decía y se separó un poco de él como si quisiera asegurarse de que lo que escuchaba era cierto. Respiró profundo y se abrazó con fuerza a su ex-prometido.

-Fue… tan real –pudo articular con dificultad-. Nunca antes la había visto a ella.

-Tranquila –dijo él mientras acariciaba con dulzura los cortos cabellos de la joven.

-No quiero que este sueño se repita… no quiero verla de nuevo ahí –dijo llorando abiertamente.

-¿Fue tan malo? –preguntó él, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de haber hecho la pregunta.

Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y luego de un momento, comenzó a hablar.

-Siempre tengo estos sueños –dijo en un susurro-, ya estoy acostumbrada, pero el de ahora… La vi… era la misma posición, llevaba la misma ropa y estaba… a los pies de esa escalera –cerró los ojos y tragó con dificultad- muerta –dijo finalmente.

Él la acercó más hacia sí, entendiendo de inmediato lo que significaban esas palabras. La pesadilla se repetía en el inconciente de Akane; el encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga la había marcado tanto que ella revivía el momento una y otra vez en sueños, pero ahora…

-No debí volver –dijo ya un poco más calmada-. Fue un error, estoy exponiéndola injustamente y...

-Nadie les hará daño Akane –interrumpió Ranma-, no volverán a hacerte daño a ti y tampoco permitiré que dañen a tu hija. Mientras viva, las defenderé a ambas.

Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que el reconfortante abrazo de su ex–prometido y sus palabras terminaran de calmar sus emociones.

_-"También es tu hija, Ranma_ –pensó Akane_-. Algún día, cuando todo esto pase…"_

Se quedó disfrutando un instante más de la cercanía del hombre que amaba. Habían sido tantos años tratando de olvidarlo, tantos años tratando de transformar el cariño en odio, que ahora que por fin podía admitir que aún se encontraba enamorada de él, le parecía injusto el no poder expresarlo libremente, otra vez, aunque ahora por motivos totalmente diferentes.

Se separó de él, obligándose a ser racional. No era bueno dejarse llevar por las emociones.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó arreglándose el cabello.

-Cerca de las tres de la madrugada, creo –contestó él con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Y dejaste que durmiera aquí hasta ahora!

-Estabas agotada y te dormiste después de tanto llorar, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué te llevara a tu casa durmiendo? –se defendió ante la acusación de la joven-. Preferí dejarte descansar.

Ella lo observó desconcertada; tenía razón, recordaba haber llorado durante largo rato abrazada a él y luego, nada, se había dormido en sus brazos. Sintió cómo la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas y bajó la mirada, tratando de evitar que él se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

-Y… ¿te quedaste despierto todo el rato?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó enfocando sus ojos en los de él.

-Me gusta verte dormir –contestó con naturalidad-. Hace mucho que no tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo y... aproveché la ocasión –dijo poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza-. Espero que no sea la última –susurró para sí.

-Es demasiado tarde, debo irme –dijo ella poniéndose de pie, él la secundó.

-No puedes irte a esta hora, las cosas en el barrio han cambiado y ahora es peligroso salir tan tarde.

-No me importa, sé defenderme. Además, debo regresar antes de que Maya despierte.

-Entonces, te acompaño.

-No –dijo ella deteniéndose casi al llegar a la puerta.

-No dejaré que salgas de esta casa sola. Te acompañaré hasta tu casa y se acabó.

-Deja de comportarte como si yo te perteneciera.

-Digas lo que digas, saldremos de aquí juntos –contestó él, avanzando los pasos que lo separaban de la puerta y tomando la mano de ella al pasar para obligarla a seguirlo-. Te dije que desde ahora en adelante las protegería.

Ella no contestó, se dejó conducir escalera abajo, pero una incipiente sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Lentamente volvía a confiar en él y el sentimiento por tantos años dormido y encerrado comenzaba a avivarse en su corazón y a renacer con fuerza.

Sólo esperaba poder controlarlo mejor esta vez y así, no salir lastimada y mucho menos, lastimar a alguien tan importante como su pequeña hija.

* * *

Era la segunda vez en esa semana en la que él salía por la noche sin darle ninguna explicación y llegaba de madrugada.

A ella no le preocupaba lo que hiciera con su vida y es que en otras circunstancias, hasta le divertiría pensar que él pudiera tener otra mujer, sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba era que el extraño y misterioso comportamiento había comenzado justo después de la vuelta de su hermana a Nerima.

¿Y si algo no andaba bien? ¿Si se estaba tramando alguna jugarreta a escondidas de ella, la que siempre lo sabía todo? ¿Y si él hubiera estado implicado en los hechos del pasado?

Suspiró y se dio media vuelta en la cama para quedar mirando hacia la mesita de noche en donde descansaba un pequeño reloj. Las tres con quince minutos de la madrugada y él no llegaba a casa todavía.

¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo a tan altas horas de la noche?

Pregunta tras pregunta se repetían en su cabeza y ella sin poder responderlas satisfactoriamente.

Él le había jurado que era inocente de toda acusación, pero cómo confiar ciegamente, cómo no tener sospechas si el comportamiento que mantenía desde que Akane había vuelto era realmente extraño.

Recordaba que cuando le había dicho que su hermana había vuelto, él se había mostrado incómodo, incluso podía apostar que había sentido temor, entonces, por qué temer cuando no se ha hecho nada.

Luego estaban las misteriosas desapariciones, a horas insólitas y sin explicación lógica. Tatewaki se traía algo entre manos, lo malo era que ella no tenía idea por dónde empezar a investigar.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos y volvió a removerse en la cama, buscando una posición más cómoda.

Si se remontaba a la época en la cual todo había ocurrido, las sospechas se acrecentaban porque en esos años, ella había optado por olvidar y alejar todo recuerdo de su memoria, pero rememorando los hechos, resultaba muy extraña la desaparición del millonario joven prácticamente de la noche a la mañana.

Después de que la justicia había encarcelado a Akane como única sospechosa por la muerte de Sayuri, ella había sabido que Kuno se había embarcado con destino desconocido, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Era uno de los pocos que no había participado en la trampa que le habían tendido a su hermana y su, en ese entonces, cuñado, ¿por qué había escapado?, ¿a qué le temía?

Un par de años después se habían vuelto a encontrar por casualidad y cuando ella había preguntado qué lo había hecho alejarse de Japón por tanto tiempo, él simplemente había contestado que lo había hecho por negocios. Ella no había investigado más sobre el asunto porque le había parecido lógico, pero ahora…

_-"Tal vez te he subestimado durante todos estos años_ –pensó alisando con ambos brazos las sábanas de la cama-. _Quizá nunca fuiste el idiota que todos pensábamos. Quién hubiera podido sospechar de ti en esos años, cuando lo único que hacías era perseguir a mi hermana dedicándole poemas estúpidos y enfrentarte tontamente a su prometido. No, nadie hubiera sospechado nunca de ti, pero ahora no estoy tan segura._"

Los pasos que se acercaron lentamente a la puerta de la habitación la pusieron en alerta. Rápidamente se acomodó en la cama quedando sobre su costado derecho y fingió dormir.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, una tenue luz ingresó iluminando escasamente el dormitorio. El joven permaneció de pie un momento en el umbral de la puerta, como si no se atreviera a ingresar, luego suspiró de forma cansada y finalmente dio unos pasos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Nabiki lo escuchó avanzar y rodear la cama. Él no encendió ninguna luz, se sentó al lado contrario que ella ocupaba en la cama matrimonial y lentamente se cambió de ropa, luego se acostó bajo las cobijas.

Ella se tensó cuando él se acercó y posó sus labios sobre sus cabellos. Rogó en silencio para que él no lo notase y al parecer, sus ruegos fueron escuchados porque Tatewaki Kuno se separó de ella y ocupó su lado de la cama, dándose media vuelta para conciliar el sueño. Fue entonces cuando Nabiki abrió los ojos y observó la oscuridad de la habitación.

-"_Y si en estos momentos estoy… durmiendo junto a un asesino_ –se dijo para sí. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo-. _Cuando amanezca comenzaré a investigar, Tatewaki no podrá engañarme, no a mí". _

El pequeño reloj marcó las tres con treinta minutos de la madrugada, era tiempo de dormir, por lo que Nabiki se acomodó nuevamente en la cama y cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose en un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

Las calles se encontraban prácticamente vacías cuando salió de la casa y emprendió su camino, decidido a enfrentarse con su pasado.

Caminó por alrededor de cuarenta minutos hasta que divisó el lugar. Sin percatarse había hecho el mismo recorrido que desde hacía siete años no practicaba.

La casa permanecía igual, aunque muy deteriorada por el paso del tiempo y el abandono al cual había sido sometida.

Respiró profundamente y avanzó los escasos metros que le separaban del acceso principal. Un cúmulo de recuerdos e imágenes lo golpearon al abrir la puerta de entrada.

El lugar se encontraba en penumbras, sólo iluminado en parte por la luz del amanecer que se filtraba por una que otra ventana.

Avanzó con cautela hasta quedar al centro de lo que había sido la sala de la acogedora casita, miró hacia el techo y luego en rededor, frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos al pecho. ¿Quién? ¿Quién podía haber inculpado a Akane?

Exhaló un suspiró y comenzó a recorrer la casa lentamente mientras reflexionaba tratando de atar la maraña de cabos sueltos que se le presentaban.

Ciertamente, la policía debía haber inspeccionado el lugar en busca de evidencia, pero no sabía porqué, algo le decía que a pesar de los años transcurridos, aún podía encontrar algún indicio de la trampa en la que habían caído él y su ex–prometida.

Según la confesión de Nabiki, quienes habían estado allí aquel día aparte de Ryoga, Akane y él, habían sido Shampoo, Kodachi, Ukyo y la propia Nabiki.

A Nabiki la descartaba de plano y no era por considerarla una blanca paloma, más bien era porque creía que la ambiciosa mujer había actuado sólo para conseguir dinero, por tanto, era ilógico pensar en que quisiera dañar a su hermana… aunque no podía estar tan seguro. Bien, que Nabiki quedara en el último lugar de los sospechosos.

Ryoga; por mucho rencor y odio que sintiera hacia el cerdo, también tenía un punto a favor, el hecho de haber quedado inconsciente luego de la golpiza que él mismo le había propinado. ¡Qué más quisiera él que encontrar alguna pista de la culpabilidad de Ryoga!... sin embargo, sabía que era muy improbable que el maldito hubiese estado involucrado en el asesinato, menos conociendo el daño que podían dejar en el cuerpo de un hombre indefenso sus propios golpes. No, aunque le costase asumirlo, Ryoga quedaba descartado.

Entonces, ¿quiénes quedaban?... las tres chicas.

Cualquiera de las tres tenía motivos para desear que Akane saliera perjudicada, pero de las tres, le costaba creer que Ukyo hubiera sido capaz de llegar tan lejos. Ella se decía su amiga y por mucho rencor que le hubiera guardado a Akane en esa época, no podía concebir que se hubiera convertido en la asesina de una persona inocente por conseguir la ruina de otra, eso no estaba en el carácter de la cocinera. Podía comprender, aunque no aceptar, la participación de Ukyo en el plan para separarlo de Akane, pero de allí a considerarla una asesina…

No, Ukyo no podía ser tan pérfida.

Sólo quedaban Shampoo y Kodachi; cualquiera de las dos contaba con los motivos, los recursos y el toque de locura necesarios para cometer una atrocidad semejante.

Aunque había una diferencia entre ambas; Kodachi estaba loca, eso era un hecho, pero él creía que si hubiese tenido que atentar contra la vida de alguien, ese alguien hubiera sido él. La forma de pensar de Kodachi Kuno era simple pero complicada a la vez y era capaz de llevar hasta los extremos eso de "o mío o de nadie", así lo había demostrado al tratar de incendiar el dojo con él adentro cuando supo que se había casado con Nabiki… o mío o de nadie.

Por el momento, Kodachi quedaba fuera del asunto, además, estaba internada y custodiada para que no cometiera otro atentado como el que había cometido en el dojo y él no tenía intenciones de volver a encontrarse cara a cara con ella… muy loca, pero peligrosa.

Por último, quedaba la amazona. Shampoo había cambiado, era cierto, pero en ese entonces, la amazona hubiera sido capaz de todo por librarse del único impedimento que veía como amenaza cierta para cumplir con sus famosas leyes tribales.

Si había tratado de eliminar a Akane una vez, dándole el famoso beso de la muerte, quién le aseguraba que al conocer la secreta relación que él mantenía con ella no la hubiera decidido a aplicar medidas más drásticas.

Tenía los conocimientos, ella era una entrenada artista marcial, la más peligrosa de todas. Tenía las agallas y la sangre fría para cometer un hecho despiadado como el asesinato de una persona y estaba seguro que no le pesaría en su conciencia, después de todo, sólo cumplía con las leyes de su tribu.

Además, contaba con la valiosa ayuda de la vieja momia, una mujer sin escrúpulos y que haría lo que fuera por conseguir que su adorada Shampoo le capturara, a como diera lugar.

Era una lástima que la vieja bruja hubiera regresado a China, porque le hubiese sido de mucha utilidad contar con su versión de los hechos.

Así, la amazona se había convertido en su principal sospechosa.

No importaba el cambio en su forma de ser debido a su maternidad, tampoco importaba el hecho de que aparentemente ahora se encontraba enamorada del chico que por años había despreciado, sólo importaba el hecho de que era quizá la única por quien él hubiera apostado ciegamente que podría cometer una atrocidad semejante por lograr sus objetivos.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos y revisando minuciosamente toda la casa, había permanecido por largo rato sin encontrar ningún indicio que le ayudase a armar el complejo rompecabezas.

Cuando llegó al piso superior e ingresó al cuarto en donde se había desarrollado la escena más amarga de su vida, se detuvo en la puerta sin poder contener la congoja que se adueñó de su corazón, pero pronto, ese sentimiento de pesar se transformó en asombro al ver la pulcritud en la que permanecía el cuarto.

_-"Casi intacto _–pensó-, _como si nunca nadie hubiera estado aquí, como si nunca se hubiera producido ese encuentro… Alguien tuvo que ayudarte a arreglarlo todo, la pregunta es quién. ¿Acaso Mousse y por esa ayuda tú decidiste…? Serías la mujer más pérfida del mundo si hubieras hecho algo así"_.

Ranma se estremeció y cerró los ojos para volver sobre sus pasos, sólo le faltaba un cuarto por inspeccionar, el cuarto contiguo a la habitación en donde se encontraba.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la ventana para desclavar las tablas que impedían el ingreso de los rayos del sol.

El pequeño cuarto permanecía tal cual como él recordaba. Sin mucho mobiliario, sólo un pequeño escritorio, un par de sillas, una mesita cerca de la pared y un par de repisas con antiguos y empolvados libros.

Inspeccionó minuciosamente el lugar e iba a darse por vencido cuando logró vislumbrar un pequeño frasco en la esquina del cuarto. Se acercó al lugar y tomó el recipiente en sus manos, parecía el típico frasquito en donde se envasaban medicamentos comunes y corrientes, como los que Kasumi utilizaba para aliviar los síntomas del refrío o un simple dolor de cabeza, salvo por la etiqueta.

Sonrió de medio lado cuando observó las letras de la etiqueta a contra luz.

_-"Una pista que los estúpidos polis pasaron por alto _–se dijo con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro_-. Ellos la pasaron por alto, pero yo le sacaré un buen provecho a este frasquito"._

Todavía sonriendo, Ranma se guardó el recipiente plástico en el bolsillo del pantalón y emprendió el camino a la ciudad, ya no había mucho que hacer allí por ahora. Quizá pronto volvería, sólo se preguntaba si cierta amazona querría acompañarlo.

* * *

Cada vez que observaba aquella fotografía recordaba que tenía un único objetivo por lograr, destruir la vida de quines se habían reído en su cara, destruir la vida de quienes le habían obligado a tomar la decisión de asesinar a alguien, ese era su único objetivo y esta vez, lo lograría a como diera lugar.

El plan estaba listo, muy pronto, Akane pagaría caro por tanta humillación y Ranma también.

Ellos jamás podrían estar juntos, se encargaría de que así fuera, ellos no serían felices… nunca.

Se acercó al ventanal y observó a la mujer de castaños cabellos con desprecio. Allí permanecía, leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo sentada en la terraza de la casa.

Sonrió de medio lado, lamentaba que ella también tuviera que salir perjudicada al desarrollar el plan que tenía previsto, pero es que si no fuera tan curiosa, si no fuera tan obsesiva al momento de conocer todos sus planes, no tendría por qué salir lastimada, pero la conocía y seguramente comenzaría a sospechar y a inmiscuirse más de lo prudente, entonces tendría que actuar, aunque…

Sí, era una posible solución.

Si ella aceptaba colaborar en el plan, si aceptaba participar en la destrucción de Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome, podría perdonarle la vida y así, no cargar con otra muerte de una inocente en su conciencia.

Pero eso se definiría el día en que pusiera en práctica el plan que había elaborado, día que estaba esperando impacientemente.

Ukyo, su cómplice, tenía una misión pero había pensado que bien podían saltarse aquel paso, ya que el resultado sería el mismo.

Ahora lo que necesitaba de la estúpida cocinera, era que capturara a la hija de Akane y la mantuviera cautiva. No había decidido todavía en dónde se desarrollaría la escena final de aquel acto, pero el lugar era lo que menos importaba en el asunto.

_-"Maya_ –se dijo sonriendo amargamente-_, bonito nombre le pusiste Akane, lástima que no pueda conservarlo por mucho tiempo"_.

Se retiró del ventanal y caminó hasta la cama en donde se sentó con brusquedad.

-Puedes pasar –dijo sin que se escuchara ningún golpe llamando desde afuera.

La puerta se abrió y la persona que permanecía del otro lado ingresó en la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido.

-No te preocupes, ella no está cerca.

-Lo que me preocupa el que pueda descubrirlo todo y…

-No lo descubrirá –le interrumpió-, por lo menos, no todavía.

El visitante no contestó, se limitó a observar por el ventanal de forma distraída.

-Necesito que me hagas otro favor.

-¿Relacionado con… ellos? –preguntó, sabiendo desde ya la respuesta afirmativa. Últimamente, todo lo que le pedía que hiciera se relacionaba con Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome.

-Sí –contestó-. Ya tengo todo listo y es preciso adelantar nuestras acciones –realizó una dramática pausa y sonrió al comprobar que con eso había captado la atención de su visitante por completo-. Quiero que te comuniques con Ukyo y que la obligues a ayudarte a capturar a la presa.

-No entiendo –fingió sólo para buscar una forma de convencerle de que lo que estaba planeando hacer estaba mal… muy mal.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?, te lo vengo comentando desde hace tiempo. Primero, capturamos a su hija, luego, llamamos su atención y después…

Dejó la frase en el aire y soltó una risa llena de maldad. A su lado, la persona que había ingresado en la habitación le observó con terror no muy bien disimulado. No podía entender tanto odio, no podía aceptar tanta maldad y sin embargo, tenía la obligación de ayudarle a concretar sus planes.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? –preguntó en un susurro.

-Le dirás a la cocinera que el momento ha llegado. Ella deberá ayudarte a capturar a la linda Maya en dos semanas más.

-¡Tan pronto! –exclamó sin poder contenerse.

-He esperado mucho tiempo y no pretendo seguir haciéndolo. Dentro de dos semanas tendré todo listo –dijo con una frialdad que pocas veces utilizaba.

-El sirviente chino siempre anda rondando, no deja a la niña ni a sol ni a sombra –trató de hacerle ver con esa frase, que existía un pequeño obstáculo, aunque sabía muy bien que no conseguiría nada.

-Tú te encargarás de él, sé que serás capaz de hacerlo. Él no será impedimento para que se lleve a cabo mi plan.

-Dos semanas… -musitó.

-Dos semanas y el círculo estará completo. Lo que empezamos terminará y tú quedarás libre de tus obligaciones.

-Sí, pero será a un precio demasiado elevado –murmuró dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación-, demasiado elevado –terminó de decir con amargura.

-Cuento contigo –dijo antes de que su visitante abandonara el cuarto-. No me falles esta vez.

-No lo haré –contestó con resignación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Dentro de la habitación, una malévola risotada se dejó escuchar, señal inequívoca de que la mente maestra detrás del siniestro plan, disfrutaba con la cercanía de su cruel venganza.

* * *

Los tres días que habían transcurrido luego del impensado encuentro entre los ex–prometidos habían sido de reflexiones y decisiones para ambos.

Akane todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

Cuando había vuelto a Nerima, lo único que tenía claro era que no iba a dejar que los sentimientos que creía muertos y enterrados por el artista marcial de la trenza interfirieran en su vida, sin embargo, tres días atrás había cedido ante ellos y le había perdonado.

Confundida con lo que pudiera depararles el futuro inmediato, se había negado a volver a verlo porque creía que ya no sería capaz de volver a ocupar la máscara de frialdad e indiferencia que se había obligado a usar frente a Ranma.

No, ahora su corazón latía libremente y con más fuerza a la hora de recordar el momento exacto en el que ella había dejado caer sus barreras ante su ex–prometido, reconociendo que ella también le amaba.

Ahora, el problema puntual era que no sabía cómo seguir adelante con aquel romance, si es que podía calificarse de romance la situación en la que se encontraban.

¿Cómo seguir adelante cuando había una serie de obstáculos que se interponían entre ellos? Primero estaba el hecho de que Ranma se encontraba casado y nada menos que con su hermana Nabiki, ¿entonces qué?, ¿ella pasaría de haber sido la prometida oficial a ser la amante del artista marcial? Simplemente la idea le repugnaba.

Lo segundo era su pequeña hija. Consideraba que no era prudente decirle todavía la verdad acerca de su nacimiento y de quién era su padre y si Maya terminaba enterándose de que ella había mantenido un romance con Ranma y que ahora, esa relación había vuelto a florecer, seguramente la niña comenzaría a sospechar, descubriendo finalmente la verdad que ella con tanto esfuerzo y celo trataba de esconder.

Luego venía el asunto de los conjurados, hasta que no supiera quién había sido el causante de todas sus desgracias, ella no se sentiría segura, por mucho que Ranma quisiera ayudarla, por mucho que le hubiera ofrecido su protección; no, ella sabía de lo que eran capaces de hacer, lo había vivido en carne propia y no estaba dispuesta a volver a caer en la trampa.

En definitiva, la relación amorosa que pudieran llegar a forjar, de ahora en adelante debería mantenerse en secreto por el bien de todos los involucrados.

_-"Tal como lo hicimos años atrás_ –se dijo sonriendo melancólicamente-, _espero que él lo acepte y lo entienda"_.

Observó un pequeño trozo de papel escuetamente escrito y lo dobló en cuatro para luego introducirlo en un sobre.

Le diría a Kwai-Yu que se lo entregara a Ranma cuando éste viniera a dejar a Maya luego de su entrenamiento.

Después de mucho insistir en el asunto, ella había optado por aceptar el que Maya fuera la discípula de Ranma, después de todo era una forma encubierta de acercar a padre e hija para que compartieran juntos, sin saber cuál era su real parentesco. Por eso había accedido a que las clases comenzaran ese día y también había accedido al ofrecimiento de Ranma para ir a dejar a su hija de vuelta a su casa.

Entre tanto, Ranma caminaba por las calles de Nerima junto a su nueva alumna. La niña le había dado una grata y gran sorpresa al joven maestro de artes marciales, ya que durante su primera clase formal, la pequeña había demostrado que estaba tan adelantada como el mejor de sus alumnos.

La pequeña Maya había practicado de igual a igual con el resto de sus compañeros de clase, algunos mayores que ella y además, había mostrado una gran variedad de técnicas utilizadas en escuelas milenarias, técnicas que había aprendido de su sirviente chino, Kwai-Yu.

Así, maestro y discípula caminaban relajadamente a esa hora de la tarde, de vuelta a casa de Akane.

-Y dime Maya, ¿todo lo que sabes lo aprendiste de ese señor…?

-Kwai-Yu –contestó la pequeña sonriendo-, sí, él me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre artes marciales. Es bueno –terminó de decir con determinación.

-¿Y tu mamá? –preguntó Ranma-, ¿ella no entrena contigo?

La pequeña se detuvo bruscamente y observó a Ranma como si se tratase de la más extraña especie animal sobre la faz de la tierra.

-¿Mi mamá? –contestó con otra pregunta.

-Sí, Akane –dijo Ranma mirándola asombrado.

-Mamá nunca ha practicado una kata –dijo la niña con naturalidad, provocando el estupor en el rostro de Ranma-. Ella dice que nunca le interesaron las artes marciales; dice que son una perdida de tiempo –terminó de decir con amargura.

-_"No puedo creerlo_ –pensó Ranma-._ Eso es mentira, le mintió a la niña, pero porqué"_.

-De todas formas, no se ha negado nunca a que yo las aprenda y las practique –continuó diciendo Maya con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ya veo –dijo Ranma avanzando al lado de la pequeña y decidido a descubrir el porqué de la mentira de Akane respecto a las artes marciales-. Maya ¿quieres un helado? –propuso para tratar de evitar que la niña se percatara de su confusión.

-A mamá no le gustaría que comiera algo antes de la cena.

-Entonces, mamá no se enterará si tú no se lo dices –la niña lo miró sorprendida y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Tú no le dirás nada?

-Lo prometo –asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¡Entonces acepto!

-En ese local venden los mejores helados que puedas imaginar, ve a pedir el tuyo.

La niña se alejó corriendo hacia donde su amable maestro le había indicado. En tanto Ranma la quedó observando en silencio, no se explicaba porqué sentía esa extraña conexión con la pequeña, era como si la conociera de antes… ¿quizá en alguna vida pasada?

Cuando estaba a punto de encaminar sus pasos hacia el local en donde se encontraba Maya pidiendo su helado, escuchó una voz femenina a su espalda que lo detuvo en el lugar.

-Hola Ranma. ¿Cómo has estado?

El joven se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño de inmediato. Habían sido años evitándose mutuamente y de pronto, todos parecían estar dispuestos a entablar una amena conversación… todos, excepto él.

-Soichiro, ve a pedir el helado que quieras, yo voy enseguida –dijo Ukyo, dirigiéndose a su pequeño hijo. Cuando el niño se alejó, ella sonrió gentilmente.

-¿Qué quieres? –espetó Ranma con total frialdad y desprecio.

-Yo nada, sólo quise saludarte ya que coincidimos en un lugar público –contestó ella fingiendo inocencia.

-Hola –respondió Ranma de mala manera para luego, voltearse a mirar a Maya. La niña esperaba alegremente que la atendieran y el hijo de Ukyo se encontraba con ella, aparentemente conversando.

Maya le sonreía y contestaba a sus preguntas. Los niños hacían amistad tan fácilmente, ¿qué pensaría Akane al ver a su hija tan cerca del hijo de una de las personas que más daño le habían hecho en su vida?, negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a avanzar.

-La niña, ¿es una de tus alumnas? –escuchó a su antigua amiga preguntar.

-Sí –contestó él dispuesto a no seguir con aquella conversación.

-Vaya, no sabía que ahora te dedicabas a llevar a los niños a sus hogares después de clases. Deberías ponerlo en los avisos, así tendrías más alumnos y…

-Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo y esta conversación me parece una estupidez, así que si me disculpas.

-Ranma, te he evitado por siete años. Yo pensé que ahora y con nuestras vidas ya resueltas podríamos dar vuelta la página y empezar de nuevo, por lo menos podríamos saludarnos cuando nos vemos en la calle… como buenos vecinos.

-No me interesa ser un buen vecino –contestó con rencor-. Lo dije una vez y sigo insistiendo, jamás perdonaré lo que me hicieron.

-Sin embargo, Akane nos perdonó a todos –murmuró con fingida emoción.

-Akane es una buena persona.

-Tú también lo eres, Ranma.

-No te engañes –dijo con sorna-. Yo era un idiota y por eso me dejé engañar por todos ustedes, pero el rencor que sentí y que todavía siento no se borrará de la noche a la mañana.

-Aunque ella haya vuelto –insistió Ukyo.

-Eso no te interesa.

-Supe que tiene una hija –dijo cambiando abruptamente de tema.

Ranma sintió que una furia indescriptible recorría sus entrañas. Años atrás se hubiera dejado engañar, pero ahora conocía las tretas que utilizaban personas como Ukyo para sembrar la discordia. Sabía que tal vez se arrepintiera de lo que iba a hacer, pero muy dentro de sí, sintió la necesidad de salir en defensa de su ex–prometida, una vez más.

-Es su hija adoptiva, Maya –indicó hacia el local-. Y no te metas con la niña, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz por defender a Akane y su hija.

-¿Ella es? –dijo Ukyo, quitándole importancia a las amenazas de Ranma-. Eso lo explica todo.

-No puedo decir que fue un gusto haber hablado contigo Ukyo, pero si me disculpas, debo llevar a Maya con su madre.

-Dale saludos de mi parte a Akane, dile que a pesar de que su hija no es de ella, se le parece mucho –dijo recordando el porqué de arriesgarse a entablar una conversación con Ranma-, y esos ojos, tan profundos y bellos, seguramente…

No pudo seguir con lo que estaba diciendo porque el llanto de su hijo la alertó.

Los adultos corrieron en la dirección en donde se encontraban los niños y lo primero que vieron fue a Soichiro sentado en el suelo, con una de sus manos en su nariz que sangraba copiosamente, mientras observaba aterrado a la niña que permanecía a su lado en actitud desafiante.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso, niño bobo!

-¡Maya! ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Ranma llegando a su lado.

La niña lo observó con una mezcla de temor y vergüenza, bajó la mirada y no contestó.

-Maya, te hice una pregunta.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó Soichiro ganándose la atención de todos los que estaban en ese momento en el local.

Ukyo se arrojó al suelo y abrazó a su hijo para tranquilizarlo, mientras trataba de calmar la hemorragia nasal.

-¿Qué pasó, Soichiro?

-Esa niña es una bruta… ¡y me golpeó!

-Ya, tranquilo –dijo Ukyo observando de cerca a la niña. Era innegable el parecido, ¿cómo él no se había dado cuenta? –. Veo que también heredaste las conductas poco amables de tu madre, jovencita.

La niña la observó con rencor, pero no dijo nada.

-Sea lo que sea por lo cual Maya haya golpeado a tu hijo, es seguro que él se lo buscó.

-La defiendes –dijo Ukyo de forma rencorosa-. Igual que a la madre.

-Te lo acabo de decir, U-chan –ironizó Ranma-. Señor, déme ese helado por favor.

El hombre detrás del mostrador le observó asustado e hizo lo que Ranma le solicitaba. El joven artista marcial canceló lo que debía, tomó a la niña en uno de sus brazos y luego le entregó el helado.

-Es mejor que nos vamos de aquí, Maya.

-¡Y nosotros qué! –exclamó Ukyo, viendo cómo Ranma se retiraba del local-. ¡Ni siquiera una disculpa! ¡Ni siquiera te preocupas de ver si el golpe que le dio esa niña salvaje a mi hijo es grave!

-Que se vaya acostumbrando desde ya a recibir esa clase de golpes si quiere ser como su padre Ukyo, ¿o me vas a decir que Ryoga no lo ha entrenado?

Ella lo observó con rencor desaparecer por la puerta del establecimiento. Ya pronto esperaba que todo acabase, Akane pagaría por todas las humillaciones sufridas. Sí, muy pronto todo volvería a la normalidad.

Entre tanto, caminando por la calle con la pequeña todavía en sus brazos, Ranma se decidió a romper el mutismo en el que parecía haber caído su acompañante.

-Maya –susurró de la forma más dulce que pudo-, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

La niña no contestó pero un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios. Ranma se dio cuenta de que la niña lloraba y así no conseguiría que le dijera lo que había sucedido.

El parque estaba cerca, así que se encaminó hacia ese lugar y sentó a la pequeña en uno de los bancos.

El helado había caído, seguramente metros más atrás y la pequeña sólo conservaba el cono de masa dulce.

Enternecido por la imagen, se puso en cuclillas y con uno de sus dedos, secó las lágrimas de la niña.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo –susurró.

-El idiota preguntó si tú eras mi papá –confesó entre sollozos-, le dije que no, que yo vivía sólo con mi mamá y entonces…

La niña dejó la frase en el aire y Ranma le acarició los cabellos, acomodándolos detrás de su oreja.

-Y entonces –le animó a seguir.

-Comenzó a hablarme de sus papás, dejo que lo querían mucho y que su papá era un hombre fuerte y luego… dijo que yo nunca iba a tener una familia porque los papás se casaban para toda la vida y si mi papá no estaba conmigo era porque no me quería –terminó de decir estallando en un llanto angustiante.

Ranma le quitó lo que quedaba del helado de su mano y la abrazó para confortarla, la niña se abrazó con fuerza a él y siguió llorando, recuperando de a poco la calma.

_-"Pero, ¿qué demonios sucede aquí?_ –se preguntó el artista marcial mientras trataba de tranquilizar a la niña-, _¿es que acaso Akane no le ha dicho que su padre murió?"._

-Yo quiero tener un papá –dijo Maya con un hilo de voz-, quiero que mi papá se quede conmigo y con mamá para siempre.

-Quizá algún día puedas tenerlo Maya –dijo no pensando muy bien por qué lo hacia.

Se suponía que el padre de Maya estaba muerto y entonces… Sí, era por eso, a él le gustaría ocupar ese lugar en la vida de Akane y de Maya.

-¿Tú crees eso? –preguntó la niña apartándose de Ranma.

-Sí, y tú también deberías creerlo.

La niña sonrió y se secó las lágrimas que había derramado.

-Es mejor que te lleve a tu casa –dijo Ranma sonriéndole también-. Ya no hay helado, pero te prometo que la próxima vez que salgamos juntos, tomaremos todos los helados que quieras.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto. Todos los que quieras y de los sabores que quieras. Recuerda que eres mi sobrina especial –dijo tocándole con su dedo índice la pequeña nariz.

-Y tú eres mi tío especial –contestó ella sonriendo alegremente.

-Ahora vamos o tu mamá se enojará conmigo.

-Y conmigo –contestó la niña poniéndose de pie para tomarse de la mano de Ranma en un gesto espontáneo.

La cercanía de ambos estaba siendo cada vez más fuerte y Ranma se daba cuenta de ello. Un agradable calor se instauró en su pecho cuando fue conciente de que disfrutaba demasiado con esas pequeñas muestras de cariño y confianza que le demostraba la hija de Akane. Si todo salía como él esperaba, muy pronto podría cumplir el sueño de Maya y el de él mismo, al lado de la mujer que amaba.

_-"Desearía no tener hacer… lo que tengo que hacer_ –se dijo la persona que había presenciado toda la escena arriba de un árbol próximo-. _Secuestrar a esa niña tan dulce y entregársela es una aberración. Sólo espero que no quiera hacerle daño, porque de ser así, no me lo perdonaría nunca"._

Bajó del árbol con cautela y se escondió entre las sombras para ver desaparecer a Ranma y a su hija. Faltaba muy poco para que se cumpliera el plazo que le habían dado para capturar a la niña y hacer pedazos los sueños y anhelos de sus padres.

Cerró los ojos y exhalando un suspiro ahogado, se retiró a su guarida. Sólo le quedaba esperar que se cumpliera el plazo fatal que había recibido para llevar a cabo la tarea más difícil y malvada de su vida, todo para satisfacer los deseos de terceras personas.

Y el tiempo no se detenía, el plazo estaba a punto de cumplirse.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Hola… ya no tengo excusas por tanta tardanza, sólo decir: ¡Lo siento!, espero no vuelva a ocurrir.

Bueno, un capítulo más y avanzando. Ciertamente, creo que los problemas que se vienen para los protagonistas serán serios de aquí en más. Siempre que hay un niño involucrado, se sufre el doble.

2.- ¿Ya tienen más claridad sobre el cómplice de Ukyo, o todavía no está claro? Espero no estar haciéndoles la vida a cuadritos ^^

3.- Nada más que decir aparte de como siempre y lo más importante, agradecerles por la buena aceptación que ha tenido esta historia; agradecer a quienes la siguen de forma activa dejando esos reviews que me llenan de alegría y a quienes la siguen de forma pasiva, esperando y leyendo cada capítulo que publico.

Mil gracias a todos ustedes, en especial a _**Ceci, **__**blandy**_ (Gracias por el review ^^ No importan mucho las palabras, lo que importa es el valor de ellas y tu apoyo a sido fundamental blandy, así que muchísimas gracias! Un beso ^^), _**Arashi, Nia06, karen-chan**_ (Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras ^^ En verdad se agradece el que te intereses no tan solo por las historias, sino también por nosotras (os) sus autores ^^ Un beso y muchas gracias ^^), _**katsensei, lerinne, Vero, orochi**_ (Como siempre, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, en especial por los ánimos para después del terremoto. Gracias, gracias ^^ Ya verémos cómo sigue la historia de aquí en adelante y si te sigue gustando. Un beso y un abrazo a la distancia ^^), _**Sofi, Marina, Diana, Akima-06, Sele, keylove14, elgap09, mademoisellerousseau, kary14**_ y a _**akane . yangtzde **_(de forma muy especial, porque la página borró tu nick en los agradecimientos por el capítulo anterior, así que ahora te agradezco de todo corazón ^^).

Gracias, gracias, gracias por todos sus valiosos comentarios y será hasta una nueva entrega.

Un beso, que estén muy bien y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère - Du Vallon.


	12. El principio del fin

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

"**Traición en Nerima"**

Capítulo XII

"**El principio del fin"**

Él ingresó como un torbellino a ese lugar al que había jurado, jamás volver a entrar. Parecía un animal salvaje buscando a su presa y la encontró justo detrás del mostrador, ocupada en limpiar la encimera del mueble.

Ella le miró sorprendida y asustada, él por el contrario, avanzó de manera decidida y con un semblante serio. Se detuvo frente a la mujer, sacó un pequeño objeto del interior de su camisa y lo depositó en la encimera, observando cada uno de los movimientos de su anfitriona.

Ella lo observó todavía sorprendida, luego desvió su mirada hacia el objeto que él había dejado frente a ella y abrió los ojos exageradamente. Su boca estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un gemido de asombro, pero se contuvo y en su lugar, sus labios se abrieron y se cerraron sin emitir palabra o comentario alguno.

-Lo suponía –dijo él observándola de forma amenazante-. Suponía que reconocerías el envase, ahora quiero saber qué contenía y por qué se encontraba en la casa abandonada de la calle kiku.

-No sé de qué me hablas –trató de escabullirse, alejándose un poco de la cercanía de su otrora, prometido autoimpuesto.

Era irónico. Pensar que hacía siete años atrás ella hubiera dado lo que fuera por quedarse cerca de él por el mayor tiempo posible, pero ahora, en lo único que podía pensar era en escapar de él, de su mirada amenazante, de su gesto desafiante y de sus acciones imprevistas.

-¡Lo sabes Shampoo! –exclamó con voz potente, casi saltando el escollo que significaba aquel mueble entre él y su presa-. Y lo sabes tan bien, que temes lo que yo pueda descubrir a partir de este pequeño y en apariencia, inofensivo frasquito de plástico.

-Yo no sé qué quieres decir con eso, Ranma…

-No estás en condiciones de ocultarme nada. Sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer, me conoces bien y el chico que se asustaba por contemplar unas cuantas lágrimas en un rostro femenino ya no existe –dijo avanzando un par de pasos hasta quedar casi sobre el mueble-. ¡Habla!

La amazona pegó un brinco al escuchar la exigencia y luego de expulsar todo el aire de sus pulmones, comenzó a murmurar unas cuantas frases mirando siempre al piso.

-No quise hacerlo –comenzó a decir-. En verdad… yo nunca creí que esa jugarreta… terminaría de la forma en que acabó. Ese frasco… –suspiró profundamente- Tienes razón, me pertenecía…

-¿Qué contenía? –le interrumpió bruscamente.

-Calmantes. Un medicamento que le robé a la abuela para controlar mis impulsos y evitar el cometer una locura…

-Como un asesinato –complementó Ranma con dureza. La amazona levantó el rostro y se quedó mirándolo con sorpresa-. Fuiste tú quien asesino a Sayuri –continuó diciendo, al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos y observaba hacia un punto distante detrás de su anfitriona-, fuiste tú quien quiso inculpar a Akane en ese crimen, era la manera más rápida de eliminar a mi prometida y de paso, asegurarte de que nos separáramos para siempre. Muy inteligente de tu parte, pero lamentablemente, las cosas no funcionaron como querías.

-¡No! –exclamó Shampoo con lágrimas en los ojos-. No fui yo, no podría haber hecho algo semejante. ¡No puedes pensar algo así de mí!

-¡La odiabas y siempre quisiste alejarla de mi lado! –espetó, golpeando con fuerza sobre la encimera-. Tú y tu abuela hubieran sido capaces de eso y mucho más y quizá… quizá no era a Sayuri a quien querían asesinar, simplemente se equivocaron.

-¡Yo no recuerdo lo que sucedió ese día! –confesó, tapándose de inmediato la boca con ambas manos.

Ranma quedó tan sorprendido como ella misma por la frase que había escapado de sus labios.

-¿Cómo… cómo que no recuerdas?

-El medicamento –respondió tomando de la encimera el pequeño frasco para observarlo detenidamente-, el medicamento fue el culpable de que olvidara gran parte de lo que ocurrió ese día.

-Pero…

-Lo tomé justamente para no hacerle daño a Akane –le interrumpió-, estaba furiosa con ella por… porque entendí que me había vencido, que tú… -hizo una pausa, como si le costara demasiado seguir con lo que estaba diciendo- En fin, comprendí que jamás lograría… tenerte junto a mí.

-Y por eso decidiste matarla.

-¡No! –exclamó, ahora más furiosa que asustada-. Escucha, puedo ser muchas cosas, puedes tener la peor opinión sobre mí, pero no soy una asesina… tampoco le hubiera hecho daño a Akane.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo si tu misma dices que no recuerdas lo que ocurrió?

-Y en verdad no lo recuerdo, pero no soy la asesina de esa chica. ¡Ni siquiera la conocía!

-Por eso mismo te fue tan fácil eliminarla.

-¡No! ¡Yo no la maté, tienes que creerme!

-Ella está diciendo la verdad, Ranma.

La voz de Mousse provino de la puerta de entrada al local, profunda y decidida. Ranma y Shampoo volvieron sus rostros para observar al joven que se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, ella con alivio, él con frustración.

-No te inmiscuyas en esto Mousse.

-Si tienes el descaro de acusar a alguien de asesinato sin pruebas, ten por seguro que me inmiscuiré.

-¿El salvador de las almas débiles? –ironizó Ranma.

-Sólo cuando esa alma me interesa.

Shampoo sólo se dedicó a observar la disputa entre los dos hombres que tenía en frente. Tiempo atrás le hubiera divertido ver a Mousse enfrentándose a Ranma, hubiera esperado que Ranma le diera una paliza al chico pato y luego lo hubiera curado de sus heridas, diciéndole que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que sucediera con él y que dejara de desafiar a su airen, pero ahora…

Ahora todo había cambiado, la situación era distinta, ellos habían cambiado y ciertamente, ella ya no quería deshacerse de su chico pato para quedarse con el arrogante chico de la trenza.

Vio sonreír con sarcasmo a Ranma, vio avanzar a Mousse hasta llegar a su lado tomando una posición de protección hacia ella y vio a Ranma bordear la encimera para enfrentar a su protector.

¡Qué lejos estaban los días en que ella se sentía segura de sus propias habilidades!, aunque debía reconocer que el enfrentarse a Ranma Saotome nunca había estado en sus planes, porque sabía muy bien que de haberlo hecho, hubiera salido perjudicada.

Ahora se sentía inútil, asustada e indefensa, como una damisela de los cuentos de hadas que esperan por su príncipe protector. Su abuela tenía la culpa de todo, su abuela la había condenado a convertirse en alguien que no era, ése había sido el precio a pagar por cometer la torpeza de participar en el funesto plan para separar a Ranma de Akane, por desobedecer y por querer comenzar una nueva vida, renegando de sus raíces ancestrales.

-¡Quítate de en medio Mousse! –la exigencia de Ranma hizo que la amazona concentrara toda su atención nuevamente en los dos hombres que tenía en frente-. Ella tiene la obligación de decirme…

-¿Qué? –le interrumpió Mousse ajustando sus anteojos- ¿Qué quieres escuchar? Que Shampoo asesinó a esa chica ¿no? ¿Y después qué?

La pregunta desconcertó al enfurecido Ranma que relajó instintivamente su cuerpo, hasta ese momento en tensión debido a la conversación. Mousse tenía razón, después de conocer la verdad, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?

-Sólo quiero saber la verdad –dijo con la ira controlada-, quiero saber quién inculpó a Akane y por qué.

-Yo no sé quién fue, pero te aseguro que al asesino de esa chica no lo vas a encontrar en el Neko Hanten.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro, Mousse? ¿Qué es lo que tú sabes y que no quieres contarme? –inquirió Ranma, ahora con mayores sospechas.

-Sé –dijo Mousse observando directamente a Ranma de forma desafiante-, que Shampoo es inocente de haber atentado contra la vida de esa chica, sé que el medicamento que ingirió además de borrar sus recuerdos, la hizo dormir casi de inmediato y por mucho tiempo, y sé que si bien es cierto ella era una de las personas involucradas en esa treta, no es la única de quien puedes sospechar Ranma.

-Y si quedó inconsciente luego de tomarse ese medicamento, ¿cómo salió para que la policía no la encontrase?

-Yo la saqué de allí –dijo Mousse, tratando de que sus palabras convencieran a Ranma de que lo que decía era verdad-. Me enteré de lo que habían hecho y quise cerciorarme que ella no saliera perjudicada. Cuando llegué a la casa, la encontré tirada en el suelo y salí rápidamente del lugar. No vi nada más, el cuerpo de esa chica no estaba en el lugar, sea quien sea quien haya atentado contra su vida, tuvo que hacerlo después de que yo salí con Shampoo de allí.

-No te creo nada de lo que dices –comentó Ranma apretando uno de sus puños.

-Fue como sucedió y tendrás que confiar en mis palabras porque no tienes pruebas para culpar a Shampoo, sólo un frasco vacío de un medicamento que no fue la causa de muerte de esa chica –dijo Mousse con más confianza que antes.

Estaba jugando un juego peligroso al defender con tanta pasión a Shampoo porque sin duda, eso atraería peligrosamente las miradas y las sospechas hacia él, pero no podía arriesgarse a que la investigación se reabriera y exponer a Shampoo a enfrentarse a la justicia, su hija era muy pequeña para verse envuelta en algo tan sórdido.

-Culpar a Shampoo sin pruebas es lo mismo que hicieron con Akane –continuó el joven chino-, sabes bien que a ella la encerraron porque la encontraron en el lugar de los hechos, pero no había pruebas suficientes que indicaran que era culpable.

-A ella le tendieron una trampa –dijo Ranma con rencor.

-Exacto –contestó Mousse-. Pero, había otras personas allí y con tantos o más motivos que Shampoo para querer librarse de Akane. Incluso tú.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió Ranma.

-Cómo estar seguros de que no fuiste tú, quien cegado por los celos, el orgullo herido y el dolor que supone una traición como la que habías sufrido, asesinaste por error a la amiga de Akane –dijo Mousse con total propiedad ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Shampoo y Ranma-. Imagina la escena. Luego de que escapaste, volviste a la casa decidido a vengarte de la peor forma, encontraste la daga, subiste en busca de Akane al piso superior, alguien apareció por el pasillo pero estaba algo oscuro así que supusiste que se trataba de tu prometida y sin ningún escrúpulo, le asestaste el golpe mortal, ella cayó por la escalera y cuando bajaste seguramente arrepentido de lo que había pasado, descubriste que no se trataba de Akane, sino de su amiga, entonces, asustado por las consecuencias y con el amargo cargo de consciencia, escapaste por dos largos años sin enterarte de que fue a la dulce Akane a quien culparon por tu crimen –el joven chino hizo una pausa y observó con complacencia el rostro pálido de su ex adversario-. Es fácil inventar teorías, imaginar desenlaces y encontrar sospechosos. Ranma, tú eres tan sospechoso como todos los demás y me atrevería a decir que mucho más, porque los crímenes pasionales son bastante comunes y el haber huido por largo tiempo no va contigo, sería la prueba que falta para…

No pudo seguir hablando porque Ranma se abalanzó sobre él a una velocidad que pocas veces Mousse había visto y lo agarró del cuello estampándolo fuertemente contra la muralla del restaurante.

El joven chino comenzó a sentir la presión que su otrora rival ejercía en su cuello ahogándose casi de inmediato. Trató de separar la tenaza en la que se había convertido la mano de Ranma de su vía de respiración, pero ni siquiera esforzándose con ambas manos logró su propósito.

Entre tanto, la asustada amazona hacía sus mayores esfuerzos por ayudar a Mousse a liberarse, pero Ranma estaba furioso y sus intentos por apartarlo del padre de su hija eran infructuosos.

-Nunca más vuelvas a repetir algo así, Mousse –siseó Ranma-, nunca más vuelvas a inventar una mentira semejante porque si lo haces…

-¿Mami?

La voz de la pequeña se escuchó venir de la trastienda del local e inmediatamente Ranma soltó a su presa justo antes de que la pequeña Xiaoyan apareciera en el local.

Se quedó estática viendo cómo su padre tosía y se palpaba el cuello, ayudado por su madre quien derramaba abundantes lágrimas y un señor a quien sólo había visto un par de veces a lo lejos, se disponía a retirarse de allí.

-Seguiremos con esta conversación después, pero que te quede claro Mousse, jamás vuelvas a repetir algo así porque si lo haces, ni siquiera tu hija podrá salvarte de la golpiza que te daré.

-Duele… duele mucho el que… te culpen de algo que no… hiciste ¿verdad, Saotome? –dijo Mousse con dificultad-. Yo no repetiré nada si tú dejas de acusar a Shampoo.

El joven de la trenza no respondió, se limitó a salir del local a toda velocidad. Mientras tanto, Mousse se dejó caer al piso para sentarse, siendo atendido rápidamente por Shampoo quien temblaba y lloraba con igual intensidad.

Xiaoyan se acercó temerosa a sus padres y al ver a su madre tan afectada, no pudo contener los deseos de llorar a pesar de no haberse enterado de lo que había sucedido.

-¿Mami?

-Xiaoyan –se adelantó Mousse, regalándole una sonrisa forzada a su pequeña-, ¿me harías un favor? –la niña asintió con un movimiento de cabeza-. Ve a tu habitación un momento, tengo que hablar con tu madre. Pronto iremos a verte ¿si?

-¿Ese señor te hizo daño? –preguntó temerosa.

-No más daño del que le hice yo a él –contestó Mousse obligándose a sonreír-. No te preocupes pequeña, papá no es tan débil. Ahora, sé una niña buena y espéranos en tu habitación.

-Sí –dijo la niña, cumpliendo con la petición que le hacía su padre.

Una vez solos, Shampoo se abrazó a Mousse y rompió en llanto. Él correspondió el abrazo, tratando de tranquilizarla con suaves caricias en sus cabellos.

-Lo que dijiste sobre sacarme de aquel horrible lugar es mentira –dijo la amazona una vez que se hubo calmado un poco-. Tú no fuiste quien me sacó de allí.

-No, pero si no decía aquello, Saotome no te hubiera dejado tranquila. A veces es bueno saber cuándo mentir –contestó con firmeza, como si quisiera evitar que ella siguiera indagando sobre lo que había sucedido aquel lejano día-. Él no sabe que tu abuela hizo que perdieras tus dotes como artista marcial ¿verdad?

-No –dijo con amargura ante el recuerdo del instante en que la anciana había presionado los puntos indicados en su cuerpo para despojarla de su fuerza y habilidad para practicar las artes marciales. Un castigo demasiado severo y un precio muy elevado para la orgullosa amazona que había sido-. No, él no lo sabe.

-Mejor así –comentó Mousse levantándose del piso muy lentamente. Shampoo lo secundó-. Iré a ver a Xiaoyan, debe estar asustada.

-Mousse –lo llamó Shampoo cuando él emprendía el camino hacia la habitación de su hija-. ¿En verdad no sabes nada más acerca de ese día?

Él la observó por un momento y a ella le pareció que nuevamente le estaba ocultando algo. Mousse negó lentamente con la cabeza antes de contestar.

-No –dijo finalmente-, y es mejor que tú tampoco comiences a hacer averiguaciones. Algo me dice que nada bueno saldrá de todo esto.

-Pero…

-Si Saotome vuelve –dijo adelantándose a lo que ella iba a decir-, tú afirmarás que todo lo que yo dije es verdad, aunque después de la historia que le conté, dudo mucho que tenga intenciones de volver a culparte. Sabe que los hechos de aquel día pudieron haber sido tal y como los relaté. No es tonto y no querrá arriesgarse a pasar de víctima a victimario.

Dicha esta última frase el joven se retiró, dejando a una confundida amazona atrás. Ella sentía que él no estaba siendo del todo honesto, sentía que le estaba ocultando algo y no sabía cómo enterarse de qué era. En otros tiempos, ella le hubiera obligado a golpes de ser necesario a decirle qué era lo que realmente sabía de todo aquel engorroso asunto, pero ahora, debía conformarse con enterarse de lo que él quisiera contarle, por el bien de todos.

¿Y si Ranma tenía razón y ella era culpable? ¿Y si Mousse sabía lo que había sucedido y por protegerla le había ocultado la verdad? ¿Y si realmente ella había asesinado a la amiga de Akane?... Si tan sólo pudiera recordar con exactitud lo que había sucedido.

Suspiró profundamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada al local, la cerró y luego encaminó sus pasos hacia la habitación de su hija.

Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en el pasado y tratar de recordar lo que había sucedido con ella luego de participar en la trampa tendida a Ranma y Akane.

* * *

Se sentó en el primer banco desocupado que encontró en la plazoleta que quedaba cerca del dojo Tendo. Apoyó ambos codos en sus piernas y llevó su rostro compungido a sus manos extendidas, escondiéndolo en ellas.

Las palabras de Mousse todavía daban vueltas en su cabeza y es que cualquiera que las hubiera escuchado hubiera creído firmemente en la veracidad de aquel discurso.

El chico pato tenía razón, él también era sospechoso a los ojos de los demás. Cómo nunca nadie lo había acusado antes de algo como aquello.

Tenía suerte de que a Akane no se le hubiera ocurrido una teoría similar y tenía suerte de que la chica le hubiera perdonado el haberla abandonado años atrás. Las cosas no habían marchado todo lo rápido que él hubiera querido, pero al menos ya se habían visto a escondidas un par de veces y ella se había mostrado dispuesta a seguir haciéndolo. Por la seguridad de su hija le había solicitado que si quería seguir viéndola, nadie debía saber que lo hacían. Él había estado de acuerdo, pero inevitablemente, la situación le llevaba a recordar una y otra vez el romance y los encuentros a escondidas que hacía siete años atrás habían terminado por arruinar la vida de ambos.

Esta vez esperaba que todo saliera mejor que en el pasado y le había prometido a Akane que le ayudaría a averiguar la verdad acerca del crimen en la calle kiku. Pero ahora y cuando creía tener a su principal sospechosa entre las manos, Mousse había conseguido espantarlo con su rebuscada pero creíble teoría.

Se recostó en el banco y enfocó su mirada en el cielo. La tarde ya caía sobre la ciudad y el matiz de tonos azulados, blancos y rosados que reflejaba el atardecer hacía que el paisaje le traspasara una paz que en esos momentos realmente necesitaba encontrar.

Volvió a pensar en Akane, en su último encuentro con ella y una tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro al evocar los dulces recuerdos que guardaba de aquel momento, de los besos ya no robados sino de mutuo acuerdo, de las caricias no forzadas sino marcadas por la intención de darlas e inevitablemente, esos recuerdos lo llevaron a las conversaciones inconclusas.

Desde que habían vuelto a encontrarse, ella siempre se había mostrado reticente a tocar los temas referentes a su pasado durante los siete años que había permanecido alejada de todos.

Él respetaba su decisión y la compartía ya que podía resultar doloroso para ella recordar ese tiempo, pero era innegable que tenía muchas dudas que quería aclarar, muchas preguntas que requerían respuestas, por ejemplo, ella aun no le explicaba porqué había dejado de entrenar y había convencido a Maya de que jamás lo había hecho.

Akane sólo había admitido haberlo hecho y le había dicho que el que Maya pensara que ella no sabía artes marciales le parecía lo más adecuado tanto para la niña como para ella misma. El porqué era algo que se había reservado.

Enfocó su vista en un par de niños que jugaban a escasos metros de él y volvió a sonreír. La pequeña le recordó de inmediato a Maya, su baja estatura, sus cabellos hasta los hombros, su piel blanca… sí, la niña se parecía mucho a la hija de Akane pero…

Fue como recibir un golpe de knockout, un mazazo directo a la cabeza, pero que también alborotó su corazón. Y es que la similitud de la pequeña que ahora reía frente a él con la hija de Akane le hizo recordar un episodio muy lejano, una conversación que en aquella época le había parecido totalmente trivial y hasta inverosímil, pero que sin embargo ahora le podría dar la clave para descubrir los secretos más ocultos que su ex prometida le escondía.

Cerró los ojos al sentir cómo su corazón latía con fuerza al recordar esa breve e ingenua conversación, en ese mismo parque, cuando todo era más fácil y su vida era casi perfecta.

_-"Si tuviéramos un hijo, ¿cómo le pondríamos?"_ –había preguntado él en aquella oportunidad.

Akane había reído a carcajadas al escuchar la pregunta y él se había sentido ofendido ante la reacción de su prometida a una pregunta que para él era trascendental. La chica al entenderlo, había tratado de enmendar su error regalándole un beso espontáneo pero fugaz; no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos por alguien, no todavía.

_-"No lo sé_ –había contestado su prometida un poco sonrojada_-, supongo que podríamos elegir un nombre de mutuo acuerdo. Primero tendríamos que saber si es niño o niña ¿no?"._

_-"Sí_ –había contestado él-, _pero también podemos tener uno preparado para ambos casos"._

_-"Ranma, ¿cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?"_

_-"¿Por qué no, Akane? ¿Es malo soñar con tener una familia?"_

_-"No, pero primero tenemos que solucionar muchos problemas"_ –había contestado ella.

Él había asentido y luego de un largo silencio, había vuelto a hablar.

_-"Solucionaremos esos problemas y luego, nos casaremos y formaremos nuestra propia familia_ –había dicho con convicción, ganándose una mirada totalmente ilusionada de la chica que tenía al lado-._ Pero debes prometerme algo"._

-"_¿Qué?"._

-_"Si tenemos una hija, le pondremos por nombre Maya_ –había dicho observando el cielo-. _Me gusta ese nombre"_.

-_"Maya _–había repetido ella con cariño-._ Es un lindo nombre, Ranma"_.

_-"¿Verdad que sí?"._

Abrió los ojos de golpe saliendo de sus recuerdos y volvió a enfocar su vista en la pequeña, quien ahora se dirigía corriendo hacia donde se encontraba quien parecía ser su madre.

-Maya… es un lindo nombre –murmuró, apenas conteniendo la emoción. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal-. No puede ser, tal vez sea sólo una coincidencia. Ella no puede haberme ocultado… Maya no puede ser…

No terminó la frase, el darse cuenta de su posible paternidad lo desconcertó de tal manera que se quedó en blanco, sin saber qué hacer o cómo enfrentar a su ex prometida para pedirle una explicación.

Su primer impulso fue dirigirse en ese mismo instante a la gran casona en donde vivía Akane y su hija para ver a su ex prometida y exigirle que le dijera la verdad, pero luego y tras calmar sus emociones, pensó que lo más aconsejable sería citar a Akane fuera de su casa para evitar la presencia de la niña, porque si sus sospechas eran ciertas, entonces no podría asegurar que su reacción fuese la de un hombre civilizado y comprensivo.

No, un engaño así sería demasiado grave para comportarse de una manera amable con quien le había engañado, aunque él lo mereciera.

Una amargura que jamás había sentido se instaló en su corazón y la imagen de la hija de Akane sonriéndole se repetía una y otra vez en su recuerdo. Se levantó lentamente del banco en donde había permanecido sentado por largo tiempo y comenzó a alejarse calmadamente del parque con dirección a su casa.

El día siguiente traería todas las respuestas que esperaba conocer de su ex prometida, sólo tenía que ingeniárselas para hacer que ella le contara de una buena vez toda la verdad acerca de su vida anterior. El asesino de Sayuri por el momento tendría que esperar.

* * *

Se miró en el espejo y la imagen que éste le devolvió fue la de una mujer cansada, atribulada por los problemas y con un sentimiento de culpa que no lograba disimular bien.

Si a sus dieciséis años le hubieran vaticinado que al cumplir los veinticuatro se convertiría en la triste y extenuada mujer que se reflejaba en ese momento en el espejo, ella jamás lo hubiera creído. Sin embargo, era exactamente en eso en lo que se había convertido. Atrás había quedado la jovencita independiente y optimista que había llegado a Nerima con el firme propósito de reclamar a su prometido, aquel con el cual la había comprometido su padre cuando era una niña pequeña.

No, esa jovencita había desaparecido y ella se había convertido en la sombra de la mujer que siempre había sido, en la pálida imitación de una mujer feliz.

¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Cómo había dejado que ocurriera algo así?, la respuesta era simple, desde que había participado en la trampa que había pensado solucionaría todos sus problemas, ella se había ido apagando, porque jamás pensó que toda esa jugarreta de adolescentes inmaduros terminaría en la tragedia en la que los había envuelto a todos.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacer para escapar de su destino? ¿Qué hacer para evitar que todo se complicara aun más? ¿Qué hacer para que su inestable castillo de naipes permaneciera en pie y no se derrumbara con la borrasca que pensaba levantar su cómplice?

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro al pensar en su cómplice, cerró sus ojos y se apoyó con ambas manos sobre el lavabo.

Un suspiro ahogado escapó de sus labios cuando fue consciente de los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente.

_-"¿Está… está… muerta?"_ –había preguntado todavía impactada al descubrir el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de su compañera de clase a los pies de esa escalera.

-_"Eso parece ¿no? _–había contestado quien se convertiría en su cómplice, mirando fijamente a la chica en el piso sin demostrar ni un atisbo de arrepentimiento-. _Tienes dos opciones Ukyo. Me ayudas, o corres la misma suerte de esta entrometida"._

Sus ojos verdes encontraron los de su cómplice y pudo detectar la veracidad de sus palabras. La daga todavía permanecía en las manos de quien la observaba con insistencia y fríamente, casi como si se tratara de un animal de presa.

Ella había sabido de inmediato que cualquier movimiento en falso seguramente le costaría la vida, así que decidió ayudarle y con ello, condenar su alma.

-_"¿Qué tengo que hacer?" _–había preguntado en un susurro.

-_"Oh, nada muy difícil, sólo ayudarme a limpiar el lugar. Debemos eliminar toda evidencia de nuestra presencia en esta casa"._

Jamás pensó que su cómplice tuviera tanta sangre fría para hacer algo como eso. Encubrir un crimen era algo complicado y arriesgado, sin embargo, le vio comenzar a prepararlo todo.

-_"Rápido Ukyo, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tú te dedicarás a arreglar el piso superior, nadie debe descubrir lo que acaba de ocurrir"_.

-_"¿Y los demás?" _–se había atrevido a preguntar.

-_"Todos escaparon _–le vio sonreír con una mezcla de burla y maldad-, _tuviste la mala suerte de quedarte atrás"._

-_"¿Por qué? _–musitó observando el cuerpo nuevamente-, _¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué Sayuri?..."_

-_"Fue un error _–contestó acuclillándose al lado de la chica, con una de sus manos enguantadas en cuero negro tomó firmemente la daga y con la otra, acarició el rostro de la chica que yacía a los pies de la escalera-_, fue un lamentable error. No es ella quien debería estar tendida aquí"_.

-_"Entonces, ¿quién?"_.

Le vio hacer una dramática pausa, sonreír con frialdad y luego, sus ojos encontraron los de ella. La mirada llena de odio y desprecio perseguía a Ukyo hasta ahora, cuando siete años después, todavía podía escuchar el único nombre que escapó de los labios de su cómplice de manera sibilante, casi como si quien hablaba fuera una serpiente en vez de un ser humano.

-_"Akane"_.

La mujer de largos cabellos castaños abrió sus ojos de golpe volviendo a la realidad y se dio cuenta que sin proponérselo siquiera, había dejado escapar las lágrimas. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y luego se lavó el rostro con abundante agua.

Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, al salir de la pequeña habitación, la oscuridad del pasillo la desconcertó un poco, pero luego y al acostumbrarse a ella, comenzó su trayecto.

Al llegar a la cocina se dirigió sigilosamente a uno de los muebles más antiguos que decoraban el lugar, abrió las puertas y del fondo sacó un juego de espátulas pequeñas, las mismas que tantas veces había utilizado como arma de ataque y defensa. Luego, avanzó hasta la puerta trasera y la abrió. En el fondo del patio encontró lo que buscaba envuelto en unos cuantos trozos de tela. Su gran espátula se conservaba intacta y en buenas condiciones bajo la tela. Sonrió melancólicamente y acarició el frío metal.

-Mañana… a esta hora todo estará hecho.

Aspiró una bocanada de aire de la fría noche y exhaló con fuerza.

-Sólo espero que a la niña no le haga daño, sólo espero que nada salga mal… y que esta pesadilla termine pronto.

Avanzó con su gran espátula hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa y buscó un mejor lugar en donde esconder sus armas cerca de la puerta de entrada a su local de comida. Luego y como si sus piernas pesaran toneladas en su cuerpo cansado, subió uno a uno los escalones hasta llegar al piso superior, avanzó por el pasillo y llegó hasta la puerta del dormitorio de su pequeño hijo. Abrió con sigilo y observó desde el umbral al pequeño dormir plácidamente, se acercó despacio y con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, arropó a su hijo con ternura.

Ese pequeño era lo único que le devolvía algo de pasividad y alegría a su vida, pero ahora, hasta él se encontraba en peligro, ya que sabía muy bien que si no era capaz de cumplir con todo lo que su cómplice había ideado para la destrucción de Akane Tendo, era muy probable que hubiera una represalia y quien saldría perjudicado sería el pequeño Soichiro.

Suspiró audiblemente y se retiró de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido. Avanzó la distancia que la separaba de su propia habitación y abrió con cautela la puerta de ésta. Allí permaneció de pie por un momento, observando a su esposo dormir boca arriba, con la mitad del cuerpo destapado, una mano bajo su cabeza y la otra sobre su pecho. Sonrió con amargura al observarle así, tan despreocupadamente durmiendo. ¿Cómo habían terminado así? Ella no lo amaba, le tenía mucho cariño pero ese sentimiento no podía clasificarse como amor. Sabía que él tampoco la amaba, siempre lo había sabido y lo había aceptado, siempre había sabido que el único amor de su esposo había sido y seguiría siendo Akane Tendo.

Se imaginó enfrentando la ira de su esposo si eventualmente se descubriera su participación en el encubrimiento del crimen que había conseguido inculpar a Akane, se imaginó enfrentándole si hipotéticamente se llegara a descubrir su participación en el secuestro de la hija de Ranma y Akane y un ligero estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Era totalmente consciente de que su esposo jamás le perdonaría el haber participado en algo semejante, en seguir participando en algo así, sin embargo, ella se arriesgaría porque estaba convencida de que si no hacía lo que su cómplice le solicitaba, la pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida jamás acabaría, así que cerró la puerta tras de sí y avanzó hasta alcanzar la orilla de la cama que compartía con su esposo, abrió las cobijas y se sentó con la firme decisión tomada de que el día siguiente sería el principio del fin de ese mal sueño que ya se extendía por siete largos años.

No alcanzó a acostarse del todo cuando escuchó la voz profunda de su esposo hablarle sin muestras de somnolencia.

-¿Dónde andabas? –inquirió Ryoga.

Ukyo se sorprendió al escucharle, se notaba por la forma de hablar que él no estaba dormido ni se había despertado cuando ella había ingresado al lecho.

-Fui al baño –mintió y rogó para que él se quedara tranquilo con esa respuesta.

-Tardaste bastante.

-Pasé a ver a Soichiro –contestó acomodándose en la cama-, escuché unos ruidos cuando pasaba frente a su puerta y quise asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

-¿Qué era?

-Sólo hablaba dormido –dijo acercándose a su esposo para abrazarlo-, sabes que generalmente lo hace –sonrió.

A él por el contrario le pareció extraña la muestra de cariño que ella le prodigaba. Era cierto que sentían cariño el uno por el otro, pero ante los últimos acontecimientos y con el correr del tiempo, él creía que ella jamás volvería a acercársele tan íntimamente.

Ryoga suspiró audiblemente y su esposa sonrió para sí misma. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre ambos, ella aun sabía cómo despertar el deseo en su esposo. Acarició sutilmente los pectorales de su esposo y se acurrucó en un abrazo que fue correspondido casi de inmediato.

-¿Crees que tengamos una vida normal alguna vez, Ryoga?

-Nuestra vida es normal… a pesar de los problemas.

-Yo no lo creo –comentó su esposa acercándose más a él-. Lo sabes.

-Hum.

No fue una afirmación, tampoco una negación, sólo un sonido que indicaba que él no se sentía a gusto hablando del tema en cuestión.

Ella así lo entendió y estrechó el abrazo, acompañando aquel movimiento con un beso significativo que logró remover algo en el corazón de Ryoga, algo que por mucho tiempo había permanecido dormido y que ahora despertaba reavivando la llama de un cariño que él creía, había muerto para siempre.

Así, entre besos y abrazos, caricias y frases susurrantes, ambos se dejaron envolver nuevamente por la pasión, pretendiendo que aquella relación que había comenzado casi como un acuerdo de compañía mutua, era perfecta.

Tan sólo por una noche, ella olvidaría que estaba a punto de cometer otro grave error en la seguidilla de errores que había cometido en su vida y pretendería que amaba a su esposo por sobre todas las cosas. A su esposo y no a su amigo de la infancia, aquél que no sentía más que odio y repulsión por ella.

Tan sólo por una noche, él dejaría a un lado el fantasma de la única mujer que había amado en su vida e intentaría que su corazón latiera única y exclusivamente por la mujer que le había regalado su compañía y cariño por tantos años.

Por esa noche, ambos habían llegado al acuerdo tácito de que podían ser un matrimonio feliz, un matrimonio de verdad, aunque a la mañana siguiente, esa realidad ficticia se esfumara y sólo quedara la sombra efímera de una felicidad que ambos sabían, jamás sería para ellos… como siempre sucedía.

* * *

No se sentía bien de ánimo, presentía que algo malo iba a suceder muy pronto, algo relacionado con la escueta nota que había recibido esa mañana escrita de puño y letra por el padre de su hija citándola al escondido lugar que habían acordado como punto de reunión para sus secretos encuentros, pero algo le decía que él la había citado escondiéndole algo, no sabía muy bien qué.

Las sospechas siempre se imponían en su juicio desde que había salido de prisión. Estando recluida había aprendido a desconfiar de todo y de todos, y a veces, esa desconfianza le acarreaba problemas, pero ahora era su corazón el que le había alertado para que no concurriera a la cita y ella, haciéndole caso a su corazonada, no lo había hecho.

Se podía imaginar la decepción que él se llevaría, se podía imaginar la rabia e indignación de comprobar que ella todavía no confiaba del todo en él y se podía imaginar el desenlace, él llegaría a su casa pidiendo una explicación, pero para ese entonces, Maya y Kwai-Yu ya habrían vuelto de su paseo y ella podría solicitarle a su sirviente que contuviera a su ex prometido, inventando cualquier excusa para ello.

Sí, una buena estrategia para evitar un encuentro que no deseaba y algo más de tiempo para averiguar qué tramaba Ranma.

Así, cuando la tarde de aquel día ya caía sobre Nerima, Akane Tendo se encontraba en su despacho, observando por el gran ventanal que daba al jardín delantero de la casona esperando a su hija quien llegaría en cualquier momento.

Pero ese momento comenzó a tardarse más de lo normal impacientando a la joven madre quien veía impotente la aparición de las primeras estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

Algo andaba mal, Kwai-Yu jamás se retrasaba con el horario estipulado y si lo hacía, se aseguraba de dar aviso a tiempo para no preocupar a la aprensiva madre de Maya.

Akane observó inquieta el reloj y frunció el ceño, una hora y veinticinco minutos exactos de retraso. Volvió a enfocar su mirada en el jardín y su sorpresa fue inmensa al contemplar la escena.

Olvidó todos los reproches que pensaba hacerle a su fiel sirviente por el retraso y salió disparada de la habitación, azotando la puerta y corriendo escaleras abajo. Cuando llegó al recibidor, la puerta de entrada se abrió hasta atrás y por ella ingresó un malogrado sirviente chino quien cayó aparatosamente al suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared, mientras sujetaba su brazo izquierdo del que manaba sangre copiosamente con su mano derecha. Su rostro se encontraba magullado por haber recibido muchos golpes, sus ropas rasgadas por cortes que parecían haber sido hechos con afilados cuchillos, evidenciaba muchos golpes en su cabeza, de su labio corría un hilillo de sangre ya seco y sus muñecas sangraban en el lugar en donde se apreciaban las marcas que habían dejado una amarras.

-Fueron dos, señora –dijo apenas vio que Akane se dirigía a su lado con evidente preocupación-. Me tomaron por sorpresa, yo… lo siento, no pude hacer gran cosa por defenderla.

-Maya ¿dónde está?

Las palabras salieron de sus labios con frialdad, pero sus acciones por el contrario, demostraban lo preocupada que se sentía por la salud de su buen amigo.

-Ellos, se la llevaron, Akane.

Eran pocas las veces que el sirviente, quien había sido el confidente y protector del difunto esposo de Akane, se refería a ella por su nombre de pila. Y es que para él no había nada más sagrado que el respeto por quien consideraba su superior.

-Se llevaron a la niña –terminó de decir estallando en un llanto ahogado que no pudo reprimir.

Akane quedó estática en el lugar. Era una puñalada directo al corazón, algo que nunca pensó llegaría a suceder y ahora…

Sus ojos dejaron atisbar el rencor por los desconocidos que habían osado secuestrar a su hija, aunque sabía muy bien que fuera quien fuera el que lo había hecho, no resultaría ser un desconocido después de todo.

-¿Dónde los atacaron? ¿Quién fue, Kwai-Yu?

-No sé quienes eran pues lo hicieron muy rápido. Me tumbaron en el piso por la espalda, me pusieron una capucha antes de que pudiera ver nada, me ataron las manos y uno de ellos comenzó a atacarme, luego…

El sirviente interrumpió su relato abruptamente. Akane, quien se encontraba concentrada exclusivamente en él, no se había percatado de que había una tercera persona en aquel recibidor, una persona que permanecía de pie observando la escena.

Akane siguió la mirada de su amigo y pudo observar ella también al furioso joven que se hallaba frente a ella y su sirviente. La puerta permanecía abierta y por eso había ingresado silenciosamente quedándose de pie allí mismo, con sus puños fuertemente apretados a sus costados, un aura de batalla expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo y una mirada gélida e implacable.

Akane lo observó por un instante y le pareció que se derrumbaría allí mismo. Cansada de fingir ser una persona dura, fuerte e inquebrantable, la mujer de cortos cabellos azulados dejó escapar las lágrimas de desesperación frente a su ex prometido y su sirviente.

-Se la llevaron –dijo llorando con un llanto angustiante-. Esos malditos secuestraron a Maya… yo nunca debí volver a este horrible lugar.

-¿Dónde los atacaron? –preguntó Ranma, sin tomar en cuenta los sollozos de Akane y acercándose al malherido sirviente chino.

-Cerca del parque, en un terreno abandonado que queda de camino –contestó, mientras observaba el acucioso examen que parecía estar haciendo Ranma a sus ropas y heridas.

-Iré a buscarla –concluyó el joven de la trenza poniéndose en pie.

-Voy contigo –secundó Akane, secando furiosamente sus lágrimas.

-No –rebatió él-. Tú debes quedarte por si llegan a comunicarse contigo. No es a Maya a quien quieren, Akane, es a ti.

Las palabras lograron sorprender a su ex prometida. Así que querían llegar a ella a través de su hija. Eso tenía lógica.

-Entonces, es mejor que los enfrente de una buena vez y…

-¡Qué no! –explotó Ranma.

Akane se sobresaltó por el grito y lo observó frunciendo el ceño. En tanto a su ex prometido pareció no importarle en lo absoluto la reacción de ella, bastante tenía controlando las ganas de acusarla por haberle ocultado la existencia de la niña, porque ya estaba completamente seguro de que Maya era su hija. Ya tendría tiempo de recriminarle a ella después.

-Yo iré a buscar a quien está detrás de todo esto –continuó diciendo ahora con más calma-. Tú quédate aquí y llama a Tofú para que atienda a este señor.

-¡No puedes decirme qué hacer! –rebatió ella-. ¡Es mi hija la que está allá afuera!

-¡También es…! –se interrumpió a tiempo dándose media vuelta para salir de la casa-. No dejaré que le pase nada malo a Maya y puedes quedarte tranquila, ya tengo una pista que seguir.

-¿Sabes quién fue?

-No con seguridad, pero sé quien me puede dar algunas respuestas. Tú sólo espera –dijo girando su rostro para mirarla por sobre su hombro-, y por una vez en tu vida, confía un poco en mí.

Ella no contestó, lo vio salir por la puerta a toda velocidad y saltar la reja alta con facilidad. Maldijo en voz alta y luego se agachó para prestarle ayuda a su sirviente. Hizo que él se apoyara en ella y lo condujo lentamente hacia la sala.

Ranma tenía razón, era mejor esperar a que los malditos se contactaran con ella, pero hacerlo tranquilamente se le hacía muy difícil.

Dejó a Kwai-Yu recostado en el sillón principal y se dirigió a la mesita en donde descansaba el teléfono, realizó la llamada rápidamente y colgó luego de recibir la respuesta afirmativa de Tofú del otro lado de la línea.

Observó en silencio a su sirviente, no podía culparlo por lo que había sucedido, ella sabía que tarde o temprano el asesino de Sayuri volvería a atacar.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Sí –contestó el sirviente, haciendo una pausa para observar detenidamente a su amiga y señora-. Él lo sabe –comentó.

Akane le observó sin entender, por lo que su sirviente continuó.

-El señor Saotome –dijo con dificultad mientras acomodaba su dolorido cuerpo en el sillón-, él sabe que Maya no es su hija adoptiva, señora… y me temo que también sabe que… que él es su padre.

-No –rebatió ella, asustada de sólo pensar que las palabras de su sirviente encerraran algo de verdad-. No pudo enterarse, nadie le ha dicho…

-Sin embargo, lo sabe –le interrumpió Kwai-Yu cerrando los ojos para descansar en el sillón.

La joven mujer quedó atemorizada por lo que su amigo le había dicho. Si Ranma había descubierto la verdad, si él se había enterado de su engaño…

Reaccionó de pronto queriendo ir tras su ex prometido al lugar en donde se había desarrollado el secuestro, pero cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta de salida, sus ojos se fijaron en un inofensivo papel que descansaba en la entrada. Lo tomó con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho, lo abrió y quedó perpleja al leer lo que decía y darse cuenta de que conocía perfectamente la letra de quien había escrito la nota.

Por fin y después de siete largos años sabía quién había asesinado a Sayuri y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarle, porque ahora la vida de su hija estaba en juego y ella misma sería la moneda de cambio.

Dejó caer la nota al suelo y salió de la casa en dirección al lugar en donde la habían citado.

Conocía perfectamente el lugar y sabía que el juego comenzaría nuevamente a tomar forma en donde mismo había quedado inconcluso siete años atrás.

La casa abandonada de la calle kiku esperaba por ella y el desenlace de su propia historia.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Ya no pediré disculpas por el retraso porque sé que no tengo perdón. Lo único que diré es que espero seguir contando con su apoyo, a pesar de mis constantes y vergonzosas tardanzas en actualizar esta historia.

2.- Agradecer de todo corazón a quienes sigues este escrito ya sea de forma pasiva o activa, muchas gracias por leer y de forma muy especial a quienes me regalan un comentario por los capítulos que voy subiendo.

Muchísimas gracias en esta oportunidad a _**usagui-tendosaotome, lerinne, YAZMIN**_ (Gracias por tus palabras ^^ No sé cuánto más tengas que esperar por una nueva actualización pero en verdad espero que no sea demasiado. Un beso y gracias por el apoyo ^^), _**kary14, IramAkane, ranmamaniaca, orochi**_ (Un gusto recibir tus comentarios ^^ Pues veremos la reacción de Ranma ahora que ya sabe que Maya es su hija. Gracias por el review ^^), _**sabrina**_ (Muchísimas gracias por el review ^^ Bueno, veremos ahora si Ranma sigue defendiendo a Ukyo… Un abrazo y gracias por comentar ^^), _**Ceci, Arashi, **__** jesisaotome**_ (Gracias por el review ^^ Lentamente se irá desenredando la madeja, ya falta muy poco así que paciencia. Veremos si aciertas con tus sospechosos. Gracias por comentar ^^), _**Nia06, Vero **_(Gracias por el comentario ^^ es verdad me alegra mucho que te siga gustando la historia. Un beso y gracias por seguir apoyando este fic ^^), _**elgap09, Sele, Marce, Tsukire, Sofi, aoioye**_ (Gracias por el review ^^ Muchas preguntas sin respuesta de mi parte eh? Maya, pues cuando la imagino estoy viendo a una niña normal, parecida a sus padres pero no idéntica, es decir, color de piel de su madre, ojos parecidos a su padre, cabellos negros hasta los hombros y… sin trenza, sueltos. Lo de Kwai-Yu, un señor sobre los cuarenta años, de aspecto atlético, cabellos canos, alto, bastante formal y poco comunicativo. Y Soichiro… Un niño pequeño, de cabellos cortos y castaños, con ojos verdes, menudo y sentimental por todo lo que significa el darse cuenta de las constantes disputas verbales entre sus padres. Espero que te ayude a visualizar a los personajes, si no es así, puedes dejarme tu dirección y yo te respondo en profundidad o escribirme, en mi perfil encontraras mi dirección. Un beso y gracias por el review ^^) y _**Sonia**_ (Ay mi niña linda, gracias por el review ^^ Sabes que me gustan los reviews largos. Espero que te siga gustando esta historia y que este capítulo haya estado a la altura de lo que esperabas. Lentamente el panorama se irá aclarando y espero que lleguemos a un desenlace que sea del agrado de muchos. Un besote y estamos en contacto. Gracias por el review ^^).

Un millón de gracias por la paciencia para seguir esta historia a pesar de mis tardanzas en actualizarla. Espero sinceramente encontrar el tiempo necesario para seguir escribiéndola y no volver a cometer la imprudencia de tardarme tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo.

3.-Será hasta una nueva y ojalá, pronta actualización. Cuídense mucho y buena suerte a todos!

Madame De La Fère - Du Vallon.


	13. Expiación

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

"**Traición en Nerima"**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo XIII

"**Expiación" **

Hacia el final de la tarde la joven mujer ya había tomado una decisión. Estaba resuelta a reivindicarse con las dos personas a quienes más daño había hecho en su vida dándoles la posibilidad de ser felices.

Así, Nabiki Tendo se encontraba en el gran despacho de la residencia Kuno, observando atentamente los papeles que permanecían sobre la lisa superficie de madera del escritorio frente al cual se encontraba sentada, mientras jugueteaba con una lapicera en su mano derecha.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios en el preciso instante en que posaba la punta de la lapicera en la línea que indicaba dónde debía firmar.

¿Cuántos años había tardado en comprender que ella nunca sería feliz con nadie?, demasiados para llevar un registro en su memoria al respecto. Quizá por eso había actuado así hacía siete años atrás, porque inconscientemente comprendía que lo que tenía su hermana menor con su entonces prometido, a ella le sería negado.

Envidia, ésa era la palabra exacta, envidia e inseguridad. Ella podía aparentar ser la mujer más segura del mundo, la mujer que conseguía todo lo que quería sólo con proponérselo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que todo aquello era un barniz ocultando su verdadera condición, la cáscara de un corazón herido, contaminado y acaso despiadado.

Cómo sino explicar su insano e indolente comportamiento para con su hermana menor. Sí, la explicación de todo podía atribuírsela a los celos, la envidia al ver que sus hermanas eran felices y la avaricia por conseguir aquello para lo cual parecía no haber nacido.

Kasumi siempre había sido la mejor de las tres, eso no había que discutirlo, por tanto era querida por todo el mundo; la siempre dulce y servicial Kasumi, muy distinta a ella y su carácter.

Y Akane… Akane era una mezcla perfecta de fuerza y dulzura, de belleza y rudeza, de bondad y valor, quizá por eso resultaba tan atractiva para el sexo opuesto, quizá por eso era codiciada por todos quienes la conocían y quizá por eso ella había desarrollado una secreta rivalidad con su hermana menor, porque se daba cuenta de que las cualidades y defectos de Akane la potenciaban a ojos de otros, pero las cualidades de ella, ¿en qué la favorecían?, en nada aparte de ganarse los típicos apodos de la mujer de hierro, la reina de hielo, la que no tiene corazón.

Observó fijamente el papel extendido y frunció el entrecejo. La que no tiene corazón, ¿qué sabían los demás de sus sentimientos? ¿Qué sabían todos de lo que ella sufría en silencio? Nadie podía saberlo porque ella no lo expresaba, porque ella se había empeñado en esconderse tras esa máscara de frialdad y ahora que la adolescente inmadura había dado paso a la mujer, ella creía que estaba todavía a tiempo de obrar por una vez en su vida anteponiendo la felicidad de los demás a la propia.

Sí, por una vez en su vida dejaría sus propios intereses a un lado, trataría de alejar todo el veneno de su corazón y pediría perdón ofreciéndole a su hermana y al hombre que había arruinado, la única solución que le parecía adecuada para expresar su arrepentimiento.

-Aunque signifique perder algo de dinero –murmuró para sí.

Así que, con una media sonrisa en el rostro, finalmente Nabiki Tendo estampó su firma en la línea punteada al final del legajo de documentos que tenían por objeto romper aquella unión que había establecido con Ranma Saotome hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

Suspiró audiblemente y a pesar de que no lo admitiría nunca ante nadie, un alivio inmenso se instauró en su corazón dejando a su atormentada alma descansar.

Guardó los documentos en el interior del primer cajón del escritorio, allí esperarían hasta que decidiera entregárselos a su esposo al día siguiente. Algo bueno tenía que hacer por el bien de la pareja a la que tanto daño había hecho, algo para reivindicarse, algo para expiar sus culpas.

Sí, esos documentos serían un buen comienzo para hacer aquello.

Se puso en pie y cuando estaba apunto de abandonar la habitación, unos golpes llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo Nabiki no sin curiosidad.

El semblante del hombre que ingresó a la habitación le indicó que algo malo había sucedido o estaba apunto de ocurrir.

Le observó atentamente por un momento y como viera que el hombre permanecía en su lugar sin emitir sonido alguno, avanzó unos cuantos pasos y le increpó.

-¿Quién te dejó entrar sin avisarme primero y qué es lo que quieres? –dijo de forma autoritaria mientras cruzaba los brazos al pecho y le observaba desafiante.

-Ingresé solo a la casa y vine porque… necesito ayuda.

-¿Tú? ¿Ayuda? –inquirió Nabiki con suspicacia-, ¿para qué?

-Para evitar una tragedia –contestó levantando su rostro compungido y desesperado-. Va a atacar nuevamente y esta vez, tiene todo calculado para no fallar.

-¿Quién? ¿A quién va a atacar?

-Quien asesino a esa chica hace siete años atrás… -el hombre se interrumpió y suspiró profundamente, luego desvió la vista para esquivar la mirada penetrante de su interlocutora y consiguió seguir hablando-. Tiene a la hija de Akane como rehén y pretende utilizarla para conseguir que ella se acerque, luego… la matará, la matará si no hacemos algo.

La desesperación tanto en el tono de voz así como en los gestos de su visitante alertaron a Nabiki, pero como ya tantas y tantas veces lo había demostrado, la sangre fría se impuso al nerviosismo.

-Si tú sabes sus planes, quiere decir que le prestaste ayuda ¿me equivoco?

-Estaba obligado a hacerlo –contestó murmurando su respuesta.

-¿Y por qué quieres traicionarle ahora?

-Porque… no soportaría ver cómo acaba con la vida de otra chica inocente sólo por una obsesión de adolescente. Por favor, la única persona que puede detenerle se encuentra frente a mí y si no hace algo, entonces es probable que madre e hija mueran a manos de un ser desalmado y desquiciado.

-¿Dónde tiene a la niña? –preguntó con total serenidad, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

Hablando con su visitante se había convencido de que conocía perfectamente al asesino de Sayuri, que siempre había permanecido cerca de ella y que ahora el destino le regalaba una preciosa oportunidad para desenmascararlo, para ayudar a su hermana como no lo había hecho antes y con eso quizá, obtener el perdón.

-En un lugar poco frecuentado, está esperando.

-Y mi sobrina, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Creo que sí.

-Si se entera Ranma no podré ayudarle, acabará con todo a su paso por salvar a mi sobrina.

-¿Quiere decir que…?

-Acaso creyeron que no me enteraría que la supuesta hija adoptiva de Akane en verdad es hija biológica de ella y Ranma –le interrumpió acercándose a la puerta de salida-. Estás hablando con Nabiki Tendo, tarde o temprano, yo lo sé todo.

-Pero él no lo sabe… no se lo han dicho.

-Mi hermana no es tonta, ¿a quién crees que recurrirá para solicitar ayuda cuando se entere que su hija desapareció?

-Hasta hace poco, ella no quería verlo ni en pintura.

-Todo cambió y el amor que todos creímos destrozado, volvió a renacer entre ellos –dijo con una mezcla de culpa y resentimiento-. Ya te lo dije, yo lo sé todo. Ahora vamos, tenemos que apresurarnos si no queremos que una tragedia se vuelva a repetir.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Me dirás la dirección exacta de donde tienen secuestrada a mi sobrina, luego, tú irás a la policía a confesarlo todo, necesitaremos que ellos actúen.

-Pero… pero… -titubeó.

-Descuida, yo no diré que estás implicado si tú no lo dices.

-No me importa ir a la cárcel.

-¿No?

-Cualquier parte sería un mejor lugar que quedarme al lado de un demonio como…

-Está bien –interrumpió Nabiki nuevamente, para evitar escuchar el nombre que confirmaría si su sospecha o más bien, casi certeza se hacia realidad-, tú decidirás lo que haces y cómo lo haces, sólo te pido que vayas a la policía, yo iré a casa de Akane y espero que quiera escucharme.

Dicha la última frase, abandonó a toda velocidad la habitación seguida muy de cerca por su visitante.

Para Nabiki, lo único que estaba claro era que debía llegar pronto a casa de su hermana menor y tratar de salvarla de una situación que de producirse, sería la perdición de todos, incluso de ella, ya que estaba segura que el asesino de Sayuri le era demasiado cercano y con eso ya ponía en riesgo todo su futuro.

* * *

Corrió por las calles semivacías a una velocidad que hacía mucho tiempo no había desplegado, saltando unos cuantos tejados para evitar que los pocos automóviles que transitaban las estrechas calles se interpusieran en su camino. El viento helado de la tarde rozaba la piel de su rostro dándole la impresión de ser atacado por diminutos cuchillos afilados, el corazón latiendo aceleradamente dentro de su pecho y en su cabeza, miles de ideas dando vueltas a una velocidad inusitada, miles de recuerdos pasados y recientes que ahora cobraban importancia, pero siempre se imponía uno ante todos los demás, uno que le hacía recordar la angustia y desesperación de sentir que podía perder a esa persona amada, el rostro de la pequeña Maya sonriéndole se estaba haciendo dolorosamente más y más difuso entre tantas emociones.

Cuando llegó a su destino, no se cuidó de abrir la puerta con delicadeza, al contrario, la estrelló contra la pared del pequeño local de comida asustando a los pocos clientes que se encontraban a esa hora en el lugar.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas, tomó al desconcertado hombre que se encontraba del otro lado de la barra por el cuello de sus ropas y lo levantó con un solo brazo con brusquedad y fuerza desmedida.

-¡Dónde está! –exigió saber mientras dejaba caer a su presa en el suelo de forma violenta.

Los clientes al ver lo que sucedía, corrieron espantados dejando el local vacío y con los platillos a medio terminar.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede, Ranma? –preguntó a su agresor al tiempo que se ponía en pie no sin dificultad-. Entras aquí y me atacas sin motivo…

-¡Dónde está! –volvió a preguntar interrumpiendo a su interlocutor-, dime dónde se esconde o te mataré aquí mismo.

-¿Dónde está quién? –inquirió mientras detenía la poderosa extremidad que se dirigía hacia su cuello una vez más.

-La mujer que secuestró a mi hija –siseó Ranma con rencor. Sabía muy bien que si no controlaba sus emociones, la rabia lo cegaría y más de alguien resultaría lastimado.

-¿Tu… tu hija? –titubeó totalmente sorprendido-. ¿Te volviste loco?

Pasos casi imperceptibles al oído humano y un aura de batalla extinguiéndose cada vez más alertaron al joven de la trenza haciendo que cambiara rápidamente de objetivo y se girará hacia el lugar desde donde se acercaba una tercera persona.

La espera no fue mayor a diez segundos y por la puerta destrozada del local apareció la persona que él había ido a buscar. Sonrió de medio lado cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con la mirada asustada de la joven mujer de largos cabellos.

Ella quiso retroceder, asustada de verle allí con esa mirada de animal de caza clavada en su persona. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y cuando pudo darse la vuelta para escapar corriendo, una mano que más bien parecía una tenaza la capturó de su muñeca derecha, jalándola con violencia hacia el interior del local de comida.

Su captor la introdujo a la fuerza y la arrojó a una de las sillas desocupadas de una de las mesas que habían quedado vacías cuando él hubiera ingresado violentamente al local.

-Sé que fuiste tú. Ahora dime, ¿dónde está mi hija?

Ella lo observó con el rostro desencajado y el temor fue totalmente evidente en su expresión.

-No sé de que hablas –contestó con un hilo de voz.

-¡Sí lo sabes! –exclamó el joven de la trenza acercándose a su presa con claras intenciones de obligarla a responder lo que él quería escuchar.

-Ranma, ya basta –se acercó el joven que había permanecido al margen de toda esa situación-. Dime de una buena vez qué está pasando aquí.

El aludido observó a la mujer asustada y luego al hombre que se interponía entre él y su única pista para dar con el paradero de Maya.

-Tu esposa secuestró a mi hija, Ryoga y yo no me iré de aquí hasta saber en dónde la tiene.

-¿Qué hija?, tú no tienes…

-Sí la tengo, una niña que Akane me mantuvo oculta durante todos estos años –rebatió apretando con fuerza uno de sus puños-. Dime de una vez dónde está Maya, Ukyo.

-Espera un momento –dijo Ryoga todavía impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar-, si es verdad que tuviste una hija que Akane te ocultó, ¿por qué insistes en que Ukyo la tiene secuestrada?

-Porque ella fue quien atacó al sirviente de Akane cuando regresaba con la niña a su casa, ella y alguien más que todavía no puedo descubrir.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –inquirió Ryoga tratando de ganar tiempo para defender a su esposa de ser cierto lo que Ranma decía-, ¿cómo puedes asegurar que fue ella?

Por toda respuesta Ranma se acercó hasta donde permanecía Ukyo aterrada en la silla, sin atreverse a mirar de frente a ninguno de los dos hombres que permanecían cerca.

El joven de la trenza arrancó una de las pequeñas espátulas que su otrora amiga conservaba en su ropa de trabajo y rasgó con ella de un solo movimiento las ropas de Ryoga.

-Son las mismas marcas que quedaron en las ropas del sirviente de Akane luego de ser atacado. Conozco bien los ataques de tu esposa, sé lo que estas pequeñas cosas en apariencia inofensivas son capaces de hacer si son bien utilizadas –dijo Ranma arrojando la diminuta espátula a la mesa con tanta fuerza que ésta quedó incrustada en la lisa superficie de madera.

-¿Es cierto, Ukyo? –preguntó Ryoga con temor-, ¿es cierto que secuestraste a la hija de Akane?

La aludida se llevó las manos al rostro y se dejó vencer por un llanto angustiante pero a la vez, liberador. Se daba cuenta de que estaba todo perdido, que debía decir la verdad y que quería hacerlo, era la única forma de lavar la culpa, de liberar su atormentado corazón y de rectificar su aborrecible comportamiento en el pasado.

-No quería hacerlo –dijo controlando el llanto-, me obligó a ayudarle, me obligó a ser su cómplice.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Ryoga no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

-El asesino de Sayuri –dijo Ranma sin entonación.

Ukyo levantó su pálido y compungido rostro y enfocó la mirada en su antiguo amigo y prometido, lo que pudo descifrar en esa mirada azulina fue un profundo odio; odio y repulsión por ella. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y tragó con dificultad.

Fue entonces cuando se decidió a relatar todo lo que había sucedido desde hacía exactos siete años atrás. Cómo había terminado por convertirse en cómplice de un asesinato por un lamentable error; cómo había tenido que vivir durante todos esos años con la culpa y cómo se había visto envuelta en una vorágine de mentiras, engaños y chantajes que le habían impedido actuar con honestidad.

-Cuando Akane volvió, el fantasma que había creído olvidado apareció en mi vida y me obligó a ayudarle una vez más –terminó de decir con la vista baja y llanto entrecortado -, yo… lo hice por Soichiro. Si mi hijo no corriera peligro, no lo hubiera hecho… deben creerme.

-Y cambiaste la vida de tu hijo por la de mi hija y por la vida de Akane ¿no? –dijo Ranma sin un ápice de compasión-. Dime Ukyo, ¿con qué derecho creíste que podías exponer la vida de otras personas por salvar la tuya y la de tu hijo?

-Tenía miedo –contestó Ukyo-. Fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para…

-Para no ir a la cárcel por cómplice de un crimen –sentenció Ranma-. Si hubieses dicho la verdad siete años atrás, todo sería distinto. Los culpables hubieran pagado y Akane no hubiera sufrido siendo inocente.

-Ukyo, nada justifica lo que hiciste –dijo Ryoga con un tono de voz duro y de reproche.

-Perdón –se atrevió a articular la joven mujer-, perdón por todo el daño que he causado.

-Lo siento, pero yo no podré perdonarte jamás –dijo Ranma-. Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo hablando contigo, necesito que me digas dónde se encuentra mi hija.

-No está lejos de aquí –dijo Ukyo con resignación.

-¡Dónde, maldita sea!

Ukyo dio un brinco en la silla al escuchar el grito demandante y presenciar la mesa frente a ella romperse en pedazos con el golpe de puño que había descargado Ranma sobre ella.

A tientas, buscó una pequeña libreta y un lápiz que su esposo siempre llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y con manos temblorosas, garabateó una dirección en el blanco papel.

-Ahí… ahí la tiene –dijo extendiéndole la hoja de papel al joven de la trenza. Él le arrebató el trozo de papel, lo observó y sonrió de medio lado, ella tenía razón, no se encontraba lejos.

-Confío en que sea verdad.

-No podría mentirte –dijo ella en un susurro.

-¿No?-ironizó Ranma guardándose el valioso papel en sus ropas-. Ukyo, quiero que sepas que no he terminado contigo, por ahora me encargaré de encontrar a mi hija, pero cuando lo haya hecho, le diré todo a la policía. No dejaré que una persona en la que confiaba plenamente quede impune luego de destrozar mi vida y la de tantos otros.

Ella no contestó, sabía que él tenía razón.

Ranma se dio la vuelta y salió a toda velocidad a la calle comenzando una carrera contra el tiempo para encontrar a su pequeña hija.

Entretanto, en el interior del restaurante, Ryoga miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad y repulsión a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho ella todo lo que había relatado? ¿Cuándo se había convertido en una mujer fría y desalmada para hacer algo como lo que había hecho?

-Yo tampoco dejaré que esto quede así, Ukyo. Muchos han sufrido por culpa tuya y de tu cómplice… deberás…

-Lo sé –interrumpió la mujer-, sé lo que harán y es un precio justo… al menos… salvé a mi hijo ¿no?

Ryoga no contestó, estaba demasiado impactado como para seguir con la conversación, demasiado dolido para seguir enterándose de lo que había sucedido y demasiado desilusionado como para pensar en lo que sería prudente hacer.

Buscó la silla más cercana, la dejó frente a la que ocupaba su esposa y se desplomó en ella mirando a esa mujer fijamente, como si recién en ese momento la hubiera conocido, como si se tratase del ser más extraño sobre la faz de la tierra.

Allí frente a ella, Ryoga Hibiki quiso derramar las lágrimas de frustración y lástima que se acumulaban en sus ojos; lástima por él, porque había sido un imbécil que no había visto lo que estaba ocurriendo bajo sus narices; lástima por ella, que había caído en una telaraña de mentiras y engaños por los cuales ahora debería pagar quizá privada de libertad; y lástima por Soichiro, el pequeño inocente que no conocía la maldad de esa mujer a la que el niño adoraba.

Sin embargo, Ryoga Hibiki no fue capaz de derramar una sola lágrima, sólo se quedó pasmado mirando fijamente a su esposa, todavía sin comprender cómo demonios las mezquindades de la adolescencia los habían llevado tan lejos, transformando a personas que el consideraba bondadosas y confiables en seres totalmente monstruosos.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y cuando los volvió a abrir fue conciente de que no conocía a su esposa… que jamás la había llegado a conocer.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la puerta de ingreso de la casa que buscaba se detuvo en seco, pensando en las palabras que diría al ingresar, clarificando sus ideas y animándose a sí misma para enfrentar lo que venía.

Abrió con cuidado la alta reja del portón principal, avanzó con algo de inseguridad al interior del cuidado antejardín, rápidamente llegó a la puerta de entrada a la casa y la abrió con facilidad ya que ésta se encontraba semiabierta.

En cuanto puso un pie en el recibidor pudo distinguir la característica voz de su hermana pero con un tono angustiante que le alarmó.

Avanzó la distancia que le faltaba para llegar a la sala y vio a Kasumi paseándose de un lado a otro por la habitación y a Tofú examinando al sirviente de Akane, pero su hermana menor no se veía por ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde está Akane? –preguntó con serenidad mientras avanzaba hacia donde se encontraba el matrimonio.

-Nabiki –dijo Kasumi observándola con sorpresa.

-¿Dónde está Akane? –volvió a preguntar-. Necesito hablar con ella.

-Nabiki, no es un buen momento para hablar con Akane, además…

-Kasumi, lo sé –interrumpió la mujer de corta melena castaña-, sé que alguien secuestro a la hija de Akane y es justamente por eso que quiero hablar con ella, para informarle dónde podemos ir a buscarla.

Tanto su hermana mayor como el esposo de ésta y hasta el dolorido sirviente se quedaron mirando fijamente a la mujer que hablaba con tanta seguridad de cosas que para ellos habían resultado ser secretas hasta hacía muy poco.

-¿Lo sabes todo, Nabiki? –se animó a preguntar Tofú al tiempo que enderezaba su cuerpo para quedar de frente a su cuñada.

-Tofú, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la cosa es simple, yo sé lo que ha estado sucediendo y me encuentro en condiciones de ayudar a mi hermana a encontrar a su hija, pero si ustedes no me dicen dónde está ella, no podremos hacer nada por la pequeña.

-El problema es que la señora salió con rumbo desconocido hace un rato –dijo Kwai-Yu desde el sillón en donde se encontraba recostado.

-¡Demonios! –exclamó Nabiki llevándose una de sus manos al rostro-. ¿No dijo dónde iba?

-No –contestó Kuai-Yu.

-¡Le dije que esperara aquí! –escucharon la ofuscada voz masculina a la entrada de la sala-, le dije que confiara en mí, ahora se expondrá y expondrá a Maya.

Un golpe contra la pared fue lo que siguió a ese reclamo, un golpe que hizo una profunda marca en el lugar en el cual se estrelló el puño de Ranma.

-Ranma –dijo Kasumi acercándose al joven.

-Tienes que ir a buscar a Maya –sentenció Nabiki acercándose también al joven de la trenza-, tienes que detenerlos, de lo contrario, Akane y la niña…

No terminó la frase pensando en que si decía la palabra, Kasumi se angustiaría todavía más.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Ranma recién percatándose de la presencia de Nabiki en el lugar.

-Conseguí averiguar dónde tienen a mi sobrina y vine a decírselo a Akane, pero ella ya no estaba aquí.

Ranma la observó con suspicacia, por lo que había dicho Ukyo, Nabiki no estaba implicada en toda esa historia, al menos no en el asesinato, pero, ¿podía confiar en que tampoco lo estaba en el secuestro de su hija?

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

-Para remediar todo el daño que les hice, a ti, a mi hermana y a… -se interrumpió no sabiendo si el hombre que tenía en frente estaba enterado de su paternidad-. No importa, te diré donde debes ir y así…

-Sé donde tienen a mi hija –contestó Ranma con total pasividad ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes-. Así que todos lo sabían, menos el idiota que tienen enfrente.

Nadie contestó, todos se sentían culpables por haber guardado un secreto semejante por tanto tiempo.

-Iré a buscar a Akane, luego a mi hija y si todo sale bien, no tendremos que lamentar nada más que una sarta de mentiras y engaños que por años han sido nuestra perdición.

Ranma se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, pero Nabiki lo detuvo llamándolo con firmeza.

-Ranma, espera. Toma –dijo pasándole un legajo de papeles que hasta ese momento había mantenido en una de sus manos-, si todo sale bien, esto es lo que me pediste hace un tiempo atrás. Eres libre de mí Ranma Saotome, libre para dedicarte en cuerpo y alma a tu verdadera familia.

-Son… los papeles…

-Sí, los documentos que debes presentar para divorciarte de mí legalmente. Pensaba entregártelos mañana, pero las cosas se adelantaron un poco.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo dije, quiero hacer lo correcto esta vez, que sanemos las heridas y si acaso tengo algo de suerte, conseguir que alguna vez me perdonen.

Ranma no contestó, le entregó los papeles a Kasumi y salió de la habitación, no sin antes decirle a la hermana mayor de Nabiki que le guardase esos documentos hasta que él pudiera volver con Akane y su hija.

Cuando estaba próximo a llegar a la puerta de salida, un pequeño trozo de papel llamó su atención y se agachó a recogerlo antes de abandonar la casa. Frunció el entrecejo y guardó el trozo de papel, ahora sabía dónde encontrar a Akane ya que seguramente quien había asesinado a Sayuri quería jugar un poco con su ex prometida antes de asestar el golpe final.

Akane tenía que haberse dirigido a la calle Kiku, específicamente a la casa abandonada que había sido el escenario del asesinato de su compañera de clase tiempo atrás y allí se dirigiría él mismo ahora, a encontrarse con su pasado más odiado.

Entre tanto, en la sala de estar, Kasumi se acercó a Nabiki y luego de darle un fuerte abrazo, se separó sonriendo alegremente.

-Gracias Nabiki –dijo con emoción-, gracias por pensar un poco en el sufrimiento de los demás.

-Era algo que debía hacer, hermana. Expiar las culpas que uno ha cargado durante toda su vida es algo muy difícil, pero tarde o temprano debemos hacernos cargo de nuestras malas acciones y tratar de enmendarlas, de lo contrario no podemos seguir viviendo.

-Sólo espero que no te hayas dado cuenta de eso demasiado tarde –murmuró Kasumi enfocando su vista en los papeles que conservaba en sus manos.

-Ellos volverán juntos y permanecerán juntos de ahora en adelante, Kasumi, como siempre debió ser –dijo Nabiki casi susurrando sus palabras finales-. Llamaré a la policía, es hora de que ellos también nos presten algo de ayuda.

Nabiki ya comenzaba a aproximarse al teléfono cuando su cuñado, quien había permanecido en completo silencio durante todo ese tiempo llamó su atención.

-Nabiki, ¿cómo te enteraste del paradero de Maya? ¿Cómo supiste que la habían secuestrado?

-Alguien fue a verme y me lo contó –dijo con frialdad-. Alguien que está metido hasta el cuello en todo este asunto, porque además de ser uno de los secuestradores… también fue cómplice en el asesinato de Sayuri.

No siguió contándoles nada más porque del otro lado del auricular la voz de un policía le indicó que su llamada sería atendida con prontitud.

* * *

La casa abandonada permanecía en el más completo silencio. Al llegar a la puerta principal, ella se había dado cuenta de inmediato que había luces en el interior, pequeñas y tenues luces que titilaban en la oscuridad.

Abrió la puerta despacio a pesar de lo impaciente que se encontraba por saber en dónde tenían a su hija y cuando ingresó a la casa, lo primero que descubrió, fueron las velas desperdigadas sin ningún orden aparente por las diversas habitaciones, todas encendidas y dándole un aspecto lúgubre y tenebroso al lugar.

-"_Las velas encendidas son las luces que se ven desde afuera"_ –pensó internándose para revisar todas y cada una de las habitaciones.

En el nivel inferior no encontró nada más que habitaciones vacías y en cada una de ellas, una vela que alumbraba escasamente el lugar.

-"_Estás completamente demente _–se dijo a sí misma mientras avanzaba despacio hasta subir el primer peldaño de la escalera que ella recordaba con tanto odio y dolor-, _pero yo no te tengo miedo."_

Uno a uno fue subiendo los escalones hasta llegar al piso superior, trató de concentrarse para ver si podía escuchar algún sonido que le alertara pero no distinguió nada, la casa estaba en total y absoluto silencio.

Abrió una puerta, luego una segunda y una tercera, pero nada, la misma escena se repetía una y otra vez, una vela al centro de cada habitación vacía.

Cuando ya se estaba dando por vencida y tras abrir la cuarta puerta, su sorpresa fue tremenda al reconocer un par de zapatos a un costado de la vela que alumbraba la habitación.

Un par de pequeños zapatos de niña juntos y totalmente reconocibles. Se acercó con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho y los ojos nublados por el llanto contenido, tomó un zapato en una de sus manos y allí lo vio, otra nota escrita con la misma letra conocida que había permanecido oculta bajo los zapatos de su hija.

-Creíste que sería fácil –leyó en voz alta-. La niña está a salvo… por ahora, pero deberás encontrarla en las alturas del lugar que los estudiantes prefieren cuando quieren ocultarse de alguien. Sí, también sé que tu romance con él comenzó en ese lugar. Tu hija y yo te estaremos esperando… si es que logras salir del 808 Kiku.

La nota terminaba así, sin firma, sin nombre y sin otra indicación. Akane arrugó el papel y arrojó el pequeño zapato de su hija contra la pared.

-¡Maldición! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas-. Fui una estúpida, era obvio que un ser tan repugnante y desquiciado jugaría conmigo –descargó un golpe en el piso de madera para liberarse de la frustración que significaba el haber sido engañada y luego, enfocó su vista en su mano herida-. Maya, debo apresurarme.

Se puso en pie y salió corriendo de la habitación pero en su desesperación por abandonar la casa, no se percató del tenso y casi invisible cordel que cruzaba el pasillo que daba a la escalera. Tropezó y cayó de bruces, pero inmediatamente se alarmó cuando vio las gigantescas llamas que iban creciendo y devorando todo a su paso justo frente a ella. El cordel había hecho caer una de las velas y ésta había provocado un incendio de proporciones que comenzaría a expandirse rápidamente por toda la casa.

Akane se puso en pie, maldiciendo para sí y corrió con todas sus fuerzas retrocediendo hasta la habitación que había abandonado minutos antes, cerró la puerta y el olor en sus ropas le indicó lo que había sucedido, combustible en el piso había sido el causante de la rápida propagación de las llamas. Entonces comprendió la última frase escrita en el papel, si es que logras salir del 808 Kiku.

-No –dijo con voz apenas audible-, debo salir de aquí, no dejaré que me quites a mi hija… ¡Ni siquiera muerta dejaría que le hicieras daño! –gritó observando a todos lados de la habitación, buscando una posible salida.

Observó su puño cerrado y tembloroso, el juego había comenzado y ella había decidido jugar, encontrándose justo en el momento culminante del mismo. Sólo debía confiar en sus capacidades y demostrar una vez más que ella podía salir vencedora… aunque el denso y tóxico humo ya estuviera ingresando a la habitación, el fuego estuviera traspasando las paredes y no viera nada más en su futuro inmediato que arriesgarlo todo por salvarse a sí misma y salvar a su hija o morir calcinada en el intento y con eso, regalarle el triunfo a su peor adversario.

Pero Akane Tendo no se rendía; no lo había hecho nunca y ciertamente ahora no sería la primera vez.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Y finalmente el capítulo salió a la luz. Siento mucho la tardanza, en verdad lo siento y no voy a decir más al respecto porque siempre estoy haciendo promesas de actualización que después me es imposible cumplir (y no porque no quiera hacerlo).

2.- Sólo una cosa más, creo que a esta historia no le quedan más de dos capítulos para llegar a su fin y desde ya aviso que durante la próxima entrega sabremos de una vez por todas quién asesinó a Sayuri, secuestró a Maya y quiere acabar con Akane. Si ya tienen claro al sospechoso no duden en dejármelo saber, así veremos cuántos de quienes siguen esta historia aciertan ^^

3.- No me queda más que agradecerles de todo corazón a quienes leen esta historia, muy especialmente a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review para hacerme saber sus opiniones de lo que escribo. Para quienes me dejaron su comentario por el capítulo anterior mi más sincero y profundo agradecimiento, a _**ALFREDUKE, Marirosy, lerinne, elgap09, Killina88, annkarem, Sonia, Sakura y Naomi Saotome, kary14, usaguitendo-saotome, Arashi, inuaome93, IramAkane, Belli, Nia06, Sele, Sofi, Ranma Y Akane Per Sempre,**__** jannettcita**_ (Gracias por el review ^^ en verdad se agradece que te intereses por mi historia y me lo hagas saber con tus palabras. Esas palabras son mi energía para seguir escribiendo, así que ¡Gracias de todo corazón! Un beso ^^), _**Faby Sama**_ y _**Rankosita**_, gracias por seguir junto a mí, por comentar escribiendo unas líneas y por alimentar con sus lindas palabras de aliento y apoyo a los enanitos creadores que trabajan en mi cabecita con el seudónimo de 'neuronas' para sacar un capítulo nuevo.

Un beso a todo el que lee este escrito y será hasta una nueva actualización. Buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère - Du Vallon.


	14. Cae la máscara de un asesino

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato, en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

"**Traición en Nerima"**

Capítulo XIV

"**Cae la máscara de un asesino"**

Corrió sin descanso por las calles semivacías, a sabiendas que cualquier posible tardanza en llegar a destino harían la diferencia entre la fatalidad o el triunfo en aquel peligroso juego.

No era consciente de la fría brisa de comienzos de un típico anochecer otoñal que se dejaba sentir en el rostro y manos, más bien era un recordatorio del poco tiempo con el que contaba y el darse cuenta de aquello lo mantenía aterrado.

Si eran ciertas sus sospechas, quien había asesinado a Sayuri tiempo atrás no se detendría ante nada, ni siquiera ante las suplicas de una joven madre como lo era Akane.

No, aquel desquiciado ser no tendría compasión con la niña, mucho menos con la madre.

Fue entonces cuando se cuestionó seriamente lo que haría una vez en el lugar en donde seguramente todo se resolvería favorablemente, que era lo que esperaba, o desfavorablemente, en el caso que surgiera algún imprevisto, porque claro, una cosa era preocuparse por ayudar a una persona en una situación desesperada, pero otra cosa era tener en mente el proteger a dos personas y que esas dos personas fueran lo más importante en su vida.

Una, la hija oculta que no había tenido oportunidad de conocer y que consideraba indispensable para enmendar y darle sentido a la vida miserable que había tenido luego del fatídico episodio que marcara su destino siete años atrás.

La otra, su amor verdadero, aquella por quien moriría una y mil veces si se lo pidieran, por quien derramaría hasta la última gota de su sangre si con ello consiguiera salvarla de un destino incierto.

Entonces, si contara con la mala fortuna de tener que optar, ¿por quién debía hacerlo?

Sabía que la respuesta sería siempre la misma, no podría decidirlo hasta no encontrarse en tal situación y de ser así, estaba seguro que su corazón tomaría la resolución y era justamente eso lo que más le asustaba.

Rogó a todos los dioses para que lo liberaran de un desenlace como el que imaginaba mientras seguía avanzando a toda velocidad por calles que daban una inquietante atmosfera al ser alumbradas por la tenue y mortecina luz del alumbrado público.

El aroma que detectó su sentido del olfato gracias a la brisa nocturna fue lo primero que lo alarmó. Estaba cerca de su destino y el inconfundible olor a madera quemada hizo que se inquietara; luego fueron sus ojos los que le mostraron un panorama nada alentador, el humo y las llamas se divisaban a corta distancia.

Sus oídos le transmitieron los escalofriantes sonidos que emitían las sirenas de los equipos de socorro, las bocinas de los carros policiales, los gritos de los rescatistas y el crepitar de los cimientos de un edificio en llamas.

Detuvo abruptamente su loca carrera, cerró puños y ojos al mismo tiempo y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-"_No_ –se dijo para sí-, _por favor, no_"-negó con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza, para luego abrir los ojos inmensamente-. ¡No! –gritó con la agresividad y fuerza con la que lo hubiera hecho una bestia salvaje al tiempo que emprendía nuevamente una carrera con el corazón latiendo incansablemente dentro de su pecho y un sentimiento de angustia que había experimentado sólo una vez en su vida durante aquellos lejanos días de adolescencia y cuando la había creído muerta en sus brazos en territorio chino se apoderó de todo su ser.

No supo cómo era capaz de mantenerse en pie para contemplar la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos cuando finalmente llegó al 808 de la calle Kiku.

La policía tenía acordonado el lugar, la escasa gente que vivía en los alrededores había salido de sus casas a ver el desastroso incendio de la casa que había permanecido abandonada por tantos años y el cuerpo de bomberos hacía lo posible por contener el avance del fuego para que éste no se propagara al bosque cercano.

Avanzó de forma vacilante hasta que las cintas amarillas que había utilizado la policía le impidieron seguir más allá. Miró hacia abajo y levantó la delgada cinta plástica para abrirse camino.

Inmediatamente fue detenido por un corpulento policía.

-¡Nadie puede pasar las barreras de contención! –exclamó con autoridad.

Ranma lo observó con la mirada ausente y explotó en un arranque de rabia por años contenida.

-¡Usted no podrá impedirme que ingrese a esa casa! –gritó indicando con el dedo extendido la propiedad en llamas, de forma desafiante y airada, ganándose una asombrada mirada del policía.

Ya había dado tres pasos cuando el policía pudo reaccionar y se volvió a interponer en el camino del joven artista marcial.

-¡No puede seguir avanzando! –dijo asiéndolo fuertemente del brazo.

El joven de la trenza sonrió de medio lado y le dedicó una despreciativa mirada a quien le impedía avanzar. De un brutal movimiento se deshizo del agarre del policía y volvió a enfocar la vista en la casa ennegrecida y destruida por las llamas, aunque el fuego ya había sido controlado y al parecer, ya no seguiría ensañándose con ella.

-Puede hacer el intento de detenerme si quiere, pero le aseguro que no le conviene seguir interponiéndose.

-No puede desafiar de esa forma a la autoridad.

-Cuando se trata de la mujer que amo y de la hija de ambos, créame que podría desafiar al mismísimo emperador.

Ranma no le dio tiempo al policía para reaccionar, se internó corriendo desenfrenadamente hasta llegar a las puertas de la casa, allí lo detuvo un bombero mayor que casi cae al suelo producto del choque con el cuerpo del desesperado artista marcial.

-¡Qué demonios haces aquí y quién te dejó pasar, jovencito!

-No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, debo encontrar a alguien allí dentro.

-La casa estaba abandonada –espetó el hombre bloqueando la entrada a la casa con su propio cuerpo-. Afortunadamente no hay pérdidas humanas que lamentar.

-¡Se equivoca! –exclamó el joven al borde de la desesperación-, sé que tres personas se reunirían aquí esta noche, entre ellas una niña, ¡mi hija!

El hombre observó al joven con la sorpresa pintada en su experimentado rostro.

-Escucha, soy el capitán de esta compañía de bomberos y puedo asegurarte que aquí no había nadie en el momento que se produjo el incendio, mucho menos una niña pequeña.

-No, estoy seguro que estaban aquí –siseó Ranma.

-Mis hombres revisaron minuciosamente todo el lugar luego de que apagamos todos los focos de incendio y no encontraron nada salvo mobiliario calcinado, utensilios destruidos y una de las ventanas del piso superior hecha pedazos.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Ranma con una pequeña luz de esperanza creciendo en su corazón.

-La casa estaba deshabitada y presumimos que alguien le prendió fuego queriendo hacer una broma macabra. Se encontraron unos contenedores para guardar combustible afuera de la casa y presumimos que el contenido fue utilizado para incendiar rápidamente la propiedad. El fuego se inició en el segundo piso y es justamente en ese lugar en donde se encuentra la habitación con la única ventana rota de toda la casa. Será materia de investigación lo que podamos encontrar después, pero puedo jurarte por la vida de mis hijos que no hay nadie allí dentro… -el hombre se interrumpió y observó por sobre su hombro el interior de la casa calcinada- Solo fantasmas de un pasado trágico, como dicen quienes conocen la historia de esta propiedad –musitó como si quisiera hablar sólo para él.

-Sí –asintió Ranma observando también el interior del lugar-. ¿Puedo confiar en usted?

-No podría engañarte con algo así –dijo mirándolo de forma paternal-. Lo que digo es la verdad absoluta, no había nadie en esta casa y no se encontraron cuerpos, sólo…

-Una ventana rota por donde pudo escapar una persona –interrumpió Ranma-, incluso dos.

-Si insistes en que… ¡Hey, espera! –gritó el hombre viendo cómo el joven rodeaba la casa a toda velocidad, pero ya no podía hacer nada por detenerle salvo si corría tras él alertando al resto de los equipos de rescate, pero el experimentado capitán de la compañía decidió no hacer nada de eso ya que le pareció que el joven no era peligroso y no causaría mayores problemas.

Así fue como Ranma llegó al lado posterior de la casa y comprobó que lo que le había informado el hombre de la entrada era verdad.

En el césped se encontraban esparcidos los restos de vidrio y madera que otrora habían dado forma a una de las ventanas del piso superior. Observó hacia el lugar que había ocupado la destrozada ventana y calculó la distancia, por lo menos cuatro metros, quizá un poco menos.

Para una persona entrenada como él, esa distancia no significaba ningún obstáculo, pero para alguien como Akane, a quien recordaba jamás haberla visto saltar sin dificultad una distancia inclusive menor a esa…

Cerró los ojos y suspiró con frustración. Si ella había estado allí al momento del incendio, si ella había saltado desde la ventana rota quería decir que probablemente se encontraba bien, pero ¿y Maya?, ¿podía confiar en que su hija hubiera corrido con igual suerte?

O bien por el contrario, quien había saltado por aquella ventana había sido la persona que había secuestrado a la niña, llevándosela lejos, entonces, ¿dónde estaba Akane?

Se acuclilló sobre el césped y palpó con una de sus manos el suelo, estaba húmedo y los pequeños trozos de vidrio eran totalmente identificables en la superficie del disparejo terreno en donde se encontraba. De pronto algo llamó su atención al tacto de sus dedos, subió su mano a la altura de sus ojos y examinó sus dedos a la escasa luz que le proporcionaba el alumbrado público. El líquido viscoso y de tinte oscuro le indicó que no era la humedad del terreno lo que habían detectado sus dedos.

-Sangre –dijo en un susurro-. Sea quien sea quien haya saltado por esa ventana, se encuentra herido… o tal vez…

No terminó la frase porque el sonido de las sirenas de varios autos policiales captaron su atención.

Se puso en pie y deshizo el camino que había hecho para dirigirse nuevamente al frente de la casa. Divisó los nuevos autos policiales a escasa distancia de donde él se encontraba y su sorpresa fue tremenda al reconocer en el asiento trasero de uno de ellos el rostro compungido de un familiar personaje para él y todo su entorno.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó raudo al automóvil, aprovechando el descuido de los policías y le encaró.

-Dime en dónde se encuentra escondida esa rata –dijo acercándose a la ventanilla del automóvil.

-Yo… debería… debería estar aquí…

-No está aquí y antes de que te borre el rostro de un golpe te conviene decirme en dónde tiene a mi hija y a Akane.

-Dijo… dijo que aquí se encontraría con… -se interrumpió y trató de concentrarse, haciendo a un lado el pánico de sentirse vigilado de cerca por el joven que permanecía expectante y dispuesto a arrancarle las palabras a golpes de ser necesario-. Algo debió salir mal o… quizá no me dijo todos sus planes y entonces…

-¡Dónde! –exigió Ranma tomándole por el cuello de su ropa para estrellarle contra la ventanilla semiabierta.

-¡Oiga! –vociferó uno de los policías acercándose al automóvil en donde permanecía el confeso cómplice de quien había cometido el asesinato en aquella casa hacía siete años atrás-. ¡Deténgase!

-¡El Furinkan! –exclamó el asustado individuo dentro del automóvil-. Debe estar en la azotea del Furinkan.

-No le des esa información a la policía por el momento –le ordenó Ranma con autoridad pero de forma atropellada-. Si realmente quieres salvar la vida de Akane y de Maya, dame algo de tiempo para actuar. Sabes que soy el único que puede detener a esa sabandija, así que me darás por lo menos una hora de tiempo.

-Sí.

-Cuento contigo.

Fue lo último que se le escuchó decir al joven artista marcial, quien ya volvía a escapar corriendo y saltando cuanto obstáculo encontraba por delante.

El policía llegó al lado del vehículo y se acercó a la ventanilla.

-¿Qué le dijiste a ese sujeto? ¿Él es tu cómplice?

-Nada, oficial… y la respuesta a su segunda pregunta es no, él no es mi cómplice, es una de las víctimas de toda esta locura.

-¿Una víctima?

-Quien debió morir hace siete años atrás era su prometida, él también conocía a la jovencita que asesinaron en esta casa y pagó muy caro el abandonar a su prometida, la chica que inculparon y abandonaron a su suerte. Ahora está buscando una oportunidad para reivindicarse, como todos quienes participamos en esto –dijo con tono ausente y mirada sombría- "_Y espero por el bien de la niña que logre hacerlo_" –pensó sin llegar a expresarlo con palabras.

* * *

Nunca pensó que el camino por ella tantas veces recorrido en el pasado se le haría tan pesadamente largo.

Cansada por lo que había vivido durante las últimas horas, agobiada por la angustia que le significaba el no saber en qué condiciones encontraría a su hija, dolorida por el escape que había tenido que realizar de la casa en llamas de la calle Kiku y agotada por el recorrido a pie que se encontraba haciendo, Akane pensaba que no sería capaz de cumplir con su labor de madre y proteger a su hija de todo mal.

Cuando había visto que las llamas estaban próximas a alcanzarle y que el tóxico humo ingresaba con rapidez provocándole escozor en la garganta y nublándole la vista, ella había decidido hacer un intento desesperado por salir con vida del lugar para seguir luchando por la vida de su pequeña hija.

Fue así como resolvió hacer pedazos una pequeña mesa que había en la habitación y valerse de de su cubierta para romper a fuerza de golpes la ventana clausurada que daba al exterior de la habitación.

Saltar a la seguridad del jardín posterior no había sido tarea fácil, sabía que de caer en una mala posición podía quedar malherida o incluso llegar a perder la vida. Odiaba tener que reconocer sus debilidades pero sin duda, el saltar grandes distancias siempre había sido una de ellas.

¿Dónde estaban los brazos de Ranma quien siempre la había tomado para llevarla saltando de tejado en tejado con tanta facilidad?

Se había obligado a concentrarse y esquivando como había podido los amenazantes restos de vidrio quebrado que permanecían adheridos al marco de la ventana rota, había tratado de saltar de la forma más segura que había sido capaz de hacerlo.

El dolor de la caída fue poco comparado con el dolor causado por los cortes sufridos en brazos y piernas al momento de traspasar la ventana rota. Inmediatamente sintió el tibio líquido escurrir por sus heridas. Se puso de pie con dificultad y examinó sus extremidades; los cortes no eran profundos pero sí dolorosos, como lo era cualquier corte hecho con vidrio.

Observó tras de sí y vio el fuego devorando la casa abandonada de la calle Kiku. No tuvo tiempo para pensar mayormente en lo que había sucedido, en su mente sólo había espacio para una sola cosa, llegar pronto al lugar en donde tenían secuestrada a Maya.

Así, con heridas que escocían, dolor en las piernas producido por la caída, el mareo y las nauseas provocadas por la absorción del humo tóxico, había comenzado una loca carrera hasta la preparatoria Furinkan, lugar en donde estaba segura, la esperaba su hija en manos de quien la tenía cautiva.

Cuando por fin pudo acercarse al gran portón con barrotes de metal del Instituto tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caer de bruces. El cansancio que estaba experimentando era demasiado y no estaba segura de poder enfrentarse a quien seguramente la esperaba en la azotea.

Se afirmó de los barrotes y luego de descansar por un momento, levantó su cabeza enfocando la vista en el oscuro e imponente edificio de hormigón, la torre del reloj sobresalía y llamaba poderosamente la atención; frunció el ceño y decidió hacer un último esfuerzo. No le extrañó la facilidad con la que pudo abrir el portón metálico el cual emitió un escalofriante chirrido, era de esperarse que la mente enferma que había planeado toda esa trama no hubiera dejado nada al azar.

Avanzó despacio aunque con resolución por la entrada que tantas veces había recorrido durante su adolescencia y dio gracias a los dioses porque aquella noche la luna estuviera de su lado alumbrando el camino que recorría con sus pálidos destellos de plata.

Un escalofrío involuntario hizo que tomara conciencia de la inquietante escena que se le presentaba; el edificio en completa oscuridad y la sombra de los árboles a su alrededor le daban un tinte intimidante al camino que se encontraba recorriendo.

En otro tiempo ella nunca hubiera creído posible internarse sola en aquel recinto de noche, después de todo siempre había escuchado los cuentos sobre posibles fantasmas que habitaban el lugar y aunque nunca había comprobado la veracidad de los rumores, le parecía que era mejor mantenerse en la incertidumbre a enfrentarse a uno de ellos en el caso de que existieran, pero claro, todo eso había pasado a un segundo plano ya que ahora sabía a quién debía enfrentarse para salvar la vida de su hija y tenía muchas más razones para temerle a quien tenía secuestrada a Maya que a uno que otro fantasma que pudiera habitar el lugar.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la gran puerta de ingreso al Instituto soltó el aire de sus pulmones y volvió a respirar profundamente para inspirarse valor, abrió la puerta con facilidad y avanzó un par de pasos, la completa oscuridad del lugar logró inquietarla por un momento, luego volvió a concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, así que de forma decidida y casi de memoria recorrió por los pasillos hasta encontrar la escalera que la llevaría a su destino. Comenzó a subir uno por uno los escalones con el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente, la boca seca y la respiración entrecortada hasta que por fin contempló la última puerta del edificio, la que quedaba a mayor altura y que daba a la azotea.

Con manos temblorosas se acercó a la manilla de metal y lentamente la giró para abrir, el aire frío de la noche le dio la bienvenida e instintivamente miró en todas direcciones buscando a las dos personas que con desesperación quería encontrar, pero en un primer examen ocular no logró divisar a nadie.

Avanzó unos pasos y fue entonces cuando divisó un bulto negro que permanecía a unos cuatro metros de distancia. Su primera intención fue acercarse pero una voz sibilante y autoritaria impidió que lo hiciera.

-Si das un paso más, lo lamentarás.

El bulto que permanecía en el suelo se incorporó y Akane pudo distinguir a la perfección a la persona que se ocultaba tras la capa de tela negra y que sostenía en sus brazos a Maya profundamente dormida.

No le sorprendió en absoluto descubrir finalmente a quien había arruinado su vida y la vida de todos sus cercanos asesinando a Sayuri, más bien sintió alivio y satisfacción al comprender que siempre había sospechado de la persona indicada, aunque nunca había obtenido las pruebas suficientes para demostrarlo.

-Sabía que saldrías con vida del 808 Kiku, te felicito –sonrió.

-Devuélveme a mi hija –exigió Akane con un hilo de voz.

-Calma –contestó su oponente con tranquilidad-. ¿No te gustaría conversar un poco?, después de todo no nos hemos visto desde hace siete años, Akane.

-¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?

-¿Tú que crees? –contestó con otra pregunta.

Akane volvió a dar un paso pero se detuvo de inmediato, horrorizada al observar como la mano de quien tenía cautiva a su hija posaba el filo de un cuchillo sobre el pequeño cuello de la niña, con toda la intención de ejercer presión.

-Te lo advertí, si das un paso más, lo lamentarás.

Akane se quedó donde estaba y bajó sus hombros en una actitud de derrota, sabía que si no extremaba las precauciones, su hija pagaría las consecuencias.

Su contrincante sonrió de forma burlona al percibir el temor en la actitud de la mujer de cortos cabellos azulados.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Akane en un susurro-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes a la niña en paz?

-Ya llegaremos a esa parte –contestó sonriendo de medio lado mientras bajaba el arma del cuello de la niña y le acariciaba el cabello-. Es muy bonita. Aunque no lo creas, siempre soñé con tener una hija así de bonita.

La joven mujer de cortos cabellos se estremeció al escucharle y sintió repulsión al contemplar esa mano, la misma mano que había asesinado a su amiga años atrás, acariciar casi con ternura los cabellos y rostro de su hija.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó casi sin darse cuenta de que había puesto en palabras aquel pensamiento-. ¿Por qué asesinaste a Sayuri?

Vio a su antagonista tensar su cuerpo y devolverle una fría y penetrante mirada.

-Fue un error, lo reconozco –dijo con voz exenta de toda emoción-. Quien tenía que morir ese día no debía ser tu amiga. Un error en los cálculos y la intervención inoportuna de tu hermana en la escena hicieron que la chica muriera, pero si te sirve de consuelo, estamos aquí para remediar ese error.

-¿Quieres matarme? –preguntó con incredulidad.

-Oh, Akane, se escucha tan poco elegante si lo dices de esa forma –sonrió-. Digamos que quiero hacer un trato –hizo una dramática pausa para luego continuar hablando-, la vida de esta linda niña… a cambio de la tuya –terminó de decir acariciando nuevamente el rostro de Maya.

Akane sabía que estaba tratando con alguien peligroso, alguien sin escrúpulos a quien no le remordería la consciencia una nueva muerte, menos la de una niña pequeña. Si tan sólo pudiera enfrentarle como antaño, si su cuerpo respondiera con la fuerza y agilidad que lo hacía a sus dieciséis años, si no hubiera sufrido aquella brutal lesión durante sus meses de cautiverio que la había dejado imposibilitada de por vida para practicar lo que a ella más le gustaba, pero no había tiempo para lamentaciones, la lesión en sus espalda debido a las graves lesiones recibidas durante una pelea con una de sus compañeras de prisión había truncado sus sueños de convertirse en una de las mejores exponentes de las artes milenarias que su familia había practicado generación tras generación, pero eso era algo que nadie más sabía, ni siquiera sus más cercanos, por ende, su oponente tampoco debía estar en conocimiento de aquella información.

Analizó rápidamente la situación desesperada en la que se encontraba y tomó una decisión, seguiría dilatando el desenlace de aquella reunión hasta que pudiera encontrar algún medio para salvar a su hija.

Pero para idear un plan de acción, debía ganar el mayor tiempo que pudiera, así que se obligó a recuperar la confianza en sí misma y desafió a su oponente.

-Está bien –dijo con aplomo-, tú ganas, puedes acabar conmigo a cambio de que dejes a la niña con vida, pero…

-No estás en condiciones de exigir nada, Akane –le interrumpió-, estás desarmada, malherida y yo conservo la vida de tu hija en mis manos.

-No pretendo exigirte nada, sólo quiero saber la verdad.

-La verdad –repitió su antagonista con cierta ironía matizando su voz.

-Sí, quiero saber porqué mataste a Sayuri, cómo lo hiciste y cómo urdiste este encuentro siendo que…

Una sonora y repugnante risotada interrumpió las palabras de la mujer de corta cabellera, luego vino el silencio y observó como el cuerpecito de su hija era depositado con cuidado a los pies de quien la tenía cautiva.

-Akane –dijo en un suspiro-, siempre tan dulce, siempre tan bondadosa… siempre tan obsesivamente curiosa –hizo una pausa y la observó fijamente-. Está bien, creo que mereces conocer la verdad de lo que ocurrió ese día.

Akane no podía creer la frialdad del comportamiento en el ser humano que tenía enfrente. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar la maldad?, ¿cómo la obsesión de una persona podía desquiciarla tanto hasta el punto de hacerla olvidar todo buen sentimiento?

Podía entenderlo en alguien con ansias de poder, de riqueza y dominación, pero quien estaba frente a ella no encajaba en el perfil y lo peor era que ella siempre había tratado de entender y en parte, justificar esa obsesión adolescente que había manifestado.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Cómo es que nadie sospechó nunca de ti? –rompió el silencio Akane.

-Supe jugar mis cartas –dijo triunfante-. Para llegar hasta acá hoy, debo reconocer que me ayudaron… aunque a último momento tuve que deshacerme de alguien que no quiso colaborar conmigo –susurró más para sí que para que escuchara Akane-. Pobrecita, espero que no haya muerto pero el golpe en su cabeza...

Dejó la frase inconclusa y Akane se estremeció de pies a cabeza. ¿Quién no había querido colaborar?

_-"Una mujer"_-pensó y de pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal al escuchar la siguiente frase.

-Le tenía cariño, sabes. Después de tantos años compartiendo con ella todos los días, uno logra crear lazos afectivos, pero… esta mañana ella descubrió mis planes y para escapar y evitar que ella me delatara antes de tiempo, tuve que callarla –dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

-¿A quién… a quién…?

-El nombre no es relevante –le cortó-, pero si te portas bien y escuchas con atención, sabrás de quién estoy hablando –sonrió de forma enigmática-. Ahora, pon mucha atención porque estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo en detalles poco valiosos; tú quieres saber cómo y porqué murió tu amiga, pues bien, creo que ya es tiempo de que sepas cómo sucedió.

No voy a relatarte esa niñería del plan que ideó tu hermana para separarte de Ranma porque lo debes conocer muy bien y creo que no me equivoco al pensar que te has torturado todos estos años por esa ridiculez. Bueno, debes saber que yo también estuve allí y cuando todo se les fue de las manos, vi clara mi oportunidad de actuar. Debía lavar mi honra, no podía aceptar que ustedes se hubieran burlado de mí al mantener esa relación oculta y claro, las chicas siempre trataron de separarlos porque veían el problema superficialmente, pero yo siempre pensé que el problema había que extirparlo de raíz, así que esperé pacientemente la realización del estúpido plan mientras afinaba los detalles de mi propia estrategia… Uno de los dos debía morir –dijo mirando al cielo como si estuviera repasando todo lo que había sucedido ese día en las estrellas.

Akane aprovechó el momento para moverse un par de pasos hacia su costado izquierdo, había visto unas maderas apiladas a unos cuantos metros y ya estaba ideando una forma de ataque y defensa, sólo debía ser paciente y distraer a su oponente con el relato de su accionar.

-Entonces, no sabías si acabar con Ranma o conmigo –terció Akane al percatarse que el silencio reinaba más de lo normal.

-Te equivocas –contestó saliendo de su ensoñación-, debías ser tú porque la policía tendría más sospechosos. Las chicas jamás hubieran acabado con él y de ser catalogado como un crimen pasional, teníamos al mismo Ranma de sospecho, a Ryoga… y varios más.

-Y tu plan era inculpar a alguien por mi asesinato.

-Por supuesto –afirmó categóricamente.

-Pero algo salió mal –continuó Akane.

-Fue la estupidez de tu hermana la que acabó con mis planes. Recordarás que te encontraste con Sayuri al salir tras Ranma, pero Nabiki Tendo, asustada por la reacción violenta de Ranma y las consecuencias que podía tener para ella el descubrimiento de su intervención, salió corriendo despavorida de la habitación contigua a la que se había ocupado para la ejecución del plan, alertando a una descontrolada Shampoo. La amazona era más rápida que tu hermana y salió primero de la habitación, dando saltos, gritando en su lengua y volcando todo a su paso. Para mi mala fortuna, en la entrada a la casa se encontró de frente con tu amiga, yo ya había tomado mi posición en un recoveco al final de la escalera porque sabía que tú volverías para tratar de descubrir lo que se había tramado allí. Sayuri intuyó que algo malo pasaba al ver a la amazona y subió corriendo las escaleras, estaba oscuro y tu hermana, cegada por la aflicción de saberse descubierta por ti, pasó corriendo por mi lado susurrando un "perdóname, Akane" –hizo una nueva pausa que una vez más fue aprovechada por Akane para acercarse a lo que creía, era su única salvación-. Sí, ese comentario me confundió, pensé que eras tú y… ataqué, un golpe limpio en el abdomen de Sayuri. Nabiki pareció no darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y tropezó haciendo caer también a la chica con ella. Me quedé de pie observándolas desde las escaleras, no podía creer el error que había cometido pero ya estaba hecho. Permanecí en la sombra pensando en lo que era prudente hacer y no supe cuánto tiempo transcurrió antes de decidir qué debía hacer, aunque supongo que fue bastante porque cuando volví a mirar hacia abajo, Nabiki ya no estaba, entonces comencé a bajar los escalones lentamente y llegué al lado de la chica que ya había muerto –observó el cielo nuevamente y sonrió con frialdad-. Pero la suerte no me desfavoreció tanto ese día ya que conté con la ayuda de alguien más.

-Siempre has contado con la ayuda de alguien más –interrumpió Akane.

-Si, pero te equivocas esta vez pues no es quien tú crees quien se convirtió en mi cómplice.

-Entonces…

-Una de las chicas –contestó sonriendo de medio lado ante la incrédula mirada de Akane-. Me ayudaba o moría, así de simple.

-¿Quién? ¿A quién amenazaste?

-Hummm, dejaré que adivines. Cocina ricos platillos que Ranma devoraba cada vez que podía.

-¿Ukyo?

-¡Bingo! –exclamó dando una sonora carcajada-. Pobrecilla, quedó tan asustada y arrepentida por su participación en el plan que ideó tu hermana, que se tardó demasiado en escapar del lugar. Para cuando lo hizo, yo me encontraba frente al cuerpo inmóvil de Sayuri y tuve que obligarla a cooperar, desde entonces se convirtió en una importante aliada que también me ayudó a concretar la última fase de mi plan.

-¿También fue ella quien secuestro a Maya?

-Ella y alguien más. Ambos estaban obligados a hacerlo, ella por temor y él por lealtad.

-Ukyo... –susurró Akane, todavía sin aceptarlo del todo.

-Junto a ella borramos toda huella que pudiera inculparnos e hicimos parecer el asesinato un accidente. Tuvimos que ocuparnos de Ryoga quien permanecía inconsciente, lo sacamos de la casa y cuando salimos, vimos que Shampoo vagaba como una loca por los alrededores sin saber qué hacer o dónde ir, creo que estaba drogada o algo así. No fue difícil convencerla para que se llevara a Ryoga lejos de allí y no volviera a aparecerse. Terminamos de limpiarlo todo y nos quedamos lo bastante cerca de la casa como para asegurarnos de que todo saldría como yo quería. Qué ironía, mi intención siempre fue acabar contigo, Akane, pero el destino quiso otra cosa y aunque finalmente tomé la decisión de dejar que la policía pensara que todo se trataba de un simple accidente, fuiste tú sola la que te pusiste la soga al cuello. Al volver al lugar, al cargar en tus manos el cuerpo de la chica y al enfrentarte a sus padres, ¿qué demonios querías que pensaran? ¿Que estabas allí de pura casualidad?

-Eres un monstruo –espetó Akane derramando lágrimas de indignación y rabia.

-¡Tuviste la oportunidad de escapar! ¡Te regalé la opción de salvarte al dejarlo todo limpio para que pareciera un accidente! –gritó acusándola-. Pero no –continuó de forma más calmada-, la siempre bondadosa y noble Akane Tendo tenía que quedarse a ver qué había pasado con su querida amiga.

-Estuve encerrada por un crimen que tú cometiste y…

-¡Y crees que yo he sido totalmente libre todos estos años! –le interrumpió totalmente fuera de control.

-Me dijeron que era por…

-¡Mentira!... –espetó con furia apenas contenida-. El imbécil se enteró de lo que había hecho porque su perrito faldero se lo confesó y me convenció para desaparecer… "Por un tiempo" me dijo. ¡Por un tiempo! ¡Llevo siete años esperando a que pase ese tiempo y si no hubiera golpeado hoy a la estúpida enfermera que me cuidaba en aquella casa de locos, jamás me hubieran dejado salir.

-¡Eres una asesina, Kodachi! –dijo Akane con renovado coraje-. ¡Deberías haber pagado con cárcel por un crimen semejante, no con una agradable y tranquila estadía en una casita engañando a todo el mundo al hacerte pasar por loca!

La mujer de larga y negra cabellera rió escandalosamente antes de rebatir.

-Lo sé, pero mi hermanito pensó aprovechar mi fama de "poco cuerda" para encerrarme en un lugar menos inhóspito que una prisión estatal… o me dirás según tu experiencia que las cárceles son acogedoras.

-¿Kuno sabía…? –se sorprendió Akane

-Meses después –interrumpió Kodachi-, primero me llevó con él a un viaje para que se calmaran las aguas acá en Japón. Sabía del plan y sabía de la participación de todos en él… fue él quien sacó a tu hermana inconsciente de la casa y envió a Sasuke a rescatarme a mí sin sospechar que ponía en mis manos a su sirviente para ayudarme a encubrir mi crimen… tiempo después, Sasuke le confesó la verdad e idearon una estrategia para hacerme pasar por demente, loca… ¡Esquizofrénica y paranoica, según el informe médico! Mi propio hermano me encerró, pero eso duró sólo hasta hoy… cuando pude escapar para terminar lo que dejé inconcluso hace siete años atrás.

Kodachi suspiró profundamente y enfocó sus ojos en el rostro de la pequeña Maya; por inercia, Akane hizo lo mismo.

-Es tiempo de terminar con esto. Ya te conté la historia como lo querías, ahora debes pagar el precio acordado.

-¿Cómo sé que dejarás a Maya en libertad?

-¿No confías en mí, Akane? –sonrió maliciosamente.

La joven mujer de cortos cabellos no contestó, no le daría en el gusto a la asesina de Sayuri puesto que había logrado acercarse a escasos centímetros del lugar en donde se encontraba la madera apilada, sólo debía agacharse, estirar la mano y tomar un trozo de madera para utilizarlo como arma con la cual defenderse. Tenía que confiar en sus capacidades y en el factor sorpresa y así, tal vez los dioses la ayudarían para enfrentarse a Kodachi Kuno y salvar a su hija.

Sí, los dioses la habían dejado demasiado tiempo sola y ahora necesitaba una señal, necesitaba con urgencia que algo ocurriera para volver a confiar en ellos…

Y la señal llegó de manera totalmente inesperada.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Bueno, bueno… Creo que primero debo una explicación por mi prolongada ausencia y aunque algunas/os puedan pensar que no tengo porqué dar explicaciones, quisiera que quienes siguen las historias que escribo sepan el porqué de tanto retraso, así que seré breve: Los últimos tres meses del año que recién pasó fueron realmente desastrosos para mi salud, afortunadamente nada grave, pero el estrés laboral me afectó física y anímicamente, así que he estado con un tratamiento desde principios de enero el cual me impedía concentrarme en escribir. En resumidas cuentas, perdí todo interés y sólo he estado descansando para cuando pudiera retomar mis historias con la seriedad y responsabilidad que se merecen… y aquí me tienen de vuelta. Para quienes estén siguiendo mis otras historias, debo decir que me encuentro trabajando en ellas también… y van bien encaminadas ^^

2.- Dadas las explicaciones, paso a comentar el cap. Lo prometido es deuda y ya saben quién es "la asesina" (oh, no saben el alivio que siento al escribir ese artículo "LA"; Sí, estoy contenta de poder escribir de una vez por todas "la asesina es Kodachi" ^^). La mayoría pensaba en Kuno y de cierta forma le acertaron… sólo que se trataba de Kodachi Kuno y no de Tatewaki Kuno (pobrecito, tener que cargar con el cartel de sospechoso principal desde el principio de la historia no debe ser fácil XD).

3.-Ahora nos queda saber cómo terminará todo este enredo, quién vencerá y quién resultará vencido y realmente espero no tardar demasiado con el desenlace, aunque si les sirve de consuelo, siempre he creído que es mejor entregar un capítulo con el cual una como autora se sienta conforme a uno apresurado y falto de consistencia (yo lo llamo, entregar un capítulo con "alma", porque créanlo o no, al escribir, uno entrega un pedacito de sí mismo).

4.-Ahora, lo más importante y tendrán que disculparme una vez más (¿cómo?, ¿más disculpas? XD… sí, más disculpas). Siento mucho no haber contestado a los reviews personalmente a quienes tienen cuenta en ff como es mi costumbre, pero creo que debía este capítulo hace tanto tiempo que pensé que agradecerían más su actualización que una contestación de su servidora. Así que paso a dar un gigantesco **¡GRACIAS GENERAL Y A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE QUIENES DEJARON SU OPINIÓN EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR!**, en verdad, muchísimas gracias a todos quienes leen y me alientan a seguir escribiendo. No saben lo importantes que son sus palabras. A _**Thelmin, Belli, Faby Sama, IramAkane, Killina88, Tyflos, marirosy, Nia06, annkarem, jannettsita, Sakura y Naomi Saotome, blandy, Arashi, orochi, kary14, Sonia, usaguitendo-saotome, inuaome93, Rankosita, Sofi, Meiya Takenouchi, Sele, elgap09, alguien que olvidó dejar su nombre XD, Lily (no me aparece tu dirección, creo que la página la borró :( sin embargo, puedes entrar a mi perfil y allí encontrar mi correo) y susyakane ,**_ muchas gracias por sus opiniones y ya saben, no es que me haya olvidado de contestar a los reviews, es sólo una cuestión de prioridades ^^

5.- Ahora sí, se acerca el final de esta historia y espero no demorar mucho en sacar el siguiente cap. Saludos a todas/os, que estén muy bien y nos encontramos en una siguiente entrega.

Buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère - Du Vallon


	15. Fin del juego

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

**"Fin del juego"**

El sonido que emitió la puerta que se encontraba a espaldas de Akane al cerrarse de golpe fue lo que alertó a ambas mujeres.

Ninguna de las dos esperaba que la puerta de ingreso a la azotea fuera abierta, pues nadie debía saber que alguien se encontraba allí, salvo quizá uno de los cómplices de la gimnasta, pensó Akane.

Por instinto, Kodachi sacó nuevamente el cuchillo con el que había amenazado la vida de la pequeña Maya con anterioridad y, también por instinto, Akane se giró para descubrir al intruso que había ingresado rogando para que ése alguien hubiera sido enviado por los dioses para ayudarle a salvar la vida de su hija.

Sin proponérselo pensó en Ranma; en las muchas ocasiones que durante los años pasados la había salvado de peligrosas situaciones sin que ella supiera nunca cómo se las había ingeniado para enterarse del peligro en el que se encontraba; cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundo visualizando la típica pose de combate que tantas y tantas veces le había visto adoptar al artista marcial de la trenza y cuando los abrió, comprendió que todas sus esperanzas eran infundadas.

Dos siluetas se acercaban a paso lento pero decidido y para Akane estuvo claro que las posibilidades de defenderse y rescatar a su hija disminuían enormemente ante aquella visión que se materializaba lentamente frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?

La voz de Kodachi Kuno se escuchó gélida y chillona en el silencio de la noche.

-Vinimos a ayudarte –contestó una voz femenina por ambas mujeres conocida.

-No necesito ayuda.

-Kodachi, no querrás divertirte tú sola –dijo una segunda voz de mujer.

Las siluetas se fueron aclarando a medida que la luz de la luna y del alumbrado público las iluminaba y Akane pudo distinguir perfectamente a dos de sus otrora enemigas más peligrosas.

Ukyo conservaba la gran espátula a su espalda y se encontraba vestida con un traje azul idéntico al que usaba en sus años de adolescencia en el cual relucía un arsenal de pequeñas espátulas de metal que le atravesaban el pecho en diagonal.

Shampoo, como de costumbre, vestía ropas chinas y su largo cabello violeta zigzagueaba a su espalda con la suave brisa nocturna. En cada una de sus manos conservaba un bombori firmemente sujeto.

-Yo no solicité tu ayuda, Ukyo –objetó Kodachi-. Mi plan ha salido a la perfección, ¿no ves que la rata se encuentra acorralada? Además, la amazona no debía enterarse de nada.

-Sólo quise invitarla a nuestro entretenido juego, Kodachi –rebatió la cocinera.

-Sí, nos divertiremos como en los viejos tiempos –complementó Shampoo-. Si quieres, puedo hacerme cargo de acabar con esa mujer.

-¡No! –exclamó Kodachi-. Soy la única que acabará con ella, merezco ese privilegio porque he trabajado duro para conseguirlo.

-Entonces, déjame encargarme de la mocosa –demandó Shampoo, sonriendo con malicia a la vez que apuntaba con uno de sus bombori a los pies de Kodachi.

-¡Kodachi, lo prometiste! –chilló Akane alarmada con una voz que distaba mucho de la tonalidad que todas le conocían.

-Calma, Akane –respondió la aludida fingiendo compasión-. Todavía no decido si las dos mujercitas pueden participar.

-Kodachi, merezco cobrar venganza tanto como tú –intervino Ukyo acercándose a Akane hasta quedar a su lado-. Te ayudé una, dos y hasta tres veces a concretar tus planes, no puedes apartarme ahora así como así.

Las cuatro mujeres se estudiaron en silencio con la mirada bajo la luz de la luna. Habían cambiado muy poco físicamente durante los años en los que no se habían vuelto a ver, pero ciertamente, cada una sabía que el alma de la otra había sufrido cambios significativos para bien o para mal durante aquellos años.

Un suave murmullo a los pies de Kodachi fue lo que las sacó del trance en el que parecían haber caído involuntariamente. La niña estaba despertando de su letargo.

-Está bien, de momento te encargarás de custodiar a la niña, amazona –sentenció Kodachi.

-No, Kodachi, por favor –rogó Akane extendiendo involuntariamente su brazo hacia el frente.

-No estas en condiciones de pedir nada, Akane –intervino Ukyo sin mirar el rostro de la mujer de corta cabellera azulada-. Tres contra una –reflexionó, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con la joven china-, después de todo, siempre fue así ¿no?

-Sí –corroboró la amazona asintiendo con la cabeza-, siempre fue así.

Kodachi rebuscó entre sus ropas y sacó lo que parecía ser un pequeño envoltorio de papel que observó detenidamente antes de dirigirse a Shampoo.

-Entonces, supongo que puedo confiar en ustedes -reflexionó en alta voz-. Bien, Shampoo, tú te encargarás de asegurarte que la niña no despierte mientras yo y Ukyo jugamos con su madre. Toma.

La gimnasta arrojó el pequeño envoltorio a manos de la amazona quien lo atrapó al vuelo y lo observó con desconfianza.

-Polvos para dormir –explicó Kodachi ante la pregunta no formulada por la amazona-. No tuve tiempo de procesar rosas esta vez –se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros.

Shampoo observó hacia donde se encontraba Ukyo y tras un nuevo intercambio de miradas, respiró hondo y se acercó con decisión al lugar en que se encontraba Kodachi y la niña.

Ukyo se llevó una mano a la espalda y cortó el paso de Akane con la gran espátula, ya que la mujer de corta cabellera al ver que la amazona se acercaba a su hija, tuvo la idea desesperada de correr y tratar de arrebatársela de los brazos.

-Un paso más y lo lamentarás –amenazó Ukyo poniendo el filo de su gran espátula contra el cuello desnudo de Akane.

Al ver la escena, Kodachi sonrió totalmente satisfecha y se fue alejando lentamente del cuerpecito inerte de Maya, dejando que Shampoo la tomara en sus brazos y se acercó a las dos mujeres que permanecían estáticas en sus posiciones.

Cuando llegó a una distancia de unos dos metros, aplaudió con parsimonia y rió de forma histérica.

-Bien hecho, Ukyo. No esperaba menos de ti.

La cocinera miró hacia el costado por el rabillo del ojo. Kodachi se había detenido a unos pasos de distancia pero lo que realmente le interesaba comprobar era el lugar exacto en donde se encontraba Shampoo y la hija de Akane.

Sólo una vez que pareció cerciorarse de que la amazona estaba lejos del alcance de ellas, bajó la espátula y enfrentó la mirada suplicante de la joven madre.

Observó la angustia en aquellos ojos marrones anegados en lágrimas contenidas, experimentó esa extraña sensación de escuchar la silente súplica que esos ojos parecían expresar, comprobó el intenso temor que se ocultaba tras esa mirada cristalizada por un llanto que se negaba a estallar.

-Terminemos con todo esto de una vez –pronunció Ukyo más para sí misma que para ser escuchada por sus acompañantes-. El fin del juego ha comenzado.

* * *

Corrían a toda velocidad atravesando espacios de luz y sombra generados por el alumbrado público; los árboles y edificios que enmarcaban las calles del barrio que conocían como la palma de su mano eran dejados atrás con tanta facilidad que apenas les distinguían.

No se daban tregua pues iban uno al lado del otro con claras intenciones de llegar a destino en el menor tiempo posible porque el desenlace que preveían, se les antojaba desastroso para todos los implicados y ellos, conociendo gran parte de la verdad, se sentían en la obligación de intervenir para bien o para mal en aquella situación.

Esa noche en particular estaba resultando ser más fría de lo habitual, pero aquel detalle en el cambio de clima no lograba compararse con el intenso frío que experimentó Ryoga al ver de pie frente a su puerta tapiada burdamente con algunas tablas, al joven chino de largos cabellos junto a su pequeña hija.

De inmediato supo que algo no andaba bien y que Mousse también podía estar implicado en la sórdida historia de la cual se había enterado hacía poco tiempo atrás de labios de su propia esposa, pero nunca imaginó los verdaderos motivos que habían llevado al eterno enamorado de Shampoo a presentarse ante su puerta aquella noche tan particularmente desastrosa.

Cuando Mousse finalmente le comunicó a Ryoga, no sin preocupación, los motivos de su visita al U'chans acompañado de su pequeña hija y a esa hora de la noche, Ryoga quiso que se abriera la tierra y que el mismísimo infierno se lo tragase.

Mousse había concurrido al local de Ukyo y Ryoga en busca de Shampoo, ya que mientras el se encontraba de visita en el Neko Hanten, había presenciado la llegada desesperada de Ukyo al local y luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras en voz baja con Shampoo, la amazona le había solicitado de favor que se hiciera cargo de Xiaoyan, que Ukyo la necesitaba y que ella saldría por un momento de la casa.

Aquello había sido muy extraño para Mousse y había sospechado de inmediato alguna jugarreta por parte de las dos mujeres, pero cuando realmente comenzó a preocuparse fue cuando vio que pasaba el tiempo en el reloj y la amazona no regresaba. Fue cuando decidió abrigar a su hija e ir a buscarla a casa de Ukyo.

Al escuchar esa explicación, Ryoga desapareció hacia el interior de la casa sin decir ni media palabra a su visitante y cuando volvió, su expresión de preocupación y sorpresa había cambiado por una de total ira.

Luego del incidente con Ranma, Ukyo le había suplicado que la dejase descansar, que ella necesitaba aprovechar los últimos momentos que le quedaban de libertad con su pequeño hijo ya que estaba segura de que una vez Ranma dijera la verdad, a ella la privarían de libertad.

Ingenuamente, él le había creído y la había dejado retirarse al interior de la casa, luego se había dedicado a tapiar la destrozada puerta y a ordenar un poco el local para evitar pensar en lo que había pasado.

Con la llegada de Mousse su mundo terminó de destruirse. Ya no había nada que le indicara que su esposa había sido una víctima de las circunstancias, por el contrario, ella había escapado de su casa como escaparía un vulgar ladrón y había ido en busca de Shampoo, su antigua aliada para finalizar la partida.

Eso le había confirmado que su esposa era total y absolutamente culpable, que no tenía escrúpulos y que ni siquiera su hijo le importaba.

Así y luego de explicarle a medias la situación en la que se encontraban a Mousse, había despertado a su pequeño hijo, lo había arropado y habían salido ambos hombres con sus respectivos hijos a la fría noche en busca de un refugio temporal para los niños y alguna pista que les indicara el paradero de las antiguas rivales.

La casa Tendo era una buena opción ya que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Kasumi siempre les prestaría ayuda, eso era un hecho.

Fue una suerte que encontraran a la bondadosa mujer en la casona luego de haber sido convencida por su hermana Nabiki de regresar debido a su avanzado estado de embarazo, las fuertes emociones vividas y el descanso que seguramente necesitaba su cuerpo y mente no eran una buena combinación para ella y su bebé.

Kasumi aceptó encargarse de los niños y les regaló la pieza que les faltaba para completar el puzzle; Nabiki sabía dónde se habían dirigido Ranma y Akane y seguramente a ese lugar también habían concurrido Shampoo y Ukyo.

Fue así como comenzó la carrera contra el tiempo y la angustia para ambos hombres. Sin apenas intercambiar algunas palabras sueltas recorrieron calles, saltaron tejados, utilizaron atajos y esquivaron obstáculos hasta que divisaron a lo lejos el lugar.

El corazón aceleró sus latidos, el sudor se les enfrió en las ropas y el temor a descubrir lo que realmente sucedía en aquella azotea los embargó por completo.

Se detuvieron al mismo tiempo como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo a unas cuadras del antiguo Instituto y exhalaron un suspiro sino de alivio, de angustia.

-Llegamos –susurró Mousse al lado de Ryoga.

-Sí –fue la respuesta del otro.

Frente a ellos, el pasado, presente y futuro de todos los que alguna vez habían compartido aventuras en el barrio se entrelazaba y entretejía como las piezas de un complicado puzzle y los dos sabían que debían ayudar, para bien o para mal, a incorporar la última y definitiva pieza.

* * *

Nunca antes había sentido que la distancia entre el 808 Kiku y el Instituto Furinkan fuese tan extensa.

Parecían interminables cuadras y cuadras de casas, edificios, locales comerciales y plazoletas que apenas podía distinguir debido a la velocidad con la que se movía.

Un punzante dolor en el costado le creaba conciencia de que había corrido mucho aquella noche, sin embargo, no se detendría ante nada.

Durante todo el trayecto trató de mentalizar una estrategia para rescatar a Akane y a Maya de las garras de su secuestradora, pero las ideas no fluían como él esperaba, porque todo lo que había vivido desde hacía unas horas atrás le parecía sacado de una película; demasiado inverosímil como para asimilarlo con rapidez; demasiado increíble como para aceptar que todo aquello era real y que le estaba sucediendo a él.

En unas cuantas horas había descubierto que tenía una hija con la mujer que amaba, había recibido la noticia de que un absurdo contrato matrimonial ya no le impediría rehacer su vida, había descubierto a los verdaderos responsables del suceso que lo había hecho miserable durante siete largos años. Todo encajaba, todo volvía al punto de partida y ahora él se encontraba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recuperar lo que tan vilmente le habían arrebatado.

Akane y él tenían una hija; sin saberlo él tenía una familia por la cual luchar y lo haría hasta el fin, así tuviera que enfrentarse al mismísimo demonio.

Se detuvo de improviso frente a la reja de metal y observó la gran torre del reloj; había llegado al lugar y estaba furioso, así que sin pensarlo por más tiempo, se impulsó y cayó de pie del otro lado para seguir corriendo hasta encontrar a la arpía.

_-"Nunca debiste cruzarte en mi camino_ –se dijo a sí mismo-, _ahora que todo está llegando a su fin, juro por mi vida que no tendré compasión contigo, Kodachi. Sólo un poco más, Akane. Espera un poco más". _

La silueta de Ranma se perdió en el interior del edificio en penumbras, pero si alguien hubiese estado presente allí, hubiera visto un rojo resplandor rodeando el cuerpo del enfurecido guerrero.

* * *

El rostro compungido y agobiado de la joven mujer de cortos cabellos azulados hizo que sintiera una punzada de culpa colándose en su corazón, pero ya no había lugar para la culpa ni el arrepentimiento, ya no había tiempo para compadecerse de los demás; ni siquiera de ella misma, ya todo estaba hecho y debía continuar con la jugada que había decidido hacer.

-Por favor, Ukyo –rogó Akane una vez más-. Por favor, déjame salvar a Maya, no interfieras esta vez.

La risa estridente de Kodachi se expandió por todo el lugar.

-¿Todavía crees que tienes alguna esperanza, Akane? ¿Todavía crees que puedes enfrentarte a nosotras y vencernos para salvar a tu hija?

Akane no contestó, apretó sus puños y con una velocidad de la que no se creía capaz, alcanzó uno de los trozos de madera que se encontraban apilados a un costado y lo alzó amenazante cual si fuese una espada frente a sus agresoras.

Ukyo no se movió ni dijo palabra alguna, en cambio Kodachi quedó bastante sorprendida ante aquel inesperado movimiento.

-Si el objetivo de ustedes es matarme, tendrán que enfrentarme primero.

-Nunca fue mi objetivo matarte, Akane –contestó Ukyo con una media sonrisa en los labios-, estaba enamorada de Ranma pero nunca quise hacerte daño… y nunca lo haré –concluyó dándose media vuelta para enfrentar a Kodachi-. Ahora, Akane. ¡Shampoo, ya sabes qué hacer! -gritó.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Akane observó a la amazona asentir y avanzar rápidamente con la niña en sus brazos. Kodachi quedó desconcertada por unos momentos pero se recuperó rápido de la primera impresión y con la agilidad que dan los años de constante entrenamiento, se despojó de sus ropas quedando en su ya típico leotardo de gimnasia y desplegó con maestría la cinta que tantas veces había utilizado como arma de combate en el pasado.

-¡Qué piensas hacer con mi hija, Shampoo! ¡Devuélvemela! –gritó con desesperación la joven madre.

Para Akane resultó una sorpresa el accionar de sus otrora rivales y quizá por aquella sorpresiva acción o quizá por estar demasiado preocupada por su hija, no fue capaz de leer las verdaderas intenciones de la cocinera y la amazona, así que trató de alcanzar a Shampoo corriendo en la dirección en la que ésta escapaba.

Por el contrario, a Kodachi no le tomó más de una fracción de segundos comprender lo que realmente sucedía. Se elevó de un salto por los aires hasta saberse fuera del alcance de posibles ataques por parte de Ukyo y desplegó con destreza y fuerza su cinta de gimnasia en un ataque controlado en dirección a la amazona, quien al verse sorprendida por el instrumento gimnástico antepuso uno de sus brazos, siendo éste presa fácil para que la cinta se enrollara capturándola cual serpiente.

La gimnasta aterrizó a unos cuantos metros de distancia de Ukyo y tiró de la cinta haciendo que Shampoo cayera de rodillas al suelo, sosteniendo a Maya en uno de sus brazos y tratando de liberarse con el otro.

-¡Traición! –gritó apuntando a Ukyo con la mano libre-. La traición se paga muy caro. Lo sabes, Ukyo.

-Lo sé, llevo siete amargos años pagando por la última traición a la que tú me arrastraste.

Lo siguiente que pudo percibir Akane sucedió tan rápido que apenas fue consciente de que ella estaba involucrada en los hechos.

Las espátulas volaron por los aires en dirección a Kodachi; Unas clavas eran empleadas por la gimnasta a modo de escudo para detener el avance de las afiladas espátulas que amenazaban con incrustársele en el cuerpo mientras retrocedía recogiendo y tirando con fuerza de la cinta que mantenía cautiva a la amazona; Shampoo había dejado a Maya en el frío suelo de hormigón y trataba desesperadamente de zafarse de la apretada atadura de la cinta de gimnasia, mientras observaba con temor el avance de la gimnasta en su dirección.

-Mami…

La amazona miró hacia abajo, Maya estaba despertando de su letargo y eso no era bueno para nadie, pues sería una distracción más.

-Tranquila –dijo con el tono de voz más dulce que fue capaz de emitir-, mami está cerca pero no puede venir a verte, Maya.

-¿Quién eres?

-Una… una amiga de tus padres –murmuró la amazona-. Lo siento -dijo después de que con su mano libre esparciera los polvos que le había entregado Kodachi para adormecer a la niña nuevamente.

-¡Akane!, ¡qué esperas para ayudarme a derrotar a esta bruja! –se escuchó claramente la voz de Ukyo.

Akane salió de su estado de estupefacción y avanzó rápidamente empuñando el trozo de madera como única arma de defensa.

El sonido de las espátulas al chocar contra las clavas era desconcertante. La gimnasta dio un salto más elevado, por lo que Akane y Ukyo pensaron que las iba a atacar desde el aire, pero el plan de Kodachi era otro; aterrizó pulcramente en la barandilla del muro que separaba la azotea del vacío y tiró de la cinta con fuerza una vez más.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron pasmadas al percatarse que el implemento de gimnasia se había enrollado en el cuello descubierto de la amazona y ahora ésta hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por liberarse.

-¿Quieres ser cómplice de otra muerte, Ukyo? –preguntó irónicamente la gimnasta.

Ukyo dejó de luchar y sus armas cayeron al suelo, aceptando así su derrota a regañadientes.

-Suéltala Kodachi, ella sólo trató de ayudarme. Si vas a matar a alguien tendrá que ser a mí.

-Oh, es un gesto tan loable de tu parte Ukyo –ironizó Kodachi una vez más, bajando al piso y soltando un poco la tensión de la cinta que mantenía inmovilizada a una casi inconsciente amazona-. Tal vez más adelante tenga tiempo para acabar contigo, por ahora sólo quiero terminar el trabajo que empecé y que tontamente interrumpiste.

Kodachi se agachó mirando siempre a las dos mujeres que permanecían frente a ella y tomó un puñado pequeño del polvo púrpura que quedaba en el envoltorio.

-Ni se les ocurra moverse de donde están, o estas dos señoritas pagarán por cada paso que ustedes den –dijo mientras esparcía el polvillo sobre la nariz de la amazona quien cayó inmediatamente dormida.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó Akane observando atentamente los movimientos de la rosa negra. No quería reconocerlo pero muy dentro de sí, sentía que estaba todo perdido, que ella moriría y luego llegaría el turno de las demás. La mujer que se hacía llamar la rosa negra estaba totalmente loca y sedienta de venganza.

-Porque pensé que podría hacer algo para enmendar los errores que cometí. Fue mi forma de pedir perdón, pero ya ves, no logré nada.

Akane no contestó, se limitó a observar cómo Kodachi ataba de pies y manos a Shampoo y se aseguraba de que no pudiera moverse.

-Por un momento pensé que Shampoo me había mentido –comentó Ukyo-. Ella me dijo que no sería de gran ayuda porque su abuela se había encargado de despojarla de su fortaleza en castigo por lo que había hecho… hace siete años atrás.

-Yo tampoco podía ayudarte –complementó Akane-. Una grave lesión en mi columna me dejó imposibilitada de practicar las artes marciales… al parecer, todos pagamos un alto precio por la estupidez que cometieron, ¿no?

-¿Tú no…?

-Nadie lo sabe –se adelantó Akane-. Sucedieron muchas cosas durante los meses que pasé en prisión.

-Una de ellas fue el nacimiento de la niña.

-Una de ellas –asintió la joven de corta cabellera.

Kodachi finalmente se puso en pie y caminó con seguridad y desplante en dirección a sus oponentes.

-Bien, no despertarán hasta dentro de unas horas. Ahora es tu turno Ukyo –dijo extendiendo su brazo izquierdo con la palma de la mano abierta, lugar en donde resplandecía un pequeño montoncito de polvillo color púrpura-. ¿Lo haces voluntariamente o pretendes que te obligue?

-¿Por qué no me matas de una vez y terminamos con todo esto?

La gimnasta rió escandalosamente mirando de forma divertida a la cocinera, luego suspiró y movió la cabeza en negación un par de veces antes de contestar.

-Crees que todo se soluciona al arrebatarles la vida a las personas…

-¡Matar! ¡Asesinar! ¡Sacrificar! –gritó Ukyo con rabia-, no disfraces lo que piensas hacer con palabras bonitas, eres una asesina y punto.

-Eres tan adorablemente ingenua, mi querida Ukyo –rebatió Kodachi como si no hubiera escuchado lo que su cómplice acababa de decir-. Verás, al acabar con la vida de una persona, siempre tratarán de encontrar al culpable y ese culpable se esconderá y la policía lo perseguirá y así, puede convertirse en un tira y afloja perpetuo. Ahora bien, si quien le quita la vida a una persona no deja huellas y es lo bastante precavido para tener una buena coartada y un chivo expiatorio creíble… ¿para qué preocuparse por huir?

-Quieres culpar a Ukyo –musitó Akane.

-¡Bingo!, nuestra querida amiga acertó en el blanco –rió Kodachi-. Les explicaré en qué consiste este juego antes de pasar a la siguiente fase. Ukyo tendrá que dormirse por unas horas para que yo pueda actuar con tranquilidad; pero eso no te importa, ¿verdad querida? No, claro que no te importa; luego, acabo con Akane y quizá con la amazona también, limpio y quito todo lo que pueda involucrarme y vuelvo con mi hija a la linda casita en la que me tiene recluida mi hermano. Mientras la policía investiga los motivos que tuvo la cocinera para atentar en contra de dos jóvenes mujeres que, aparentemente, nada tenían que ver con ella, convenzo a mi hermano para que me libere en el extranjero, porque debe ser en el extranjero, y me llevo a Maya… y ahí comenzará una nueva vida para nosotras como madre e hija, esperando el momento justo para regresar y encontrarnos con el padre de Maya. Claro, omití varios detalles que no son de su incumbencia, pero como ven, tengo todo planeado para llevar la vida que siempre debió ser mía.

-¡No podrás llevar a termino un plan tan absurdo, Kodachi! –protestó Akane.

-¿Quieres apostar? ¡Uy!, olvidaba que tú tienes que desaparecer y no te enterarás cómo acabará el juego. Pero ya les dije, tengo todo planificado para no fallar.

-¡Es un plan estúpido! –gritó Ukyo pero se detuvo cuando la gimnasta apuntó el cañón de una pistola semiautomática directo a su cabeza-. ¿De dónde…

-¿Pensabas que sólo soy capaz de utilizar tontos implementos de gimnasia? –interrumpió con el tono de voz más gélido que las otras mujeres le habían escuchado alguna vez-, te equivocaste otra vez, Ukyo, soy capaz de hacer daño con los implementos de gimnasia, soy capaz de hacer el doble de daño con un arma blanca como la daga que utilicé hace siete años atrás, pero con esta pequeñita… -dijo acariciando el arma con su mano libre-. Con ésta puedo hacer mucho daño si lo deseo, así que te recomiendo que me obedezcas en todo o de lo contrario me veré obligada a cambiar de planes y quien morirá primero a manos de esta preciosa Beretta 92, obsequio de mi padre antes de que me abandonara por segunda vez por cierto, serás tú –sonrió sin dejar de apuntar a la cocinera-, ¿qué te parece?

-Estás demente –contestó Ukyo sin poder quitar la vista del cañón de la pistola-, completa y absolutamente loca.

-No, a lo que tú llamas locura yo le llamo amor. Ahora, quiero que te arrodilles y aspires los polvillos que te harán soñar las cosas más bonitas que te puedas imaginar –dijo acercando su mano izquierda al rostro de Ukyo–. No quiero trucos, ni trampas, ni que vuelvas a creerte la heroína que no eres; lo digo por ti también, Akane. Ambas saben que soy muy rápida y puedo acabar con ustedes al mismo tiempo si así lo quiero.

-Loca, totalmente loca –murmuró Ukyo-. Dime, ¿todo lo que estás haciendo es por Ranma?, el fabuloso plan que tienes en mente, ¿es para que Ranma te corresponda por obligación? –preguntó Ukyo tratando de ganar tiempo mientras pensaba en alguna forma de salir del problema que se les presentaba-. ¡Claro!, por eso quieres llevarte a la hija de ellos, para luego utilizarla de señuelo, de moneda de cambio… ¡Y a eso le llamas amor!

-¡Cállate y aspira de una vez! –explotó Kodachi apretando su mano contra la nariz de Ukyo-, ¡hazlo ya!

Dos inspiraciones bastaron para que la cocinera de okonomiyakis cayese desplomada al suelo, boca arriba y parpadeando sin parar, como si tratase de librarse del somnífero que había respirado.

-Lo… siento…

La joven de cortos cabellos observaba horrorizada el rostro impasible y triunfal de Kodachi quien a su vez, no dejaba de sonreír observando el cuerpo que permanecía inmóvil a sus pies.

Esa mujer, aquella bestia humana quería quitarle a su hija y al padre de ésta para formar una familia; era lo más insólito que Akane había escuchado alguna vez y ciertamente, estaba segura de que si no actuaba rápidamente, lo conseguiría, tal vez a la fuerza, tal vez con amenazas y muy probablemente, amedrentando tanto a Ranma como a Maya, pero tal y como iban dándose las cosas, Kodachi conseguiría su objetivo.

Qué podía hacer ella en contra de una mujer totalmente loca, obsesionada con arrebatarle lo más importante que tenía en su vida y además, decidida a todo con tal de llevar a cabo sus planes.

Dio un paso hacia atrás e inmediatamente captó la atención de la rosa negra.

-¿Impaciente, Akane?

-No lo conseguirás –rebatió-. Aun cuando sea tu deseo el borrar los recuerdos de mi hija y obligar a Ranma a permanecer contigo con un chantaje barato para salvar la vida de Maya, no lo conseguirás. Maya es una chica lista y jamás se dejará influenciar por alguien como tú; sabe distinguir el bien del mal y ciertamente, tú encarnas la maldad a la perfección.

Kodachi le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando. Lentamente y casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a bajar el arma que todavía sostenía hasta que su brazo cayó a su costado.

-Te puedo decir lo que sucederá, Kodachi. Tú me matarás y también matarás a Shampoo, culparán a Ukyo y ella no tendrá defensa, pero finalmente, nuestras muertes y la condena de Ukyo no te servirán de nada, porque jamás podrás borrar los recuerdos de mi hija y tampoco los de Ranma. Tarde o temprano, Maya escapará porque no soportará vivir con una persona desquiciada y malvada como tú. Cuando crezca investigará y seguramente se enterará de lo que hiciste y entonces, se volverá en tu contra, buscará venganza y la falsa familia ideal que quieres formar, acabará, porque nunca podrás suplirme, Kodachi. Nunca podrás competir conmigo por ganar el cariño de Maya y mucho menos el amor de Ranma. Él me ama sólo a mí; siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará, aunque tú lo obligues a permanecer contigo por salvar la vida de Maya…

-Cállate –balbuceó Kodachi.

-Entiéndelo Kodachi, ellos son mí familia y tú no puedes robarla aunque sea tu mayor anhelo…

-Cállate…

-Ranma me ama y también ama a su hija –continuó Akane, sabiendo perfectamente el daño que estaban provocando sus palabras en la tenacidad de Kodachi. Sólo debía seguir hablando, la debilitaría y, con un poco de suerte, conseguiría dar vuelta la situación a su favor-. ¿Pensabas que él no sabía lo de Maya? –preguntó al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Kodachi-, pues lamento decepcionarte confirmándote que él sabe todo respecto a su hija –mintió-, nuestra hija, aquella que tú nunca podrás tener…

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

-¡Aunque me mates, nunca podrás tener el amor de Ranma y tampoco el de nuestra hija, Kodachi! ¡Nunca!

-¡Dije que te calles! –gritó Kodachi apuntando el arma con dedos temblorosos al rostro de Akane-. ¡Acabaré contigo ahora y no podrás seguir hablando! Sí, eso haré… ¡Y conseguiré que me amen porque siempre debió ser así! ¡Ranma debe ser mi esposo y yo la madre de sus hijos!

-Anda, dispara ya, no tengo miedo –le desafió Akane abriendo ambos brazos en señal de ofrenda-. Mátame, pero recuerda que jamás lo conseguirás, ni Maya ni Ranma serán tuyos, jamás.

-¡Cállate!... ¡Te mataré!... ¡Acabaré contigo ahora! –gritó furiosa.

Apuntó el cañón con dedos temblorosos hacia el rostro de Akane, percutó el gatillo, Akane cerró los ojos, preparada para lo que venía. No sentía miedo, no sentía rabia, sólo un profundo pesar al saber que ya no vería crecer a su hija y que ya no podría decirle que su padre estaba cerca; tan cerca que ya lo había conocido y ambos se habían encariñado sin saber la verdadera relación que los unía.

Ya no vería a la niña sonriéndole y tampoco vería los ojos azules de Ranma observándola con cariño… ya nunca más.

-¡Morirás, como debiste hacerlo hace siete años atrás!

-No si puedo evitarlo.

La voz provenía del cielo. Kodachi buscó conmocionada al emisor pero sólo vio una sombra negra que caía con gracia a unos pasos de ella y luego volvía a levantarse en un limpio salto, esta vez, cargando a Akane por la cintura y llevándola a lugar seguro, detrás de una pequeña edificación en donde se encontraba la puerta que conectaba la azotea con el resto del colegio.

-Ranma –suspiró Akane, apenas creyendo que aquello estaba sucediendo, que él estaba allí y la había salvado de morir a manos de Kodachi.

-Te dije que me esperaras en la casa, Akane. ¿Por qué no hiciste caso? ¡Por qué nunca me haces caso!

-¡Ranma! –respondió abrazándolo con fuerza mientras mojaba su camisa con las lágrimas que ahora corrían libremente por sus mejillas-. Tenía que venir, tenía que salvar a Maya. ¡Ella tiene a mi hija!

-Nuestra hija, Akane –le corrigió con tono serio, ganándose toda la atención por parte de la joven mujer.

Akane levantó la cabeza y sus ojos cristalizados a causa de las lágrimas derramadas encontraron la profunda mirada escrutadora de Ranma.

La severidad y reproche que reflejaban los rasgos de su ex prometido no pasó desapercibida para la chica y en ese momento sintió un temor gigantesco al darse cuenta que, si bien él estaba ahí con ella y la había salvado de Kodachi, podía estar furioso por haberle negado el derecho de saber que tenía una hija y el temor se expandió al comprender que si todos lograban salir con vida y a salvo de esa difícil situación, perfectamente él podía odiarla y alejarse de ella, esta vez para siempre; tenía todo el derecho y no podía reprochárselo.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? –dijo de forma atropellada.

-Eso no importa ya.

-Iba a decírtelo, juro que iba a hacerlo…

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo la situación de Maya fuese tan grave que no pudiéramos hacer ya nada por salvarla?

-No, juro que iba a decírtelo, pero vino el secuestro y tú saliste disparado y yo…

-Por todos los dioses, Akane, una hija. ¡Mi hija! ¡Y tú la escondiste! –le recriminó- ¡Dejaste que pensara que era alguien totalmente desconocida!

-¡Sí, cometí un error! –dijo retrocediendo un par de pasos para separarse de él-. ¡Todos cometimos errores!, algunos más graves que otros y lo siento mucho, pero qué podía hacer. Te amaba y tú me abandonaste cuando más te necesité, quería vengarme, quería privarte de la sonrisa de ella, de su cariño y su dulzura… yo, quería castigarte de alguna manera…

-Tienes razón, una vez te abandoné, pero nunca más volveré a hacerlo, mucho menos ahora que la vida de mi hija está en juego. Luego tendremos tiempo para hablar.

Akane esbozó una ligera sonrisa que él correspondió. Tan inmersos en su conversación estaban que habían olvidado por completo la presencia de Kodachi en el lugar.

La rosa negra se acercó sigilosamente y vislumbró a las dos figuras que se desdibujaban a lo lejos en las sombras; apuntó nuevamente y el sonido que emitió el gatillo del arma al percutarlo llamó la atención de Ranma y Akane.

-Ranma, amor mío –comenzó a decir Kodachi-, sé que viniste a buscarnos, aléjate de esa usurpadora para que pueda acabar con ella y nos iremos a casa con nuestra hija.

El joven de la trenza no se movió, pero Akane supo que había tensado todos sus músculos y el calor que comenzaba a rodearla le hizo comprender que el artista marcial estaba preparado para luchar.

-Esta totalmente loca –susurró la chica al lado de su ex prometido-. Tiene un absurdo plan para formar una familia junto a ti y Maya. Tal vez si le sigues el juego…

-¿Y dejar que te mate? ¿Te volviste loca tú también?

-Ranma, querido, apártate de esa inmunda mujer para poder eliminarla y vámonos a casa con nuestra hija.

Kodachi avanzó un paso y sonrió con malicia; Ranma supo de inmediato lo que iba a suceder después y en un par de segundos se encontraba en el aire nuevamente, con Akane abrazada a su cuerpo, descendiendo al otro costado de la pequeña construcción.

Había reaccionado justo a tiempo, ya que al momento que él se elevaba en el aire cargando a su ex prometida, la explosión de la bala que iba dirigida al cuerpo de Akane se escuchó claramente.

-¡Ranma! ¡Qué crees que estás haciendo! –gritó Kodachi furibunda-. ¡Debes quedarte a mi lado, debes ser mío! ¡Mío y de nadie más!

Ranma miró desconcertado a Akane buscando respuestas a aquella reacción por parte de la que se hacía llamar la rosa negra, pero sólo encontró la misma mirada de desconcierto en el rostro de ella.

-Esa alimaña es capaz de cualquier cosa –comentó el artista marcial-. ¿Dónde está Maya?

-Dormida a la orilla de la azotea, cerca de la baranda junto con Shampoo.

-¿Shampoo?

-Ella y Ukyo vinieron a ayudarme, pero Kodachi las derrotó. Por cierto, Ukyo es…

-La cómplice de Kodachi –complementó-, sí, lo sé.

-Pero al parecer está arrepentida, por eso vino a ayudarme e involucró a Shampoo.

-Nada de lo que haga ahora borrará lo que hizo en el pasado, Akane.

-Ranma, ¿tienes intenciones de enfrentarte a Kodachi? –le preguntó la joven casi temiendo la respuesta.

-Si no queda otra alternativa, lo haré.

-Pero, está armada y sabe disparar. Es peligrosa y recuerda que está obsesionada contigo.

-En ese caso tendrás que ayudarme.

-No… no puedo luchar –reconoció con pesar-, ya no.

-¿Cuándo te lesionaste?, porque estoy seguro que sólo una grave lesión te impediría seguir practicando las artes.

-Hace siete años atrás, en prisión.

-Entonces, cambiaremos de estrategia –dijo con serenidad, aunque enterarse del por qué ella ya no practicaba las artes marciales le dejó con un sentimiento de culpa aun mayor-. Te preocuparás de ir por Maya y tratarás de sacarla de aquí mientras yo distraigo a Kodachi. La policía debe estar por llegar, así que ella no podrá escapar de aquí fácilmente. Intentaré hacer que deje el arma aunque me repugna la idea de acercarme a ella. Pase lo que pase y escuches lo que escuches, Akane, tu prioridad es Maya, sácala de aquí a salvo.

-Sí –asintió ella.

-Está arriba del techo de esta construcción. Quédate aquí hasta que yo pueda alejarla un poco y ve por nuestra hija. Confío en ti, Akane.

Ella lo observó con aflicción. No podía ver sus ojos y apenas distinguía algunos de sus rasgos debido a la oscuridad imperante, pero supo de inmediato que él la observaba con cariño. Sonrió y fue en ese momento que sintió el cálido aliento de su ex prometido mezclarse con el suyo propio en un beso fugaz y apresurado.

-Una cosa más –dijo separándose de ella dispuesto a saltar al tejado de la pequeña construcción-. Te quiero, marimacho.

Lo siguiente que vio la chica fue al joven de la trenza elevarse y caer con gracia en la orilla del tejado.

_-"Yo también te quiero, Ranma"-_dijo para sí.

-¡Ranma! –exclamó Kodachi-. Ranma, amor mío, todo lo que te haya dicho esa mujer es mentira. Yo no he actuado mal, tú me conoces, sólo quiero que me des una oportunidad para hacerte feliz.

-Tienes razón, Kodachi –asintió Ranma avanzando en dirección a la gimnasta-. Tú eres una víctima, al igual que yo.

-¡Lo ves!

-Sí, eres tú quien realmente ha sufrido todos estos años.

-Me tuvieron encerrada, solamente me acompañaban dos empleados y una enfermera. Dicen que estoy loca, que perdí la razón y eso es lo que esa mujer quiere que tú creas, pero tú sabes que no es cierto, tú sabes que yo te amo y que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-Lo sé, Kodachi.

-Oh, Ranma, soy tan feliz. ¡Por fin te diste cuenta de todo!

-Kodachi, bajemos de aquí y vámonos a casa ¿si? –ofreció el joven tendiéndole un mano.

La mujer sonrió y acercó su mano, pero cuando estaba apunto de depositarla en la palma abierta del artista marcial, se retractó y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¿Qué pasará con ellas? –cuestionó endureciendo el gesto de su rostro.

-Nada. Si yo las convenzo, no tienen por qué decir absolutamente nada y olvidarán lo que sucedió aquí esta noche.

-¿Y nuestra hija?

-Nuestra… nuestra hija –respondió Ranma con una desagradable sensación de asco y repugnancia ante la sola idea de imaginarse formando una familia junto a Kodachi-, a ella la recuperaremos, pero de otra forma.

-¿Cómo?

-Legalmente. Estoy seguro de que tu hermano podrá ayudarnos a recuperarla como corresponde.

Kodachi pareció sopesar las palabras que había escuchado; sus ojos se convirtieron en dos pequeñas rendijas, frunció el ceño y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de suspicacia. Inclinó su cabeza hacia su costado izquierdo sin quitarle la vista ni por un segundo al joven de la trenza y permaneció en silencio.

Él por su parte se había concentrado en poner atención a los movimientos de su ex prometida, ya que ésta se encontraba a medio camino de alcanzar el lugar en donde permanecía Maya y había conseguido pasar totalmente desapercibida ante los ojos y sentidos de Kodachi.

-Antes debo eliminar a esa inmunda y molesta mujercita que se hacía llamar tu prometida oficial, amor mío.

Ranma sintió su cuerpo temblar de furia al escuchar las palabras de la mujer que tenía en frente y, a pesar de que la noche se encontraba bastante fría, un calor sofocante le impedía respirar con normalidad.

-No tienes para qué hacerle daño, Kodachi –se obligó a decir el artista marcial con la mayor naturalidad de la que fue capaz-. Ella tendrá que aceptar su derrota y dejarnos tranquilos de una vez para que podamos ser felices junto a nuestra hija.

-Pero no renunciará a la niña –rebatió Kodachi, aún sin ceder ante las palabras del joven de la trenza-. Ella me lo dijo.

-Cederá si yo se lo pido –contradijo Ranma, que ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia-. Además, las leyes me favorecen y estoy seguro que conseguiré la tuición de la niña con la ayuda de tu hermano.

Kodachi no contestó, se quedó observando fijamente el rostro de Ranma, pero él esquivó su mirada. Sabía que si sus ojos se encontraban, ella reconocería los sentimientos repulsivos que por ella albergaba y también se daría cuenta de la sarta de mentiras con las que él trataba de engañarla.

-Vamos, Kodachi –continuó acercándose lentamente a la mujer-, dame el arma y vámonos de aquí.

Ella sonrió casi con ternura y sus ojos se iluminaron debido a la emoción.

_-"Un poco más, sólo un poco más, Akane_ –pensó Ranma al ver que su ex prometida estaba a escasa distancia de su hija-. _Debes alcanzarla y ese será el momento en que todo acabe_".

Kodachi sonreía con los brazos a cada lado, el arma permanecía en su mano derecha pero para Ranma era evidente que ella había perdido todo interés en deshacerse de Akane, ya que ahora su atención estaba puesta en él. Sonrió de medio lado y extendió una vez más su brazo, invitándola a tomar su mano. Ella expandió su sonrisa y quiso dar un paso para acortar la distancia que la separaba del hombre con el que se había obsesionado desde que tenía dieciséis años, pero algo salió mal.

La sorpresa se instauró en el rostro de ambos al escuchar el grito y en una fracción de segundo, ambos hicieron lo que pensaron, sería la mejor táctica que podían desplegar.

Él avanzó y se dejó caer para capturarla en un abrazo que pretendía no dejarla escapar, pero ella ya estaba en el aire cuando él se abalanzó sobre ella.

Tres saltos le bastaron a la rosa negra para aterrizar a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba la amazona todavía dormida y Akane con su hija en brazos, totalmente desconcertada y observando con horror a Kodachi frente a ella.

Dos saltos le bastaron al joven de la trenza para interponerse entre Kodachi y Akane; su aura de lucha al máximo; sus ojos más azules que nunca encontraron finalmente los de Kodachi, intimándola, desafiándola y advirtiéndole en silencio que lucharía hasta el final por Akane y Maya, y de fondo, un segundo grito igual al primero se dejó escuchar en medio de la noche.

-¡Shampoo!

Mousse y Ryoga habían llegado a la azotea y sin querer habían arruinado el plan de Ranma, pues la rosa negra ya no cedería nuevamente; ahora él sabía con certeza que su objetivo sería matar.

-Si dan un paso más, ellos mueren –les advirtió Kodachi a los recién llegados apuntando el arma.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –murmuró Mousse-. Shampoo…

-Shampoo está bien, imbécil –escupió Ranma, maldiciendo en su mente al estúpido chico pato-. Sólo se encuentra dormida, al igual que Ukyo.

Kodachi se mordió el labio inferior, dio una patada al suelo y gritó de rabia.

-¡Yo te creí, Ranma! –gritó a la vez que las lágrimas de ofuscación recorrían sus mejillas-. Pero, me traicionaste… finalmente todos me traicionan.

-Suelta el arma Kodachi –dijo Ranma-. La policía viene en camino, no tardarán en llegar y ya no tendrás escapatoria.

-Siempre me traicionan –murmuró Kodachi entre sollozos sin prestar atención a las palabras de Ranma-. Mi madre me traicionó al morir dejándome sola… mi padre… mi padre me traicionó al abandonarme, mi hermano me traicionó al encerrarme… y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de vengarme de… esa maldita mujerzuela, la idiota cocinera y la estúpida amazona también me traicionaron… y tú –dijo mirando directamente a Ranma-, tú… querías engañarme, amado mío… ¿por qué?

-Kodachi, suelta el arma –exigió Ranma con una potente orden.

-¿Es por ella, verdad? –razonó Kodachi buscando a Akane con la mirada-. Por ella, que ya no debería existir... ya no debería interponerse entre los dos.

-Kodachi, si te doy lo que quieres ¿dejarás a mi hija en paz? –preguntó Akane oculta detrás de Ranma.

Kodachi levantó la cabeza y Ranma miró por sobre su hombro.

-Ni de broma Akane. No –sentenció Ranma.

-Es la única opción que tenemos –murmuró ella observando el rostro sereno de su pequeña hija-. Con algo de suerte yo puedo…

-¡Nunca hemos tenido suerte, Akane! –rebatió él al borde de la desesperación.

-¿Te estás ofreciendo voluntariamente, Tendo Akane? –preguntó Kodachi.

Akane no alcanzó a contestar porque sintió que era arrojada al piso cayendo sentada al mismo y lo que siguió después fue muy confuso para la mujer de corta cabellera.

Vio a Ranma cubriéndola con su cuerpo, escuchó el disparo y temió lo peor, pero al comprobar que su ex prometido levantaba la cabeza y observaba hacia atrás con una mueca de disgusto, sintió alivio.

Luego pudo observar cómo Ryoga era encañonado por Kodachi, el arma apuntaba justo a la pañoleta tan característica de él, en medio de su frente y la separaban escasos veinte centímetros de su objetivo. Si ella disparaba, sería un disparo a quemarropa.

Un gemido de dolor fue lo que a continuación captó la atención de Akane.

Mousse se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo y con su brazo izquierdo se sujetaba el hombro derecho del cual brotaba un líquido espeso de color carmesí.

-Fallé el tiro apropósito –siseó Kodachi-. Mousse tiene sólo un rasguño, la bala debe haberle rozado el hombro y por si no te diste cuenta, fue el hombro derecho. Pero si tú cometes otra estupidez tratando de hacerte el héroe de esta historia, no correrás con la misma suerte, Ryoga.

-¡Ryoga, cerdo estúpido! –gritó Ranma con todas sus fuerzas poniéndose en pie.

-¡Sólo quería ayudar, imbécil! –contestó Ryoga.

-Retrocede despacio –ordenó Kodachi.

El joven de la pañoleta obedeció y se detuvo al lado de Mousse.

Kodachi los observó. Uno a uno fue clavando la mirada en los que allí había, inclusive en quienes aún se encontraban dormidas gracias al somnífero.

-Los mismos de siempre –murmuró para sí.

Mientras todo volvía a una aparente calma y los chicos eran amenazados con el arma de fuego que Kodachi mantenía en su poder, nadie se percató de cómo ni cuándo lo había conseguido, pero el hecho fue evidente cuando todos escucharon su voz, clara y desafiante.

-Déjalos a todos en paz, Kodachi. Es a mí a quien quieres y aquí estoy, dispuesta a morir si con eso consigo que esto acabe.

Todos volvieron la vista hacia la chica de corta cabellera azulada quien se encontraba equilibrándose sobre la baranda que separaba la estabilidad de la azotea del Instituto Furinkan, del vacío.

-¡Akane, no seas idiota! –exclamó Ranma dando un par de pasos en dirección a la chica.

-¡Si das un paso más la mataré ahora mismo, Ranma! –declaró Kodachi.

El joven se detuvo y observó con una mezcla de rabia y admiración a su ex prometida.

¿Acaso ése sería el final de todo? ¿Así terminaría su historia? ¿Ella sacrificándose para salvarlos a todos y él sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo?

No, por supuesto que no. Él había jurado protegerla de todo y de todos y ahora no sería ella quien dispondría lo contrario.

La vio a contra luz, su rostro sereno a pesar de toda la angustia que había sufrido aquel día, su respiración pausada, una enternecedora mirada y una tenue sonrisa dirigida a él. Y entonces sucedió, otro grito y él supo que debía actuar.

-¡Mami!

-No. ¡No!

La niña corrió, su madre se agachó con la clara intención de protegerla, el sonido que emitió el arma al dejar salir la bala se expandió por el lugar y luego, silencio.

Ryoga y Mousse, mudos testigos de lo que había sucedido no salían de su impresión cuando se escuchó el estruendo de la puerta al azotarse contra la pared.

Lo que había visto Ryoga había sucedido a una velocidad tal, que si él no hubiese estado acostumbrado a vislumbrar los rápidos movimientos de sus rivales, nunca hubiese podido entender lo que había sucedido.

Lo cierto era que Ranma, al escuchar la voz de Maya se había abalanzado hacia donde se encontraban madre e hija y justo cuando Kodachi había disparado, él había saltado a la baranda, empujado con fuerza a Akane en dirección a la azotea y había cubierto a Maya con su propio cuerpo, ya que la niña había subido a encontrarse con su madre segundos antes de que todo sucediera.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, varios policías habían irrumpido y dos de ellos habían desarmado a una incrédula Kodachi quien observaba asombrada la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Y es que en el lugar en el que habían estado Akane y Ranma minutos atrás, sólo se veía un charco de sangre.

Akane estaba en el suelo, medio aturdida y tratando de enfocar su mirada, pero no había rastro de Ranma ni de la niña.

Entonces vio a la joven de corta cabellera avanzar con temor hacia el lugar en donde momentos antes ella había estado dispuesta a sacrificarse por el bien de todos y la vio palidecer.

-¡Ranma! –fue el grito ahogado de la joven madre.

-Te dije… que no lo hicieras –contestó él con dificultad.

Se encontraba sosteniendo su cuerpo con su mano derecha al pequeño muro de hormigón que servía de soporte para la baranda de metal; con su otra mano sostenía firmemente el brazo de la pequeña Maya que se encontraba inconsciente nuevamente pero aparentemente sin ningún rasguño, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo del joven artista marcial.

-¡Estás sangrando! –dijo Akane.

-Sólo es un rasguño –articuló con dificultad.

Lo que trataba de ocultarle a su ex prometida no lo estaba consiguiendo ya que, a diferencia de la herida de Mousse, se notaba a simple vista que la herida de Ranma era mucho más grave. Prueba de ello era que la sangre ya había empapado gran parte de la manga de su brazo izquierdo y toda la superficie que cubría el tórax.

-Ayúdame, Akane –murmuró-. No podré… levantar a Maya yo solo… y no creo que ella resista una caída desde acá… ni siquiera a la piscina.

Akane pasó su cuerpo por entre la superficie de hormigón y la barandilla de metal y trató de inclinarse lo que más pudo sobre su abdomen.

-Dime que no es grave –dijo Akane de forma suplicante, mientras estiraba sus brazos tratando de alcanzar a Maya-. Dime que te repondrás, Ranma –rogó, no pudiendo contener por más tiempo las lágrimas.

Ranma sonrió e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para alcanzarle a su ex prometida el pequeño brazo de Maya.

-Bien –dijo cuando estuvo seguro de que su ex prometida tenía a Maya bien sujeta-. Muy bien, Akane.

-¡Ayuda! –gritó la chica mientras se incorporaba rápidamente con su hija en los brazos.

En seguida llegó un joven policía a socorrerla.

Akane le entregó a Maya y volvió a su posición anterior sin escuchar las órdenes del policía que le decía que se retirara de allí, que los rescatistas venían en camino y que se harían cargo de ayudar a Ranma.

-¡Ranma!, ahora es tu turno, te ayudaré –dijo con aflicción.

Él la observó con ternura, sabía que ya lo había dado todo, estaba perdiendo rápidamente las fuerzas, la sangre salía de su cuerpo a borbotones, la vista se le nublaba y le costaba respirar a causa del dolor provocado por la herida abierta.

-¡Vamos Ranma! –exigió extendiéndole su mano-. Dame la mano… yo te ayudaré a subir –exigió entre sollozos.

El joven artista marcial observó por sobre su hombro. El agua de la piscina ondeaba iluminada por el resplandor de los pálidos rayos que les regalaba la luna. Si se dejaba caer y hacía un esfuerzo, era probable que cayera al agua y pudiera salvarse.

-"_De lo contrario sería una horrible muerte_"-pensó sonriendo mentalmente.

-Ranma, no me hagas esto… no ahora… por favor.

-No tengo… fuerzas, Akane.

-¡No! ¡Ranma, te necesito!... ¡Amabas te necesitamos! –exclamó desesperada-. Ryoga… Ryoga puede ayudarnos.

Iba a levantarse nuevamente pero la suplica de él la detuvo.

-No Akane, no soportaría que… el cerdo inmundo me… salvase.

-¡No me vengas con el estúpido orgullo ahora, Ranma!

-Escucha –pidió-, te prometo que saldremos… de ésta, pero… a mí… manera.

-Eres un tonto –le recriminó-, un estúpido, imbécil, insensible…

-Si no lo logro –le interrumpió-, dile… que soy su padre…

Ella no alcanzó a rebatir pues lo último que vio fue una mancha roja cayendo a gran velocidad al vacío.

-¡No! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas incorporándose rápidamente-. ¡Ranma! ¡Ranma!

De un salto se subió a la baranda, dispuesta a saltar tras él, pero unos brazos fuertes la tomaron de la cintura e impidieron que lo hiciera y aunque ella forcejeó y forcejeó, no pudo soltarse.

-¡Él sabe lo que hace, Akane! –exclamó Ryoga a sus espaldas- ¡Y tú no sabes nadar!. Piensa en lo que sucedería si Maya pierde a su padre y a su madre esta misma noche noche.

Akane dejó de forcejear y se dejó conducir por Ryoga hacia donde se encontraban los policías reunidos.

_-"Los rescatistas, diríjanse de inmediato a la piscina del Instituto Furinkan, hay un hombre herido que posiblemente cayó al agua"._

La voz del policía que se comunicaba con el equipo de rescate por radio la volvió a la realidad y ese 'posiblemente' escuchado al pasar la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

Observó a su alrededor.

La amazona estaba siendo atendida al igual que Ukyo, al parecer, ya habían vuelto en sí.

Mousse se encontraba con los paramédicos quienes habían curado su herida, la que finalmente no había sido tan superficial.

-¿Dónde está mi hija? –preguntó en un susurro mientras era conciente de las luces de los vehículos de rescate y los gritos que venían de abajo, el lugar donde Ranma había caído.

Rogó para que estuviera con vida mientras esperaba la respuesta de Ryoga.

-Allí, la tienen a resguardo –indicó Ryoga.

Akane levantó la mirada para observar en la dirección que le indicaba Ryoga, pero antes de divisar a su hija, su atención fue captada por la mujer de larga cabellera vestida con un leotardo de gimnasia, esposada y envuelta en una manta.

Era custodiada por tres policías y ella no dejaba de llorar y musitar que no había hecho nada malo y que era inocente.

La rabia se impuso a la compasión y la dominó por completo.

Se soltó del abrazo de Ryoga y avanzó de forma decidida en dirección a Kodachi, se plantó frente a ella y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, le dio un golpe de puño en medio del rostro que la botó de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Estás conforme ahora, maldita bruja! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡Lo mataste loca indeseable! ¡Lo mataste y arruinaste la vida de todos! ¡Mereces pudrirte en la cárcel!

Kodachi la observaba desde el suelo, con el rostro ensangrentado y la nariz rota, temerosa de que los policías que contenían a Akane no pudieran más con ella y se les soltase para volver a golpearla.

-Miserable –dijo antes de volver a sentirse abatida y emprender el camino que la reuniría con su hija.

El juego al parecer había terminado, pero de la manera que menos esperaban.

Todos los allí presentes así lo entendieron, todos los que habían participado en la traición que había cambiado sus vidas para siempre.

Entre sollozos, la joven madre abrazó a su hija que ya estaba mejor y permaneció en silencio, dejando que curasen sus heridas y que la examinaran, presenciando cómo poco a poco comenzaban a bajar a los involucrados.

Kodachi y Ukyo pasaron frente a ella esposadas y acompañadas por corpulentos policías. Ryoga y Shampoo avanzaron cabizbajos mientras un policía les decía que no debían salir de la ciudad porque necesitaban que declarasen en calidad de testigos.

Mousse se quedó un poco más, pero luego también lo hicieron bajar lentamente y ella quedó allí, junto a su hija y rodeada de personas que no conocía, hablándole de cosas que no entendía, pidiéndole información que le costaba procesar, porque en lo único que ella pensaba era en que el padre de su hija había caído al vacío por salvarla a ella.

Él había luchado por ella, como siempre hacía y había ganado, pero eso de qué le servía si él no podía acompañarla más.

Y de pronto lo escuchó en la radio de uno de los policías que la acompañaban.

-"_Se rescató a una joven pelirroja del agua de la piscina del Furinkan, repito, tenemos a una pelirroja que cayó de la azotea a la piscina…"_

A ella se le iluminó el rostro y se puso de pie como impulsada por un resorte, asustando a su propia hija. Sonrió sin poder ocultar su alegría, se llevó las manos al pecho y se dispuso a bajar corriendo por las escaleras. Ya nada le importaba, todo se resumía a encontrarse con la pelirroja hasta que por la radio se escuchó nuevamente la voz.

-"_La joven pelirroja esta malherida. Tiene una certera herida de bala en el pecho y no reacciona, posiblemente también se haya golpeado la cabeza al caer… el paramédico dice que las…_

Fue todo para la abatida mujer de corta cabellera. Las esperanzas que había albergado se extinguieron tan rápido como se habían encendido.

Finalmente cayó de rodillas al suelo y lloró; lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Gritó y maldijo a todos los que habían colaborado para hacer de su vida un desastre y juró por él, que no descansaría hasta ver que la maldita culpable pagara con cárcel lo que había provocado.

La pequeña mano temerosa de su hija al posarse sobre su hombro fue lo único que pareció calmarla y devolverla a la realidad.

-Mami, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, amor mío… estoy bien.

-¿Ranma nos salvó?

-Sí, fue él –respondió Akane.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?, quiero darle las gracias.

-Se fue, pequeña mía –dijo abrazándose a su hija-. Él se fue.

El silencio se instauró por unos momentos hasta que la policía le solicitó a la mujer que les acompañara al hospital para hacer los últimos chequeos.

Ella accedió y tomó a su hija de la mano. Antes de emprender el camino observó a su alrededor. La azotea se le antojaba un lugar maldito después de todo lo que había pasado. Debía salir de allí, debía tratar de olvidar y purificarse. Observó al cielo y vio la estrella fugaz que lo cruzaba justo en ese momento, pidió su deseo sabiendo que era poco probable que se cumpliera, después de todo, él lo había dicho, nunca habían tenido suerte y quizá tampoco esa noche sería la primera vez.

Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios y las lágrimas volvieron a abandonar sus ojos.

-¿Te gustaría volver a casa, Maya? Me refiero a la casa de Kioto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. El juego terminó.

-Sí. No estaría mal.

-No, no estaría mal.

Akane comenzó a avanzar rumbo a la salida junto a su hija con la firme decisión de acabar con todo aquello. Se iría de Nerima, donde nunca debió haber vuelto, comenzaría de nuevo y esta vez se aseguraría de actuar diciendo la verdad.

-Maya, quizá no puedas conocer a tu padre en persona, pero tengo algunas fotografías que me gustaría mostrarte.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, quiero que te sientas orgullosa de él, porque él se lo merece.

-Sí.

Y sí, ella le contaría todo sobre su padre, porque él se lo había pedido, porque Maya merecía saberlo y porque ella ya no sentía rencor hacía él sino más bien un profundo amor que a pesar de todo lo que pudiera ocurrir, estaba segura de que permanecería intacto.

El juego había terminado, los culpables habían sido descubiertos, los arrepentidos habían recibido el perdón y un amor imperecedero había renacido con fuerzas, las mismas fuerzas que ella pondría para no dejarlo morir jamás.

Porque una traición puede perdonarse cuando la borra un amor tan grande que es capaz de inmolarse para conseguir ese perdón.

Ella así lo comprendió esa noche y juró que jamás dejaría que ese amor se agotase.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- No escribiré tanto porque pienso subir el epílogo el próximo fin de semana. Sí, leyeron bien, el próximo finde. La razón es que ya está casi listo y en proceso de edición por lo que presumo que de no haber una abducción de por medio, o un secuestro, o una desaparición inesperada, estará listo para el próximo sábado o domingo.

2.- Bueno, este es el último capítulo y no sé si les haya gustado pero, a mí sí me gustó escribirlo. Los sentimientos, las emociones y la tensión siempre estuvieron a flor de piel mientras escribía y eso es una experiencia genial, al menos para mí.

Posibles amenazas, persecuciones o atentados deberán hacerlos en contra de mis enanitos, yo no tuve nada que ver, en serio. Ellos le dictaban las palabras a Madame (es decir, yo) y Madame sólo las transcribía XP

3.- Esta historia no sería nada sin las bellas personitas que se toman el tiempo para dejar sus opiniones por escrito, así que como siempre, mis agradecimientos más sinceros a: _**Thelmin, Tsukire, anon, rusa-ranmayakane-zk, jannettcita, pame, belli, orochi, Nia06, Hirayama, marirosy, Faby Sama, BABY SONY, IramAkane, Gata de la Luna, Rmtl Des, JESI SAOTOME, Rankosita, Arashi Ayukawa, susyakane, elgap09, preust, ranmalover3190, Gaiasole, Agadea, zambri, cildy, Saku10, La Tigresa dj, brenic,PATY AKANE **y_**_ mirian martínez (por dos)_. **Muchísimas gracias a todas/os por comentar el capítulo anterior. En verdad no me canso de agradecerles y eso, será hasta la próxima.

**4.- **Besos para todas/os, que tengan una linda semana y no olviden que pronto, muy pronto se acabará esta historia cuando suba el epílogo… espero me acompañen hasta el final.

Hasta pronto y buena suerte!

Madame de la Ferè-Du Vallon.


	16. Epílogo

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½", (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención, y que se irán incorporando durante el transcurso del relato en una especie de "actores secundarios"). Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

"**Traición en Nerima"**

**Epílogo**

La habitación era pequeña, de unos escasos tres metros de largo por dos de ancho; tanto las paredes como el techo se encontraban pintados de un color blanco impoluto; en el centro, una mesa cuadrada de superficie de madera y patas de acero junto a dos sillas de igual condición ubicadas una frente a la otra en cada extremo de la mesa constituían el único mobiliario de aquella habitación.

Arriba, fijada al techo por unos tornillos, una bandeja con tres tubos medianos de luces de neón que permanecían encendidas iluminaban el espacio proyectando una luz blanquecina.

La habitación tenía una larga ventana que ocupaba prácticamente toda una de las murallas, pero no se veía nada del otro lado. Ni un jardín, ni más edificios, ni pasillos u oficinas. Nada, sólo el vidrio indicaba que allí existía una ventana.

Él observó el lugar y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Se sentó en una de las sillas, incómodo al saberse observado por el hombre que permanecía junto a la única puerta de entrada y salida que había en aquel lugar. Posó sus manos cruzadas sobre la superficie de madera y se dispuso a esperar mirando al frente, hacia la ventana ciega intrigado por saber si del otro lado de aquel vidrio habría alguien más observándole.

Se obligó a no pensar en ello y se concentró en contemplar sus manos entrelazadas. La espera se le antojaba tediosa y angustiante a la vez; sabía que no habían pasado más de cinco minutos, pero él ya quería salir de allí e irse a su casa.

La puerta se abrió de improviso y escuchó una voz femenina que intercambiaba unas palabras con el hombre que había permanecido junto a la puerta.

No quiso voltear a ver; decidió que sería mejor esperar.

La silla que permanecía frente a él emitió un ruido sordo y metálico al rozar con sus patas el suelo de baldosa, pero no fue el único ruido que captó su atención; el chirrido del entre chocar de cadenas hicieron que levantara la vista de inmediato y la viera allí de pie, tratando de sentarse en la silla sin que las cadenas que la mantenían aprisionada de pies y manos conectadas entre ellas por otra larga cadena que las unía entre sí, le impidieran hacer algo tan sencillo como sentarse en una silla.

Se levantó de su asiento y quiso ayudarle, pero la demandante voz del custodio le detuvo.

-Tiene prohibido el contacto físico con la imputada, señor.

-Puedo hacerlo sola, no te preocupes –escuchó que le decía con palabras susurrantes.

Era la primera vez que la veía luego de la noche del incidente en la azotea del Furinkan y le pareció que ella había envejecido por lo menos diez años desde aquella vez, sin embargo, él estaba totalmente consciente de que no había pasado un mes.

Se sentaron frente a frente y se estudiaron por algunos segundos.

Ella conservaba la mirada baja, renuente a enfocar sus ojos directamente en los de él. Por su parte, él no podía dejar de observarla con una mezcla de compasión y dolor expandiéndose rápidamente dentro de su ser.

Se veía tan desvalida, despojada de toda fortaleza, temerosa de todo, vulnerable ante su propia realidad y por sobre todo, mostraba muchos signos indiscutibles de arrepentimiento, pero él se preguntó si ese arrepentimiento no había llegado demasiado tarde.

Indiscutiblemente la respuesta a esa pregunta era afirmativa, ya nada se podía hacer por cambiar los hechos, ya nada se podía hacer por borrar las heridas, ya nada se podía hacer para recuperar sus pasadas vidas, sólo podían tratar de olvidar, aunque sabían muy bien que eso nunca lo conseguirían del todo.

-¿Cómo estás? –se atrevió a preguntar sólo para romper el incómodo silencio que reinaba entre ambos.

-En otro tiempo pude estar mejor –contestó en un susurro-. Pero de eso parece que nada queda ya.

-¿Te tratan…

Se interrumpió al instante.

Era una cárcel, por supuesto que no sería tratada como si estuviera vacacionando en un hotel de cinco estrellas, se reprendió mentalmente.

-Me tratan tan bien como a cualquiera aquí –respondió igualmente encogiéndose de hombros-. Pasé a ser la mil trescientos veinte, es algo a lo que todavía no me acostumbro.

Un nuevo momento de silencio se instauró entre ellos.

Había tantas cosas que querían decirse, tantas preguntas que necesitaban ser respondidas, tantas dudas que debían aclarar y sin embargo, ninguno de los dos parecía encontrar las palabras para mantener una conversación sin temer herir al otro con sus palabras.

-Hablé con el abogado –comenzó nuevamente él.

-Vino a verme el otro día –comentó ella.

-Dice que si colaboras en la investigación, él tendrá muchas posibilidades de rebajar la condena.

-Lo sé, eso me dijo a mí también.

-Ukyo, sé que es duro pero por favor, haz un esfuerzo y colabora con ellos…

-Sabes que debí estar aquí hace mucho tiempo atrás, sabes que soy culpable de todo lo que se me acusa, sabes que debo pagar por colaborar encubriendo un crimen en el pasado, Ryoga –la mujer levantó la vista por primera vez, sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas y los rasgos de su rostro reflejando la desesperación que sentía su alma-, aun así, ella contrató a ese abogado, declaró en mi favor y no me mencionó en la investigación por el asesinato de Sayuri… ¿Por qué, Ryoga? ¿Por qué Akane hizo algo así, siendo que sabe que yo ayudé a Kodachi?

-Está agradecida porque a pesar de todo, al final trataste de ayudarla cuando creyó que ya nada podía salvar a su hija –contestó su esposo con franqueza-. Ella sabe lo que es pasar por esto y… considera que la condena que pueden darte por intento frustrado de secuestro es suficiente castigo.

-Y vivir con la culpa por el resto de mi vida.

-Eso es algo con lo que todos cargaremos por siempre.

-Si me niego a colaborar…

-De tres a cinco años, Ukyo –contestó de forma tajante-. A eso te expones. Dime, ¿te parece justo con Soichiro?

Ella no contestó, bajó la cabeza y miró fijamente la lisa superficie de madera.

-Ha sido muy difícil para él, Ukyo, ya no sé qué decirle para justificar tu ausencia en la casa. Nuestro hijo quiere verte, él te necesita.

-No lo traigas nunca, por favor.

-Pero él quiere…

-¡Mírame, Ryoga! –dijo alzando la voz al momento que levantaba el rostro y dejaba escapar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo-. Mírame y dime si ves algo de la mujer que él recuerda como su madre.

-Ukyo…

Ella dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

Quería preguntar por él, quería preguntar si había sobrevivido porque sabía que él había recibido la bala destinada para Akane, sabía que se había arrojado a la piscina desde la azotea y sabía que lo habían sacado casi sin vida de la misma, no obstante, no se atrevió a poner en palabras sus pensamientos por miedo a que su esposo malentendiera su interés por el que alguna vez hubiera sido su gran amor, y en cambio, retomó el hilo de conversación.

-Colaboraré –dijo muy suavemente-. Puedes decirle a ese abogado que venga a verme.

-Bien –contestó Ryoga-. Ya verás que él te sacará de aquí de forma rápida y podrás volver al lado de Soichiro.

Ukyo esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Ella... Akane, ¿finalmente les entregó la cura para su maldición?

-Ninguno la quiso -contestó su esposo-. Todo esto volvió a surgir en parte por ese motivo, al menos así lo pienso yo y también Mousse, así que decidimos que el seguir con nuestras maldiciones nos servirá para recordarnos cuanto daño podemos llegar a hacer a otros.

Ukyo se puso en pie con dificultad.

-Hum -fue su acotación a la explicación de Ryoga-. Gracias por venir, Ryoga y dile… dile a Soichiro que lo amo y que lo extraño mucho.

-Lo haré.

No hubo despedida, no hubo ni una palabra de aliento y tampoco contacto físico pues ambos sabían que el cariño que alguna vez había sentido el uno por el otro había muerto hacía mucho tiempo atrás; no era necesario recordárselo entre ellos para saberlo.

Ella se retiró cabizbaja en compañía de su custodia camino a lo que se convertiría en su lugar de residencia temporal por el tiempo que la justicia decidiera allí dejarla. Un ave enjaulada sin posibilidad de volar en libertad.

Él se quedó sentado reflexionando por un momento antes de retirarse del lugar, todavía preguntándose en qué se había equivocado, todavía culpándose por no ver más allá de sus propias narices cuando todo había sucedido, todavía sintiéndose responsable por no saber cómo detener el egoísmo y la impulsividad de aquella mujer que él mismo había convertido en su esposa cuando debía haberlo hecho.

Observó el ventanal y se prometió a sí mismo que jamás volvería a mirar por una ventana ciega, que jamás volvería a dejar que su vida se estropease por no prestar atención, mucho menos ahora que sabía que debía velar por su hijo.

Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

Ni odio ni dolor guiaban su camino en ese momento, sólo un profundo vacío que se acrecentaba con cada paso que daba alejándose del lugar en donde permanecía recluida la mujer que alguna vez le regaló un poco de afecto.

Todo había terminado para ellos y el precio que debían pagar por la traición cometida sería la eterna soledad de sus almas.

* * *

Se encontraba sentada a una de las mesas de su restaurante.

Ese día no había abierto al público; ni el anterior a ése; ni el que le había antecedido al anterior.

El Neko Hanten se encontraba cerrado desde la misma noche que había decidido ayudar a Ukyo a enfrentarse a Kodachi en la azotea del Instituto Furinkan.

Ella no había rechazado hacerlo ante la petición de su otrora rival a pesar de saber que no sería de gran utilidad en un eventual enfrentamiento con la rosa negra.

Recordaba que había reaccionado bastante mal cuando Ukyo le había relatado los hechos de los que había sido partícipe en el pasado; la había culpado porque si la chica no hubiera muerto en ese incidente, su abuela no la hubiese castigado tan drásticamente.

Luego vino el deseo de hacer algo por la pareja que antes había deseado separar a cualquier costo; al enterarse que ambos habían tenido una hija, el instinto maternal de la amazona se impuso a la razón.

El amor que le profesaba a su propia hija removió una fibra bastante sensible en su corazón y básicamente por eso había accedido a ayudar a la cocinera.

El resto parecían las escenas de una película que se estuviera adelantando a gran velocidad, sólo alcanzaba a visualizar fragmentos sueltos, imágenes borrosas y confusas que iban y venían dentro de su cerebro; la niña dormida en sus brazos, las amenazas de Kodachi, el enfrentamiento de la cocinera y la gimnasta, su propio desvanecimiento, las nauseas al despertarse con los gritos desesperados de Akane, la sangre a escasos metros de donde ella se encontraba en el suelo, los rostros desconocidos de los policías que trataban de ayudarla y tranquilizarla, la figura de Mousse en un rincón y por último, la noticia de que Ranma Saotome en su forma femenina había sido rescatado del agua de la piscina inconsciente y malherido.

Todo había terminado.

Suspiró audiblemente y tomó la taza que humeaba sobre la mesa en sus manos para llevársela a los labios.

Sí, el juego que había comenzado hacía tantos años atrás había concluido, aunque no de la forma en que ella hubiese imaginado que lo haría cuando apenas con dieciséis años había decidido quedarse en un país extraño para cumplir con la legendaria tradición que le imponían sus leyes tribales.

Sin percatarse siquiera, la rutina y el estilo de vida al que se habían acostumbrado todos ellos los atrapó, haciéndolos caer en un absurdo círculo del cual no podían salir.

Ahora el círculo se había roto y ellos estaban libres; libres para hacer con sus vidas lo que estimasen conveniente, pero el costo y el sufrimiento que habían tenido que soportar era demasiado alto.

Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla al comprender que no sabía qué hacer con su propia vida ahora que se sentía liberada.

Ya no era la poderosa amazona que había llegado a esas tierras con un único propósito bien definido. No, ahora era una joven madre que no sabía qué hacer con su vida ni qué camino seguir. No tenía ninguna finalidad en su vida salvo velar por su pequeña hija.

La puerta de ingreso al local se abrió despacio y luego se cerró de la misma manera.

-Está cerrado, ¿o es que no sabe leer? –dijo la mujer sin levantar la vista para mirar al desconsiderado individuo que estaba interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Lo sé, sólo vine a despedirme.

Ella no contestó, se limitó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas asomaran.

Sabía que sucedería, él la abandonaría al igual que todos lo hacían y la dejaría allí sola, sin saber cómo rearmar su vida fragmentada.

-Xiaoyan no se encuentra en casa. Tendrás que esperarla -escupió.

-¿Me puedo sentar? –preguntó acercándose lentamente al lugar que ella ocupaba al fondo del local.

-No tengo nada que ofrecerte –contestó.

-Tu compañía; con eso será suficiente.

Se sentó frente a ella y la observó por largos segundos. Ella no tenía intenciones de entablar una conversación, lo tenía muy claro, pero él necesitaba formular una última pregunta antes de irse.

Inspiró para darse ánimo y exhaló profundamente.

-Shampoo, ¿te irías conmigo? ¿Volverías a China… conmigo?

Ella lo observó sorprendida por un momento y luego frunció el ceño antes de contestar.

-No tienes que hacerlo –dijo en tono molesto-, no tienes que cargar conmigo si no lo quieres porque puedo arreglármelas perfectamente yo sola.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Sé que no sientes nada por mí, Mousse, sería injusto que te hicieras responsable por alguien que ni siquiera es tu esposa solamente porque nos une una hija.

-Eres más boba de lo que yo pensaba –musitó el joven arreglándose el brazo que llevaba en cabestrillo.

-¡Te escuché! –exclamó la amazona acusadoramente.

-¡Qué bueno porque es lo que pienso! –rebatió él-. Eres una boba al pensar que no siento nada por ti. Casi morí cuando te vi ahí tirada en esa azotea… creí que la loca te había matado y entonces lo supe.

-¿Qué?

-Que nunca dejaré de amar a la niña que ganó mi corazón cuando tenía tres años –contestó con decisión-. Ahora, ¿estás dispuesta a venir conmigo y rearmar nuestras vidas lejos de toda esta mierda?

La amazona no pudo contestar porque fue interrumpida por una enérgica niña que ingresó corriendo feliz a abrazar a su padre.

-Xiaoyan, es hora de que empaques tus cosas –dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa radiante en los labios-, nos vamos a China con tu padre.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad –respondió-. Y cuando digo tus cosas, quiero decir todo, todo.

-¿No volveremos? –preguntó la niña intrigada.

-Espero que no –contestó Mousse observando alegremente a Shampoo.

Entonces la niña partió corriendo en dirección a su habitación para realizar la tarea que su madre le había ordenado.

Entre tanto, sus padres se habían quedado de pie observándose uno al otro.

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que vuelves a China conmigo –cuestionó el joven sólo para asegurarse.

-Supones bien –fue la respuesta de la sonriente amazona.

No hacía falta decir nada más, ambos sabían que desde aquel momento comenzarían una vida nueva juntos, lejos de los fantasmas de aquella ciudad a la que pensaban nunca deberían haber concurrido.

* * *

Los cuatro se encontraban sentados a la mesa; dos hombres y dos mujeres que conservaban las mismas posiciones que habían adoptado al inicio de aquella conversación que llevaba ya un par de horas.

El mayor de los hombres mantenía sus ojos cerrados y los bazos cruzados al pecho; a su lado izquierdo, el hombre más joven miraba fijamente a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él con la mirada baja y frente al hombre mayor, una mujer de largos cabellos mecía dulcemente a un bebé de pocos días de vida.

Nabiki se había encargado de hacer las averiguaciones sobre los hechos acontecidos la noche en que finalmente habían descubierto a la asesina de Sayuri y a la responsable por el secuestro de su sobrina, la hija de su hermana menor.

Por ese motivo se habían reunido en la casa de su padre para que ella pudiera relatarles al resto de la familia la historia completa, de principio a fin y hacía escasos minutos que ella había terminado de hacerlo.

Tofú se aclaró la garganta y ajustó los anteojos a su rostro con una de sus manos antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Entonces, fue Kodachi Kuno la que estuvo detrás de todo esto. Siempre fue ella y nadie lo sospechó nunca.

-Su hermano le dio todas las facilidades para que nadie sospechara jamás de ella –comentó Nabiki-, aunque no me queda claro si él sabía lo que estaba haciendo o lo que hizo fue sólo una coincidencia.

-Y ahora, ¿esa mujer está detenida? –preguntó el padre de las hermanas Tendo.

-Sí. Akane interpuso la demanda por el secuestro de Maya y el caso por el asesinato de Sayuri fue reabierto. Hay… habemos testigos que estamos dispuestos a declarar en la investigación por el crimen del 808 de la calle Kiku.

-¡Y lo de Ranma no cuenta! –se inquietó Kasumi, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Es por eso que la tienen detenida en primera instancia, Kasumi –respondió Nabiki bajando la vista-. La policía la detuvo porque la atrapó en el acto.

-Creo que esta vez podemos estar tranquilos –comentó Tofú-. La policía dio con las personas correctas y quizá la justicia funcione.

-Esperemos que así sea –completó Soun.

-No, yo no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que mi hermana menor se encuentra sufriendo nuevamente –dijo Kasumi-. Todo esto debió ser muy duro para ella y ahora que ya acabó y de una forma tan… ¡Es demasiado doloroso!

-Akane es fuerte, estará bien –expresó Soun.

-No padre, estoy segura que no es así. Ella sufrió mucho y ahora que podemos ayudarla, ella decide escapar de nuevo, ¿por qué?

-Porque sabe que no encontrará la paz que necesita aquí en Nerima, Kasumi –contestó Soun abriendo sus ojos para observar a su hija mayor-. Porque sabe que estas calles, estas casas y edificios, este barrio siempre le traerán dolorosos recuerdos que no podrá superar ni olvidar si permanece aquí.

-Ella estará bien, Kasumi –complementó Tofú acercándose para abrazar a su esposa-. Tu padre tiene razón y ahora que también eres madre, debes entenderla. Una madre siempre hará las cosas pensando en el bienestar de sus hijos. Akane debe superar todo el sufrimiento que experimentó acá para sanarse y así, poder estar bien para su hija.

-¿Cuándo partirá? –preguntó Kasumi limpiándose las lágrimas con una mano.

-Hoy –dijo Nabiki-. No quiso retrasarse más porque ya todos están en condiciones de hacer el viaje hasta Kioto.

Un momento de silencio fue lo que siguió; momento de reflexión, aceptación y liberación para la familia que se encontraba allí reunida.

-Padre, hermana y… hermano, yo quería… -titubeó Nabiki ganándose la atención de las tres personas que la acompañaban-. Quería saber sí… Verán, desde que todo esto acabó y debido a la forma en que terminó yo… ya no me siento capaz de seguir con… la vida que he llevado hasta ahora y, me preguntaba si me darían la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

Los tres la observaban con asombro, por lo que ella sintió que debía seguir hablando.

-Sé que he cometido errores gravísimos, pero si Akane pudo perdonarme y al parecer Ranma… al parecer, él también lo hizo, yo pensé que tal vez ustedes igualmente podrían hacerlo y ayudarme a comenzar mi vida desde cero. Comenzar a forjar una vida nueva.

Kasumi miró a su padre y en sus ojos encontró la respuesta que buscaba.

-Por supuesto que te perdonamos, hermana y estaremos gustosos de acogerte y ayudarte a enmendar tu vida.

-Somos una familia, Nabiki –complementó Soun tomando la mano de su hija-, es nuestra responsabilidad ayudarnos mutuamente y no destruirnos.

-Gracias, padre –balbuceó Nabiki antes de arrojarse a los brazos de su progenitor y dejar que por primera vez, las lágrimas lavaran las culpas de su corazón atormentado.

Así fue como padre e hija lloraron juntos, perdonándose y solicitando el perdón bajo la atenta mirada del resto de su emocionada familia.

Los lazos de la familia Tendo eran fuertes como las raíces de un árbol centenario y aunque estuvieron debilitados por algún tiempo, volvían a recuperar su fortaleza una vez más con la promesa de no intentar destruirlos nunca más.

* * *

Los dos hombres permanecían de pie fuera de la habitación; ambos miraban por la pequeña ventanilla a la joven mujer que se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama al otro lado de la puerta.

La habitación no era espaciosa y tampoco gozaba de un mobiliario sofisticado. Completamente blanca, solamente una cama con un mullido colchón cubierto de cobijas también blancas y una almohada del mismo color era lo único que ocupaba todo el espacio.

Una ventana enrejada y con gruesos barrotes de hierro daba a un patio interior que contaba con unos cuantos árboles y algunos arbustos pequeños que tenían la misión de romper el monótono paisaje y de paso, servirles a quienes permanecían allí para recrear la vista.

La mujer no hacía nada más que mecerse adelante y atrás y murmurar alguna frase con su cabeza mirando siempre al piso, retorciendo sus manos como si quisiera librarse de una suciedad inexistente.

-Por todos los dioses –murmuró uno de los hombres llevándose una de sus manos a los labios.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a verla así –musitó el otro-, es lo único que podemos hacer por ella manteniéndola a salvo de sí misma.

-Pero, ¿no podrías intentar…

-No –interrumpió el hombre a su lado-. Tatewaki, somos amigos pero…

-Ella cometió los delitos de los cuales se le acusa –completó Kuno con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro.

-Como psiquiatra puedo decirte que esta vez no está fingiendo.

-Encerrarla aquí me parece… tan…

-Es mucho mejor que la prisión estatal –complementó el hombre a su lado-. Eso te lo aseguro.

-Pensé que podía conseguir algo hablando con ella. El abogado dice que si lograra instruirla para que declare en los juicios que se vienen, tal vez podría hacer algo por ella.

-Imposible –cortó tajantemente el amigo de Kuno-. Desde que la trajeron no hace otra cosa que lo que estás viendo. Pasa ahí todo el día, musitando frases para sí misma, aparentemente tratando de limpiar sus manos de una suciedad que no existe. Las enfermeras deben obligarla a probar bocado de lo contrario ya no se encontraría con vida.

-Mi hermana loca e internada en un psiquiátrico, la mujer que vive conmigo me abandona porque ya no confía en mí, mi sirviente de confianza se encuentra detenido por cómplice en los actos aberrantes que cometió mi hermana en el pasado y mis empresas se están desplomando porque todos vieron esta mierda en la prensa –Kuno hizo una pausa y aferró sus manos a la pequeña ventanilla desprovista de vidrio-. Entonces, ¿a Kuno Tatewaki ya no le queda nada más quehacer que lamentarse por los rincones de su vieja mansión?

-Creo que el error lo cometimos hace siete años atrás, Tatewaki –contestó el médico-. No debimos protegerla, debimos dejar que todo acabara aquella vez.

-Y hundirme antes –dijo Kuno-. Todo fue por ese sujeto. No conforme con quitarme lo que siempre quise, ahora terminó de arruinar lo poco que me quedaba de vida –hizo una nueva pausa para soltarse de la ventanilla y exhaló un suspiro de frustración-. Lo peor que pudo pasarme en la vida fue cruzarme con Ranma Saotome.

Fue todo lo que necesitó Kodachi para reaccionar de una manera sorpresiva y que nadie se esperaba.

El sólo hecho de escuchar el nombre de Ranma hizo que saltara de su cama a una velocidad impresionante y sacara sus brazos por la pequeña ventanilla, aprisionando la cabeza de su hermano mayor entre sus brazos y la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Ranma!, ¡Ranma querido! –gritó Kodachi entre lágrimas-. ¡Ranma! Sabía que vendrías a buscarme. Vámonos de aquí a nuestra casa, junto a nuestra hija. ¡Oh, Ranma! ¡Soy tan feliz!

-Ko… Kodachi… soy tu… hermano… Tatewaki –gemía Kuno al borde de morir asfixiado a manos de su hermana menor.

El psiquiatra trataba de separar los brazos de Kodachi del cuello de Kuno, pero ésta no accedía a soltar al que pensaba era su gran amor.

Finalmente el médico optó por solicitar ayuda y comenzó a gritar llamando a los enfermeros y guardias del recinto mientras Kodachi seguía en su fantasía de encontrarse abrazando a Ranma y rogándole para que él la sacase de aquel inhóspito lugar.

-¡Ranma, mi amor!

-¡Duérmanla! ¡Duérmanla ahora! –gritó el hombre, preocupado por el estado de Kuno.

Un corpulento enfermero destapó una jeringa e inyectó a Kodachi en el brazo. La mujer se desvaneció casi al instante cayendo desmayada al suelo del otro lado de la puerta mientras su hermano se desplomaba tosiendo y al borde de la inconsciencia a los pies del personal del psiquiátrico.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el amigo de Kuno, arrodillándose alarmado al lado de su amigo.

-Sí –alcanzó a decir con voz grave-. Me voy de aquí.

El kendoísta se puso en pie ayudado por su amigo y uno de los enfermeros y avanzó a paso lento por el pasillo de aquel hospital, todavía asustado por la reacción de su hermana menor.

La joven sedada de negra y larga cabellera a la que todos conocían como la rosa negra nunca sería consciente de que su hermano mayor la había visitado ese día, nunca más volvería a verlo y nunca más podría salir de aquella habitación, puesto que sería declarada un peligro para la sociedad.

Era el precio que debía pagar por la traición, sino a la amistad, sí a la vida misma.

* * *

Íntimamente pensó que jamás llegaría aquel día, el día de la despedida definitiva y para siempre.

Ciertamente no le gustaba concurrir a los cementerios por una cuestión emocional. Tenía la certeza de que al visitar a los difuntos, ellos se daban cuenta de todas sus emociones y a ella, que por todos había sido catalogada como una mujer fuerte, no le gustaba que sus seres queridos que ya habían partido la vieran vulnerable y susceptible ante sus propias emociones.

Avanzó lentamente por los senderos delimitados los numerosos monolitos de piedra tallada, unos más grandes, otros más pequeños; algunos con enormes frases esculpidas, otros con pocas palabras; no importaba, todos los monolitos indicaban que estaban allí porque una persona había abandonado el mundo terrenal, quizá hacía mucho tiempo atrás, o quizá hacía pocos días.

Suspiró hondamente y el frío viento de principios de invierno despeinó sus cortos cabellos azulados lo cual no le importó en absoluto ya que recordó que siempre se habían reído de aquello, de cómo sus cabellos tenían la capacidad de despeinarse con una ráfaga de viento y a la siguiente ventolera, volver a su lugar.

Encontró el lugar, permaneció de pie unos segundos y luego se arrodilló frente a la tumba.

Ceremoniosamente tomó el cuenco de madera que llevaba dentro del recipiente con agua y purificó la tumba vertiendo el agua sobre ella. Lo hizo una, dos, tres veces hasta que estuvo segura de que ningún lugar había quedado seco, luego sacó de un envoltorio unas varitas de incienso que procedió a encender, depositó las flores frescas que traía consigo en el lugar indicado para ello y luego de batir palmas un par de veces, comenzó a elevar una plegaria mentalmente.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, el agua que había vertido sobre la tumba ya se había secado a merced del viento invernal, pero no así sus ojos que no habían dejado de derramar lágrimas desde el momento mismo en que había comenzado con su silenciosa oración.

Se obligó a sonreír y buscó entre las cosas que llevaba consigo un pequeño recipiente de plástico, lo abrió y depositó en su interior una cucharita del mismo material.

-Helado de chocolate y fresa –dijo con voz quebrada-. Sé que te gustaba.

Permaneció frente a la tumba largo rato, añorando, recordando, perdonando y pidiendo perdón hasta que unos pasitos se dejaron escuchar a un costado del camino.

-Mami, vengo a buscarte para que nos vamos –susurró Maya respetuosamente.

-Sí, amor –contestó Akane poniéndose en pie mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-. Ya es hora de la despedida.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

-Alguien muy especial que tú no alcanzaste a conocer.

-¿Y le gustaba el helado?

-Sí, le gustaba mucho el helado –dijo sonriendo melancólicamente-. Vámonos de aquí, Maya.

-Sí mami.

Ambas hicieron una reverencia y emprendieron el camino de regreso a la carretera llevando los utensilios desocupados.

-Kwai-Yu dice que si nos damos prisa podemos llegar a Kioto al atardecer.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, yo quiero llegar antes de que anochezca, mami –dijo corriendo con energía hacia el automóvil estacionado a un costado del camino.

Akane la vio abrazarse al hombre que mantenía su espalda apoyada en la puerta del copiloto y sonrió. Su hija demostraba recuperarse rápidamente de los golpes que le daba la vida y eso era un buen signo porque por experiencia propia sabía que la vida daba unos golpes muy fuertes y la mayoría de las veces injustos.

Avanzó rápidamente y alcanzó a su hija.

-¡Maya!, no te arrojes así, sabes que es peligroso –la regañó.

-Pero mami… -se defendió la niña.

-Sólo está contenta y...

-Soy su madre y la estás malcriando –contestó la mujer sonriendo ante el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de su hija-. Ahora, Maya, sé buena y ve a tu asiento. ¿No tenías tanta prisa por volver a Kioto?

-Sí mami –asintió la niña corriendo a ocupar uno de los asientos de atrás.

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Sí –contestó la mujer esbozando una sonrisa al sentir el brazo masculino que envolvía sus hombros y le transmitía algo de calor-, ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

-Yo te seguiré adonde vayas.

-Entonces, la primera parada llegando a Kioto será una clínica de mi confianza. Quiero que te revisen esa herida.

-Akane, no exageres. ¡Hasta Tofú dijo que podía hacer este viaje!

-Ranma, no eres un superhéroe y no lo serás por haberte salvado de aquella caída al agua y vivir con una bala alojada en el pecho –dijo dándose la vuelta para enfrentar al padre de su hija quien conservaba su brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo-. Todos los médicos lo dijeron, fue un caso extraordinario el que experimentaron contigo. Todavía no se explican cómo sobreviviste.

-Quizá sí soy un superhéroe después de todo –contestó sonriendo de medio lado-. Tu superhéroe particular.

-Yo no necesito superhéroes.

-Pero me necesitas a mí.

Ella lo observó sorprendida y enfadada a la vez. Él rió de buena gana.

-Te escuché claramente; esa noche dijiste "te, ne-ce-si-to" –dijo remarcando cada sílaba que decía-, y yo también te necesito a ti, más que nunca.

-Ranma –susurró.

Él le robó un fugaz beso y se alejó unos pasos para ver su reacción.

-Hiciste lo que venías a hacer, Akane. Sayuri debe estar agradecida en donde quiera que se encuentre, ya basta de lágrimas.

-La justicia, la compasión y los sueños seguirán habitando aquí dentro –dijo Akane acercando su mano a su corazón-, pero las lágrimas y la venganza ya no más, espero haber dejado todo eso atrás.

-¿Y el amor? –preguntó abrazándola nuevamente.

-El amor recorre todas mis venas ahora –reconoció.

-Me alegro, porque las mía también las recorre el amor.

-¡Papi, papi! ¡Vámonos ya! –gritó Maya alegremente por la ventanilla del automóvil-. En Kioto podremos abrazar y besar a mami las veces que queramos.

Ranma rió y observó por sobre su hombro a la pequeña que le sonreía por la ventana del vehículo. Era tan agradable ese calor que inundaba su pecho cada vez que la pequeña le llamaba papá que todavía le parecía estar viviendo un sueño. Besó a la madre de su hija en la frente para luego girarse y comenzar a ingresar lentamente al automóvil que esperaba para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

-Vamos, Akane.

-Sí –contestó, sin embargo no se movió del lugar; se quedó de pie observando al interior del cementerio en dirección a la tumba de su amiga.

-Adiós, Sayuri –dijo en un susurro-, ya todo acabó y finalmente puedes descansar en paz, mi querida amiga.

Como en respuesta a aquella frase, un claro se abrió en el cielo y el sol, oculto hasta ese momento por un manto de nubes que amenazaban con descargar una llovizna brilló tenuemente iluminando el lugar en donde se encontraba Akane y su familia.

Una suave brisa de viento volvió a jugar con la corta cabellera de la joven mujer y ella rió suavemente emprendiendo el camino en dirección al automóvil.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Sayuri.

Diciendo aquellas palabras al viento, Akane se subió al vehículo y éste emprendió su camino hacia el aeropuerto de Tokio.

Atrás quedó la injusticia, la venganza, la oscuridad, el dolor, las lágrimas y el peso de la culpa.

Adelante, una mujer que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, un hombre que quería reivindicarse por sus errores pasados y una niña que quería conocer al padre que le habían negado desde su nacimiento.

Una familia que quería comenzar de cero.

Con amor, respeto y alegría iniciarían una nueva vida, juntos; una vida que se auguraba llena de felicidad lejos de quienes alguna vez habían participado en el capítulo más oscuro de sus vidas.

El capítulo de traición ocurrida en Nerima, en el cual todos habían participado y con tanta urgencia necesitaban olvidar.

**Fin**

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Bueno, todo lo que comienza llega a su fin, ¿no?

Confieso que el escribir esas tres letritas que forman la palabra "fin" me dejó sentimientos encontrados. Primero porque pensé: "Lo logré, acabo de terminar de darle vida a esta historia"; pero luego pensé en lo raro que será no volver a subir un nuevo capítulo a la página bajo el nombre de "Traición en Nerima" y de alguna forma me envolvió ese sentimiento de abandono que se experimenta cuando concluyes algo; con éxito o sin él, pero lo concluyes.

Decir que fue una experiencia enriquecedora escribir esta historia no es exagerar si tomo en cuenta que nunca antes había escrito algo así. Espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado leyendo estos dieciséis capítulos tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolos.

2.-Mis más sinceros y profundos agradecimientos a todas/os quienes me acompañaron durante este largo camino que empezó un día de mayo hace ya tres años… Todavía me sorprende lo rápido que pasa el tiempo.

A quienes están conmigo desde el principio, a quienes se fueron incorporando en el camino, a quienes leerán esta historia con posterioridad, muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para hacerlo. Para mí es un orgullo saber que lo que escribo les gusta, que hay personas que lo leen, esperan las actualizaciones y me honran con alguna frase de apoyo o aliento, por eso no me canso ni me cansaré de agradecerles a mis queridas/os lectoras/es tanto activos como pasivos, por su paciencia, sus sugerencias, sus palabras… en fin, por regalarme un poquito de tiempo leyendo mis historias… ¡Gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias desde lo más profundo de mi corazón!

Una mención especial para quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior, a: _**IramAkane, nissta, Faby Sama, Belli, Tsukire, joa-chan, Arashi, eleniak, Preust, elgap09 **_y_** mirian martinez**_, muchas gracias por sus palabras y ya ven que sí pude cumplir con mi promesa. Lo siento por no contestar a los reviews personalmente esta vez, pero ya lo haré una vez ponga en orden algunas cosillas en mi vida.

3.-Una vez más, gracias a todos/as y será hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, por aquí o por allí, o quién sabe, en alguna otra historia.

Un abrazo y buena suerte en todo lo que emprendan.

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.

Junio de 2012.


End file.
